Harry Potter y la DEUDA PENDIENTE
by Lunis85
Summary: Harry en su sexto año en Hogwarts, la segunda guerra, mortífagos, quizás el amor y ¡EL PAGO DE UNA DEUDA PENDIENTE!
1. Una excusa por favor!

Dedidcado a mi hermanita que esta castigada la pobre, a Dianis Black y Vane Hermi que me apoyan y a Sirius Black, todos te extrañamos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. El copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demas nombres propios y personajes, asi como de todos los simbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros. Jejeje, gran disclaimer, copiado del libro.. la flojera, la flojera

FF: Harry Potter y La Deuda Pendiente

Capitulo 1: ¡Una excusa por favor!  
  
En el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, la familia Dursley tomaba el desayuno. Vernon y Petunia Dursley contemplaban preocupados a su hijo Dudley, pues últimamente actuaba de manera muy extraña. Además había adelgazado demasiado durante las dos semanas que llevaba de vacaciones, mucho más que durante los dos últimos años de dieta, lo cual le daba un aspecto de un globo que ha sido desinflado luego de mucho tiempo. Estaban a punto de preguntarle por enésima vez si se encontraba bien cuando el miembro más detestado de la familia entró con la cara más sombría que había puesto desde que habían empezado las vacaciones. Un muchacho de enmarañada cabellera negra azabache, ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas y una cicatriz justo en el centro de la frente. Harry Potter se estaba empezando a servir una tostada cuando un para de lechuzas entraron volando por la ventana y se pusieron delante de él con una pata extendida para que retirara de ambas los respectivos rollos de pergamino escritos a pluma y tinta.

- ¡LECHUZAS! -Bramó tío Vernon- ¡Ya estoy HARTO de las lechuzas! Las lechuzas salieron por la chimenea y Tío Vernon miró a su sobrino. - ¿Qué? –Ladró- ¿Otra carta de tu... padrino? –Preguntó y Harry se quedó en blanco. No les había dicho lo de Sirius... De todos modos, sabía que los aliviaría en cierto modo, pero decidió contarles el triste hecho que no le dejaba dormir en las noches. Miró a sus zapatillas y murmuró algo que sonó como a "te muerdo" - ¿Que has dicho, MOCOSO? –inquirió Tío Vernon

- DIJE-QUE-ESTÁ-MUERTO –dijo Harry sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó tía Petunia, algo sorprendida, por la expresión de sus ojos- muerto?

- ¡SÍ! ¡Lo mataron! –gritó Harry poniéndose de pie- yo lo vi –musitó bajando la cabeza y cayendo de nuevo en la silla con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en la garganta. Harry Todavía no lo superaba, había sido demasiado. Para empezar, estaba el hacho de que se sentía muy culpable por la muerte de su padrino. Había sido muy estúpido de su parte caer en la trampa de Voldemort. Después estaba lo de la profecía. Ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y aún así no sabía que hacer. Todo ello sumado a la falta de información que, al igual que el año anterior, atormentaba su mente y lo llenaba de dudas. No había oído de ataques en lo que iba del verano y lejos de ser esto una buena noticia, lo deprimía la incertidumbre de la espera.

Algo de estos pensamientos debió reflejarse en su pálido y demacrado rostro pues tía Petunia, en un acto maternal nunca antes mostrado hacia su sobrino, le acarició la mano y murmuró- Pobre chico –con el semblante triste. Harry miró a su tía a los ojos y por segunda vez en su vida vio en su tía a la hermana de su madre.

Tío Vernon interrumpió el momento, parecía sentir miedo ante la repentina muestra de cariño de su mujer a su sobrino (NA: no es necesario repetir q siempre se empeñaban en fingir q no existía y bla, bla, bla). –Y entonces, de quién son las cartas?

Harry lo había olvidado. Abrió la primera, que venía de Hogwarts. ¡Oh, oh! -dijo Harry al ver que eran los resultados de sus TIMO's.  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter:  
La presente es para saludarlo y ponerle en conocimiento de sus calificaciones en las evaluaciones para el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria.

Curso Examen Examen Total Escrito Práctico

Encantamientos E /E /S

Transformaciones E/ E /S-

Defensa Contra las Artes S /S /S

Oscuras Pociones A /E-/ E-

Herbología E/ E /E

Cuidado de Criaturas E /E /E

Mágicas Astronomía A /A-/ A

Adivinación Antigua I- /I-

Historia de la magia I- /I-

Promedio Total E

Puntaje 6.7

Número de TIMOs 7   
  
Dado a que ha obtenido excelentes notas en los cursos requeridos para el EXTASIS de Auror, usted deberá seguir los siguientes cursos el presente año Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, Cursos que llevará intensivamente, para lo cual le será asignado un alumno de séptimo curso como asesor que le guiará durante el presente curso. No nos queda más que felicitarle por haber aprobado para el EXTASIS de Auror, considerado uno de los mas difíciles y le recordamos que el expreso de Hogwarts lo espera el 1 de septiembre.  
Sinceramente  
  
Griselda Mashbancks  
  
Tribunal de exámenes Mágicos

- Bieeeen –exclamó vagamente Harry, pero con un asomo de alegría en su triste rostro. Ser Auror era lo único que había considerado como carrera Profesional en el mundo mágico. Nada le vendría mejor que cazar magos tenebrosos.

- Qué pasa? –preguntó tío Vernon

- He calificado para ser auror

- Ser qué?

- AU-ROR –dijo Harry- como una especie de servicio secreto mágico –los Dursley se estremecieron ante esta palabra- Es muy difícil entrar, pero yo lo hice...

¡OH! El muchacho desagradable lo era –soltó tía Petunia recuperándose del gesto maternal

¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido- ¿Mi padre fue Auror?

Cuando "ella" lo presentó en casa oficialmente les dijo eso a mis padres

¿Y por qué no los llamas por sus nombres? LILY Y JAMES, es tan difícil?

¿Y de quién es la otra? –Interrumpió Tío Vernon. Harry los miró con resentimiento.

Déjame ver –dijo Harry y luego leyó el segundo pergamino. Una caligrafía elegante que había visto antes en clase y en su mapa del Merodeador decía lo siguiente

Querido Harry:  
Estamos esperando una excusa para sacarte. Todo est  
listo para esta semana. No hagas magia.  
Remus J. Lupin

Era la primera vez que el profesor Lupin le enviaba una carta. ¿Y ahora como rayos iba a hacer para provocar a los Dursley para que intentaran tratarlo mal y que lo vinieran a buscar? ¿Y sin usar magia? Tendría que pensárselo bien.

¿Qué dice, muchacho? –preguntó tío Vernon una vez más

Es personal –dijo en tono elevado, a ver si los provocaba de una buena vez.

¿Qué has dicho, MOCOSO? Harry se puse de pie, quizás era una suerte haber crecido varios centímetros e los últimos meses, y que, aunque seguía siendo delgaducho, el poco quidditch que había practicado el año anterior había surgido algún efecto. Ya no parecía un esqueleto.

- Ya te he dicho que es PER-SO-NAL – exclamó fijando en ese hombre quince años de purito resentimiento.

A mí me bajas el tonito –dijo Tío Vernon algo asustado por el hecho de que la varita de Harry sobresaliera de los ex pantalones vaqueros de Dudley.

Vernon –susurró tía Petunia- recuerda lo que hablamos, los vecinos...

Por supuesto, como olvidarlo, tío Vernon y tía Petunia se habían tomado en serio la... advertencia que la Orden del Fénix en pleno les habían hecho al comienzo de las vacaciones y decidieron que no harían nada que enojara a Harry.

Seguro que es de su no-via –canturreó Dudley- Harry tiene no-via, Harry tiene no-via...

Esto molestó a Harry de verdad- NO-TENGO-NO-VIA –vociferó, pero el efecto que ocasionó fue que tía Petunia recogiera los platos, Dudley farfullara algo de que iba a salir y tío Vernon se marchara a trabajar.  
Su plan había fracasado. Se fue a su habitación a preparar su baúl, sólo por si acaso. Miró por la ventana y vio que Dudley se escabullía por una esquina. Rió amargamente. Había estado saliendo así todo el tiempo. Cuando tía Petunia salía él venía con sus amigotes, se encerraban en su habitación y luego empezaba a oler a hierbas quemadas, un olor extraño que Harry no había percibido antes, y tenía experiencia en olores nauseabundos. Un rato después solo se oían risas y más risas. De ahí bajaban a la cocina y arrasaban con el refrigerador. En las pocas salidas de Harry (a casa de la Sra. Figg [NA: la anciana loca que resultó ser Squib]) había sabido lo que hacían. Se metían a las casas vacías a robar, asaltaban a las señoras, fingían ser mendigos en la calle. Harry no entendía por que la urgencia de dinero si todos eran de familias pudientes y tenían jugosas propinas. Quizás sería porque cada vez que los cogía la policía, ellos le pagaban al comisario. Y por supuesto, ni tío Vernon ni tía Petunia sospechaban. A la hora de la cena. Harry estaba triste, pensando en que no había podido provocar a los Dursley cuando sonó el timbre. Tía Petunia fue a abrir.

¿Usted es la Señora Dursley? –una voz masculina

Si, soy yo, que sucede –preguntó la voz preocupada de tía Petunia. Harry asomó la cabeza para ver.

¿Está también el Señor Dursley?

Sí, ¿quién es usted? –preguntó tío Vernon

Connor O'neil, oficial de policía de Surrey, necesito hablar con ustedes. ¿Es el joven Dudley Dursley hijo suyo?

Sí, -dijo tío Vernon preocupado- ¿le pasó algo malo?

¿Lo atacaron? –pregunto alarmada tía Petunia Harry se encerró en el armario bajo las escaleras sigilosamente para escuchar mejor. -

No señora, iré directo al grano, su hijo ha sido detenido.

* * *

Jejey! He aqui yo, publicando mi, ejem, nuestro FF (mio y algunas ideas de mi hermana) ojala les guste... es el primero que publico, porque es el primero que me gusta... bueno, no sean malos conmigo y dejenme reviews asi como yo no me canso de dejarles reviews a uds.

byes! Lunita-L


	2. Vaya excusa!

FF: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente Capítulo 2: ¡Vaya excusa!  
  
Su hijo ha sido detenido junto con un grupo de muchachos "de buenas familias" [NA: haciendo comillas con los dedos] como la suya, por posesión ilegal de estupefacientes-

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la casa. Harry no lo podía creer. Sabía que a Dudley lo habían expulsado del equipo nacional de boxeo juvenil, pero no sabía por qué, y además que era un cerdo idiota con peluca, pero de ahí ¿a esto? No podía ser cierto.

¡Nuestro hijo no es capaz de semejante cosa! –chilló tía Petunia en las lágrimas- es un niñito bueno y sus amiguitos también lo son...

Sí señora, y a todos los encontramos tratando de robar una tienda. Al detenerlos, encontramos a todos en posesión de estupefacientes suficientes como para poner a una vaca a "dormir la siesta", si saben a lo que me refiero. Por eso vine a comunicarles que como ya tenían antecedentes...

¡ANTECEDENTES! –Rugió tío Vernon- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

Quiere decir que ya antes los habían capturado, pero que ellos mismos le pagaron al antiguo comisario para que los dejaran ir sin dar aviso a sus padres, por ser menores de edad. Pero a ese tipo ya lo sacaron por corrupto –esta frase le causó cierta gracia a Harry, ya que tío Vernon le había pagado para que dejara a su auto en paz por no cumplir con ciertas normas [NA: no sé mucho de autos y leyes de tránsito en Inglaterra, asi que...] Pero no se preocupen porque el estado ofrece un programa de REHABILITACION [NA: lo siento pero tengo un algo por esa palabra...] muy eficiente

Re...reha...bili...rehabilitación? –tartamudeó tía Petunia

Si señora, lo enviaremos al Centro San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables –dijo el policía- Es una institución de primera para casos desesperados -Harry recordó que tío Vernon había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras acerca de él hacía unos 3 años. Era triste saber que quien en realidad iría a ese sitio sería su primo. Miró la escena: el policía miraba aburrido a una tía Petunia al borde del colapso y a un tío Vernon de color ciruela y en peligro de arrancarse el bigote con las manos.

Bueno, Señores, me disculparan pero debo ir a dar aviso a los demás padres –dijo finalmente el policía- Deben presentarse el día de mañana a las ocho en punto para declarar, buenas noches –y se fue.

Tío Vernon abrazó a tía Petunia y se fueron hacia la sala, ambos estaban blancos como la nieve y Harry estaba seguro de que nunca los había visto tan tristes. Harry empezó a subir las escaleras despacio, todavía sin creer lo que acababa de suceder cuando sonó el timbre. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia corrieron a la puerta y cual fue la sorpresa de Harry al ver a una mujer joven, delgada con el cabello de color rosa chicle escandaloso, delante de dos hombre, uno alto, delgado, con los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza de color rojo tomate y el otro que utilizaba para ocultar un ojo de tamaño anormalmente grande que veía a través de las cosas sólidas. Tonks, Moody y el Sr. Weasley. Habían venido a rescatarlo.

Buenas noches señor y señora Dursley –dijo Tonks- ¿Se encontrará el joven Harry Potter? Hemos venido a llevárnoslo –dijo el señor Weasley Ambos, tío Vernon y tía Petunia, voltearon y miraron a Harry, que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, con toda la furia posible.

Verá, señora –gruñó la voz gangosa de Moody- nos hemos enterado de que podría estar siendo mal influenciado así que...

El director del colegio nos ha enviado a recogerlo. Volverá el próximo verano. –Añadió suavemente la voz del señor Weasley.

Esperamos que no los moleste. –dijo Tonks Tío Vernon le hizo una seña a Harry para que se fuera. Luego se fue a la sala con tía Petunia siguiéndolo cabizbaja. Lloraba.

¡Vaya excusa! –Exclamó Tonks- que feo asunto, ¿eh?

No se lo deseo a nadie –dijo el señor Weasley

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Dudley –comentó Harry preocupado- es decir, sabía que era un idiota, pero no para tanto... Todavía no asimilaba la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía mucha pena por sus tíos, hasta estuvo a punto de pensar en quedarse en Privet Drive, pero luego recuperó la función en la parte frontal de su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo tratarían peor. Ellos siempre le habían dicho a la gente que era él, Harry, el delincuente y cambiar de eso a Dudley metido en drogas, era demasiado. [NA: no se me ocurrió como trasladar a Harry de Privet Drive4 a Grimmauld Place 12, asi que decidí omitir esa parte, asuman que fue igual que el año anterior pero sin desviarse hasta Groenlandia]

* * *

Capítulo 2 uP↑ Ya actualicé, ¿me extrañaron? 

Hermi567 Espero no haberme demorado mucho, de veras te gusta? Cuando me lo imaginé me dio mucha risa [muajajaja, en verdad me encantó la idea] , pero al escribirlo me dio pena por los Dursley, espero que te guste este capítulo

GaRrY Gracias! Seguiré escribiendo pronto.

Neftis Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado espero que lo que sigue te guste también.

Solid Snaker Sip, se "hincha a porros", no tiene consideración por nadie, es un Químico-Dependiente! Muajajajaja, que mala soy...¬¬

Gracias por sus lindos reviews... en verdad gracias. Ahora, sólo les digo que voy a estar actualizando cada semana, los viernes. Pero eso sí, déjenme muchos, muchos reviews para inspirarme más [¬¬ nah! You shut up and write!] Ok, Ok, pero déjenme reviews. Nos vemos el próx. Viernes, ¡byes! O


	3. Que le paso a la casa!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora JK Rowling. Los Copyright y derechos de autor pertenecen a Warner Bross. Comprobando como algunas personas pueden dejar que se hagan cambios como hacer volar a los dementores, poner a un Lupin que más parece Hittler y a un Sirius que ya está muy viejo, hacer que Hermione y Ron se intercambien los diálogos y cosas así por unos cuantos millones.  
  
FF: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente Capítulo 3: Es la misma casa?

Harry dijo las siguientes palabras en su mente: El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en Grimmauld Place #12, Londres. Una sombría casa emergió de la oscuridad. Harry se hizo a un lado y el Sr. Weasley se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Harry se preparó para guardar silencio. De otra manera el cuadro de la madre de Sirius comenzaría a dar un escándalo... Sin embargo, al entrar pensó que se había equivocado de sitio. Entró y parpadeó para aclararse bien la vista... ¡La casa estaba toda diferente! Ya no parecía un antro de mortífagos, sino que tenía un aire a la sala común de Gryffindor en Hogwarts: El recibidor estaba todo iluminado por una araña [NA: no de las que Ron teme, si no las que tienen muchas bombillas de luz] llena de velas. El papel tapiz había sido reemplazado por uno de color crema y había varios asientos color vino, y mesas con manteles del mismo color. Ya no estaban los viejos y sucios retratos si no Otros con rostros más alegres y algunos de ellos le guiñaban el ojo, eran algunos de los que había visto en el despacho de Dumbledore. Y justo enfrente de él, al pie de la escalera principal estaban todas las personas a las que Harry apreciaba más. La familia Weasley en pleno (casi) El Señor Arthur Weasley había ido a pararse al costado de la Señora Molly Weasley. A la derecha estaban Bill y Charlie, sonriéndole. A la izquierda los gemelos Fred, George y Ginny, y en el centro, sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Además estaban Sturgis, quien lucía algo demacrado (clara seña de una estadía en Azkaban), Mundungus con su olor a tabaco rancio, y cerrando la fila estaba Hagrid. Todos lo miraban aprensivos y a Harry le dio la impresión de que tenían miedo de que empezara a gritar, lo cual lo molestó un poco, pero por una vez, decidió apreciar el hecho de que estaría rodeado de la gente que lo quería por las siguientes semanas, las cuales también tenían información que podría sonsacar de alguna forma.

¿Qué? –Preguntó con una expresión entre severidad y diversión- ¿No me saludan? ¿O es que no me extrañaron? –añadió mirándose las uñas

¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi amigo? –preguntó Ron divertido

¿Cómo se te ocurre que no te vamos a extrañar? –exclamó Hermione que se acercaba con Ron a darle un brazo

Hola Hermione –contestó el muchacho- Hola Ron

Compañero, que alegría verte, y algo más animado...

Hola cielo –saludó la Sra. Weasley- ¿Buen verano? –Añadió mirándolo fijamente por todos los lados posibles, como comprobando que estuviera completito.

Bien, señora, lleno de sorpresas...

Ya nos contarás –dijo Bill tendiéndole la mano.

Si, ya habrá tiempo de conversar –dijo Charlie estrechándole la mano también.

¡Nuestro patrocinador favorito! JE JEEEEEY -[NA: ¿han visto el comercial de Sprite, el de los amigos que se encuentran después de tiempo y algo cambiados?]Gritó Fred.

Tenemos toneladas de nuevos proyectos que nos gustaría discutir contigo –añadió George guiñándole un ojo.

¡HAGRID! –Saludó a la primera persona del mudo mágico que había conocido antes de ir a Hogwarts- qué gusto verte.

Hola muchacho –le dijo abrazándolo, quizás un poco entusiasta, pues a Harry le empezó a faltar el aire- has crecido bastante, ¿eh?

Sí pero está muy delgaducho –exclamó la Señora Weasley- debemos alimentarlo mejor.

Bueno, pues entonces deberíamos darle de cenar pronto, ¿no? -Dijo el Señor Weasley- Y mientras vamos preparando la cena, Harry puede ir a desempacar y ustedes a ayudarlo y de paso se ponen al día.

Si, ha –dijo Ron- ya vamos, Harry, es la misma habitación de antes... –bajó la voz al salir- lo que pasa es que seguro que quieren hablar y no nos quieren curioseando. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny subieron por las escaleras. Ron ayudaba a Harry con el baúl. Harry miraba a su alrededor y no podía creer que aquella era la casa en la que había pasado el verano y la Navidad anteriores. Ya no estaban ni el retrato de la madre de Sirius, ni el paragüero que parecía una pata de troll, ni la hilera de cabezas decapitadas de elfos domésticos.

¿Cómo lo han logrado? – preguntó Harry

¿La casa? –Continuó Ron- Ted y Adrómeda, los padres de Tonks vinieron a ayudar, deberías haber visto a papá acorralando a Ted. Pero resulta que está igual de chiflado con los muggles que papá.

¿Y cómo se lo tomó Kreacher? –Inquirió Harry con cierto disgusto al elfo que le hizo creer que Sirius no se hallaba en casa.

Kreacher murió... –murmuró Hermione algo triste. Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía, por eso le seguía teniendo lástima. Si tan sólo supiera... si todos supieran...

Lo encontró Lupin... -dijo Ron

¿Y dónde está Lupin? –Preguntó Harry dándose cuenta de su ausencia en el rescate y en la bienvenida.

Pues está de turno, el pobre, no hace más que trabajar desde... que estamos aquí. –dijo Ginny como dudando, pero Harry entendió que se refería a la muerte de Sirius- pero seguro que viene a comer...

Y una vez más no sabemos nada de lo que pasa... –dijo Ron- Y para colmo ¡Dumbledore se ha interesado mucho por los inventos de Fred y George! Son unos traidores... ahora que están en la Orden, ya no nos dicen nada...

Es que lo tienen... –empezó Hermione

... Prohibido –terminó Ron- Ya lo sé Hermione, pero ellos saben que al final lo terminaremos sabiendo todo, si nos dejaran un par de pistas...

¡Y ahora no podemos usar sus inventos porque ellos saben que es lo que tenemos y como desactivarlo! –Añadió Ginny con cara de malas pulgas- ¡Ay, cierto! Me olvidé de decirles, al parecer Lupin hablará contigo después de la cena, al parecer es algo importante por el tono que ponía mamá.

¡Vaya! –dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar su preocupación- me pregunto de qué querrá hablar...

¡Bah! Vamos abajo –dijo Ron- me muero de hambre, ya te iremos poniendo al día.

Sip, vamos –asintió Harry Bajaron todos a la cocina, ésta seguía igual de sombría que antes, pero por aquí y por allá se podían ver algunos cambios. Y entonces, Harry vio a Remus Lupin.

Hola Harry –dijo este, mirándolo fijamente

Hola Profesor Lupin –contestó Harry tendiendo la mano. Se seguía sintiendo culpable pues de alguna forma había contribuido a la pérdida de sus mejores amigos: James, su padre, y Sirius, su padrino, habían muerto por defenderlo. Estrechó la mano del que había sido uno de los verdaderos amigos de su padre en el colegio y entonces se dio cuenta que sólo se tenían el uno al otro [NA: No, No, No, No es SLASH. Es como tu tío favorito] Abrazó a Remus, y éste, algo sorprendido, lo abrazó también. ¡Que gusto verte, Harry –le dijo, y como adivinando los pensamientos añadió- de veras, Harry, me alegro de verte. Bueno, bueno, siéntense a comer y ya luego tendrán tiempo de... conversar. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Los gemelos ya no fallaban en su intento de usar magia cada tres segundos. El señor y la señora Weasley conversaban con Bill y Charlie al otro lado de la mesa. Moody y Tonks discutían sobre los últimos intentos del primero por intentar llevarlos hasta la Antártida sólo para llegar a un valle de ni sé que (Harry no pudo escuchar dónde), Hagrid conversaba con Remus y a los lados de Harry estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Cuando terminaron, todos estaban satisfechos y se dispusieron a irse a la cama. Uno por uno fueron desfilando, Ginny casi se arrastraba colgada de Hermione. Ron salió detrás de ellas, Harry ya los iba a seguir, cuando Remus le dijo que se quedara.

Necesito hablar contigo –empezó- es un asunto que debemos dejar en claro. Harry se preocupó. ¿Iría a culparlo por la muerte de Sirius?

Es sobre Sirius –Harry se estremeció- mejor dicho. Las cosas de Sirius, sabes, él tenía un testamento...

* * *

Por fin terminé de escribir este capitulo. No esta muy interesante, pero tenia que ponerlo para el próximo capitulo, que habrá dejado Sirius en su testamento? No se lo pierdan la próxima semana a la misma hora, en el mismo canal!! Jajaja, eso sí, déjenme muxos, muxos reviews, o si no me desanimo y no publico, mentira...Nos vemos el próximo viernes. Y ahora los reviews:

CoNnY-B : Gracias por hacer una excepción conmigo, espero que este capítulo te guste.  
  
Diana Black Gracias amiguita!!! Eres lo máximo. Ya no ayudes a tus tías que se casan porque te extraño muxo! Disfruta este capítulo.

amsp14 Pues yo también quería ver a Dudley recibiendo su merecido. Aunque nuestro querido Draco Malfoy tb. recibirá algo de lo suyo, jejeje, muxas veces... espero que te guste este capitulin

GaRrY Gracias! En verdad me encantó imaginarme la cara de los Dursley, aunque luego me dio penita...

Neftis Si, imaginármelo me dio risa, parecía loca riéndome sola en el bus, pero al escribirlo me dio un poquitin de pena.

Solid Snaker JAJAJA, si, a ver que hace en San Bruto, pero no creo que se enteren pronto. A menos que escriba una secuela, pero eso está por verse. En fin gracias por tu review!

GINNY-LUNALLENA Gracias Marissa doble a, por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo

JEJEJEJE, nos vemos la proxima semana


	4. Aburriendose con las legalidades

Disclaimer: Personajes y nombres propios reconocibles son propiedad de la señora Joan Katheleen Rowling. Etc., etc., hoy tengo flojera de escribir el disclaimer...  
  
FF: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente. Capítulo 4: Aburriéndose con las legalidades.  
  
¿Un testamento?... ah... ya –dijo Harry pensando en Sirius otra ve sin darse cuenta de la poca atención que le daba al tema.  
  
Dado que él era el último Black y no tenía herederos, su beneficiario inmediato vendrías a ser tú –dijo Lupin solemnemente- Sin embargo, dejó algunas especificaciones, ¿me sigues?  
  
¿A donde? –Dijo Harry dándose cuenta del tema [N/A: si fuera más lento, iría para atrás.]- No, no quiero nada, no necesito nada...  
  
Lo que sucede es que hay cosas que son tuyas, porque pertenecieron a tus padres, pero al morir ellos, pasaron a manos de Sirius, por ser tu tutor, hasta que fueras mayor de edad o...  
  
Entiendo –dijo Harry que no quería escuchar las palabras "muerte" y "Sirius" en la misma oración nunca más en su vida.  
  
Y aparte están las propiedades y el dinero.  
  
No... –empezó Harry, que de lo último que quería hablar en ese momento era de dinero.  
  
El ochenta por ciento ha sido puesto a disposición de los ocho Weasley que vivieron en esta casa el año pasado [N/A: nop, para Percy no hay ni un knut, muajuajuajua], dividido en ocho partes exactamente...  
  
¿En serio? –Dijo Harry sonriendo un poquito. Sabía que la única manera de hacer que los Weasley aceptaran dinero de algún conocido (en este caso, uno muy cercano) sería por herencia u obligación, recordando cómo había tenido que amenazar con la varita a los gemelos para que aceptaran los mil galeones que les estaba regalando [N/A: nada generoso el chico].  
  
Si, en serio, no sabes cuanto nos costó que lo aceptaran... son como mil galeones cada uno –dijo Lupin algo divertido-. En fin, otro diez por ciento se lo dejó a Remus John Lupin, ese soy yo [N/A: éste es su nombre completo, si no me creen, busquen el chat con Rowling del día mundial del libro]y el otro diez por ciento ha sido destinado a su beneficiario inmediato, Harry James Potter...  
  
Quien lo donará a los Sortilegios Weasley o a San Mungo... –espetó él, aburrido.  
  
Harry –dijo Lupin serio- escúchame bien, sé que no quieres ni necesitas el dinero de Sirius (personalmente hoy doné mi parte a la investigación de curas para hombres lobo de San Mungo) pero debes escuchar esto porque es tu derecho legal, así que primero escuchas y luego ya verás que haces. –Terminó serenamente.  
  
Está bien –dijo Harry arrepintiéndose de su insolencia- lo siento.  
  
Lupin lo miró durante un instante, sonrió y volvió a mirar el papel- Bien, sé que es tedioso, pero –suspiró- en fin  
  
Las propiedades que fueron de Lily y James Potter, que estuvieron bajo custodia de Sirius Black y pasan ahora al heredero original [N/A: osease Harry, lo siento, pero me vuelvo loca por las palabras difíciles o] son: Casa de campo en el valle de Godric, casa en la ciudad de Godric (la de tus abuelos Potter). Eso es lo que viene de tus padres, o, casi lo olvido, la colección de escobas de tu padre que consta de: una Oakshaft 79, una Moontrimmer, una Flecha Plateada, Cometa 140, Barredoras 1, 2, y 3, una Tinderblast y una Nimbus 1000. Un total de nueve escobas de colección –levantó una ceja- tu padre siempre hablaba de enseñarte a jugar quidditch, y de que serías tan buen jugador como él, y que clase de escoba quería que se inventara para ti, la saeta de fuego se le acerca bastante. En fin, continuemos.  
  
En cuanto a las propiedades de Sirius Oberón Black [N/A: Sólo para ahorrarles el trabajo de buscar, Oberón es la cuarta luna de Urano, tuve que buscar en la enciclopedia entre los nombres más locos y estaba entre Sirius Leo, Sirius Pollux y Sirius Perseus, pero más me gustó Oberón nn], la cuenta número 711 anteriormente dividida, la Casa Black en el número doce de Grimmauld Place con su respectivo elfo doméstico (el cual murió) a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pero ante los registros públicos figura como tuya para no despertar sospechas ante la familia Black, es decir las primas Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. La casa de Sirius en Godric, pasa a tu propiedad, y finalmente, la motocicleta de Sirius.  
  
¿Motocicleta? –Harry dio un respingo, ¿Qué hacía un mago con una motocicleta?- ¿Qué motocicleta?  
  
La motocicleta voladora de Sirius, ¿nunca te hablaron de ella? –Preguntó extrañado Remus- ¿Sirius no te la mencionó?  
  
No, no sabía que tuviera una...  
  
Sí, bueno, el día que tus padres... murieron, él se la dio a Hagrid para que te pudiera llevar a casa de los Dursley...  
  
Ahora que lo mencionas –dijo Harry acordándose de algo- cuando era chico, antes de descubrir que era mago, solía soñar con una moto voladora.  
  
¡Vaya! –Exclamó Remus- Sirius siempre hablaba de llevarte a dar una vuelta, pero tu madre no quería oír hablar de eso. No me sorprendió que especificara que era para ti, él adoraba su moto.  
  
¿Y dónde está? –dijo el chico de casi dieciséis años, entusiasmado -¿Cuándo puedo verla?  
  
Harry, no te emociones, tanto –dijo Lupin sonriendo- todavía eres menor de edad y tienes que nombrar un representante que maneje tus cosas hasta el próximo año. Y también debes hablar con Arthur, una motocicleta es un objeto muggle. Aunque creo que tenía encantamientos antimuggle permanentes autorizados, pero en fin. Tendrás que hacer una visita oficial para verificar legalmente que has sido puesto en conocimiento de todo lo que te he dicho y firmar unos papeles –dijo mirando su cara de... molestia- Son legalidades...  
  
Está bien. ¿Cuándo dijiste que sería?  
  
Mañana  
  
¡Mañana!  
  
------  
  
...Y ésta es la motocicleta, Harry –dijo finalmente Lupin.  
  
Habían estado todo el día yendo de un lado para el otro, viendo las casas, Harry había nombrado a Remus para que se haga cargo del manejo de ellas (con un buen sueldo) y aunque no habían ido a las del valle de Godric, por fin habían llegado a ver la ex casa de Sirius y estaban viendo la moto.  
  
Hasta hace poco esto estaba en posesión del ministerio, tu sabes, porque lo andaban buscando, pero ahora que él ya no está y que el ministerio ha reconocido su inocencia...  
  
¿En serio? –preguntó el muchacho sorprendido- Y de qué sirve ahora....  
  
Pues, no, de nada, pero han devuelto todo lo de Sirius, y le han dado la orden de Merlín de Primera Clase y lo han puesto en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate...  
  
Tsssss, ¡se pasaron! –dijo Harry indignado  
  
Pues si, pero a Sirius no le molestaría, eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
------ Ya de regreso en Grimmauld place:

¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Ron desde la puerta de la biblioteca de la casa.

Pues, bien, fuimos, vimos, y vinimos, nada más –contestó Harry entrando.

¿Y la moto?

UY! Está muy buena, pero no la podré usar hasta que sea mayor de edad, y todavía hay que preguntarle a tu padre si cumple con las normas de seguridad muggle.

¡Aún así es peligroso! Dijo la voz de Hermione desde una butaca cerca del fuego- No me parece seguro...

Ron miró a Harry y ambos hicieron el clásico gesto de poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que Hermione decía ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno, en fin, ya no puedo esperar a que empiecen las clases –dijo Harry.

¿Qué profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras nos pondrán este año? –Dijo Hermione.

La pregunta clave, señorita Granger –decía Ron con un tono de voz serio- Es ¿quién querrá enseñar DCAO con la suerte que han tenido los últimos cinco profesores?

Muerte, autodesmemorización, renuncia, secuestro y expulsión del colegio por parte de Peeves luego de haber sido atacada por una manada de centauros furiosos... –enumeró Harry

Si, creo que la última es mi favorita –dijo Ronald

¡Yep!, definitivamente y dejando atrás a la desmemorización –dijo la chica

¡Wow! Hermione Granger, últimamente he estado pensando que somos una muy mala influencia para ti...

Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Ronald Bil...

¡No lo digas! –gritó Ron Billius Weasley

Msnsjskhaieurkhws

¿Billius es tu segundo nombre? –Preguntó Harry, aunque ya antes lo había oído- vamos, dejen de molestarse, y vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre.

¡Cállate James! –espetó Ron usando el segundo nombre de Harry, el nombre de su padre

Vamos Billius –dijo Hermione con sorna

¡Tú también cállate Jane! –Dijo Ron con sarcasmo. A Hermione tampoco le gustaba su segundo nombre.

OK, ya sabemos nuestros nombres, ¡vamos a comer! –dijo Harry tratando, inútilmente de calmar los ánimos.

Ya en el comedor, Remus estaba sentado mirando unas fotos.

¿De quiénes son las fotos, Remus? –dijo Harry

¡Oh, Harry! Son de la época en que estábamos en el colegio, en séptimo, mira ésta –le enseñó una foto donde aparecían su madre abrazada de su padre en el centro, Sirius a la derecha y Remus a la izquierda, y debajo algo agachado, estaba... Colagusano. Todos sonrientes. –hagamos una cosa Harry, quieres saber algo de tus padres, algo que yo pueda contestar, por su puesto. ¿

En serio? -preguntó el muchacho, no sabía mucho de ellos en realidad, ya que habían muerto siendo el muy pequeño.

Siempre y cuando yo pueda responder.

¿Cómo aceptó mi mamá a mi papá?

* * *

Es la hora de las notas de la autora (lectores: NOOoooooooooo) SIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, para empezar me disculpo por lo corto de este capitulo, pero tengo mis motivos:

1.- Estoy con gripe, asi que entre dormir y comer y dormir mas no he hecho mucho.

2.- Estuve ocupadita escribiendo el 5to capitulo durante el fin de semana pasado, tanto, que olvidé que no tenía este listo, asi que he tenido que avanzar como he podido.

3.- Les prometo que el siguiente capi viene bien larguito y con romance para las fanáticas. Y ahora los reviews!

Diana Black: Gracias primis, espero q este tb te guste, la moto de SIRIUS! Que pasará con ella?

Elena Black : lamentablemente no , Harry todavía se tiene que quedar en lo de los Dursley, el porque esta en el quinto libro, asi que hasta que Harry no sea mayor de edad, no creo que pueda salirse, asi no le haga mucha gracia quedarse un tiempo allí. Pero ya veremos que pasa, sigue leyendo...

CoNnY-B : pues ya ves, si no dejaran testamento, pues quien se quedaría con las cosas... en fin espero q te guste.

Amsp14: Si bueno, esta vez te digo que Harry todavía no puede expresar lo q siente con respecto a lo de Sirius, pero eso lo irá superando, no te preocupes que no dejaré que se vuelva un amargado... sorpresas para los siguientes capítulos...

Neftis : Espero que te guste este también.

hermi567 Jejeje, ya sé que están cortos, pero es que viene uno largo, muy largo, asi que no desesperen, nos quedan todavía 14 capítulos más.  
  
Y también explico lo de los segundos nombres, acá en Perú a la gente le gusta fastidiarse con los segundos nombres, generalmente a la gente no le gusta uno de sus nombres y prefiere que lo llamen con el otro. Así que es típico ver en los colegios que se llaman por sus segundos nombres para fastidiarse (cosa que no me sucede a mí pues sólo tengo un nombre, muajaja) Me pareció divertido hacer que empezaran a llamarse por sus segundos nombres, es todo. ¿Sí o no Isabel? (ya se que no te molesta, pero en fin...)  
  
Bueno, en fin, me despido hasta la próxima semana, no se olviden de dejar reviews, son importantes y ayudan a mejorar, además que me gusta ver en mi bandeja de entrada de correo Review Alert! Jejeje, me deje llevar, nos vemos o


	5. Todo Pasado fue mejor

Disclaimer: Personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Joan Rowling. Rayos, si se me hubiera ocurrido a mí, ahora sería millonaria. Pero la cancio si es mia, muajajaja, asi que ni se les ocurra usarla sin mi permiso o les cobrare millones.... nah! mentira, pero si es mia de verdad.

FF: Harry Potter y La deuda pendiente Capítulo 5: Todo pasado fue mejor...  
  
Hagamos una cosa Harry, quieres saber algo de tus padres, algo que yo pueda contestar, por su puesto.  
  
¿En serio? -preguntó el muchacho, no sabía mucho de ellos en realidad, ya que habían muerto siendo el muy pequeño.  
  
Siempre y cuando yo pueda responder.  
  
¿Cómo aceptó mi mamá a mi papá?  
  
¡Ah, sí! No fue tarea fácil –dijo Remus, y miró a su alrededor disimuladamente y luego a Harry dubitativamente, allí estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Harry entendió la indirecta.  
  
Cuéntanos –dijo él. No tenía ganas de inventar excusas para escuchar él solito.  
  
Está bien –dijo Remus sonriendo nostálgicamente.  
  
Primer día de salida a Hogsmeade. Tu madre y padre eran los premios anuales. James ya llevaba un año y varios meses portándose bien para conquistarla, pero era un hueso duro de roer. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos e las tres escobas. Sabíamos que James lo intentaría de nuevo y que tu madre lo mandaría a freír monos de nuevo, y cada vez que lo hacía, tu padre se ponía a gritarnos –todos miraron a Harry y éste se sonrojó un poco- cuando le preguntábamos dónde se había metido. Así que decidimos quedarnos y seguirlo con la capa invisible de James.  
  
James se encontró con Lily en el pasillo de la entrada al pasadizo que conduce a Honeydukes. Ella estaba muy bonita ese día, tu padre se le acercó por detrás y... ¿Saben una cosa? Qué les parece si mejor lo vemos en un pensadero. No soy muy bueno contando éste tipo de cosas.  
  
Está bien –dijo Harry- vamos.  
  
Remus se volteó, sacó un pensadero de un gabinete, se concentró y con la ayuda de la varita, depositó una sustancia plateada en la vasija de piedra. Todos se inclinaron y se metieron dentro.  
  
Los cinco cayeron suavemente en el pasadizo y vieron a un muchacho y una muchacha cerca de una ventana. [N/A: **lo que esté en negrita será lo que dicen Harry y compañía**, y lo que esté normal es lo que dicen los que están en el recuerdo de Lupin.] Lupin dijo- **Nosotros estamos detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, vamos ahí.  
**  
Mira lunático –dijo Sirius- ahí están Madamme Potter y nuestro querido Cornamenta.  
  
Shhh –susurró el Remus joven- que si Cornamenta nos descubre nos asesina aquí mismo...  
  
¿O lo haremos nosotros antes que él lo haga? –Soltó la rata maldita traidora [N/A: no pude evitarlo]  
  
Shhh –lo callaron Sirius y Remus.  
  
¡Evans! ¡Cariño! –exclamo James, un muchacho exactamente igual a Harry excepto por los ojos y un para de detalles mas, mientras se despeinaba, Hermione miró de reojo a Ron- El destino te ha vuelto a poner en mi camino, esa es una clara señal...  
  
de que tu cerebro es incapaz de entender una frase tan simple como "aléjate de mí si quieres llegar a viejo"  
  
¡Ouch! –dijo Sirius  
  
**¡Ouch! -También dijo Ginny, y murmuró- Genial.**  
  
Evans –dijo James con una voz encantadora- Por favor, es un día hermoso –afuera sonó un trueno y comenzó a llover- bueno, la lluvia es hermosa, no la echemos a perder peleando.  
  
Potter, ¿Qué bicho te picó ésta vez? –Exclamó la pelirroja de ojos verdes [N/A: osease Lily, xq la pelirroja de ojos castaños es Ginny]  
  
¿No te gusta la lluvia, Evans? –Dijo el ciervo acercándose a la ventana.  
  
Pues sí, me gusta –dijo ella acercándose también a la ventana y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y miró al muchacho que se encontraba a su costado viendo las gotas caer, como dudando- ¿Y a ti?  
  
**Así no le hubiera gustado, no cambiaría su respuesta –dijo el Remus más adulto**  
  
Pues también –dijo el chico despeinado sonriendo-. Otra cosa que no sabías que teníamos en común –dijo recuperando el tonillo arrogante.  
  
¡OH!, El gran Potter y su gran Ego otra vez al ataque –exclamó la muchachita.  
  
¡Vamos Evans! Admítelo, te agrado.  
  
**Harry, no es por nada, pero tu padre es un poquito... –dijo Ginny.**  
  
**Pesado, lo sé. –Dijo el chico.**  
  
Mira Potter, o te callas y me dejas en paz, o me encargo de quitarte la facultad de engendrar ahora mismo [N/A: las ironías de la vida... Porque según ella, es imposible que ella misma sea la madre de su hijo]  
  
**Tu madre si que es dura, compañero –dijo Ron.**  
  
Uhuhuhuhuuh –rieron por lo bajo los tres chicos invisibles- Eso duele...  
  
Evans... –comenzó a decir James, pero...  
  
¡Potter! ¡Evans! –era la profesora McGonagall- los premios anuales, qué bueno que los encuentro... –venía corriendo y jadeando con un bulto en los brazos  
  
Sí profesora –dijo Lily dejando el tono agresivo automáticamente y acercándose a la recién llegada.  
  
**No sé a quién me recuerda... –soltó Ron y Hermione le dirigió una de las miradas asesinas que sólo reservaba para él.**  
  
Evans, querida, necesito que me hagan un...  
  
BUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
...favor.  
  
La profesora McGonagall llevaba una criatura de unos diez meses de edad en brazos que lloraba, al parecer, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.  
  
Su madre me la dejó un momento y necesito encontrarla –decía desesperada- ¿me la pueden cuidar un rato? –Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta se la entregó a Lily en brazos- Gracias, los buscaré en la sala común en cuanto encuentre a la madre –y se fue sin decir más.  
  
¡Oich! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Dijo la muchacha- ¡Yo tenía que encontrarme con mis amigas en Hogsmeade!  
  
¿Cómo que Qué hacemos?  
  
Tu cerebro me sorprende, -dijo ella- ¿Copias en los exámenes? Estamos en un gran pro...  
  
¿Estamos? Me suena a manada, yo no soy el que tiene a una criatura en brazos –la cual seguía berreando- Señorita Lily "Haremos lo que usted diga profesora" Evans.  
  
¡No me vas a dejar aquí sola con esto! –Gritó Lily- ¿No querías acompañarme? ¡Aprovecha! Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji,... –reían los merodeadores invisibles.  
  
**Acorralado, ¿estás seguro de que fue es el recuerdo correcto, Remus? –dijo el chico Potter**  
  
**Ya verás, tenemos que ir a la sala común –dijo éste.**  
  
James estaba siendo arrastrado por una Lily furiosa en dirección a la sala común, pero Remus se dirigió en otra dirección, hacia un pasadizo que se abrió con tanto sigilo que no habrían podido darse cuenta en una situación normal. Los merodeadores se quitaron la capa y echaron a andar. A los cuatro muchachos se les hicieron agüita los ojos al ver a un Sirius de diecisiete años, sus ojos grises casi cubiertos por una elegante mata de cabello negro. Alto, joven, el rostro lleno de aventura y curiosidad... [N/A: Lo siento si me puse cursi, pero es que todavía no se lo perdono a J.K. Rowling]. Quizás para distraer la atención, Hermione dijo:  
  
**Eras muy simpático en el colegio, Remus, ¿Tú dijiste que fuiste prefecto, no?**  
  
**Gracias por el cumplido, -respondió el aludido. La verdad es que tenía lo suyo. Era también alto, delgado, con sus ojos marrones claros y su cabello tenía una que otra cana. Su rostro se veía algo cansado, pero definitivamente tenía más alegría que el actual.- eres muy amable Hermione, sí, fui prefecto, pero eso se lo hubieran dado a James si él no hubiese disfrutado tanto de los castigos que pasaba con Sirius. Y como se portó bien durante sexto, para conquistar a Lily, le dieron el Premio Anual junto con Lily. Eran muy inteligentes. –Suspiró con nostalgia- mejor nos adelantamos o si no nos perderemos de lo que sucede.  
**  
3 kunts –decía una voz empalagosa- es todo.  
  
¡3 Knuts! –Decía la voz del joven Sirius- que poca fe le tienes a Cornamenta, Colagusano. ¿Y tú lunático? ¿Cuánto apuestas?  
  
1 galeón a que Cornamenta lo logra ésta ve  
  
Bien, 1 galeón y tres Knuts para mí.  
  
¿Cuánto apuestas tú? –Preguntó el lobito [N/A: es que me hace recordar mucho a mi papá muggle]  
  
¿YO? mira, si Cornamenta consigue a Evans hoy, les pago 10 galeones a cada uno.  
  
Hecho –dijo la sucia rata traidora [N/A: Ooops, otra vez me dejé llevar]  
  
Yo no –dijo el joven Remus-, yo te apuesto 20 galeones a que siguen juntos para fin de año.  
  
¿Ah sí? –respondió el perrito- 50 galeones a que no se casan. Cornamenta la dejará.  
  
Bien, 100 galeones a que esos dos siguen juntos después del colegio, se comprometen, se casan y tienen al menos un hijo en menos de cinco años.  
  
¡JA! –rió Sirius- Si eso sucede, te pagaré 200 galeones y seré el padrino de bodas y de su hijo.  
  
Hecho –dijo el Remus joven extendiendo la mano  
  
Hecho –contestó Sirius estrechando la mano ofrecida y haciendo un saludo que terminaba con algo parecido a un aullido de lobo.  
  
**¿Apostaron a ver si mi padre conquistaba a mi madre? –preguntó indignado el fruto de dicha apuesta  
  
Bueno, éramos jóvenes y apostábamos a todo, y yo realmente estaba convencido de que tu padre y madre tendrían un "final de cuentos de hadas", como dicen los muggles. Estoy seguro de que Sirius también –dijo adivinando el pensamiento de Harry (O sea que Sirius no creía en ello)- pero sabía que si eso sucedía, James le dedicaría más tiempo a ella que a nuestras aventuras, que ya de por sí se había reducido en su intento de conquistar a tu madre.  
  
Ah, bueno, pero ganaste –dijo Hermione  
  
Si, fue casi un vaticinio, pero cuando llegó el momento y las cosas se dieron, y Sirius intentó pagarme, yo me rehusé. Estábamos demasiado felices por ellos como para preocuparnos por estúpidas apuestas de nuestra época de colegiales.  
**  
Llegaron a la sala común y los merodeadores volvieron a ser invisibles. Justo a tiempo pues se volvió a abrir el agujero del retrato, precedido de gritos y el inconfundible llanto de un bebé.  
  
Genial, esta cosa no se calla –renegaba la chica pelirroja.  
  
¡Nah! La estás asustando con tanto grito –fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.  
  
A ver pues, señor James "yo lo sé todo" Potter, hágalo usted si tanto sabe...  
  
**Pues ella tampoco es lo que se dice delicada, ¿O sí? –soltó Ron, y eso era exactamente lo que Harry había estado pensando, con la diferencia de que era de su madre de la que hablaban.  
  
Es que ella era muy joven y no tenía experiencia alguna con peques, en cambio James... esperen y verán.  
**  
Dámela –dijo James, y la chica se la dio- A ver pequeñita, qué linda eres –la mecía de arriba abajo- ¡Uy! Qué bonita nenita.  
  
¡Adulador! –masculló Lily  
  
Uy, tú sí que eres una niña buena, ¿no? –decía, pero miraba a la chica a su costado como diciendo lero, lero, ya que la pequeña se había callado y ahora hasta sonreía- no como ciertas niñas groseras que yo conozco...  
  
Ejem, ejem.  
  
Uy, qué linda, ¿Lo ves, Evans? Sólo tenías que ser amable.  
  
¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida de las habilidades paternales de su compañero.  
  
Mi hermana tiene un peque de tres años, y a veces lo lleva a casa y pues viendo se aprende, ¿no?  
  
Mñspqssmrnthgjskdfldhf –masculló Lily  
  
¡MsmsmsbuuuuuuUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!  
  
¡¿Y ahora QUÉ?! –Gritó ella impaciente, Harry estaba algo preocupado, ¿esa loca sería su madre?  
  
Paciencia –lo cual era imposible ya que el ruido era tal, que causaba migraña [N/A: De hecho, de sólo imaginarlo me da dolor de cabeza...]- hay que ver qué le falta.  
  
¿Huh?  
  
Los peques no hablan a esa edad, entonces lloran cuando algo les falta.  
  
¡Lo sé Potter!  
  
Bien, pero primero, no grites, la asustas cariño –miró a Lily pícaramente, y como ella le devolviera una mirada asesina y se abalanzara contra él, miró a la peque como diciendo "contigo no es"- A ver dulcesito, qué te falta... ¡UF! –Dijo oliendo el pañal- cambio, necesita un cambio... ayúdame, ¿Quieres?  
  
Qué hago  
  
¿Tendrás una toalla o tela limpia que nos sirva de pañal?  
  
Sí, accio. –Dijo la chica con la varita lista, como si estuviera en una misión de captura a un mago tenebroso.  
  
Bien, tú entreten... no, la entretengo yo, tu harás lo que te digo  
  
Claro, me dejas el trabajo sucio.  
  
Cada vez que empiezas a hablar se pone a llor...  
  
¡Bien! Entendí, qué hago  
  
Ok. Ábrelo  
  
¡Puaj! Es una...  
  
Se cariñosa...  
  
Preciosidad.  
  
Ya, ahora utiliza el encantamiento de limpieza suave.  
  
Scourfigy  
  
Listo. Bota eso y dobla la tela en un rectángulo y ponlo como estaba antes.  
  
Listo  
  
Ahora di "ciérrate Sésamo"  
  
Ja, ja, muy gracioso.  
  
En serio, hazlo.  
  
Ciérrate Sésamo. –El pañal se cerró con un lindo moñito.  
  
Travesura realizada.  
  
¿Perdón?  
  
No, nada.  
  
Se oyó un fiuuuuu de alivio desde atrás de las escaleras  
  
Ya ves pastelito, tía Lily te cambió el pañal y ahora será más agradable contigo. Te quedarás clamadita, ¿verdad princesa?  
  
Lily ponía los ojos en blanco- No sé que tienes que la mayoría de chicas caen rendidas a tus pies.  
  
Tú lo has dicho, la mayoría, pero hay una por ahí que es la excepción, y es ella precisamente la que a mí me interesa...  
  
**- Recuerdo que Lily me habló de ese momento, ella y yo nos hicimos amigos mientras cumplíamos labores de prefectos. –Comentó Lupin viendo a la chica quedarse en blanco- A ella le gustó ese aire paternal de James y pensó que la elegida tendría mucha suerte, que dónde encontrabas a uno así, y luego: en qué papayas estás pensando Lily Mary Evans, es Potter, James "Chicas babeen por m" Potter –la nena comenzó a babear en ese instante y la expresión de Lily se agudizó en una súper fruncida de ceño- ¡Oh! Claro, mini-chica babeante por Potter. Eso me contó después.  
  
**A ver cómo lo haces, Evans, dile algo agradable a la pequeña.  
  
A ver pequeña, que bonita –decía casi si ganas. James la miraba serio- Veamos, em, preciosa muñeca, ven aquí para darte unos consejitos de la tía Lily. Ves a tío James, aquí, sí, de esos es de los que más te debes cuidar cuando seas mayor, porque te dejan botada después de una semana. Tú te debes buscar a un chico inteligente, ¿OK?  
  
Claro, échame lodo.  
  
¡Tú te lo echas solito!  
  
No me fastidies  
  
Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
¡Oh no!  
  
¿Ves lo que hiciste?  
  
¡Lo hiciste tú!  
  
No importa...  
  
BuuuuuUUUUUAAAAAAA  
  
¿Qué querrá ahora, tendrá hambre?  
  
No lo creo, de repente quiere dormir –dijo James.  
  
Ya, y qué hago –dijo Lily  
  
**Fue una gran madre, Harry, sólo que aquí no sabía nada de bebes –dijo el Lupin canoso.**  
  
La haces dormir –dijo El buscador.  
  
¿Y cómo hago eso, Einstein?  
  
¿Quién?  
  
Un genio muggle que descubrió...  
  
Si, si, como quieras.  
  
Y cómo lo hago  
  
Pues, yo no sé.  
  
¡Oich! En qué me meto.  
  
A ver, algo que haga mi hermana, ¡Ya sé! La paseamos de un lado a otro, ¿Lo intentamos?  
  
Ya qu  
  
Después de casi una hora, cada uno la había paseado media hora y la criatura nada de callarse.  
  
¿Es que no se cansa?  
  
Mmm, ya sé, mi hermana canta canciones de cuna.  
  
Adelante.  
  
No, atrás, qué te pasa, canta.  
  
¿YO?  
  
Sí, tú. ¿Dónde está tu sentido maternal, Evans? Compadezco al que sea el padre de tus hijos. [N/A: Y la ironía de la vida otra vez]  
  
Pero yo no sé ninguna.  
  
Ay, pero yo tampoco. Ya, mira, si no nos clamamos, seguiremos aquí hasta el año 2000, ya me cansé de estar parado...  
  
BuuuuuaaaaaaaaaAAAAA  
  
¿Y si inventamos una? –Inquirió el muchacho con voz desesperada.  
  
Ahora soy yo la que escucha manada.  
  
Mira, Lily si trabajamos juntos y en paz, terminaremos más rápido, tú irás a Hogsmeade y yo esperaré a McGonagall.  
  
Está bien, pero no me iré, estaré contigo hasta que llegue McGonagall.  
  
Qué amable.  
  
No permitiré que te quedes con el crédito.  
  
**Convenida, ¿a quién me recuerda? –Soltó de nuevo Ron y Hermione le dio un pisotón en el pie esta vez.  
**  
Convenida –dijo James.  
  
Bueno, bueno, veamos...  
  
L: A dormir, a dormir, mi pequeño angelito...

J: Que es la hora de soñar, no te vas a despertar... no, eso no.

L: Que es la hora de...

J: ¿Comer? L y J: ja, ja, ja

L: Soñar, no, ya dijimos eso.

J: Volar...

L: Casi, pero no, murmurar...

J: tampoco

L: Creo que despertar estaba bien.

J: Espera, casi lo tengo... En tus sueños volarás.

L: Precioso. Desde el comienzo.

L y J: A dormir, a dormir, mi pequeño angelito, que es la hora de soñar, en tus sueños volarás...  
  
Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón de manera que los dos tenían a la pequeña en brazos. James parecía feliz de tener a Lily tan cerca, la abrazó y ella no sólo no lo evitó, si no que se acurrucó en su hombro. La bebé se dormía y poco a poco ellos también lo hacían al ritmo de la canción que habían inventado para ella y que más adelante cantarían a su propio hijo. Harry estaba muy emocionado en ese momento, pero no quería llorar por eso delante de sus amigos, así que centró su atención en las tres personas que aparecieron de la nada en la sala común, detrás de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos.  
  
¡Colagusano! No vuelvas a comer tantos frejoles en el almuerzo. –Susurró Canuto.  
  
Shhhh, -Susurró Lunático- ya saben que el chico Potter nos mata.  
  
Sí, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Colagusano, la rata maldita.  
  
Pues esperar a ver que pasa, debemos comprobar la apuesta. Menudo avance, compañero, me harás perder 20 galeones el día de hoy... –dijo Sirius mirando a James  
  
Este sabe de qué va la cosa, ¿no? –dijo decepcionado el roedor- Hubiera apostado más...  
  
No, es que James está realmente enamorado de Lily, y no voy a negar que a ella le gusta un poco al menos, tarde o temprano, ella se dará cuenta de que James es un gran chico y le aceptará. Y tú lo sabes amigo -dijo el joven Remus dirigiéndose a Sirius.  
  
Mñspqssmrnthgjskdfldhf –masculló Sirius.  
  
Espera –dijo el joven licántropo preocupado- Merodeadores, ¡retirada!  
  
Lily movía la cabeza, pero parecía dormida. James despertó por el movimiento y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió.  
  
Mi bella Lily, si me aceptas, te juro aquí y ahora por lo que más quiero, que eres tú, que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, me casaré contigo y tendremos cantidades industriales de peques, y que seremos muy –le besó la frente-, muy –le besó la mejilla-, muy felices –acarició sus labios con los dedos, mirándola.- Te quiero mucho, con toda mi alma.  
  
Awww –se escuchó desde atrás de la escalera.  
  
**Ese es Sirius –comentó el Remus del presente.**  
  
Lily despertó sonriendo.  
  
Ella me contó que se sintió bien al descubrir que James no era tan idiota después de todo. Y también que en esos momentos había estado medio despierta, escuchando lo que decía tu padre. –Le dijo Remus a Harry.  
  
¡Despertaste, mi bella durmiente! –Dijo él acariciando los mechones de cabello rojo que le caían sobre la frente- ¿Soñaste con los angelitos?  
  
Con uno solo –dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.- Uno muy guapo que me prometía que me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo si lo aceptaba.  
  
¿En serio? –Dijo el muchacho sin poder ocultar su emoción- ¿Y tú qué le respondiste?  
  
Pues, verás... –dijo ella acomodándose en su hombro- le dije que ya había otro en lista, esperando hace mucho tiempo, pero que estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad para siempre, así que era probable que se pudiera.  
  
¿Ah sí? –Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa esta vez. Harry pudo ver en el rostro de su padre dibujarse la pregunta ¿Quién m será el imbécil en la fila?  
  
Pues es un tono con una cabeza enorme, no sé cómo logra que la escoba se eleve con semejante cabeza y semejante ego. Si, su ego es dos veces más grande que él.  
  
¿En serio? –Esta vez la sonrisa era más segura.  
  
Sí, en serio, si no fuese por su ego, hace ya mucho que hubiera conseguido lo que quería.  
  
¿Así que el ego titánico de tu amigo es lo que lo mantiene fuera, haciendo fila? –Dijo el muchacho acercándose.  
  
Así es –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
**Awwwww –dijeron Ginny y Hermione**  
  
De repente, la nena se movió un poco. Bajaron la voz, la acostaron a un lado del sillón, la arroparon y le pusieron cojines para que no se cayera del sillón. Luego se sentaron mirándola, y luego se miraron. James la besó. [N/A: no me parece necesario describir como fue. Eso es algo que no encontrarán en este ff.] Menos mal que la encontré, venga por aquí –decía la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde afuera de la sala común.  
  
Lily y James se separaron automáticamente y justo a tiempo para que las que entraban en la sala común no se dieran cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro hacía escasos segundos.  
  
¡OH! Pero, si está dormida, ¿Cómo lo lograron? –Decía una mujer joven de cabello oscuro.  
  
Potter, Evans, esta es la madre de la criatura, Ana María, ellos son Lily Evans y James Potter, ellos me ayudaron.  
  
¿Lily? Ese es el nombre de mi hija.  
  
¡Vaya coincidencia!  
  
Tienen mucho en común –oyeron susurrar a James, Lily le pisó el pie.  
  
En realidad, pensaba que si fuera niño, le hubiera puesto Harry, pero cuando nació, pensé que Lily era muy bonito. En fin, será mejor que me vaya, ya causamos muchos problemas por hoy.  
  
No se preocupe –dijo Lily  
  
Fue todo un placer –dijo James, mirando de reojo a James, hasta que se dio cuenta de que McGonagall los miraba algo intrigada. Quizás por el cese de hostilidades entre ambos.  
  
Hacen una linda pareja, estoy segura de que serán excelentes padres –dijo la señora sonriendo, causando que los dos se pusieran rojos.  
  
Jijijiji –se oyeron unas risas que venían de las escaleras.  
  
Bien, gracias muchachos –Dijo LA Profesora McGonagall. Y luego susurró- cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por ayudarme a salir de est paso. Y se marcharon por el agujero del retrato.  
  
Bueno, y ¿Ahora? –Preguntó James mirando dubitativamente a Lily.  
  
Quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
Lo que mi chica favorita quiera.  
  
¡Payaso! ¿Es verdad todo eso de que me quieres tanto? –preguntó sonrojada en extremo.  
  
Te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez y desde entonces no hay día que pase que no piense en ti, antes de dormir, lo último y al levantarme, lo primero en que pienso es si algún día podrás aceptarme. –Dijo acercándose a ella. También estaba rojo.  
  
No te creo –dijo ella retrocediendo un poco.  
  
**¡Mujeres! –Exclamaron Harry y Ron.**  
  
Se lo puedes preguntar a mis amigos cuando quieras.  
  
A ver pues, –Dijo ella y miró hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos- Ustedes tres, escondidos por la escalera, ¿Es cierto?  
  
James miró sorprendido hacia Lily y luego, algo furioso hacia la escalera. Los tres invisibles, se quitaron la capa primero y luego salieron con cara suplicante de borreguito a medio morir.  
  
Es cierto –dijo el joven Remus- Habla de ti toooodo el tiempo.  
  
Si, y la verdad es que estabamos un poquito... hartos. –dijo Canuto  
  
Muy hartos –dijo el animal rastrero, perdón Peter.  
  
Bueno, señor Potter –dijo Lily en tono muy serio- Creo que, si su gran ego no lo arruina, podría usted tener su oportunidad.  
  
James cambió la cara de pocos amigos a una expresión de inmensa felicidad, mezclada con sorpresa.  
  
Erm, bueno, nosotros debemos... –dijo el joven Remus.  
  
Ir a hacer los deberes. –Completó Sirius.  
  
Yo ya los hice –dijo la rata chismosa.  
  
Entonces nos ayudas –masculló Sirius entre dientes dándole una significativa mirada- vamos.  
  
Tus amigos sí que son oportunos –alcanzaron a oír a Lily mientras eran devueltos al presente.

---------------------------------------------------------A partir de aqui, estamos en el presente.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Les dije que sería mejor en un pensadero. –Dijo Lupin,- soy un poco torpe contando estas cosas.  
  
¿Qué sucedió luego? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
Pues que salieron, se hicieron novios. Tu padre le propuso matrimonio el último día de clases en el lago y ella aceptó.  
  
¡Qué romántico! –Dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron.  
  
Si, pero todos pensábamos que eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse. Los padres de James pensaron que era una broma, y los de Lily, que estaban locos. No le dieron permiso para casarse, así que ella huyó de casa de sus padres...  
  
¿Que mi mamá hizo qué? –Exclamó Harry, muy sorprendido, pues había oído que su madre era muy respetuosa de las normas y además estaba el hecho de que había sido estudiante modelo, prefecta y premio anual y esas cosas, no esperaba algo así de ella.  
  
Se fue de la casa donde tú vives para casarse con tu padre y les dejó una nota a tus abuelos. –Explicó Remus resueltamente mientras Molly Weasley servía la cena.- Ellos entendieron entonces que tu madre estaba realmente enamorada y decidieron apoyarla. Pero ella no volvió allá. Los Potter también tomaron la misma actitud al verla viviendo en el Caldero Chorreante y trabajando duro para mantenerse hasta que se pudieran casar. Así que se organizó la boda, los padres de ambos se pusieron de acuerdo. Una ceremonia sencilla para mediados de octubre del 79, como verás, no tenían ni un año fuera de Hogwarts y ya se habían casado. Cuando tu madre le dijo a tu padre que te iban a tener, James no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Lo demás, –Dijo dejando que se apagara su sonrisa.- lo demás ya lo saben.

---------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, Harry, vaya historia la de tus padres, ¿eh? –Comentó Ron una vez que habían subido a su habitación habitual en Grimmauld.  
  
Sí. –Se limitó a contestar Harry, todavía pensando en ello. La causaba mucha tristeza pensar que habría sido muy feliz con ellos de no haber sido por...  
  
Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué los buscaba Quién-tú-sabes. Harry, tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?  
  
Aj  
  
Pero todavía no estás listo para contarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
No lo sé.  
  
Pues, cuando estés listo, sabes que estaremos allí para ti, pase lo que pase, somos tus amigos, Harry no debes olvidarlo.  
  
Lo sé, Ron, gracias.  
  
Y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

¡Listo! Capítulo terminado y no saben lo que me costó que estuviera antes de tiempo. Se preguntarán qué hace esta loca publicando Martes, bueno en realidad lo quería hacer ayer, pero no me dio tiempo. Lo que sucede es lo siguiente. He tenido un pequeño cambio de horario y ahora voy a tener los lunes libres, así que los capítulos ya no los publicaré viernes, sino Lunes. Eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, no saben lo que me costó hacerlo, y está bien largo. En realidad, lo tenía escrito desde año nuevo, pero luego, tuve un sueño, parecido, y me gustó. Mas luego, tuve el mismo sueño, pero con los personajes aquí mencionados, y decidí cambiarlo. Así que pues, espero que les haya gustado, y ahora, ¡los reviews!  
  
Ginny Potter W : Gracias por leer mi ff y por lo de que escribo bien, harás crecer mi ego a tamaño James Potter si me sigues diciendo esas cosas. Sip, ya era hora con lo de Dudley, y el propósito de todo ello lo verás si es que hago una secuela. No te preocupe por lo de no dejar reviews seguidos, no hay problema. Además yo también ando ocupada cuando no estoy escribiendo o leyendo ffs. Espero que te gusten los capítulos. 

Diana Black : Sí, jajaja, la moto de mi tío Sirius. Ya verás que pasa con ella. En fin, en cuanto puedas hazme saber si te parece bien Lunes 14 para ir a ver El prisionero de Azkaban. Ya conversamos luego. Yo te llamo.

amsp14 y GaRrY: Gracias, no olviden que ahora publico los lunes.

Maky : ¿LH? No lo sé, no creo. Pero que bueno que te haya gustado mi ff, sigue leyendo.  
  
Bien, eso fue todo, nos vemos el próximo Lunes con mas... ¿Le contará Harry a sus amigos sus oscuros secretos?


	6. El peligroso regreso a casa parte 1

Disclaimer: Envidio a la bruja que se está haciendo rica con los derechos de esa película (Comentario personal: esta muy buena, pero me la tuve que comprar en ejem, ejm, porque no es justo que en Perú la estrenen ¡el 15 de julio!) Que si por mí fuera, no dejaría que nadie sino yo dirigiera a MIS personajes y MI historia, asi que a este paso ya iría en la mitad de la producción de la 5ta. Hum, creo que me fui por las ramas, solo debería decir que los personajes y todo lo reconocible pertenecen a la Sra. Joan Rowling.  
  
Y después de este lindo y sincero Disclaimer, damos paso al largo capítulo seis, que aun no tengo terminado y espero tenerlo para la noche de hoy Lunes siete de junio de 2004 a las 14:01 hrs.  
  
FF: Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente. Capítulo Seis: El peligroso regreso a casa.  
  
Pasaron las semanas, si Harry dormía, era un milagro divino de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el pobre no paraba de pensar en su padrino, estaba muerto y aunque ya no se sentía tan culpable como al inicio de las vacaciones, seguía triste. También pensaba en su destino y en lo que le esperaba ahora, dado que Voldemort ya había sido descubierto después de un año de volver. Y también la escuela, el ministerio, cuando lograba pegar los ojos, soñaba con sus padres, Sirius, Cedric (sí, todavía lo perseguía esa "sombra"[N/A: nop, no es la cremosa Cho Chang... dgbjgb), era desesperante despertar asustado, con la camiseta pegada a su pecho por el sudor y con el ya acostumbrado, pero aún molesto, dolor de cicatriz. Y no podía hacer nada para distraerse, pues no tenían nada que hacer.  
  
Últimamente, había notado que Ginny, Hermione y Ron (sobretodo estos dos últimos) andaban cuchicheando por ahí, pero sabía que sería porque todavía no les había contado que era lo que decía la profecía ni nada de lo que les había ocultado de su última conversación con el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Esto lo mortificaba, pero aún no lo asimilaba el mismo, aunque pensaba que, de todas formas se los tendría que decir pronto. Con el pasar de los días, Potter comenzó a pensar que corrían demasiado peligro junto a él, mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban. Y sabía que no podría soportar perder a sus amigos, no más por favor.  
  
El día de su cumpleaños lo cogió sorprendido al despertarse y recordar que fecha había sido el día anterior. Dieciséis años, seguía vivo de una forma que nadie había podido hacerlo, aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera querido. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Ron no se encontraba en su cama. Seguro estaría abajo desayunando. Luego recordó, otra vez, que era su cumpleaños y se preguntó por qué no lo había saludado siquiera. Bajó las escaleras luego de vestirse y en la escalera encontró algo sorprendente, mejor dicho, a Hedwig con algo sorprendente. La lechuza llevaba atada, con cierta torpeza, a la pata un sobre, el cual no tendría nada sorprendente si no fuera porque el sobre no era de pergamino, sino un típico, común y corriente sobre muggle de correo aéreo [N/A: si, de esos que dicen "via air mail"], y escrito con bolígrafo muggle con una elegante y estirada caligrafía, su nombre. Harry se sorprendió, casi tanto como se sorprendió cuando se enteró que era un mago, al ver que aquella misiva se la había enviado su tía Petunia.  
  
Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños. Lamento haber sido una molestia para ti durante todos estos años, algún día te lo explicaré. Te envío algo que espero que te guste, fue tomada el día en que cumplía la misma edad que tú, y la otra es una que encontré en casa poco tiempo después que se marchara de casa, la guardé porque pense que la pediría algún día.  
  
Pásala bien con tus amigos.  
  
Tu Tía  
  
Petunia  
  
PD: sólo en caso te preocupe, tu primo está mejor. Le faltan 15 días para cumplir la primera parte de su tratamiento.  
  
Harry se hallaba en estado de conmoción al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de su tía menos favorita (mencionando que era la única que tenía). Buscó en el sobre muggle y hallo dos viejas fotografías. La primera mostraba a una jovencita de unos 16 años, con unos grandes, bellos y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, el rojo y espeso cabello le caía sobre los hombros, cubiertos por un suéter verde que se parecía muchísimo al que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla al ver a su madre, inmóvil, sonriéndole desde lo que parecía que era la casa de Privet Drive. "Fue tomada el día en que cumplía la misma edad que tú", se sintió muy conmovido por este hecho. Miró la otra, una fotografía mágica esta vez. Un muchacho la misma edad, que si no hubiese sido por los almendrados ojos castaños y la gran nariz, habría jurado que era él mismo, le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo. Luego ponía una mirada seductora y miraba de un lado a otro. Harry rió un poco cuando la segunda lágrima rodaba por su otra mejilla. Le dio la vuelta y encontró una nota escrita con tinta verde con una caligrafía bastante desastrosa, aunque se notaba que se había esforzado en dar cierta elegancia a los garabatos que decían "Para Lily Evans de James Potter. Anda, sal conmigo, dame una oportunidad". Y ponía como fecha junio del 77. La volvió a mirar y vio que un muchacho alto le ponía cuernos a su padre sin que este se diera cuenta. Siriusmusitó el muchacho al reconocer al bromista. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se trató de calmar un poco y con ambas fotos y la carta aún en la mano bajó hacia el sótano a tomar desayuno. Definitivamente, acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de parte de los Dursley, mejor dicho, de tía Petunia. Escribiría una respuesta lo mas pronto posible para agradecérselo. No dejaba de sentir algo de pena por la situación de Dudley. Supuso que el hecho de que un extraño te abra los ojos de esa manera debía haber sido lo más horrible del mundo para tía Petunia. Como si hubiera sido atacada por un dementor. Entró a la cocina ensimismado en sus pensamientos y se vio rodeado de gente diciéndole feliz cumpleaños en menos de un segundo.  
  
Abrazos y paquetes recibía por todos los lados, Los gemelos, la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione Ron y Remus.  
  
Gracias –dijo el chico del cumpleaños emocionado, nunca lo habían saludado personalmente de aquella manera tan cálida. Los Dursley habían pasado por alto sus últimos cinco cumpleaños.- Gracias, gracias a todos –era lo único que el muchacho atinaba a decir mientras se sonrojaba. Harry, ¿

Qué deseas para desayunar, cielo? –decía la Sra. Weasley- Té, galletas, tostadas, huevos revueltos con tocino, arenques ahumados...

Té y tostadas estarán bien, Señora.

Harry, pide lo que quieras, es tu cumpleaños.  
  
Para una persona que ha pasado 14 de sus 15 cumpleaños anteriores en la más completa carencia de cariño, alguien que había aprendido a olvidarse de la fecha de su nacimiento durante los últimos cinco años, a excepción de las tarjetas y regalos que recibía hace tres, era muy difícil asimilar la idea normal que toda persona, muggle o mago, tenía de la frase "día de cumpleaños".  
  
Desayunó tranquilo, intercambiando algunas palabras con sus amigos mientras comían, platicando sobre lo que harían ese día.  
  
Primero abre tus obsequios, cariño –sugirió la Sra. Weasley hacia el final del desayuno, cuando Remus y los gemelos se hubieron marchado a trabajar.

Está bien. –dijo Harry mientras se disponía a abrir sus obsequios. Puso las fotos que le había regalado tía Petunia sobre la mesa, los había tenido al costado de su silla durante el desayuno. Ron las vio y preguntó.

¿Y esas fotos, Harry?

Me las envió Tía Petunia, esta es una que mi padre le obsequió a mi madre, le preguntaré a Remus acerca de ella cuando llegue –decía mientras Ron pasaba la foto para que la vieran todos. - La otra es de mi madre, el día que cumplía dieciséis años, como yo...  
  
Ron la miró y sonrió, Hermione puso una cara entre felicidad y tristeza muy rara, miró a Harry y le sonrió, Ginny miró a la foto, luego a Harry, luego a la foto y otra vez a Harry, le sonrió y se la pasó a su madre. Harry, que estaba desenvolviendo el primer regalo luego de responder a las sonrisas de sus amigos, no se dio cuenta de que luego de sonreír, la señora Weasley había dejado de sonreír un poco mirando alternativamente a su hija y a la foto. Se la devolvió sin hacer ningún comentario.  
  
El señor y la señora Weasley le habían regalado un suéter y una navaja muggle Suizas, de esas que tienen varias fuciones [N/A: mi abuelito tiene una de esas, que tienen hasta desarmador, lapicero, reloj y palillo de dientes]. Tonks le regaló una caja llena de miniaturas de las escobas más conocidas de la historia. Hagrid, un libro de la historia de Hogsmeade. Los gemelos, una bolsa repleta de los mejores sortilegios Weasley: un paquete básico de Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, una caja surtida de los surtidos salta-clases, dos orejas extensibles y dos bolsas de 250 gramos cada una de galletas canario y caramelos longuilinguos. Ginny le regaló una caja de ranas de chocolate de edición especial con cromos de los personajes que lucharon contra Lord Voldemort (le tocaron dos repetidas de Sirius, que por lo visto era una foto de la época en que iba a Hogwarts, y tres más de Dumbledore). Ron le regaló una miniatura de una moto que sonaba como una moto de verdad. Hermione le regaló un juego de pociones de primeros auxilios que incluía tres botellitas de poción de escencia de murtlap. Finalmente, Remus le regaló un juego de tres espejos de doble sentido con una nota:  
  
Harry  
  
Sé que Sirius te dio el de James, yo te entrego los demás para que puedas usarlos con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, o con quien decidas. Yo tengo otro más, por si necesitas comunicarte conmigo.  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños  
  
Remus.  
  
Gracias a todos, de verdad –decía Harry feliz, después de tantos meses de no estralo, se sentía sinceramente agradecido por lo bien que le estaban haciendo pasar la mañana.  
  
Harry, sabes que eres un miembro más de esta familia, y que siempre puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. -dijo la Señora Weasley afectuosamente.  
  
Lo sé, gracias –dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron hacia el vestíbulo y Ginny dudó un momento, pero al fin, los siguió.  
  
En realidad, quería hablar con Ron y Hermione de una vez, viendo que mientras antes, mejor y tras el breve discurso de la Sra. Weasley, acababa de decidir que les contaría en ese momento lo de la profecía. La pelirroja los seguía, algo apartada. Harry recordó como ella le había hecho notar que se encontraba allí y que también era capaz de hacer lo que él, Ron y Hermione habían venido haciendo desde primer año. No quería dejarla a un lado, pero por otro lado, no sabía si sería igual que con Ron y Hermione. Pensó entonces que Ginny era su amiga, y que ya antes habían hablado a solas, y que era fácil comunicarse con ella, y también estaba el hecho de que ella sabía más o menos de qué iba la cosa.  
  
Erm, -dijo dubitativo mientras entraban a la biblioteca, donde ya no estaba el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black- debo contarles algo. Ron y Hermione se miraron, y luego miraron a Harry dubitativos, como preguntando por Ginny, Harry asintió y al ver este gesto, la aludida entró con paso seguro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, aunque había un rastro de sorpresa en su rostro.  
  
¿Qué es? –Preguntó Ron, que sabía perfectamente que cuando Harry tenía que hablar con ellos, no era lo que se dice algo sin importancia.

La profecía. –Dijo sin rodeos.  
  
A esta declaración siguió silencio de sorpresa. Hasta el momento, había sido un tema un poco tabú entre ellos, y Harry no sabía por dónde empezar.  
  
A ver. En primer año le hice a Dumbledore una pregunta. No la contestó diciéndome que me lo diría cuando fuera mayor. Según él, no contarme fue uno de los errores que llevaron a... –debía notarse el dolor en su cara porque...

Harry... –musitó Hermione con su cara triste.

A la muerte de Sirius –dijo sin más, esto le dolió probablemente más que la maldición cruciatus. Habló por media hora. Contó a grandes rasgos lo que habían conversado aquella madrugada de junio con el director al cuál no le había visto ni el pelo desde que salió de Hogwarts para ir a casa de los Dursley.  
  
Al finalizar hubo un momento de silencio durante el cuál Harry se preparó mentalmente para el bombardeo de preguntas que seguro vendría.  
  
Osea que tienes que matar a quién-tú-sabes... –Hermione, Ginny y Harry miraron a Ron.

Llámalo Voldemort –dijeron los tres a coro y Ron se estremeció.

...Si quieres seguir vivo. –Terminó de decir el muchacho.

Pero, ¿No habrá otra forma? –Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

Nop, a meeenos que consideremos...

Harry, para ya con el sarcasmo –regañó Ginny- ya entendimos esa parte.

¿Y qué se supone que es eso que él desprecia que tú tienes?

Eso es lo que hasta ahora no entiendo. ¿Qué puedo tener yo, que él carezca?

No lo sé Harry, pero sea lo que sea, sabes que estamos contigo pase lo que pase. –Afirmó la sabihonda mandona.

Sí –dijo Ginny firmemente, como para dejar en claro que ella también se comprometía, mientras su hermano asentía fervientemente.

Gracias, lo sé –dijo Harry, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no los quería exponer al peligro irresponsablemente como lo había hecho la última vez, no. Cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a hablar de cosas más animadas. Ni punto de comparación con sus anteriores cumpleaños. Todos lo trataban con más cariño de lo normal. Todo ello le hacía preguntarse cuanto duraría esta felicidad, esta calma antes de la tormenta. Por eso, decidió disfrutar el momento al máximo, porque no sabía cuando sería la última vez que sería igual de feliz.  
  
En la noche, la señora Weasley hizo una cena especial por la fecha. Aparte de los Weasley, estaban Remus, Tonks, Moody y Mundungus que no se perdía una. Ni el Señor Weasley, Bill, ni los gemelos se hallaban en casa. En la tarde había llegado una lechuza con cartas de Hogwarts. Una para Hermione, una para Ron y otra para Harry.  
  
¡Tengo doce! ¡Tengo DOCE! –decía Hermione saltando de arriba abajo

¡Yo tengo DIEZ! ¡Yo TENGO DIEZ! –Gritaba Ron. Harry estaba ensimismado, o lo podía creer. En la carta la profesora McGonagall le decía que tenía doce M.H.B., Matrículas de Honor en Brujería.  
  
¿Y tú Harry? –Preguntó Hermione que seguía saltando de felicidad. Ella era la bruja más inteligente menor de 17 de Hogwarts.

Do... do... do... –no podía articular palabra.

¿Dos?

Doce –dijo finalmente.

¡Wow! Felicitaciones chicos –dijo Ron- Eso los convertirá en Premios Anuales del próximo año. –Al parecer ya había aprendido a controlar sus celos, y que estaría feliz de librarse de los gemelos que le tomaban mucho el pelo a costa de ser prefecto.  
  
Por eso, la cena estuvo un poco más animada que el desayuno, ya que la señora Weasley estaba feliz de las excelentes notas de los tres. Ron había obtenido siete Timos igual que Harry, y Hermione había obtenido diez.  
  
Harry estuvo hablando con Remus.  
  
Sí, yo tomé esa foto, tu padre se la metió en la mochila para que tu madre no se la tirara por la cabeza. –Le dijo.- En realidad pensábamos que ella la había echado a la basura. Se nota que ella lo quería. Lo quería desde antes de que lo admitiera.

* * *

Bien chibolos, eso es todo por ahora, este capitulin tendra segunda parte. No he podido terminarlo y me debo ir a clase de Ingles, son las 19 hrs. Los reviews vienen la proxima vez, que espero que sea durante esta semana. Me explico. Ya empeze mis clases y ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo que antes. Espero que sepan comprender las demoras. Las clases de auror son muy duras wink nos vemos, en la segunda parte de este laaargo capitulo, viene la accion.

nos vemos!

LunitaL


	7. El peligroso regreso a casa, parte dos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, bla, bla, bla, eso sí, Matilda y Jo Windbag son invención de mi cabeza.  
  
Harry estuvo hablando con Remus.  
  
Sí, yo tomé esa foto, tu padre se la metió en la mochila para que tu madre no se la tirara por la cabeza. –Le dijo.- En realidad pensábamos que ella la había echado a la basura. Se nota que ella lo quería. Lo quería desde antes de que lo admitiera.  
  
Oh. Así que ella lo quería, pero o lo admitía...  
  
Exacto, te dije el otro día que me hice amigo de Lily. Ella confiaba en mi, y me confesó que de verdad le gustaba tu padre, pero que tenia miedo que la dejara botada al rato, o que fuera una broma. También me amenazó de muerte si se lo contaba a alguien.  
  
Yo habría hecho lo mismo.  
  
Si, de eso no me cabe la menor duda –dijo Remus mirándolo de reojo- Desde el principio me di cuenta de que en carácter eras más parecido a ella, me refiero a que no andas por ahí haciendo las cosas que hacía James aunque a ti los problemas te buscan.  
  
Si, cualquiera diría que soy su viva imagen... –dijo el chico algo caído de ánimos.  
  
Bueno, y... y... –Harry buscó un tema para evadir esta conversación, era triste pensar lo mucho que se parecía a sus padres cuando ellos estaban...- ¿Y qué novedades del frente?  
  
Vamos Harry, habla de cosas más alegres en el día de tu cumpleaños. –le dijo el licántropo.  
  
Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de no tener que preocuparme por Voldemort sólo porque es mi cumpleaños.  
  
Harry, últimamente, he notado tu falta de interés en las cosas, te has vuelto muy sarcástico e indiferente.  
  
Remus siempre le hacía pensar en las cosas de esa manera, no lo regañaba como un adulto a un niño travieso, sino que le hacía pensar seriamente lo que había estado haciendo, y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable. Recordó que Sirius se lo había dicho el año anterior A veces conseguías que nos avergonzáramos de nosotros mismos, y eso ya era algo.  
  
Es que un lado de mí trata de apreciar las cosas como antes, pero el otro... al otro lado no le importa nada, ni si quiera le interesa si estoy vivo o muerto.  
  
Harry, escúchame, sé que has pasado por experiencias terribles y es natural que pienses que nada de esto tiene sentido. Pero piensa también en esto: Si de después de todo esto, sigues vivo, es por algo. ¿Tú crees que si Voldemort estuviera destinado a ganar esta guerra, no te habría matado ya? ¿No te habría matado desde el principio, hace como quince años? Si sigues vivo es por algo. Debes resistir y esperar lo que venga, y mientras tanto, no te comas la cabeza pensando en cosas que todavía no llegan. No te deprimas. Ya verás que al final de este pasadizo oscuro, hay una luz de esperanza para todos a los que nos ha tocado recorrerlo. [N/A: Qué Gandalf me resultó el tío]  
  
Ahora su amigo le había hecho pensar. Era cierto. ¿Por qué no se había muerto ya? ¿Sería él, Harry, el que finalmente acabara con Lord Voldemort, como decía la profecía? Estaba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando, de la chimenea salieron disparados dos grandes bultos. Fred y George se pusieron de pie como pudieron y Harry los vio con una cara que sólo les había visto hacía dos veranos, cuando atacaban el campamento de los mundiales de quidditch.  
  
A... Alarmas, las alarmas, ¡Han saltado las alarmas! –Jadeaba con dificultad George.  
  
Las Alarmas, han saltado... en... en... –repetía Fred.  
  
¿Qué alarmas? –Preguntó Lupin con una cara de preocupación que Harry no le había visto nunca. Todos los presentes estaban en silencio.  
  
Az... Az... ¡Azkaban! –Exclamaron los gemelos que todavía no recuperaban el aliento. Ambos se cogían el pecho y se les podía ver las palpitantes venas en las sienes. Todos permanecieron en silencio por un segundo y luego habló Lupin.  
  
¿Quiénes están allá? –pregunt  
  
Dumbledore, Papá, Bill, Kingsley, el grupo de la zona A y el de la zona D, los aurores del ministerio están por llegar.  
  
Bien, esperemos instrucciones –dijo Lupin, y en ese instante llegó un mensaje en pergamino con una pluma de Faukes. Lupin lo cogió y leyó rápidamente.- Tonks, Ojoloco, vamos, Molly, Fred y George se quedan aquí, llegarán refuerzos. Vamos. Lo siento Harry. –Dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea detrás de Tonks y Moody.  
  
Así culminó su primer cumpleaños de verdad en los últimos quince años, en medio de la preocupación y la incertidumbre, como para no perder la costumbre. Aunque al día siguiente todos los que habían ido a Azkaban a enfrentarse a los dementores y mortífagos se hallaban allí tomando desayuno, con rasguños y moretones, y negándose a contar nada más de lo que salía en el Profeta de aquella mañana ("Intento de fuga de Azkaban anoche es detenido por Aurores"). Mas Harry se preguntaba, algo molesto, ¿Por qué papayas Voldemort tenía que fastidiarles la vida a la gente inocente. Las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenas de eventos así, llegaba algún aviso, algunos desaparecían, otros se quedaban cuidando, no volvían hasta la mañana siguiente con alguna herida más para la colección. Y eso era al menos dos veces por semana. Harry también se preguntaba por qué no lo llamaban todavía para enfrentarse a Voldemort de una buena vez. Pero suponía que Dumbledore (una punzada de fastidio se le cruzó) habría ideado un mejor plan para protejerlo. Así llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta el día primero de Setiembre. Ese día la comitiva de transporte la conformaban La señora Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Fred y George. Remus había desaparecido hacía ya dos semanas y Harry estaba realmente preocupado por él.  
  
Está de misión, Harry, pero lo verás pronto. –le decían cada vez que preguntaba, recordándole a tía Petunia. Una vez casi le dice esto a la señora Weasley, pero se contuvo, recordando lo que le había dicho Remus.  
  
Pero realmente se preocupó cuando la primera semana dio paso a la segunda y de Remus ni la sombra. Él solía desaparecer cuando se acercaba la luna llena, pero sólo por tres días a lo mucho, luego reaparecía más ojeroso, flaco y paliducho de lo normal. Y dado a que la última vez que lo vio, todavía faltaba una semana, Harry no entendía lo que sucedía. No quería perderlo a él como perdió a Sirius, ya que era lo único cercano a sus padres que le quedaba.  
  
Y así fue que nuestro amigo Marco salió de Italia para la Argentina buscando a su mamá... em, me confundí de cuento, lo lamento.  
  
Y así fue que nuestro amigo HARRY se marchó a Hogwarts, preocupándose por miles de millones de cosas, excepto los cursos. Se despidieron en el andén de sus acompañantes. Había que ver las caras de cachorritos atropellados que pusieron los gemelos cuando el tren se marchaba.  
  
¡Diviértanse por nosotros! ¡Díganle a Hogwarts que lo extrañaremos! –Gritaba Fred emocionado.  
  
¡Avísennos si tenemos competencia, digo, sucesores... Y así fue que nuestro amigo! –Gritaba George.  
  
¡No lloren, les enviaremos muchas lechuzas! –Les respondió Ron.  
  
¡Y un inodoro de HOGWARTS! –Gritaba Ginny.  
  
¡GINNY! –gritaba la Señora Weasley indignada- Recuerda que ahora...  
  
¡WHAM! –Ginny había cerrado la ventanilla de un golpe y se le habían encendido las pecas de las mejillas.  
  
Vamos a conseguir asientos, o nos quedaremos sin sitio. –Dijo finalmente. Pero a mitad de camino, encargó sus cosas a Hermione y dijo que quería ir al baño y desapareció.  
  
Llegaron a su habitual compartimento al final del tren.  
  
¡Vaya! Va a ser realmente difícil encontrar reemplazo para ellos, ¿eh? –Comentó Ron.  
  
Bueno, tuvieron que pasar muchos años antes que le cogieran la posta a los merodeadores, ¿no? –dijo Hermione con su habitual aire de suficiencia.  
  
¿Cómo sabes que no hubo alguien antes de ellos? –Preguntó Harry intrigado.  
  
Pues Hagrid me lo dijo una vez, en tercero, además, en la biblioteca hay un anuario por cada promoción que deja Hogwarts, se actualizan mágicamente, y no ha habido alborotadores de esa magnitud desde que los merodeadores dejaron Hogwarts, hasta que llegaron tus hermanos.  
  
Sabelotodo –musitó Ron, pero como Hermione ya estaba vacunada contra ello, después de años conviviendo con Ron todos los días, que se hizo la sorda.- Y ¿Qué me dice de nosotros? –dijo sonriendo con una ceja levantada.  
  
Pues nosotros no somos exactamente alborotadores, no buscamos los problemas, sino...  
  
...que los problemas nos encuentran. –completó Harry  
  
Habrá que ver qué etiqueta nos ponen –dijo Ron pensativamente.  
  
Definitivamente los gorilas imbéciles serán Crabbe y Goyle [N/A: ¡Hey! ¡Qué culpa tienen los pobres Gorilas!]–dijo Harry causando la carcajada de sus amigos, cosa que no hacía ya tiempo.  
  
¿De qué se ríen? –Preguntó la voz de Ginny. Se había soltado el cabello y lo había puesto por delante de la túnica. Venía con Neville y Luna- ¿Podemos entrar?  
  
Claro -Dijeron los chicos. Y les contaron.  
  
Pues con lo que sucedió el año pasado, ustedes bien podrían ser los "subversivos izquierdistas"  
  
Muy chistosa te crees, ¿NO? –Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Apuesto a que yo ni siquiera aparezco allí.  
  
Neville no digas eso –le regaño Hermione.  
  
Gracias a ti, Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas en primero. –comentó Ron  
  
Y Tú también fuiste parte de ED –añadió Harry- Uno de los que hizo el mejor progreso.  
  
Harry, no bromees conmigo –dijo Neville aumentando el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas.  
  
No bromeo. Al principio del año no lo terminabas de hacer del todo bien, y para Navidad, la única que pudo hacer el hechizo obstaculizador antes que tú fue Hermione.  
  
¿Lo ves? –Dijo Ginny acercándose.  
  
Lo que te falta es tenerte un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, nada más –finalizó Harry.  
  
Neville se sonrojó y musitó un tímido gracias.  
  
Luna, por su parte, estaba enfrascada en la lectura de "El Quisquilloso" de cabeza mientras tarareaba "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Ginny dijo que tenía que salir un momento a ver a unas amigas o algo así, y salió con la nuca enrojecida.  
  
¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana? Está muy rara... –dijo Ron, mirando de reojo a Hermione.  
  
La verdad, no tengo ni idea –dijo esta.- pero algo le pasa.  
  
Ginny regresó a la media hora con cara de palo murmurando  
  
mldtmlfycntglpllsjdrhjdptcrjmrd [N/A: a quien pueda descifrar esta mata de palabrotas se gana un premio: viaje a Hogsmeade todo pagado para dos, jejeje Hay dos de uso español, una en inglés y tres que los latinos usan mucho. Lo siento, pero este es un ff de rango G, es decir, apta para todo público]  
  
¿Qué es eso que has dicho, Ginny? –Preguntó algo sorprendida Hermione.  
  
¿Y qué es eso que tienes ahí? –Preguntó Ron indignado- ¿Es una insignia de prefecto?  
  
No, no es nada, es... –pero ya Ron la estaba examinando. Así que Ginny era prefecta.  
  
A eso fuiste todas las veces q dijiste que ibas a hacer cualquier cosa. –dijo Harry  
  
Si, no se lo dije a mamá hasta que nos despedimos en el andén. No quería que Fred y George se enteraran antes de que me pudieran fastidiar.  
  
Felicitaciones –la abrazó Hermione emocionada.  
  
Sí Hermana, felicitaciones –le dijo ron rascándole la cabeza.  
  
¡Hey, bien! –Dijo Harry abrazándola y la nuca de la chica se puso más roja.  
  
Sí, gra-gracias –tartamudeó la muchacha. Cuando la dejaron de felicitar- Pues sí, estuve patrullando y, me daba no sé qué decírselos.  
  
Todo indicaba que, aparte de la pequeña sorpresa, sería un viaje normal. Hacia la hora del almuerzo, Harry compró todo lo que había en el carrito de dulce, como siempre, para todos, y por alguna razón varias barras de chocolate, quizás porque extrañaba a Lupin. Mientras, discutían si volverían a formar el ED ese año.  
  
No lo sé, ¿y si algún Slytherin se cuela y pasa información del otro lado?  
  
En ese caso, seguiríamos con la mayoría de los que estuvieron el año pasado (Nadie quería a cierta Ravenclaw de vuelta.)  
  
Pero eso no sería justo para los demás que quieran practicar... –Dijo Hermione.  
  
El asunto es cuántos más podré manejar, somos casi treinta –apuntó Harry.  
  
No lo sé...  
  
Miren –Dijo Harry- primero esperemos a ver quién será el profesor de DCAO, si no nos convence, reabrimos el ED. De todas formas pienso hacer reunión para ver que opinan los demás.  
  
Buena idea –dijo la flamante prefecta.  
  
Entonces ocurrió algo de veras extraño. Malfoy y sus gorilas pasaron por el compartimento de ellos, miró a Harry y puso una cara de haberse tragado un caldero rebosante de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir con cañita [N/A: también conocidos como popotes, pajillas, en fin, esos tubitos de plástico muggles con los que se toman las gaseosas y los jugos]. Pasó de frente y todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso Luna prestaba atención. Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de los mortífagos que habían sido vueltos a capturar en las redadas de los aurores y la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Este año tendremos que cuidarnos bastante de ese tipo, más que nunca –murmuró Ron.  
  
Sí, apuesto a que buscará venganza por haber enviado a su padre a Azkaban –dijo Harry a sus amigos  
  
Bueno, entonces tendremos que cuidarnos. ¡Caracoles! –exclamó Ginny- Más parece que fuéramos a la guerra en vez de a la escuela...  
  
Sip –asintió Harry- Y también...  
  
Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y una lacia cabellera negra se asomó.  
  
¡UH! Hola Harry –dijo Cho Chang- pensé que, hum, no sé, podríamos hablar –miró a su alrededor- a solas.  
  
Harry también miró a su alrededor. Ginny se había puesto a leer con Luna, Neville miraba a su Mimbulus Mimbletonia y Ron y Hermione se hacían los que conversaban.  
  
Bueno, supongo que sí –dijo no muy convencido. Las cosas no habían quedado claras con Cho el año anterior y no sabía por qué, pero no tenía ganas de andar con ella.  
  
No había pensado mucho en eso durante las vacaciones, pero le empezó a parecer que ella era demasiado caprichosa. Harry necesitaba a Hermione tanto como a Ron, porque eran sus amigos, las personas que más lo ayudaban y que habían pasado con él las duras y las maduras. Si Cho no podía comprender eso, pues que se buscara a otro, le constaba que era una tarea muy fácil para ella. Al final del año escolar ella no se había demorado en engancharse con Michael Corner, un Ravenclaw quien, por esas casualidades de la vida, acababa de ser dejado por Ginny, ella había dicho que él se había vuelto pesado luego que ella había cogido la snitch derrotando a Ravenclaw. Harry miró de reojo a la pelirroja y vio que su rostro mostraba un ligero rasgo muy bien disimulado de odio purito, que pretendía leer "el Quisquilloso" con Luna.  
  
Salió del compartimento para hablar con ella en el pasillo.  
  
Dime.  
  
Harry, yo, eh... –titubeaba la muchacha- lamento haber sido tan cortante contigo cuando... tú sabes... –dijo finalmente la chica, algo ruborizada.  
  
Está bien –dijo el muchacho- no hay problema –Harry sentía que eso era muy frío, pero era el único tono de voz que le salía en ese momento.  
  
Es que, no sé, me da cosa verte todo el tiempo con Hermione Granger.  
  
¡Otra vez con Hermione! –Pensó Harry. –Ella es mi amiga, Cho. –Dijo.  
  
Sí, pero...  
  
Pero qué, ella y Ron han estado conmigo todo el tiempo y hemos pasado por osas que no imaginas.  
  
Sí ya sé, Quien-tú-sabes y todo eso...  
  
No, no sólo es eso, además ya estoy cansado de que la gente piense que ella es mi novia, porque no lo es, ni lo ha sido nunca. Es como si fuera mi hermana. Ella y Ron son como una familia para mí.  
  
Ya, Harry, está bien. –Dijo ella con los ojos algo rojos y Harry adivinó lo que se avecinaba. [N/A: Y la lluvia caeráaaa. No saben lo divertido que es escribir esto escuchando "andar conmigo" y "lento" de Julieta Venegas...]- entiendo.  
  
Lo siento, Cho, pero –Harry ya no quería seguir hablando con ella e inventó rápido una excusa- debo entrar, todavía tengo cosas que hablar con ellos.  
  
¡Claro! –dijo ella- ve y habla tus asuntos súper importantes con tus amigos. –Exclamó mientras se marchaba. Definitivamente esa chica no lo entendía y ya estaba harto de sus escenitas de telenovela mexicana de Thalía [N/A: ejem, quizás Harry no ha visto las telenovelas de Thalía.] Entró al compartimento.  
  
¿Y qué pasó? –Preguntó Hermione [N/A: El mamut se hizo mxxxxx...]  
  
Pues que vino a ver si podíamos arreglar las cosas, pero la verdad es que...  
  
¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron.  
  
No sé, pero creo que ya no tengo ganas de andar con ella –dijo finalmente [N/A y del resto del mundo: BIEN DICHO]  
  
Notó que los dedos de Ginny dejaban de coger la revista con tanta presión.  
  
Malfoy volvió a pasar, aunque esta vez los miraba socarronamente, pero seguía sin entrar.  
  
Ese se trae algo entre manos. –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. Luego retrocedió y dejó entrar a una chica de estatura mediana, ojos negros detrás de unas gafas de carey de marco azul, y el cabello, también negro, atado en una larga trenza algo despeinada. Harry sabía que era de séptimo y además llevaba una insignia de Premio Anual. Estaba pálida y les dijo desde la puerta  
  
Tres prefectos de Gryffindor, genial, vengan –dijo, y luego, mirando a su alrededor añadió- Ustedes son del ED, ¿cierto?  
  
Sí, -Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.  
  
¡Ah! –Dijo la muchacha al darse cuenta de quién le había hablado. –Excelente, ¿pueden ayudar? –Y luego sin esperar respuesta, miró de frente, hacia la ventana y susurró- Dementores.  
  
¡QUÉ! –Dijeron todos.Miraron por la ventana y efectivamente, un grupo de dementores se acercaba en dirección al tren, mientras éste se detenía.  
  
¡Vamos! ¿Pueden llamar a todos los de su grupo? Mientras más ayuden, mejor.  
  
Vamos.  
  
Empezaron a entrar a cada uno de los compartimentos. Donde había niños menores de tercer año les decían que se quedaran calmados y ponían a un alumno mayor en la puerta. A los mayores les pedían que ayudaran con los peques. A los de Slytherin los encerraban. La mayoría de los del ED estaban afuera, varitas listas, y los prefectos de todas las casas, excepto Slytherin (Porque no había ni rastro de ellos, ve tú a saber a dónde se había mandado a mudar Malfoy.) Estaban esperando el ataque. Empezaron a entrar por ambos lados del tren. Encantamientos Patronus empezaron a salir expedidos en todas direcciones. El frío se abría paso entere ellos. Harry se dio cuenta de que así no lograrían nada, entonces tomó el mando de la situación.  
  
Los que sepan hacer un patronus adelante, los demás quédense en el centro, piensen en cosas alegres, cuando cuente tres, todos lancen los patronus.- Exclamó haciéndose escuchar por los chicos del ED y algunos más- Uno... dos... ¡TRES!  
  
EXPECTO PATRONUM –todos a una sola voz lanzaron sus patronus y funcionó. Los Dementores emprendieron la retirada.  
  
¡Yeeeeee! –Se escuchó en todas partes del tren, sobretodo de los peques que se habían quedado en sus compartimentos. Los que habían enfrentado a los dementores se felicitaban unos a otros, y con más entusiasmo los del ED, que comentaban cómo habían podido hacerlo, gracias a las instrucciones de Harry el año anterior.  
  
¡WOW! Eso fue increíble, realmente tienes don de líder, Potter –le dijo la Premio Anual a Harry- Ahora lamento no haber entrado al ED el año pasado, pero no me avisaron.  
  
Gracias –dijo éste, buscando a sus amigos.  
  
Vaya, ahora, habrá que pasar dando chocolate. –dijo la muchacha que se echaba para atrás el desordenado cabello que se le salía de la trenza.- bueno, me voy a ver que se puede hacer y a enviarle una lechuza a la profesora Mc...  
  
En ese momento llegaban miembros de la Orden del Fénix al sitio donde estaba el tren. Subieron y encontraron que los Premios Anuales estaban dando una barra de chocolate a cada compartimento y que los miembros del ED regresaban a sus compartimentos tras acribillar a Harry con preguntas sobre lo que harían este año en el ED. Moody llamó a Harry.  
  
Y nosotros que veníamos a rescatarte –dijo. Algunos de los alumnos de cuarto y Quinto, que ya lo conocían lo miraban y hacían pequeños saludos con la cabeza, el resto que no lo conocían lo miraban con curiosidad, pero dejaban de hacerlo y volteaban con la boca abierta cuando éste giraba su ojo mágico.- Bueno, no queda más que informar a Dumbledore sobre esto. En fin, nosotros no vamos- le guiñó el ojo. Harry entendió que no se irían, si no que los escoltarían hasta el castillo.  
  
En cuanto llegaron, las cosas volvieron a ser normales. Los pequeños de primero comentaban emocionados lo sucedido en el tren. Más allá escuchó a la Premio Anual regañando a una pequeña de dos trenzas  
  
¡Matilda Windbag, mucho cuidado con asustar a los pequeños de primero o tirarlos de los botes o te las verás conmigo! –Le decía, al parecer la conocía.  
  
Ya, pero no me regañes, -le decía poniendo carita de yo-no-fui- eso sólo lo hice en el parque de diversiones muggles porque se estaban burlando de mis trencitas –dijo con una voz encantadora de una niña que pide un caramelo por favor.  
  
Si eso es verdad, ya tenemos una candidata para alborotadora en jefe –dijo Ginny detrás de Harry.  
  
Fueron pues al castillo. Entraron y se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Nick-casi-decapitado se había sentado del otro lado, ya que la última vez que se había sentado al lado de Harry y sus amigos, Ron lo había tratado rudamente. Se sentaron esperando ver la selección. Desde sus sitios pudieron ver que varios pequeños estaban mojados, uno estaba empapadito de la cabeza a los pies. La premio anual miraba a la niña de trencitas amenazadoramente. Dio la casualidad, que los niños que estaban mojados iban a parar a Slytherin, aunque el que estaba empapado fue a Gryffindor. Finalmente sólo quedaba...  
  
Windbag, Matilda –dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
¡Gryffindor! –Gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador de inmediato. Y la mesa aplaudió.  
  
Definitivamente esta es la casa de los alborotadores –dijo Hermione mientras aplaudían. Ella y Ron se habían demorado un poco en llegar.- Esa niña tiró agua a todos los que la molestaban, excepto a ese niño –señaló al que estaba empapado- Mark Evans, se paró a defenderla y lo tiraron al lago.  
  
Atención –era Dumbledore, se disponía a hacer sus anuncios de principio de año- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Este año tengo varios anuncios importantes que hacer, antes de que nos sintamos atiborrados y somnolientos gracias a este grandioso banquete.

* * *

¡Hola Chibolos! Gracias por sus reviews tan lindos que llenan mi bandeja de entrada. Esta semana los leí con mi mami y eso fue el acontecimiento del año ¡Mi madre odia a Harry Potter! En fin. Ahora no puedo hacer las respuestas a los reviews de todos, pero haré uno en general: Gracias, Sí, muchisimas de esas para ustedes. Quién sera el prof de DCAO, Cuáles serán los anuncios que tiene Dumbledore, será Matilda Windbag la sucesora de Fred y George, y qué de Mark Evans. Algunas de estas respuestas en el siguiente capitulín... Pasenla bien Lunita 


	8. El nuevo profesor y la Asesoria

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a Joan Rowling. Joan Rowling dice: Muajuajuajua, si, y cada vez que me leen o van al cine a ver las películas me hago más rica. De hecho, escribiré una serie con mis dos nuevos personajes que aparecieron en el capítulo anterior... LunitaL dice: ¡Aguanta tu carrito tía Rowling! Josephine y Matilda Windbag son MIS personajes porque salieron de MI cabeza de la misma forma que Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la tuya. Así que en ese caso la millonaria seré yo. Y si no, escribe tu fanfiction...  
  
FF: Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente (este título puede cambiar en caso de que mi hermana descubra cómo hacerlo, porque no le gusta, y como ya la descastigaron y ahora ha vuelto a meter su cuchara en este ff, aunque no lo hizo por cuatro capítulos.)  
  
Capítulo 7: El nuevo profesor y la asesoría.  
  
Atención –era Dumbledore, se disponía a hacer sus anuncios de principio de año- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Este año tengo varios anuncios importantes que hacer, antes de que nos sintamos atiborrados y somnolientos gracias a este grandioso banquete.  
  
Primero los anuncios de siempre, El bosque prohibido sigue estando prohibido para TODOS los alumnos (aquí miró un momento hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en especial a las personas que estaban sentadas en el medio, que ya habían entrado un montón de veces en contra de las normas), eso es algo que a veces nos gusta olvidar a algunos de nosotros (les guiñó el ojo). Otro tanto sucede con las visitas a Hogsmeade a las que sólo pueden asistir los alumnos a partir de tercer año que tengan autorización de sus tutores. Las pruebas de Quidditch se realizarán a partir del primer fin de semana, los interesados deberán ponerse en contacto con el jefe de casa y el capitán del equipo. El señor Filch me ha pedido por milésima vez que les recuerde que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos y que a la lista de artículos no permitidos se han añadido los magifuegos salvajes y los pantanos portátiles Weasley. (- ¡Oh! –Oyeron decir a Matilda Windbag- ¡Qué lástima! –Los chicos rieron.) Por otro lado, me alegra informar que las disposiciones ministeriales dispuestas el año pasado por la Suma Inquisidora quedaron anuladas en el momento en que abandonó el colegio. (Las 3/4 partes del colegio se pusieron de pie para aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo. Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaban lo bueno que esto era) Y también, lamento anunciar que debido a la situación que explicaré a continuación, los alumnos tienen prohibido salir del castillo después de las seis de la tarde. (Murmullos siguieron a esta declaración y Harry suponía que todos se preguntaban algo de lo que él estaba seguro, era por la vuelta de Voldemort)  
  
La razón es la seguridad de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sabemos que la vuelta del mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort (el Gran Comedor se llenó de un grito ahogado de la mayoría de alumnos y algunos profesores. Dumbledore dejó que se calmaran y prosiguió) es necesario tomar ciertas medidas. Además me gustaría decir que este es el momento para unirnos más que antes y plantarle la cara a lo que se nos viene.  
  
Estamos en un periodo de guerra contra el lado oscuro. Y no me cansaré de repetir que mientras más unidos nos mantengamos, más fuertes seremos. Debemos recordar a las personas que han caído y a las que se han enfrentado. El año pasado, un grupo de ustedes se enfrentó a un grupo de mortífagos y manteniedose unidos fue como lograron salir con vida. (Harry recordó que no sabía lo que Dumbledore había dicho el año anterior en el banquete.) Este año esperamos que ninguno de ustedes tenga que enfrentarse, aunque les estaría mintiendo si les asegurara que no les sucederá nada. Ya muchos han sufrido pérdidas irreparables de la mano de Voldemort y varios las sufrirán ahora. Pero recuerden siempre, a la hora de tomar las decisiones, que el camino fácil casi nunca es el mejor.  
  
Finalmente, es mi placer anunciar, para hablar de cosas más alegres antes de comer, (Harry notó que tampoco se habían fijado que no había nadie sentado en el asiento usualmente ocupado por el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se preguntó a quién rayos pondrían ese año y cuánto duraría.) que tenemos un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen (Y Harry tuvo la sensación de que el director le guiñaba el ojo por tres milisegundos.) es un honor darle la bienvenida al Profesor Remus Lupin quien accedió nuevamente a ocupar nuevamente su antiguo cargo.  
  
Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto año para arriba se pusieron nuevamente de pie para aplaudir al profesor Lupin mientras este entraba por una puerta del costado, saludando y tomando su sitio en la mesa de profesores. Así que por eso se había desaparecido tanto tiempo, y por eso nadie se preocupaba. Harry estaba más que feliz de tener al profesor Lupin de regreso, trató de no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, de donde venían murmullos de desaprobación, aunque por ahí alcanzó a escuchar un "... en cuanto se enteren... ". Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado también, Dumbledore dijo  
  
Con respecto a la delicada condición del profesor Lupin, los alumnos no deberán preocuparse ya que el este se encuentra en una situación controlada por la Señora Pomfrey y el profesor Snape. A los estudiantes les digo –añadió inclinándose hacia la mesa de Slytherin- que sus padres de familia o tutores ya han sido informados a principio de año. Y viendo sus caras y oyendo sus estómagos (a algún alumno le sonó el estómago en ese momento, causando la risa general) les digo que ya va siendo hora de comer, ¡Al ataque!  
  
De buedo do de Dupin, ¿hum? –Dijo Ron, como de costumbre, con la boca llena de pollo.  
  
Ronald, debes quitarte esa mala costumbre de hablar con la boca llena –le replicó Hermione cortando delicadamente un trocito de carne con su cuchillo.  
  
Si, es muy bueno lo de Remus, perdón, el profesor Lupin –dijo Harry animado.  
  
Me pregunto cuales serán las condiciones de su estancia –dijo Hermione después de tomar un sorbo de zumo de calabaza- quiero decir, de hecho que habrá puesto un régimen para lo de, ustedes saben, y –bajo la voz a casi un susurro- cómo afectará su trabajo en la Orden.  
  
Tienes razón. –Dijo Harry poniéndose a pensar, ahora entendía en parte lo de no salir del castillo después de las seis.  
  
Comieron y bebieron, conversando animadamente. También escuchaban algunas de las conversaciones de sus compañeros. A Matilda Windbag, que se había sentado cerca de ellos huyendo de la Premio Anual, conversando con el chico empapado, Mark Evans. A Harry le llamó la atención verlo allí, ya que era un vecino de Privet Drive al que Dudley solía pegar.  
  
Yo soy de sangre mezclada –decía la niña de trencitas- Mi madre es bruja y mi padre es nacido de muggle. Mi hermana mayor es la premio anual, pero todavía no sabemos si me hermana pequeña será bruja. ¿Y tú?  
  
Pues mis padres son mug... ¿Cómo se dice?  
  
Muggles.  
  
Eso, muggles. Aunque papá dice que cree que tenía una prima bruja, pero ya murió.  
  
Vaaaaaya –decía la niña- ¿Entonces tú no sabes qué es el Quidditch? Mi hermana no me explicó muy bien, está siempre corriendo de un lado para el otro como loca...  
  
A Harry le estaba costando seguir el consejo de Remus en Grimmauld Place, lo de no deprimirse pensando en lo de Voldemort, pero al menos lo intentaba. Tomó el ejemplo de Matilda y se subió al carro del Quidditch.  
  
¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién será el capitán de Quidditch este año? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
Pues no lo sé compañero –dijo Ron luego de una gran pausa, pues se había limitado a asentir o negar con la cabeza desde que Hermione lo hubo regañado- Pero me sorprende que no hayas sido tú.  
  
De cualquier forma, si no lo eres este año, lo serás el próximo –dijo Hermione resueltamente- has aportado mucho al equipo, eres el jugador más joven de los últimos cien años y el que tiene más años en el equipo.  
  
Gracias Hermione. De todas formas, necesitaremos dos nuevos cazadores, y también trabajar en nuestros golpeadores, con el guardameta ya no creo que tengamos problemas  
  
Ron se atragantó con un bombón de menta en ese momento y se le enrojecieron las orejas  
  
Gracias, pero aún creo que debería mejorar.  
  
Lo harás, Ron, sé que lo harás –le dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente y a Ron se le colorearon las pecas de las mejillas.  
  
Bien –dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie cuando los rastros del postre hubieron desaparecido- Ya es hora de ir a descansar, dado que mañana es domingo, el Lunes comenzarán las clases, asi que sugiero que mañana aprovechen el tiempo para ponerse al día con el chisme, así que, ¡Rompan filas!  
  
Vamos, saludemos a Remus antes que sea tarde –dijo Ron mientras veían a Ginny y Colin Creevy llevar a los alumnos a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venías?! –Exclamó Harry, ignorando la mirada de resentimiento de Snape.  
  
¿Y arruinarles la sorpresa? No, Harry, bueno, váyanse a dormir, mañana hablaremos.  
  
Está bien, que pase unas buenas noches profesor Lupin –dijo Hermione.  
  
Sí, hasta mañana, profesor. –Dijo Ron.  
  
Hasta mañana muchachos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, se encontraron con que alguien había arrojado una bomba fétida, y tenían la leve sospecha de quién había sido, ya que la premio anual estaba sentada enfurruñada frente a la chimenea regañando a una figura pequeña. Se dieron las buenas noches, porque no aguantaban el olor, pero algo los hizo quedarse.  
  
Hablaremos mañana, ahora a dormir –decía la muchacha- Y hay de ti que me entere que has estado asustando a las niñas... ¡Potter, Weasley y Granger! –Los llamó con un tono algo amenazador mientras la pequeña se iba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas- vengan que necesito hablar con ustedes.  
  
¿Que sucede? –Preguntó Hermione usando su mejor tono autoritario.  
  
No es nada serio, no se preocupen, ustedes van para los éxtasis de auror, ¿cierto?  
  
Entonces si ibas para auror, ¡lo sabía! –Exclamó Ron, porque llevaban todo el verano preguntándole, y ella les respondía lo mismo que les respondió Lupin "¿Y arruinarles la sorpresa? No."  
  
Si, bueno, saben que tendrán asesoría con un alumno de séptimo, en este caso seré yo. Había otro chico más, creo que también era de Gryffindor, pero no lo alcancé antes que mi hermana tirara una bomba fétida como marca de su primer día en Hogwarts y todos salieran despedidos hacia sus dormitorios. Me alegra que no me haya tocado ningún Slytherin, aunque les diré que tienen suerte, el año pasado tuve que vérmelas pues nadie de séptimo estaba postulando a los éxtasis de auror. En fin, tendrán que venir a las horas indicadas de lunes a viernes, por favor les ruego que sean puntuales, esto de las asesorías son puntos extra y de verdad los necesito. ¿Está claro?  
  
Eh, sí –dijo Harry, a excepción de Colin Creevy, nunca había visto a una persona tan habladora.- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?  
  
¡OH! Lo siento, es que a veces hablo demasiado, es un mal de familia. Soy Josephine Windbag, pero llámenme Jo. –Extendió la mano y se las estrechó a cada uno de ellos- y ahora los dejo irse a dormir antes de que el olor los desmaye. –Y salió en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
¡Qué habladora! –Comentó Ron.  
  
Es muy simpática y buena gente, y a pesar de ser habladora, no es chismosa. –Comentó Hermione.- Hasta mañana Harry.  
  
Hasta mañana Hermione –dijo Harry medio bostezando desde las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos. Miró hacia atrás y vio que su amiga se despedía de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla. Subió lo más rápido posible, para darle a Ron tiempo suficiente de despintarse la cara. Seguro que se pondría rojo con eso. Entró en su habitación y vio que sus compañeros ya estaban profundamente dormidos. Sería un efecto de la bomba fétida, pues él también se sentía bastante adormilado. Para cuando Ron entró, ya estaba bien acostado en su cama calentita y a punto de dormirse. Ron decididamente no quería hablar antes de dormir, ya que preguntó.  
  
Harry, estás dormido, ¿Cierto?  
  
Sí, ya estoy bien dormido y por lo tanto no preguntaré sobre tus cariñosas despedidas con Hermione. Este mensaje se autodestruirá en dos segundos. Uno, dos, Hasta mañana.  
  
¡Payaso! Yo... yo no me... es decir... ella... y pues... tú sabes...  
  
No, no lo sé, estoy dormido, ¿Recuerdas? Ya vete a dormir o tendrás que sacarte puntos a ti mismo.  
  
Hasta mañana –musitó Ron metiéndose a su cama y cerrando las cortinas.  
  
Hasta mañana.  
  
Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry y sus amigos recibieron los horarios.  
  
Lunes, primera hora, dos horas dobles de pociones con los de Slytherin, [N/A: Si yo fuera ellos diría: ¡creo que deberíamos demandar a los que escriben este ff, y a Rowling también por hacernos la vida imposible!] ¿No podrían dejar de hacernos la vida imposible? –exclamó Ron fastidiado.  
  
Al menos luego tenemos encantamiento y transformaciones. –Espetó Hermione.  
  
Sí, y McGonagall y Flitwick no nos machacarán de deberes. –Refutó Ron.- Al menos me alegro de no tener más adivinación antigua. Estaba harto de fingir que veía desgracias en la vida de Harry.  
  
Y de inventar desgracias propias. –Dijo Hermione. Harry no podía creer que la noche anterior se hubieran despedido como lo hicieron y ahora estaban otra vez peleando.  
  
Chicos...  
  
Si, claro señorita "yo lo sé todo"...  
  
Bien, si eso es lo que crees... –dijo Hermione empezando a limpiarse con la servilleta para marcharse pero...  
  
Está bien, lo siento Hermione, siento haber sido maleducado contigo. ¿Me perdonas? –Dijo Ron. Harry, Hermione y Ginny, que acababa de llegar, se quedaron mudos. Usualmente Ron no le daría la razón a Hermione y le pediría perdón como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era más típico dejar que se vaya y buscar el apoyo de Harry.  
  
Está bien, perdóname por haber perdido la paciencia. –dijo la muchacha con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.  
  
Vaya cambio. –le susurró Ginny a Harry al oído.  
  
Ajá. –Contestó.  
  
Potter, tengo algo que decirte. –Harry se dio vuelta para ver qué quería la profesora McGonagall.  
  
¿Sí, profesora?  
  
Potter –dijo ella con su típica expresión severa, aunque se le podía notar que disimulaba una sonrisa nostálgica.- Lamento no haberte comunicado esto con anterioridad, pero, has sido nombrado el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
¿QUÉ-QUÉ?  
  
Así como lo oyes, Potter, -dijo ahora sonriendo, y bajando un poco la voz, susurró- Tu padre estaría orgulloso. Aquí está tu insignia de capitán.  
  
Gra-gracias –dijo Harry, que no se lo podía creer.  
  
Este fin de semana, encárgate de hacer las pruebas para cazadores. A menos que desees dejarle el cargo a alguien más...  
  
¡No! Acepto, está bien, reuniré a los miembros del equipo y les diré. Gracias profesora.  
  
¡Felicidades Harry! –Dijo Hermione contenta, abrazándolo- De veras que buena noticia.  
  
Capitán, felicidades –dijo Ron con un tono casi militar.- sabía que no podían postergarte más.  
  
Felicidades Harry, -dijo Ginny, esta vez le toco a Harry la devolución del abrazo del día anterior.- De verdad te lo tenías merecido –dijo algo triste, ya que ella había sido la cazadora suplente mientras Harry estuvo suspendido.- Me apuntaré para las pruebas de cazadores.  
  
De todas maneras, quiero tener una buscadora suplente, por experiencia personal.  
  
Cuenta conmigo.  
  
Oh, no. –Dijo Hermione- miren a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Snape estaba hablando con Malfoy y le entregaba una insignia. Así que Malfoy también sería capitán. Malfoy lanzó una mirada socarrona hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry pensó que nada podía ser perfecto en la vida, pero tampoco se suponía que fuera un desastre total, ¿o sí?  
  
¡Malfoy! –Exclamó Ron con asco- ya lo quiero ver cuando le ganemos en el primer partido, como siempre, Gryffindor contra Slytherin.  
  
De pronto Harry vio que el pequeño profesor Flitwick se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw con otra insignia, se la entregó a...  
  
¡Oh, no! –Dijo Harry.  
  
¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Ginny.  
  
Cho Chang. –Musitó Hermione.  
  
¿Les parece si vamos a visitar a Hagrid? –Soltó Ron al mejor estilo de Hermione, tratando de evadir situaciones incómodas.  
  
De acuerdo –dijo Harry, dejando a un lado su quinta tostada con mantequilla y mermelada.  
  
---------------  
  
¡Mi cerebro estallará! –se quejaba Ron luego de su primer día de clases- Tenemos deberes de Pociones, Encantamientos y Transformaciones y es sólo el primer día.  
  
Y aún nos quedan las asesorías –recordó Hermione.  
  
¡Ay! –Exclamó Harry cogiéndose instintivamente la cabeza.  
  
¿Tu cicatriz? –Preguntaron a la vez sus amigos, preocupados.  
  
¿Eh? No, -dijo Harry, que se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían reaccionado sus amigos.- no es la cicatriz, me había olvidado de la asesoría.  
  
Ah, Harry, ya no te está doliendo la cicatriz tan seguido, ¿Verdad?  
  
Ajá, y no sé si preocuparme o alegrarme.  
  
Bueno, ¿y a donde se supone que vamos? –preguntó Ron  
  
Pues a la a la común, Jo me lo dijo.  
  
¿Sabes? no recuerdo que ninguno de mis hermanos haya mencionado alguna vez algo de asesorías en Hogwarts.  
  
Eso es porque recién lo aprobaron el año pasado, porque los profesores estaban ocupados, ya saben ustedes con qué. Cuando la vieja desquiciada soltó su sarta de estúpidos decretos, no los pudo deshacer ya que no los conformaban más de tres alumnos.  
  
Eso no lo sabía –dijo Harry  
  
Eso es porque no lo andaban soltando a los cuatro vientos por si la bruja loca –Como podrán ver, Hermione había adoptado la manía de llamar así a Dolores Umbridge, su antigua profesora de DCAO- se la tomaba con ellos por andar alardeando. "A Weasley vamos a coronar"- dijo al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda. Esa era la contraseña. Ron se ruborizó un poco. Cada vez que llegaban a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, automáticamente se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y desarreglaba uno que otro pelito. A Harry ya no le hacía tanta gracia, primero, porque lo hacía recordar mucho a su padre, James, que hacía lo mismo en sus años de estudiante y capitán de Quidditch. Y segundo por que Harry había tenido que darse por vencido hacía mucho tiempo a lucir siempre como si no se hubiera pasado un peine por la cabeza nunca en su vida.  
  
¡AH! Llegan temprano, que bien. Neville y yo los estábamos esperando. Él también seguirá la asesoría para auror. Me sorprende que hayan cuatro postulantes, el año pasado no estaba mas que yo, y el anterior no hubo ninguno.  
  
Neville, ¿Tú también? –dijo Ron sorprendido- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?  
  
Pues no es que hubiera muchas oportunidades, ¿o sí? –Respondió con un tono un poco seguro de sí mismo.  
  
Bien, me alegro de no tener que ayudar a ningún Slytherin, la verdad es que no los aguanto. Sobretodo a ese nabo cabezón de mjdfrghyei...  
  
¿A quién? –Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Malfoy. Es un nabo cabezón, me tiene harta, estuvo fastidiándome todo el camino de las mazmorras al comedor diciendo sabe Dios qué cosa sobre los sangre sucia y no sé qué más.  
  
Qué te diremos nosotros, que lo soportamos en varias clases dobles, además que somos sus blancos favoritos. –Dijo Hermione.  
  
Eh, supongo que sí, en fin, dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables. Hablemos de los éxtasis de Auror.  
  
¿Los exámenes no son desagradables? –Preguntó Ron. Harry y Neville asintieron, mientras que Hermione fruncía el ceño y buscaba el apoyo de la premio anual, el cual no llegó.  
  
Pues sí, lo son. Pero es lo que hay que hacer para llevar las carreras que se propone uno. En especial esta. Empezaremos por el principio: ¿Por qué decidieron optar por ser aurores? –Dijo tomando una pluma que daba risa, pues parecía teñida como si fuera la piel de una vaca. Empezó a tomar algunas notas.- Hermione  
  
Pues, bien, estoy harta de los que se creen que los nacidos de muggle no nos merecemos estudiar magia, y mucho más aún de que quieran hacernos lo mismo que Hittler quiso hacer con los judíos.  
  
Inteligente. –dijo la muchacha con las mejillas coloradas y algo más de seriedad.- bien dicho. Ahora, -dijo calmándose un poco.- Ronald, está bien Ronald o...  
  
Ron, por favor –dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione. Harry sólo había oído llamarlo así a su madre y a Hermione.- Ron estará bien.  
  
Está bien, Ron, ¿Qué te impulsó a tomar la decisión de ser un auror?  
  
Pues, esto... pensé que sería genial cazar magos tenebrosos. No soporto que anden fastidiando a la gente por no ser sangre lipia. Además, -añadió con las puntas de las orejas rojas- creo que lo haría bien.  
  
Muy bien, es bueno estar seguro de poder hacer lo que uno se propone. Genial.- seguía tomando uno que otro apunte en su pergamino.- Neville, ¿Qué nos dices tú?  
  
Pues, yo... bien... –se puso rojo como Harry nunca lo había visto.  
  
No seas tímido, no estás en clase. Puedes decirnos con toda confianza. –le dijo sinceramente Jo. Se podía ver que realmente le interesaba saber lo que preguntaba.  
  
Pues, unos mortífagos atacaron a mis padres. Y ahora no me reconocen. Y yo... quiero que todo eso acabe. No quiero que nadie más tenga que sufrir... –ahí se calló. Al parecer le costaba toda su fuerza admitir esto enfrente de sus amigos. Hermione apretaba los puños contra el asiento. Ron lo miraba con expresión evaluadora.  
  
Bien. –Dijo Jo, jalando su trenza hacia delante. Su expresión era un poco más seria que la que había adoptado cuando le preguntó a Hermione.- Razone personales. Buen influyente. ¿Harry?  
  
Harry había estado pensando en lo que iba a contestar.  
  
Pues, Voldemort –Ron y Neville se asustaron, Jo solamente se sobresaltó- ya se metió lo suficiente conmigo como para querer dejar a los demás enfrentarse a lo que me toca enfrentarme a mí. –Los presentes estaban mudos. Jo lo miraba a los ojos con la misma expresión de seriedad que había adoptado al hablar con Neville.  
  
Bien. Entonces, ya sabemos por qué quieren ser aurores. Lo que me gusta es que tienen motivos más allá de que sus amigos están aquí. –Miró a los cuatro y luego transformó su expresión a una sonrisa- Es verdad que eso puede influir, pero no debe ser la razón principal. Bien... ¿sí Hermione? –La muchacha estaba levantando la mano.  
  
Me preguntaba si nos podrías decir que fue lo que te motivó a ti a seguir la carrera de aurora, por favor. –Dijo ella con el mismo tono que empleaba para hablar con los profesores.  
  
Claro Hermione, pero no me hables como a un profesor, soy alumna como ustedes, y si es verdad que soy asesora y premio anual, eso no me da autoridad sobre ustedes de la misma manera que los profesores. ¿Por qué decidí ser aurora? Es una buena pregunta. Al igual que ustedes, también tengo mis motivos personales, y también pensé que sería buena haciéndolo. Yo soy de sangre mezclada. Mi padre es nacido de muggle. Fui criada como muggle por decisión de mi madre, que es bruja. Me choca que la gente crea que es mejor que cualquier otro sólo por ser sangre limpia o por cualquiera de esos motivos, porque lo que hace a una persona lo que es, es ella misma y no el lugar de donde viene ni las decisiones tomadas por los que vinieron detrás de uno. Además, mis padres también sufrieron pérdidas por causa de... –cerró los ojos, tomó aire y dijo- Voldemort. Ya va siendo hora de decirlo. –Añadió al ver los estremecimientos que recorrieron a Ron y Neville- Así que decidí esforzarme para lograr entrar a la escuela de aurores. Y aquí me tienen. –Ahora cambio de la seriedad a una expresión más relajada.. Bueno. Ahora se supone que les tengo que dar las normas de la asesoría. Estoy aquí para ayudarles con las tareas, eso no quiere decir que las haga con ustedes, ya que yo tengo también las mías. Si no que si tienen alguna duda sobre las clases, los libros, etc., me preguntan. También les daré parte de la teoría de un par de cursos que se supone que llevarán en la escuela de aurores. Pero como el ministerio quiere que ahora ustedes avancen más rápido por haberse dormido en sus laureles, bla, bla, bla. Resulta que ahora la escuela de aurores sólo durará un año. Por eso el profesor Lupin tendrá que ponerlos al día a todos, y por eso me pidió que les dijera a los que estuvieron con ustedes en el Ejército de Dumbledore si no les importa ayudar a sus compañeros a ponerse al corriente y practicar para que estén parejos todos, aunque siendo ustedes los únicos que van para aurores, son los que más apoyo necesitan. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?  
  
¿Cómo haces para hablar tan rápido? –Preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró ceñuda, Jo, en cambio, soltó una carcajada.  
  
Ya les dije ayer que es un mal de familia. Pero hace como tres generaciones que ya no salían habladoras, así que mi hermana y yo somos un concentrado. Una cosa si les digo, ella lo es más, y hablando de Matilda, me asusta tanta tranquilidad. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
¿Cuales son esos cursos de los cuales nos tienes que dar teoría? –Preguntó Hermione tratando de volver a lo académico.  
  
Cursos sobre los cuales no hay libros en la biblioteca, Hermione. –Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione en señal de triunfo- Yo también me comí la biblioteca antes que la profesora McGonagall me lo dijera. Oficialmente no se los tengo que decir hasta la próxima semana. Pero eso de no decirles a los jóvenes las cosas no me gusta. Oclumancia y Legemerens. Son cursos opcionales en la escuela de aurores. Yo ya estoy llevando la teoría de ocultación y disfraz. También van a llevar Sigilo y rastreo este año pero cuando vuelvan de las vacaciones de Navidad. Es bastante fácil, basta con ser discretos y observadores. Esos si son cursos obligatorios. El objetivo es que lleguen listos para las prácticas a la escuela de aurores. En fin, ya veo sus caras de hambre, así que la clase está terminada. Vamos al comedor antes que mi hermanita querida cause mas desbarajustes. Les deseo suerte si les toca ser Premios Anuales el próximo año, aunque la clave está en amenazarla con escribirle a mi mamá. Sólo así se calmará, al menos por un rato.  
  
¿Qué te pareció eso, compañero? – Preguntó Ron a Harry cuando iban camino de regreso a la sala común pensando en las tareas que tendrían que hacer. Transformaciones y Encantamientos eran para el día siguiente.  
  
Pues, Hermione tenía razón, es muy buena gente. Además, me gusta la idea de que nos ayude con las teorías. ¿Te imaginas averiguar todo eso por nuestra cuenta?  
  
A mi no me termina de convencer. Quiero decir, se supone que debería tomarlo con más seriedad, siendo premio anual, cualquiera pensaría que...  
  
No todos tienen que ser como Percy, Hermione. Ya ves como resultó. Al parecer ahora lo quieren despedir y todavía no se amista con mamá y papá. A mí me cae bien Jo.  
  
¿Y qué me dicen de Neville? –dijo Harry para evitar una tercera guerra mundial entre sus amigos  
  
Pues pienso que no nos debería haber sorprendido después del año pasado. Acompañándonos al departamento de misterios y todo eso. Me parece que por fin...  
  
Tiene confianza en sí mismo. –Terminó Ron.  
  
Exacto. –Corroboró Harry.- Yo creo que si se esfuerza y confía en sí mismo, lo hará muy bien.  
  
Gracias Harry. –Dijo una voz por detrás de ellos. Al parecer, Neville venía detrás escuchando lo que decían.- En verdad pensé que podía hacerlo a partir de las clases del ED. Ustedes ayudaron mucho para que mejorara.  
  
Está bien, no nos tienes que agradecer. Lo hiciste tú. Y ahora vamos que tenemos montones de deberes para mañana.  
  
Hablando de mañana, ya quiero ir a clase de Lupin. –Dijo Ron.  
  
Yo también. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Al día siguiente, o sea, maaaaaasadelanteeeeeee: ¡Ampay! Ejem, perdón, me confundí con Magaly Teve, un programa acá en Perú de una tía tipo Rita Skeeter de las celebridades. Como iba diciendo, Al día siguiente...  
  
Bienvenidos nuevamente a su clase de DCAO. –dijo Lupin- Es un verdadero placer volver a enseñarles.  
  
Para nosotros también es un placer tenerlo de vuelta –dijo Seamus.  
  
Sí, lo extrañábamos –añadió Dean.  
  
Es el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hemos tenido. –Dijo Parvati.  
  
Muchas gracias chicos, -dijo el profesor- Bien, tengo entendido que todos ustedes han llevado clases, digamos, avanzadas el año pasado. –Todos sonrieron mirando a Harry- Así que ahora veremos que tan bueno fue el profesor –miro a Harry.- Lo he hecho con todas las clases hasta ahora. Quiero ver en qué nivel está cada grupo. Veamos, ¿quién pasa primero?  
  
Así pasó la clase. Todos fueron evaluados por el profesor Lupin y lo hicieron bien. Harry se sentía orgulloso de ver que todos habían estado practicando y ahora podían hacer patronus corpóreos, sin la presencia de un dementor, claro está. Eso sí, el profesor los evaluó a todos por igual, incluso a Harry.  
  
No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento –le dijo Remus durante el recreo, cuando todos los demás se hubieron marchado- De cómo les has enseñado a ellos. En varias clases me he encontrado con tu mano. ¿Vas a seguir con el ED?  
  
¿De qué serviría ahora? –Le dijo sonriendo- El ED fue creado para practicar debido a la incompetencia de la profesora. Ahora que te tenemos de vuelta, no será necesario, además, no creo que tenga tiempo disponible. No sabes la de tareas que nos dejaron ayer y las que nos dejarán hoy.  
  
Y ¿Cómo les va con la asesora? –Le preguntó.  
  
Me cae bien, y parece que de verdad le gusta lo que hace y que lo quiere hacer bien.  
  
Josephine fue una de las mejores en su clase cuando me tocó enseñarle. Les ayudará bastante.  
  
Así parece. Bueno, me voy, tengo clase de Transformaciones y no quiero llegar tarde. Debo entregar la tarea para la cual me desvelé anoche.  
  
Está bien, buena suerte Harry. Y a ti también.  
  
Harry salió del aula y corrió a alcanzar a Ron y Hermione que iban del patio al aula de transformaciones.

* * *

Je jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Por primera vez no tuve el capítulo listo para el lunes y lo he terminado antes que el de la semana pasada. No en serio, no saben el pánico que me entró cuando me vi sentada en el auto de papá, domingo a las siete de la noche y sin nada para tipear el día de hoy desde la mitad del capítulo seis. Así que me propuse que hoy publicaba un capítulo completo, y lo hice, aquí esta para ustedes. Hay partes que las tuve que escribir dos y hasta tres veces porque se me colgaba la máquina y no había guardado. Espero que les guste. Y ahora los reviews que no me cansaré de agradecer que llenen mi bandeja de entrada con cosas que no sean chistes políticos y cartas cadena.  
  
Jara-A4 : bien, era solo poder deducir las consonantes. Y ya ves que cumplo, todos los lunes publico para todos ustedes. Es difícil y espero que entiendan si alguna vez no puedo publicar por alguna razón.  
  
Danae Weasley : Me alegra que te guste. Tu sigue leyendo.  
  
Xime: muy bien con los poderes deductivos. Las otras son...cara, y jr, y la otra que es en inglés no la voy a decir porque le prometí a mi profe de Inglés que no la repetiría. A mi también me encantan. Quizás algun dia escriba uno de ellos. Aunque todavía quiero concentrarme en este.  
  
Cristhie: Gracias por lo de tener la inspiración de Rowling. En realidad lo escribo pensando en lo que me gustaría que pase, o mis teorías, eso ayuda, estar un poco convencido de lo que haces tiene sentido. A mi me encanto escribir a los merodeadores. Y la rata apestosa no se merece ningún respeto de parte nuestra, pero ya no la lamaré así por motivos que más adelante explicaré. Lamento decirlo, pero no puedo hacer volver a Sirius, yo soy una de las que odia a JK Rowling por haberlo hecho, pero espero ver sus motivos en el sexto libro. Y si, Harry se enfrentará a Voldemort, el resto lo hará de alguna forma u otra, pero todos resultarán afectados, aunque todavía no decido si alguno morirá. Es muy difícil decirlo, y entiendo hasta cierto punto por qué Rowling demoró la muerte de Sirius. En cuanto a lo de tía Petunia, me pareció que ya era hora de que se dejara de vainas y le tenga algo de cariño a su sobrino. O al menos consideración, especialmente, porque está sufriendo la falta de su propio hijo. Lo de la peli, fui al cine de larcomar a ver una peli con mi ma, y se me ocurrió preguntar y me dijeron, es una lata, pero si no te interesa verla mal grabada, Av. Javier Prado...  
  
amsp14 : Que bueno. Realmente pienso que la niña puede eso y más, ya lo verás maaaasadelante. Draco no planeo lo de los dementores, nisiquiera lo sabía. Pero de malfoy ya verás más luego. Y la ED va a ver sus frutos este año. La premio anual va a tener su parte, pero no va a ser tan importante. Además verán más a la pequeña, si, la bromista, es terrible, ya verán que hasta Peeves le tendrá miedo. Si, es el Mark Evans del 5to libro, ya veran lo que sale de ahí.  
  
jessytonks: Así es a veces con las madres, por eso le dije que significaba mucho para mi. Así que ahora ella quiere leer el ff.  
  
Diana Black : Gracias primis, sigue leyendo, mas allá a ver si vuelvo a poner un pensadero, espero que de tiempo.  
  
Tabatas: Gracias por tu Review. Sigan leyendo  
  
amsp14 Si, Remus va a estar mas cerca ahora, y Ginny se va a acoplar al grupo más de lo que piensan y en muchos sentidos.  
  
Gary: Gracias por los cuatro intentos de review. En verdad. Sigan leyendo.  
  
CoNnY-B : Oh, entonces no te preocupes, todos quemamos la pc alguna vez, yo una vez quemé el monitor, mejor dicho, se quemó cuando yo lo estaba usando, pero fue porque ya estaba viejo.  
  
Y esos son los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, no se molesten si algunos reviews son más largos que los otros. Lo que sucede es que yo copio y pego sus reviews en la hoja de Word y voy respondiendo cada uno de esa manera. En resumen, mientras más escriban en el review, más larga será la respuesta.  
  
Bien, nos vemos la próxima semana con más de Harry y su abuela, je, je, perdón, Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente.  
  
LunitaL 


	9. La NuEvA CaZaDoRa

Disclaimer: Acabo de leer en la web de la BBC de Londres que a JK Rowling le halagan los escritores de Fan Fictions siempre y cuando se mantenga en la red y no lo publiquen de forma impresa y se respeten los ratings (ya saben, G, PG, PG-13, R). Asi que, Sra. Rowling, he aquí mi Disclaimer: Los Personajes y nombre propios les pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. La historia y narración son mías asi como los personajes de Josephine y Matilda Windbag, sus diálogos y cualquier cosa relacionada.  
  
Fan Fiction: Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente.  
  
Capitulín 8: La nueva Cazadora.  
  
Y no olviden que los deberes son para la próxima semana. –Decía la profesora McGonagall al final de la clase del miércoles.- Potter, ven aquí un momento.  
  
Si profesora –dijo Harry por enésima vez. Esa semana, varios profesores lo habían estado llamando a final de clase y le preguntaban si estaba bien. Incluso el profesor Snape, lo cual no le terminaba de cuadrar en la cabeza.  
  
Potter, tengo algo que entregarte –dijo la profesora seriamente.  
  
¡Una foto de mi papá y mi mamá! –Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y levantando los pulgares. Sabía que no era eso, pero quería ver si podía hacer reír a la Profesora. Verdaderamente se había tomado en serio el consejo de Lupin. Y estaba funcionando.  
  
Por un momento pensó que lo había logrado, pues la expresión de la profesora tembló un poco y casi se convierte en una sonrisa. Luego, relajo un poco la expresión y le dijo:  
  
No, Potter, es la lista de postulantes para los puestos vacantes de cazadores. –Dijo. Lo miró fijamente por un momento y sus ojos se humedecieron.- Recuerda que el sábado es la selección y por lo tanto no te deben castigar. Recuerda decirle lo mismo al señor Bla... Weasley... –corrigió. A Harry se le encogió el corazón al casi escuchar el apellido de su padrino. Luego comprendió que seguramente la profesora al verlo se habría acordado de su padre.  
  
No se preocupe, profesora –dijo guiñándole un ojo y chasqueando los dedos- Se lo diré a los del equipo.- vio que a la profesora le estaba costando retener una lágrima rebelde y decidió dejarla sola para que pueda... - Hasta luego profesora.  
  
Hasta luego... Harry Potter. –Dijo ella, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras como para convencerse de que ese era el nombre del chico.  
  
Estas son las personas que tendrán que presentarse el día sábado en el campo de Quidditch para las pruebas de cazadores. También pueden presentarse para las pruebas de suplentes de guardián, y golpeadores. –Decía Harry en la sala común.- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, también para suplente de buscadores –Ginny se encontraba cerca. Le parecía que ella sería un reemplazo que le haría justicia cuando se fuera, pero también quería que estuviera en el equipo, porque volaba muy bien.  
  
Pero Potter, -decía una chica de quinto año- Contigo no necesitamos suplentes...  
  
Uno nunca sabe, además –dijo mirando a los miembros del equipo- me iré el próximo año, así que quiero dejar bien entrenado al que me reemplace el próximo año y a los que vengan después.  
  
Harry lo había estado pensando toda la semana, cuando acepto la responsabilidad de ser capitán. Se puso a pensar que Ginny sería una buena buscadora, pero le faltaba un poco más de confianza. Además, Ron también se iba el próximo año, así que no quería dejarle el trabajo al nuevo capitán. Pero mientras, tenia dos años para ser el capitán. Y pensaba hacerlo muy bien. Había estado revisando los anuarios que le había dicho Hermione que habían en la biblioteca por si había alguna referencia a capitanes de quidditch y había encontrado muy buenas estrategias de cierto capitán de Gryffindor en el periodo 1975-1978. [N/A: Muajuajua, a que no adivinan quien] En todo caso, el sábado verían.  
  
Llegó el día sábado. Había una lista considerable y Harry había calculado que terminarían para la hora del almuerzo de seleccionar a los nuevos cazadores (aunque ya tenía a alguien en mente) y tal vez diera tiempo para ver algunos suplentes. Así que se levantó bien temprano y con mucho ánimo. Se vistió y se puso encima la capa de Quidditch. Era una mañana templada, aunque el cielo se veía algo nublado [N/A: Alguien de Lima sabe a qué me refiero] Bajó a la sala común luego de tirar a Ron de su cama para que se levantara mientras este murmuraba maldiciones incomprensibles desde el revoltijo de sábanas en el piso. Allí se encontró con que muchos de los aplicantes y varios curiosos se hallaban ahí esperando. Harry les sonrió y les dio los buenos días. Luego bajó a desayunar seguido de un Ron y el resto del equipo: Alicia Spinnet, Jack Spoler y Andrew Kirke, que más parecían unos zombis (de lo cual no los culpo, andando por el castillo a las siete de la mañana) y un corro de gente que charlaba y especulaba emocionada. Luego del desayuno, fueron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Al pasar por el lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Harry paso de largo haciéndose el sordo a los abucheos.  
  
¡No se te vaya a abrir la cabeza en pleno vuelo, Cabeza Rajada! –Le gritó Malfoy desde la mitad de la mesa. Pero tuvo que callarse pues todos los postulantes lo miraban amenazadoramente. Malfoy todavía no se olvidaba de lo que le había hecho el ED en los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Si Harry había pensado que la selección iba a ir de perlas, le habían vendido una imagen barata. Para el medio día parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Le estaba costando bastante encontrar a los suplentes. Ya había clasificado a Natalie McDonald, una chica de tercero que parecía tener aptitudes de cazadora. También había encontrado un suplente para guardián, que no lo hacía tan mal, Harry supuso que con práctica, quizás llegaría a estar a la altura de Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán que le enseñó a Harry a jugar al Quidditch, algo que a Ron no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar. Pero le faltaba todavía suplentes para golpeadores y un nuevo cazador titular.  
  
¡Siguiente! ¿Quién es Ginevra...? ¡Ah! –Dijo Harry al ver el apellido.  
  
No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre completo si no deseas pasarte el resto del día botando murciélagos por la nariz. –le susurró Ron al oído.  
  
No lo volveré a hacer. –le dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja.- Bien, Ginny Weasley, ya sabes cómo es esto, postulas para cazadora, Jack y Andrew te intentarán bloquear, tienes que meter... cinco de diez goles para superar al récord que vamos hasta ahora –le dijo Harry como rogando que los hiciera.  
  
Está bien capitán –dijo ella sin gota de nervios.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry no podía creer que pudiera haber llegado a extrañar a Angelina y Katie, las antiguas cazadoras. Ginny había logrado colar la quaffle hábilmente por los aros pasando a Ron diez veces. Y Ron había estado ganando confianza durante el día debido a lo malos que eran los aplicantes. Así que ambos estaban en su máximo. Harry declaró que Habían encontrado a la nueva cazadora titular. Como estaba seguro de que en la lista los que quedaban eran... ninguno, todos se fueron felices a almorzar. Celebrando que el equipo de Gryffindor contara con tan buenas cazadoras, tan buen buscador, tan buen guardián, y que sus golpeadores habían mejorado considerablemente en comparación al año anterior. El renovado equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que volvía a contar con la formula ganadora de dos Weasley y un Potter, estaba ya guardando las cosas y discutiendo que hacer con los uniformes, cuando Harry notó que una figura pequeña seguía ahí observándolo, aunque dando claras muestras de no querer ser reconocida. Por su estatura, Harry dedujo que sería alguien de primero, pero los de primero no podían jugar. Él, Harry, había sido una excepción siendo el jugador más joven en los últimos cien años. Se acercó y el pequeño, o la pequeña volteaba la cara y se la cubría con dos trenzas...  
  
¿Tú no eres la hermana pequeña de Jo Windbag? –Le preguntó, reconociéndola.  
  
¡NO!, te has equivocado, yo... no soy su hermana, yo... eh... soy su prima, sí, sí, eso, soy su prima... Ma... María.  
  
¿Jo sabe que estás aquí? –Preguntó levantando una ceja, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. El resto del equipo se empezó a acercar para ver que estaba entreteniendo al capitán.  
  
NO, pero no le diga que vine por favor, no se lo diga, yo solo quería que me probaran para cazadora, pero si no quiere me voy, señor, pero por favor no le diga a mi hermana, me voy y usted finge que no me vio aquí señor capitán, pero por favor no le diga a mi hermanita, es capaz de matarme, o peor, de decirle a mi mamá y ahí si se arma la de Troya, porfis, porfis...  
  
Está bien, cálmate, –Le dijo Harry, le pareció divertido ver a la pequeña Matilda Windbag rogándole de esa manera, quien por lo que había oído, había sido castigada ya cinco veces por cinco profesores diferentes en la primera semana, hazaña que sólo los Fred y George habían logrado hasta el momento en la historia registrada de Hogwarts. Ron les había enviado una lechuza, pero ellos no le habían creído, a pesar de que la carta también la firmo Ginny como prueba de que no eran invenciones del pecoso.- No le digo nada, está bien. –Le dijo cogiéndola de los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo en medio de sus ruegos desesperados, el equipo ahora miraba a Harry. Harry no tenía corazón para decirle a Jo que su hermana había estado allí. Pero mirándola bien, recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando pensó que la profesora McGonagall lo expulsaría de Hogwarts por haberse subido a una escoba sin permiso. Fue así como consiguió el título de jugador más joven en los últimos cien años.  
  
Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. –Dijo tomando una decisión.- Harás la prueba, ¿Ok? Harás la prueba. Si eres buena, te mantendré en reserva y el próximo año podrás jugar en el lugar de Alicia, ¿te parece?  
  
El equipo estaba en silencio, ya que no se esperaban ver a Harry tomando en cuenta a alguien de primero. La niña estaba conmocionada, confundida, emocionada, a juzgar por su cara  
  
¿De... de... De veritas, de veritas?  
  
De veritas, de veritas. –Le contestó Harry sonriendo. Luego se dirigió al equipo.- Ron, Jack, Andrew, a sus posiciones. Alicia y Ginny, le lanzarán pases. Si logras meter cinco de diez goles, estás dentro del equipo de reserva y jugarás en el lugar de Alicia que se va este año. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
No señor. –Dijo la niña haciendo un gesto militar con las mejillas coloradas, haciendo notar sus pequitas que la hacían ver tan graciosa.  
  
Vamos Matilda, yo te llevo. –Le dijo Alicia y la tomó de la mano.  
  
Yo tengo una pregunta, capitán. –Le dijo Ron cuando la niña estuvo bien lejos.- ¿Tenemos que jugar suave con ella?  
  
No, evalúenla como a los demás. –Dijo Harry con seguridad.  
  
Como usted diga, Señor capitán –Ron imitó el gesto militar que había hecho la niña.  
  
Comenzó la prueba. La niña parecía bastante nerviosa. Primer intento, segundo intento, tercer intento, fallaba por falta de potencia en la definición.[N/A: Tanto tiempo con mi padre viendo el fútbol, le da a una cierto "floro" futbolístico, ¿no creen?]  
  
Vamos, Windbag, ¡Confianza! –Le dijo Harry antes del cuarto intento.  
  
Está bien, ¡señor capitán!  
  
A Harry le pareció luego que la niña había tomado esas palabras como una orden. A partir de ahí, se volvió imparable. En el último tiro, metió el gol ¡con todo y Ron! (Osea que ron se interpuso y la quaffle lo siguió empujando y pasaron el aro)  
  
¿Qué edad tienes? –Le preguntó.  
  
Cumplo doce en Marzo. –le respondió ella, confundida  
  
Bien... –dijo Harry, no pudo dejar de pensar que la niña no le quitaba el puesto de jugador más joven.- Quedas seleccionada para el equipo de reserva del equipo de Gryffindor para el próximo año. Al resto del equipo, les pido discresión con respecto a esta ultima decición hasta que sea el momento de dar a conocer a nuestra arma secreta.  
  
Los demás miembros del equipo se apresuraron a aplaudir, estaban bastante sorprendidos con la actuación de la pequeña. Se empezaron a dirigir hacia el comedor para, finalmente, almorzar. Ron se quedó un poco atrás para hablar con Harry.  
  
Compañero, estás seguro que está bien, sabes que los de primero no pueden jugar al quidditch...  
  
Lo sé, pero ella sólo está en reserva. Entrenará con nosotros, si, jugará en el equipo, sí, pero el próximo año. Le dije a McGonagall que quería tener suplentes suficientes esta temporada y la que viene, y ella estuvo de acuerdo...  
  
Pero no le dijiste que elegirías enanos... –dijo Ron adivinando, mientras levantaba ambas cejas.  
  
Pues... NO, -confesó Harry- la verdad es que no pense que encontraría a alguien digno en primer año, pero al verla, no me dirás que está mal, ¿o sí? Le pediré a McGonagall permiso para que entrene con nosotros, y para que esté listada como suplente. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el jugador más joven en los últimos cien años, si no fuera porque McGonagall me puso, yo hubiera tenido que esperar hasta segundo año.  
  
Mmmm, así que devuelves el favor... –le dijo Ron. Ahora sonreía.  
  
Pues, no me negarás que no te gustaría tenerla en algún equipo contrario, ¿o sí?  
  
¡Por Merlín y su barba! ¡Claro que no, Harry! ¡Nos machacarían! –dijo con tono "Hermione"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Y por eso, yo, Harry Potter, como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, le quería pedir permiso para que la señorita Windbag juegue en calidad de reserva, Profesora McGonagall. –Le terminó de decir Harry a su profesora.  
  
Eso significaría que si una de tus cazadoras no puede jugar, debes avisar el cambio con una semana de anticipación. Pero, Potter, sabes que los de primer año...  
  
Yo estaba en primer año, profesora, y no es lo mismo, porque yo entré a titular, le estoy pidiendo permiso para una suplente. Por favor, profesora, ¿Se puede? ¿Sí? –dijo utilizando la que en adelante se llamaría la maniobra de convencimiento Windbag, es decir, poner cara de perrito a medio morir luego que uno lo ha atropellado.  
  
Sabes que eso ya vendría siendo decisión del director, Potter, aunque... - dijo la profesora sonriendo un poquito.- No perdemos nada preguntando, ¿No, Potter?  
  
Totalmente de acuerdo, profesora. –le dijo Harry con una voz muy elegante salida sabe Dios de donde [N/A: una de esas voces que te dejan diciendo sí a todo, ;P] ---------------------  
  
Y por eso, Profesor Dumbledore, Potter, como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y yo, Minerva McGonagall, como Jefa de la casa en mención, le pedimos permiso para que la señorita Windbag esté en listada como cazadora suplente, y poder jugar en caso de eventualidades, como el señor Potter ha sugerido. ¿Se puede? ¿Sí? –Le dijo la profesora McGonagall al director, Harry estuvo casi seguro por un milisegundo de que la profesora utilizaría la maniobra de convencimiento Windbag, pero luego vio que ella la usaba, sí, pero muy a su manera. Le sonreía al director como no había visto nunca sonreír a la profesora McGonagall nunca jamás. Como si hubieran retrocedido años, sabe Dios cuantos, y la profesora fuera una alumna, con trenzas y túnica de Hogwarts. Bueno, no exageremos, Harry se deja llevar muy fácil, dejémoslo en que le sonrió y ya. Pero Harry decidió que la maniobra de convencimiento Windbag ya la había usado suficiente el día de hoy. Se limito a dejarlo en un perrito abandonado.  
  
Bueno, creo recordar que le dije esto alguna vez, profesora McGonagall, hace tiempo, con un capitán particularmente bueno –les guiñó el ojo, y a Harry se le paso por la cabeza que ese otro capitán era su padre.- que no hay regla que prohiba lo que quieren hacer. La regla dice específicamente que los de primer año no pueden jugar de TITULARES, mas no se dice nada de los suplentes  
  
-----------------  
  
¡MATILDA WINDBAG! –Se oyó en toda la sala común y una pequeña niña se adelantó saltando con las trenzas balanceándose de adelante a atrás, las mejillas coloreadas dando evidencia de una cantidad "Weasley" de pecas.  
  
Dime hermanita linda –dijo la niña con una voz que derretiría al corazón más duro, pensó Harry.  
  
¡QUÉ HACE TU NOMBRE EN LA LISTA DE SELECCIONADOS PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH! ¡ESTAS EN PRIMER AÑO! ¡Y USTEDES LA DEJAN!.  
  
Verás, Jo, -le dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por el hombro, seductoramente, pero en realidad le - La regla dice que los de primero no pueden jugar como TITULARES, mas no dice nada de los suplentes, utilizando las palabras del director... –y dicho esto la soltó al ver la cara que ponía Hermione.  
  
Decías, hermanita linda... –le dijo la peque a su hermana mayor, utilizando la ya mencionada maniobra, la cual en adelante abreviaremos a MCW.  
  
Que mientras no arrojes a pequeño cuy de la escoba, por mi está bien.  
  
¿Pequeño cuy? –preguntó Harry.  
  
Su cuy,[N/A: o conejillo de indias, como prefieran] una especie de roedor... ¿qué? –reparó en las caras que acababan de poner los tres chicos.  
  
No, es que, Ron tiene mala experiencia con roedores... –dijo Hermione  
  
Y los gatos... –añadió este.- ¿No han tenido problemas con el gato de Hermione?  
  
Para nada, que yo sepa ella siempre lo lleva en el bolsillo, y adora jugar con tu gato, no creo, es más, me parece raro que el gato no se lo haya querido almorzar...  
  
No te preocupes –dijo Hermione, y como para disimular el momento, le dijo- Tengo una duda sobre los aditamentos de protección, me lo puedes explicar, por favor...

Vaya, que Hermione puede ser muy persuasiva algunas veces... -murmuro Ron mientras iba tras ella.

Muy buena la nueva cazadora, cierto? -dijo Ginny acercandose a Harry desde el otro lado de la sala comun. Tenia una ligera nota de reproche en su voz.

Si, es buena, completa mi equipo perfecto de talentos naturales.

Tu equipo perfecto de talentos naturales? -le dijo ella, levantando las cejas.

Sips, vamos Ginny, no te des de menos, sabes que tu y Ron son muy buenos, el solo necesitaba practica, y gracias a uds dos ganamos la copa el año pasado. -le dijo Harry, otra vez y no sabia por que, estaba usando aquel tonillo derretidor que le habia salido hablando con McGonagall, Ginny estaba parada frente a el mirandolo.

Si, claro...-le dijo la pelirroja.

En serio Ginny. De verdad pienso que son muy buenos. -le respondio Harry sinceramente. -Ginny hizo un gesto de sonrojarse (el que hacian los gemelos cuando alguien halagaba sus bromas) pero tropezo con la alfombra al dar un paso hcia atras y hubiera caido, pero nuestro buscador estrella la tomo de la mano para que no callera.

Gracias -dijo la chica.

Cuando quieras -rayos, que le pasa a mi voz!, pensaba a Harry que usaba aquel tonillo otra vez.

Pero Ron, no me tienes que explicar nada. puedes hacer lo que tu quieras sin andarme pidiendo permiso -decia Hermione, volviendose hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Pero no te pongas asi, te digo que fue solo para que no se le fuera encima a la chica... -decia Ron siguiendola, pero se quedo a medio camino y luego se fue hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Esos dos no tienen arreglo, no lo van a admitir nunca, o si? -dijo Ginny distraidamente luego de soltarse de la mano de Harry. Parecia estar hablando consigo misma.

Parece que no... -de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de decir, y que si alguno de los aludidos se enteraba, Ginny y el podian irse despidiendo de sus vidas. -Yo no pregutno si tu no pregutnas.

Totalmente de acuerdo -dijo Ginny. y dandole las buenas noches se fue hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Buenas noches... -dijo Harry despues de un bostezo.

--------------------

Ron, eres o te haces? -le dijo Harry al subir a los dormitorios, sabia que alli solo estaba el.

Que si soy que? -le dijo Ron, Harry sabia que se estaba haciendo el loco. Ya habia tratado de tener aquella conversacion con el pero nada que ver, el chico o se hacia el dormido o cambiaba el tema. No lo haria esta vez.

Tonto!, eres o te haces el tonto? -le dijo

Por que lo dices, Harry? -le dijo Ron nervioso.

H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E -le dijo Harry, sabia que si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, no hablaban de ello hasta el año tres mil- Que te pasa con Hermione. Te gusta.

Ahhh...uh...eh.....ah.... NO! como crees! -dijo elevando un poco la voz- Harry, Hermione es mi amiga, nada mas...

...Tambien es mi amiga y no me sonrrojo cuando se me acerca. -le dijo este. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que Ron lo admitiera esta vez.

Aahhhh...uh....eh....ah... este... yo.. bueno... y ...ella... eh... Pero ella es mi amiga... -decia como rogando que solo eso fuera.

No se, Ron, pero recuerda el baile de navidad. Recuerda como te pones cuando sale el tema de Vicktor Krum... -le dijo este.

Es que me preocupa, xq es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga...a ti no te preocupa que ande con ese Krum?

Pues, no tanto como a ti.

Harry... no lo se -dijo sentandose en la cama y revolviendose el cabello rojo.- No lo se, no se que me pasa con ella ultimamente... no es lo mismo de antes, es diferente, ella es tan... tan..., no lo se...

Ron, -dijo su amigo acercandose y dandole unas cuantas palmadas de apoyo moral en la espalda.- Estas seguro que no lo sabes? -Harry sabia que Ron sabia que le gustaba Hermione.

Siiiii... No, tienes razon, me gusta, ok? ganaste, lo admito, me gusta, me vuelve loco... estas contento? -le dijo con tono de derrota.- Pero a ella no le gusto, solo soy su amigo...

Y como estas seguro de eso? -le dejo escapar...

TU SABES ALGO! -le grito Ron cogiendole de los hombros y moviendolo de adelante a atras, se veia que estaba desesperado- TU SABES ALGO, ELLA TE DIO ALGO, QUE QUE TE DIJO!

Ron, calmate. yo solo dije que como estas seguro. Si a ti te lo he tenido que sacar con cucharita, Hermione no va a venir a decirme nada, solo te digo que no pierdes nada "lanzandote a la piscina". Ahora, te dejo tranquilo y me voy a dormir, que estoy cansado...

harry se cambio y se metio a su cama a dormir. Sabia que Ron no dormiria mucho esa noche. Ta,mbien suponia, aunque no habia forma de estar seguro, de que Ginny habria tenido una conversacion similar con Hermione.

* * *

Chibolitossssssssssss! Jejey!

Por fin pude cargar la cosa esta. espero que les guste ...

Neftis: No te preocupes, soy una escritora comprensiva, no como otras que tienen miles de millones de fans y se creen que por eso nos pueden dejar esperando tres años cof Rowlingcof

Conny B: Exacto! recuerden que el titulo es la DEUDA PENDIENTE osea que alguien pagara sus deudas, Sera que Dumbledore no paga los impuestos de Hogwarts??? jejej, esperen y veran.

Dianis: Primissssssssssss gracias por tu barrita! casi lloro.... de la emocion, por cierto, feliz cumple adelantado!

Icaro: pues si, y tiene un motivo el hecho que este ahi... esperen y veran.

Ana Maria amsp 14: Mark y Matilda?? si la persona en la que me he inspirado para hacer a Matilda se entera de eso, te decapita. Nah! todavia estan muy chicos, ella solo quiere pasar un buen rato en Hogwarts como toda niña, pero muy a su manera. Mark Evans... su papel todavia anda en proceso... ya veran. Ron y Hermione... espero que te halla gustado el final de este capi. Jo no es que sea atarantada, si no que es una Windbag! Ademas Hermione tiene una imagen preconcebida de lo que un premio anual deberia ser, osea Percy.

Jassy Tonks: Bueno, Jo, igual que Matilda, estan basadas en personas de la vida real a quienes yo conozco bien. Y es Super buena gente / Las parejas, creo que lo dejo bastante claro esta vez. Matilda es una loquilla. en realidad, las dos lo son, pero como la grande quiere llegar a una meta, se esfuerza bastante por tratar de regañar a su hermana por cosas que le parecen geniales. Si se dan cuenta, la quiere mucho, y al final, aun asi la amenaza, no le va a decir a su mama. Ella no es Percy.

Bien, esos son los reviews que tengo a la mano, si les falta, por faor perdonenme! (Lunita usa la MCW) nos vemos la prox semana.


	10. Cuando la guerra llega a tu casa

Disclaimer: Mas tarde, ahora no tengo ganas de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a excepción, claro esta, de Matilda y Jo Windbag. Si, Dianis Black, descubriste quienes eran ellas, pero por favor no lo reveles o esas dos personas se morirán de vergüenza, no sin antes asesinarte...  
  
FF: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente.  
  
Capitulo 9: Cuando la guerra llega a tu casa.  
  
Harry desperto a media noche pensando en lo que le había dicho el director luego que hubieran aceptado la propuesta de la nueva cazadora.  
  
--- Flash Back--- [No soy muy fanática de ellos, pero es necesario]  
  
Harry, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo? –Le pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Claro profesor. –Respondió Harry, no sabia por que, pero algo le decía que tenia que ver con cosas no tan agradables como el Quidditch.  
  
Bien. Harry, sabes que el año pasado... uno de mis errores fue no enseñarte Occlumancia yo mismo. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?  
  
Lo recuerdo. –Claro que lo recordaba, se lo dijo cuando regresaron del Ministerio de Magia el año anterior.  
  
Pues bien. Sigo pensando que es un riesgo que yo te enseñe. –Con mirada de rayos equis- Y sigues necesitando aprender... Es necesario para que no sea tan fácil entrar y hacer lo mismo.  
  
Sugiere que vuelva a tomar clases con el profesor Snape, ¿verdad? –Dijo Harry, que no quería volver a pasar por tan temible experiencia una vez más.  
  
Sí y no, Harry. Es verdad que debes seguir estudiando, pero no te volvería a poner en semejante aprieto con el profesor Snape. – Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.  
  
¿Entonces? –Pregunto Harry.  
  
Remus Lupin. –Dijo simplemente el profesor.  
  
¡Remus! Digo, ¿El profesor Lupin? –Dijo Harry emocionado. Eso era algo bueno, ya que con Lupin se sentiría mas a gusto y le seria más fácil aprender.  
  
Si, Harry, el profesor Lupin te enseñara. Lo habría hecho el año pasado, pero como comprenderás, no estabamos en condiciones debido a los seis decretos educacionales impuestos por nuestra querida ex directora... No nos era posible traer al profesor Lupin.  
  
Vaya, eso es una mejora... –dejo escapar Harry.- Lo siento, pero es que...  
  
No te culpo, Harry. Pero esta vez si debes practicar. Me interesa que comprendas la importancia de que aprendas Occlumancia. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
Sí, profesor. –Dijo este, la verdad era que todo aquello le traía unos recuerdos horribles, pero comprenda la situación.- Lo comprendo perfectamente.  
  
Entonces solo me queda decirte que deben aprovechar al máximo la teoría que les dará la señorita Windbag. No solo en Occlumancia, sino en todo lo que les dé. Es parte de un proyecto que se ha desarrollado, para llevar a cabo más rápido y mejor el entrenamiento de aurores. El Ministerio tiene el suyo propio en la escuela de aurores. Ustedes, en cambio, recibirán algo distinto estando bajo los métodos de otros.  
  
Entonces... Usted nos está preparando...  
  
Ustedes eligieron la carrera de Aurores, serán preparados de forma adecuada para que no tengan que pasar por dos años de estudio que no se cambian desde la epoca en que yo estudie. Y considerando mi edad, eso ya es bastante tiempo. Así que te pido que aproveches al máximo las clases y les digas a tus compañeros que también lo hagan. Me parece que la señorita Windbag no es de mucho agrado de la señorita Granger, pero dile que la tome en serio, ya que es tan buena estudiante como ella, de otra forma no le habría encargado la labor de enseñarles a ustedes, especialmente a ti, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger (le guiñó el ojo).  
  
Está bien, profesor. Entonces...  
  
Pasa por el despacho del profesor Lupin antes de ir a la sala común de Gryffindor y dile que yo te he enviado. El te diré que días y a qué hora debes ir.  
  
--- Fin del Flash Back---  
  
Remus le había dicho que practicarían los jueves después de la cena a partir de la siguiente semana, por dos razones. La primera era que quería que recibiera algo mas de teoría de parte de Jo. La segunda que la siguiente semana era luna llena. Así que concertaron la primera clase para la quincena de Septiembre. Harry dio un par de vueltas en su cama, y luego se durmió.  
  
Y las clases de asesoría marcharon bien. Luego de hablar con Ron, Hermione y Neville sobre lo que le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, le pusieron más empeño a las clases, en especial Hermione que se sintió un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que el director estuviera enterado de que no le terminaba de gustar Jo como asesora. Harry sospechaba que ella, Jo, también lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. A partir de entonces, Hermione intentó llevarse mejor con su asesora. Incluso, un día llegando a la sala común después de un incidente con la pequeña Windbag, las encontró charlando animadamente de lo que ellas dijeron que era "Charla de CHICAS" ("No molesten, no les diremos de qué hablábamos" respondieron cuando Harry, y sobretodo, Ron preguntaron interesados) Luego Ron y Hermione empezaron a discutir y para calmar los ánimos llegó la pequeña Matilda con cara de molestia total dándole a Ron un rollo de pergamino diciendo que ya había terminado el castigo que le había dejado. Mark Evans llegó detrás de ella entregándole otro pergamino con varias líneas escritas.  
  
¡Ron! –Exclamó Hermione al ver a la pequeña con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Matilda para que tú la castigaras? –Hermione sabía que a Ron no le gustaba quitar puntos no poner castigos a los de su propia casa  
  
Es que... –dijo Ron, mirando a Jo disimuladamente. Esta miraba alternativamente a Ron y a los dos pequeños.  
  
¿Qué hizo mi hermana? –Dijo ella con voz algo amenazante.  
  
Bueno, la encontré con Mark Evans tratando de lanzar bombas fétidas a Peeves... por quinta vez –Era cierto que le había tratado de lanzar bombas fétidas a Peeves en ocasiones anteriores.- Entonces los mande a escribir líneas. –Dijo Ron resueltamente. Pero era mentira. Harry sabía que decía eso, en parte, para impresionara Hermione. Pero lo cierto era que le había prometido a Matilda que no le contaría a Jo que la había encontrado en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, ¡tratando de hacer estallar un inodoro! Ron le dijo que solo la haría copiar unas líneas a ella y a Mark Evans si ellos le firmaban el inodoro. Los niños, por librarse de los gritos de Jo, lo hicieron. Cuando Harry le preguntó por qué había hecho semejante cosa, Ron respondió que tenía que enviarle a Fred y a George la prueba de que Matilda Windbag era la nueva alborotadora, con la ocasional ayuda de Mark Evans. Le echó un encantamiento reductor, lo metió en una caja y envió a Pig a que se lo llevara a los gemelos.  
  
Buen castigo, detesta escribir líneas por gusto. –Dijo Jo. Luego siguió conversando con Hermione.  
  
Algo más. Mientras Ron negociaba con Matilda (pues la niña lo amenazaba que si le enviaba eso a su madre, lo pagaría caro: "Nadie se mete con Matilda Windbag y sale ileso" le decía con tono amenazador) Harry conversaba con Mark Evans. Ya mencioné que le tenía curiosidad, pues era un vecino de Little Whinging cuyos padres eran "amigos" de tío Vernon y tía Petunia. Pues bien, resultaba ser que su padre "tenía una prima que había sido bruja, pero se había muerto hacía mucho tiempo." Eso le había oído decir el día del banquete de comienzo de año. A Harry le llamaba la atención ya que el apellido del niño era el mismo que su madre llevó de soltera.  
  
Yo no sabía que tú eras mago. Tus tíos decían que eras un delincuente cuando iban a casa a cenar. –Le decía a Harry- Y todos los niños del barrio pensaban lo mismo... te teníamos miedo. Pero más miedo le teníamos a los gordos grandes...  
  
Sí, es que a mis tíos no les gusta la magia. –Dijo Harry, que no quería mencionar el tema de "los gordos grandes" ya que todos ellos estaban en San Bruto- Pero, en tu familia, ¿no habían magos?  
  
No, a bueno, sí, creo que Papá mencionó a una prima que resultó ser bruja, pero que ya ha muerto.  
  
¿Y cómo se llamaba esa prima? –Preguntó Harry, tratando de disimular su extrema curiosidad.  
  
Emmm, no me acuerdo. –Dijo el niño- de veras que no me acuerdo... ¿Por qué?  
  
Simple curiosidad... –en ese momento Ron venía hacia él, sonriendo con suficiencia, y Matilda llamaba a Mark, algo enfurruñada.  
  
Ahora verá que sí soy capaz de castigar a miembros de mi propia casa –murmuró Ron para sí mismo.  
  
¿Quién? ¿Hermione? –Preguntó Harry, distraído. Le molestaba un poco seguir con la duda, pero quizás...  
  
¿EH? –Dijo Ron, con las orejas empezando a colorearse- Bueno, sí –admitió- quiero demostrarle que puedo ser un buen prefecto.  
  
Y además mandarle ese obsequio a tus hermanos, ¿verdad?  
  
Dos pájaros de un tiro.  
  
----  
  
Así llegó Halloween, entre prácticas de Quidditch, las clases avanzadas, clases de asesoría, clases de Occlumancia con el profesor Lupin, a las que se unieron Hermione, Neville y Ron, Harry sentía que no tenía tiempo para darse un respiro. Las clases de Occlumancia no iban mal, pensó, ya que el profesor Lupin era mucho más didáctico que el profesor Snape. Ya en la tercera clase fue capaz de cerrar completamente su mente y sin gastar una pizca de energía demás, aunque quizás se debiera a que esta vez sí estaba practicando a conciencia. Los demás no lo hacían del todo mal, tampoco, aunque en las mañanas se les veía algo cansados y ojerosos, a partir de la cuarta semana de práctica empezaron a cogerle el truco, y el Profesor Lupin declaró que si seguían así, quizás podría darles Legeremancia después de Navidad, pero tendría que consultarlo antes con Dumbledore.  
  
Por eso, en la cena de Halloween, Harry estuvo contento por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Se había librado por fin de sueños molestos y se estaba empeñando en los cursos bastante, para así llegar a estar mejor preparado en caso de algún enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Seguía preocupado por el hecho de ser víctima o victimario, pero sabía que al menos la próxima vez, estaría mejor preparado que en su último encuentro.  
  
Comieron y bebieron y felices con los postres fueron. Jo parecía estar nerviosa por las cantidades draconianas de dulces que ingería su hermana, y les comentó que se ponía algo hiperactiva cada vez que comía demasiados. Dumbledore los despidió cerca de las nueve y quince. Harry iba yendo hacia la sala común por un atajo que conocía gracias al mapa del merodeador, Ron y Hermione venían muy por detrás de él, luego de haber desaparecido tras mencionar algo sobre deberes de prefectos (Cosa que últimamente sucedía muy a menudo, demasiado a menudo, en opinión de Ginny, con quien Harry se entretenía conversando mientras sus amigos lo dejaban), y de pronto sintió que la cicatriz se le abría de dolor. Sentía que Voldemort estaba feliz, muy feliz por algo... Había logrado traspasar una barrera... Harry caía al suelo...  
  
Le quemaba la cicatriz. Ron lo sostenía haciendo que se apoyara en los hombros y Hermione le hablaba algo que su cerebro no alcanzaba a descifrar, hasta que lentamente se fue recuperando...  
  
Harry, ¿Otra vez? –Le preguntó la muchacha preocupadísima.  
  
Está en Hogsmeade –dijo, otra vez, no sabía como, pero sentía que estaba seguro de que eso era verdad. Voldemort y sus mortífagos estaban cera de Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry, ¿estás completamente seguro? –Le preguntó la voz de Ron, a su costado. La última vez que Harry había estado seguro de alguna de aquellas visiones, había ido volando en threstal con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville hasta el ministerio de magia exponiéndolos a los mortífagos y Sirius había muerto. Así que no se molestó por la pregunta de su amigo. Por eso, no dudó en la decisión que acababa de tomar. Se incorporó, se puso a andar en dirección contraria a la sala común y murmuró:  
  
Ya vuelvo.  
  
¿Harry? ¿Adónde...? –oyó que preguntaba Ron. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo. Esta vez seguiría el consejo que tanto le dieron el año anterior y que tanto se negó a seguir. Iría primero al Gran comedor, a ver si se encontraba allí todavía. Entró precipitadamente y vio que todavía estaba allí, sólo.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
  
¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó algo preocupado al ver la cara de Harry.  
  
Acabo de tener otra visión. Puede ser que Voldemort esté cerca de Hogsmeade. –Dijo el muchacho sin rodeos. El profesor lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó.  
  
Ya no sé de qué estar seguro y de qué no, por eso vine directamente a decirle. –En ese momento Ron y Hermione llegaban corriendo y se quedaron en la puerta al ver a Harry en la mesa de Profesores, hablando frente a frente con Dumbledore.  
  
¿Me acompañarían a mi despacho, muchachos? –Les dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió deprisa.  
  
Harry lo siguió pasando entre Ron y Hermione, que estaban algo agitados por haber corrido detrás de Harry y los miró como diciéndoles ¿Qué esperan, una lechuza con invitación por escrito? Luego sintió que lo seguían.  
  
Adolphus, Rogelius, Mafaldis, -le decía Dumbledore a algunos retratos- díganles que vengan urgentemente.  
  
Avanzaron por los pasillos en dirección al despacho del profesor, y se encontraban de vez en cuando con algunos rezagados que se apartaban y murmuraban entre ellos al ver a aquella comitiva. Sabían que lo único que podía significar que el director, Harry Potter y sus dos amigos fueran con tanta urgencia en dirección al despacho del primero, era que tenía que ver algo con Quien-tú-sabes.  
  
¿Adónde van? –Preguntó Ginny, luego de separarse de un grupo de niños de primer año, a los que dejó con Colin Creevy. Harry notó que guardaba un pedazo de pergamino viejo disimuladamente en el bolsillo de la túnica. Dumbledore paró un segundo y dijo.  
  
La señorita Weasley también puede venir. –Dijo y siguió andando que ya faltaba poco.  
  
Vamos, apúrense. –Los apremió Harry, oyendo a medias lo que le contaban Hermione y Ron a la recién llegada.  
  
Meigas Fritas –dijo Dumbledore al llegar a la estatua de la gárgola que casi saltó al recibir la contraseña.  
  
Dumbledore comenzó a consultar sus aparatitos de plata obre su escritorio y les dijo:  
  
Harry, gracias por avisar, no llegan todavía pero están ya muy cerca. ¿Has estado practicando Occlumancia?  
  
Si profesor –respondió Harry mirando directamente a los ojos del director.  
  
Entonces no me queda duda. –En eso, entraron en manado los profesores de Hogwarts, liderados por los jefes de las casas.  
  
Profesores, estamos en peligro. –Snape y Lupin miraron a Harry y compañía, se miraron y luego miraron al director- Hogsmeade está a punto de ser atacada por mortífagos. Los alumnos son nuestra prioridad, así que ya saben que hacer. –Dicho esto, Los profesores se retiraron.- A ustedes les pido que por favor se mantengan al margen y obedezcan a la jefa de su casa, los alumnos pasarán la noche en el Gran comedor. Mañana los espero después del desayuno en mi despacho. También deberían venir el señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood, si lo desean. -la profesora McGonagall se llevó a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny y lo último que vio Harry del despacho del director fue que se dirigía a Faukes. Eso significaba que alertaría a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Pasaron la noche en sacos de dormir, en el gran comedor. La mayoría de alumnos no recordaba que lo mismo había sucedido hacía tres años cuando Sirius entró en el castillo y rasgó el lienzo de la señora gorda. Ahora muy pocos sabían por qué hasta que llegó la profesora McGonagall y les explicó a todos que Hogsmeade estaba siendo atacado por los Mortífagos se que habían fugado de Azkaban en el verano. Los murmullos se llenaron de palabras entre las cuales se podía escuchar claramente: Slytherin. Los de Slytherin estaban a un lado y se miraban entre ellos. Estaba oscuro, así que Harry no pudo ver sus caras. Los dejaron al cuidado de Los premios Anuales, los fantasmas y cada dos horas rotaban los jefes de las casas. Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, llegó Dumbledore preguntando como iba la situación. Entre la Profesora McGonagall y Jo le dieron cuenta de la noche. Hasta Matilda se había portado bien. El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que era hora de algo, pero Harry no pudo escuchar bien porque se alejaban. Harry Ron y Hermione también se habían estado turnando para escuchar los que dijeran los profesores mientras los otros dormían. En toda la noche sólo habían sabido que el castillo estaba siendo reforzado en cuanto a barreras de seguridad. También habían escuchado que protegían las entradas secretas al castillo. Entonces Harry recordó que Ginny tenía el mapa del merodeador (Se lo había pedido prestado a Harry hacía una semana) pero también sabía que Dumbledore tenía conocimiento de las entradas a Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade. Así que por eso no se preocupó.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna se dirigían hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Harry se preguntaba que pasaría ahora.  
  
Los he llamado porque es hora de que empecemos a ponernos de pie. –Dijo Dumbledore seriamente- Ya he hablado de esto con sus padres y tutores y se han mostrado de acuerdo con el plan que pienso llevar a cabo y necesito su ayuda. Necesito que me ayuden a reorganizar el ED.

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Jejey! Bueno, este es el capi de esta semana. La verdad es que esta mas chiquito que los anteriores, pero es que tuve que dividirlo con el capi anterior o si no me salía muy largo. Primero, le quiero agradecer a mis HB que están leyendo mi fic. ¡GRACIAS CHICOS! A Dianis, Víctor, Diana, y a mi hermana que por fin lo esta leyendo, la muy que por estar castigada dejo de participar intelectualmente de este fic, y ahora la única forma q tiene de volver es leyendo primero lo que he escrito hasta ahora. En fin, este capi se lo dedico a Naty y a mis HB Víctor, Dianis Black (¡Primis!) Y a Ale Licántropa (¡Hermana!). Para los que no saben que son los HB, envíenme un correo con la pregunta. Y ahora, los reviews!  
  
Diana Black : Si, ya me dijiste quien era y ay te dije que sí es él. Gracias por tu rewinwin 0 y no olvides que si reveles la identidad secreta de Jo y Matilda, me han dicho que te matan, y si yo fuera tú me la tomo en serio.  
  
Sacralo : Pues mira, es cierto que lo mas probable es que sea el amor, pero es mas bien, para mi, la capacidad de sentir emociones sinceras y bien intencionadas hacia sus amigos. En el libro dice que en cuanto Harry sintió que su corazón "se llenó de emoción, y entonces el abrazo de la criatura (Que lo estaba intentando poseer) se aflojó y cesó el dolor" lo que nos lleva a que no es necesariamente el amor, si no la capacidad de sentir emociones como el dolor por la pérdida de alguien tan cercano como lo fue Sirius para Harry. Esa es su mayor fortaleza.  
  
Mary Potter : Hola Mary Gracias por leer mi ff y gracias por tu review. Si, je, je, je, eso fue en contra de la voluntad de mi hermana, no le gustan las babosadas sentimentales(Pero bien que lee los ffs RonHerm, si encuentran a alguna Tonksnn, esa es ella) Pero me pareció que era apropiado darle al chico algún encanto, ¿Ustedes que me dicen?  
  
CoNnY-B : Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿cuando vuelves a escribir algún ff RonHerm? Me quede triste cuando se acabó "Podría contarte miles de historias" Lo recomiendo para los que quieran algo RonHerm.  
  
Jareth : Has tocado un punto que no quería tocar! Tengo planeado finalizar este ff, pero la verdad es que se puede demorar un poco más de lo planeado en un principio... eso ya lo veremos, pero no te preocupes, que seguiré poniendo capítulos mientras tanga materia gris en mi cerebro!  
  
Neftis : Gracias! Todos son muy amables al decirme que escribo bien. La MCW es una invención muy útil... je, je, je, la he visto funcionar en vivo y e directo.  
  
amsp14 Si, es que la semana pasada tenía problemas con la conexión. Si no les llegó fue porque tenían la bandeja llena. Pero traté de que les llegara a todos los que se pudiera. Ron y Hermione.... si eres atenta ya te habrás dado cuenta de una pequeña pista dejada en este capítulo. Y en cuanto a Ginny y Harry, el tiempo lo dirá, ¿Hace mucho frío, no?(--Pista!)  
  
Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado este capi y nos vemos la próxima semana con otro emocionante capítulo del Chapulín Colorado... Ooops, perdón, Con el !Asombroso Hombre-Araña!, Ooops, otra vez, Sakura Card Captors, no, Con su ff "Cuando me di cuenta que estabas ahí" de Hermione-Weasley... nop, me equivoqué otra ez (Por cierto, recomiendo ese fic, está buenísimo) Con su FanFiction !Harry Potter y la deuda Pendiente! Por Qué querra Dumbledore reorganizar el ED? Cuál será su súper emocionante plan? Luna será capaz de volar sin escoba? Ron le dirá algún día a Hermione que está loco por ella? Ganará Perú la copa América? Jejeje, me dejé llevar... Byes!  
  
LunitaL

PD: No les cuesta nada dejarme mas reviews... solo tienen que darle a ese botoncito abajo que dice GO! y me dejan un comentario... acepto todo desde halagos a mi forma de escribir hasta amenazas de venir a buscarme para arrancarme los pelos...(Logico que para ello estare con varita lista) :P


	11. Dejad que las serpientes vengan a mi

Disclaimer: En este ff lo único que le pertenece a JK Rowling son los personajes y nombres relacionados, ya que como revelo el titulo del sexto libro y no se parece a nada de lo que yo tenia planeado para este fic. Rayos y ahora nos va a tener en e borde del abismo cada vez que lance algo desde su paginita. Al menos tendremos información de primera mano. [N/A: ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso de las uñas del pie de no sé quién, en el nombre de las uñas del pie de Merlín? De todas maneras, gracias, porque gracias a él o ella nos dieron el nombre...] Por supuesto, algo que no he dicho antes porque me pareció sobreentendido, pero lo digo ahora. Este ff es hecho sin fin de lucro alguno. Solo hacer algo en los largos viajes en autobús, tener algo que hacer los lunes y, por qué no, recibir un par de reviews de vez en cuando.  
  
FanFiction: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente.  
  
Capítulo 10: Dejad que las serpientes vengan a mí.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna se dirigían hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Harry se preguntaba que pasaría ahora.  
  
Los he llamado porque es hora de que empecemos a ponernos de pie. –Dijo Dumbledore seriamente- Ya he hablado de esto con sus padres y tutores y se han mostrado de acuerdo con el plan que pienso llevar a cabo y necesito su ayuda. Necesito que me ayuden a reorganizar el ED.  
  
¿El ED? –Preguntó Harry extrañado- ¿El Ejército de Dumbledore? –eso fue lo que más e tomó por sorpresa aquella fría mañana de Noviembre en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
En efecto, Harry, necesito su ayuda para reorganizar, esta vez con ayuda de los profesores, el ED. –dijo el barbudo, haciendo énfasis en ED, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Faukes- Esta vez será más grande, mejor organizado, el primer grupo de estudio en su especie desde la creación de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Usted quiere poner en funcionamiento el Ejército de Dumbledore como un grupo de estudio oficial? –Preguntó Hermione- Quiero decir, ¿Hacer realmente un ejército?  
  
Si, pero por favor, no me molestaría que le cambiara el nombre, aprecio mucho el haberme tenido en cuenta, pero suena muy egoísta. El propósito no es tener un ejército personal, el propósito es estar lo mejor preparados para lo que pueda venir. –Dijo Dumbledore sentándose en su silla de respaldar alto.  
  
¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que hagamos? –preguntó Ginny  
  
Lo que hicieron el año pasado, organizar un grupo de estudio para suplir las carencias de la profesora Umbitch [N/A: Lo siento, me deje llevar, sé que Dumbledore no diría eso ni aunque la vida de Harry pendiera de ella, o quizás sí...] Umbridge, fue una buena idea. Ahora que contamos con un profesor competente –Sonrieron entre sí, ya que a todos los presentes, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo, les encantaba el profesor Lupin- No veo motivo para no continuar con la practica de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero este año, tendrá que ser algo mas... grande.  
  
¿A qué se refiere usted con "más grande" exactamente? –Preguntó Harry temeroso, ya que él había sido el profesor, y en su opinión, veintisiete personas estaban bien, lo podía controlar, pero ¿se refería el profesor a todo el colegio? ¿Tendría que enseñar a los Slytherin?  
  
Por supuesto, no quiero que enseñes a todo el colegio, Harry –dijo el profesor barbudo ante la mirada aterrada que Harry supuso que se le habría notado-, para eso esta el profesor Lupin. Lo que quiero es que me ayuden a organizar grupos de estudio pequeños, con un encargado, el cual tendrá que haber pertenecido al ED el año anterior.  
  
Entonces, ¿usted quiere que miembros del ED ayuden a los otros estudiantes? –Preguntó Neville, dando un paso adelante y hablando por primera vez. No había querido venir al principio, pero entre Ron y Hermione lo convencieron al decirle que Dumbledore quería ver a los que habían ido el año pasado al Departamento de misterios, y que definitivamente no era para castigarlos por haber salido del castillo sin permiso.  
  
No cualquier miembro. Ustedes. Sí, Neville, ustedes –dijo cuando el aludido se señaló a sí mismo- ustedes son los que más sobresalieron el año pasado de ese grupo. No sólo en el nivel de hechizos, si no en la valentía para ir a enfrentarse hasta con el mismo Voldemort –Luna dio un respingo, pareciendo presente y atenta, algo no muy usual en ella, Neville dio un respingo, Ron tenso las manos y Hermione le dio un ligero manotazo en el hombro, ante la mención del nombre- Pero antes tendré que darles unas clases básicas, al menos a algunos de ustedes...  
  
---  
  
Lo primero que Harry tenia que hacer, era convocar a todos los miembros del ED [N/A: Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS, incluyendo cierta niña con pecas en la cara que si uno une los puntos dice SOPLONA] Para ello confió en que todos tuvieran el galeón falso y lo activo para ese mismo día. Todavía estaba pensando en lo que les diría, y en cómo proteger de comentarios destructivos contra Marietta Edgecombe. Porque, sí, Dumbledore les dijo que ella también era parte del grupo original y, sí, merecía una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de las protestas de nuestro grupo favorito. Se dirigía a la sala de requisitos con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna. [N/A: Juguemos un poco con ellos] Iban caminando [Cámara lenta] y los estudiantes se apartaban para dar paso al grupo. Se rumoreaba desde el principio de curso sobre lo que habían hecho aquella tarde de Junio. Hasta decían que luna había muerto, aunque tuvieron que parar cuando Luna apareció por detrás cantando "Weasley es nuestro Rey". Lo que no llegaban a entender era por qué habían ido, cosa que ninguno de ellos se empeñó a declarar, ya que Harry se sentía todavía muy avergonzado por su estupidez, y los otros no querían develarlo. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie fuera de los miembros del ED los siguiera, se encontraron con un grupo de confundidos alumnos (El grupo que ayudó a Harry en el tren cuando Malfoy se quiso vengar) pero a la vez emocionados [Fin de cámara lenta]  
  
¡Harry! –Exclamó Terry Boot- ¿Llamaste a una reunión? Evidente, si no, no estaríamos aquí, ¿o sí? –Contestó Ron, que últimamente miraba mal a todo aquel que se atrevía a posar los ojos sobre su hermanita, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo últimamente. Terry Boot era uno de los que había invitado a Ginny, y sido rechazado. Ella no les explicaba nada sobre sus motivos, solo hacía un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.  
  
Bueno, pasemos –dijo Hermione, antes que Ron se pusiera pesado sin motivo.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos, [N/A: y me refiero a todos, otra vez] Harry se puso de pié y empezó la reunión.  
  
Buenas tardes, em, los hemos llamado, porque tenemos una misión, asignada por el profesor Dumbledore –empezaron a murmurar entre sí, Harry los dejo, como había hecho alguna vez Dumbledore- Pero antes, tenemos asuntos que discutir. Lo primero es, si están dispuestos a sacrificar horas de su tiempo, ayudando a otros alumnos a alcanzar el nivel de defensa que tienen ustedes. O quizás quieran supervisarlas. Como prefieran, pero deben estar dispuestos a formar parte de este grupo y ser leales a su causa.- en este punto, miró a Marietta- El que decida no hacerlo, podrá irse, sin resentimientos. Lo que nos lleva al segundo punto. Dumbledore me pidió, nos pidió, que discutiéramos el asunto de... Marietta. –Ustedes dirán, ¿La muy fresca fue así, como si nada? Pues no, la niña se moría de vergüenza, de hecho, los evitó por bastante rato cuando trataron de decirle que era necesario que ella estuviese allí. Además estaba el factor Cho. Una vez que Ginny logró convencerla de ir (amenazándola con un encantamiento mocomurciélago), ella tuvo que casi obligar a Cho de ir, por lo que le contó Ginny, ya que la reunión era de todos, y la Chocha no quería ir. Harry supuso que eso sería por cómo la había tratado al principio. Pero se mostró indiferente por ello. Al verla ahí sentada, supuso que quizás estuviera devolviendo el favor, ya que, si Marietta se inscribió en el ED, fue porque Cho la obligó. Los presentes empezaron a murmurar.- Marietta debe haber tenido algún motivo para... –le estaba costando trabajo sonar amable, cuando ni él mismo selo hubiese perdonado de no ser por Papa Noel en dieta [N/A: Osea Dumbledore]- decirle a ese sapo viejo sobre lo que hacíamos aquí. Marietta, ¿podrías explicarnos tu versión de las cosas?  
  
La chica lo miró con algún rasgo de odio, como diciéndole lo mucho que lo odiaba por cada una de las pecas que tenía bien marcadas en la cara que decían SOPLONA. Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo, pensó Harry.  
  
Bueno, yooo, eh, pues, primero... gracias por pedirme que cuente mi versión de las cosas. Lo que sucedió fue que... –la chica se retorcía las manos, como Harry había visto en Colagusano, se veía muy nerviosa. Los demás la miraban con la misma expresión fría, Cho miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera a Marietta ni a Harry y sus amigos.- Mi madre, no sé si sabrán, solía trabajar en el departamento de regulación de la red flu, estaba bien relacionada con la señorita Umbridge –tragó saliva- y pues, cuando se enteró de lo que hacía... me prohibió volver, incluso me prohibió ser amiga de Cho... me dijo que si no los delataba yo, ella se lo diría a Umbridge. Así que fui y se lo dije. –en ese momento, ante la vista de todos, las pecas en su cara empezaron a amainar [N/A: quiere decir que no se borraron del todo, sino que se hicieron más leves] Hermione sonrió y se puso de pie diciendo:  
  
Es suficiente. El hechizo permanecedor empieza a disminuir cuando se dice la verdad. –la prefecta le enseñó un espejo y la chica sonrió con sorpresa.  
  
Bueno, ya que tenemos una confesión, Marietta, ¿te gustaría seguir perteneciendo al ED y ayudar a algún grupo de alumnos? –Preguntó Ron, que era el que estaba menos convencido de que aquello resultara, después de Harry.  
  
La verdad es que... no –dijo mirando ligeramente a Cho- No me parecería justo para ustedes después de lo que hice, además, nunca hice mucho avance en esto.  
  
Entonces, puedes retirarte. Todos los que quieran retirarse, ahora es el momento. Lo que harán será peligroso en ciertas formas, pero si desean quedarse, ya saben... –dijo Ginny.  
  
Solo una persona se paró, y sin dar explicación alguna, Cho Chang se marchó.  
  
Bueno, esto es lo que haremos. –Dijo Harry, luego del silencio que siguió a la salida de la tipa esa. Por lo visto, todos se preguntaban por que no había dicho nada, todos sabían que Harry y la cosa esa habían estado saliendo en algún punto el año anterior- Primero, pondremos anuncios por todo el colegio, convocando a formar grupos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, dependiendo de cuantos se anoten, formaremos grupos. Entonces nosotros los ayudaremos con lo que tengan problemas, quizás también los clasifiquemos por niveles.  
  
Contaremos con la ayuda de la mayoría de los profesores. El propósito de esto es el mismo del año pasado: Estar preparados para lo que pueda venir, con Voldemort restaurado. –Explicó Hermione rápidamente- Eso es todo, ¿No?  
  
Sí, es todo –respondió Ron- ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere que lo reorganicemos? –Preguntó Ernie McMillan- ¿Es por lo que ustedes fueron el año pasado a pelear con los mortífagos?  
  
Pues, sí y no. –dijo Harry- La verdad es que a él le gustaría que nos quedemos en el colegio tranquilitos sin meternos en problemas, pero debido a lo que sucedió en el tren el primero de setiembre, y lo que sucedió anoche, prefiere que estemos preparados y como le gusta tener el control sobre las cosas, decidió que era lo mejor para nosotros estar preparados. ¿Algo más?  
  
Entonces es verdad que ustedes seis fueron a pelearse con mortífagos el año pasado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zacharias Smith  
  
No hubiéramos ido los seis, si fuera por mí –dijo Harry. No quería volver a dejarlos ir nunca jamas, ni siquiera a Ron ni Hermione.  
  
No hubieran regresado si no hubiéramos ido los seis -dijo Ginny secamente  
  
Pero fueron –dijo Anthony Goldstein.  
  
Sí, fuimos. –Dijo Ron en tono cortante. ¿Por qué fueron? –Preguntó Michael Corner, quién se veía algo intimidado ante la presencia de Ginny, ya que había sido su novia y ella lo dejó. Al parecer había estado a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Cho se marchó, pero debió haber recordado que como ya no salían juntos, ya no tenía la obligación de seguirla como perro faldero.  
  
Harry definitivamente no quería contestar esa pregunta. Habían quedado, antes de llegar a la sala del requisito, que no la contestarían por nada de este mundo.  
  
Bueno, ese es un asunto que... –dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Harry, luego del silencio general que la pregunta causó- preferiríamos no discutir, mantenerlo en privado, si no les importa.  
  
Bueno, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? –Dijo Harry, quien ciertamente quería dejar de hablar de ese tipo de cosas.- ¿Estarían dispuestos a volver a firmar una lista comprometiéndose a colaborar y no mencionar este asunto más de lo necesario sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer?  
  
Todos los demás firmaron. Como varios que habían estado el año anterior ya no estaban (Como los gemelos, Lee Jordan, Angelina y Katie...) y las dos chicas que se acababan de ir, el grupo se había reducido un poco. Decidieron colocar anuncios en los tablones de anuncios de las casa, pero también en el vestíbulo, ya que, muy a pesar de todos, debían incluir a los Slytherin, algo con lo que ninguno se mostró de acuerdo.  
  
Órdenes de Dumbledore –se limitó a decir Harry.  
  
De vuelta en la sala común, vio que los que habían llegado antes que ellos ya habían colocado los pergaminos que Hermione había preparado. Vio también que la lista ya iba por la mitad de llena, considerando que no llevaría más de media hora colgada, Harry pensó en los problemas que hubiera tenido al manejar semejante cantidad de gente el año anterior. Los primeros nombre en la lista eran Matilda Annie Windbag, Mark Florence Evans y Josephine Lilia Windbag. [N/A: Lilia es el nombre de mi abuelita, y Ana es el nombre de mi tía y de una amiga mía, pensé que combinaban bien]  
  
Lo de las listas resultó peor de lo que Harry pensó en un principio que sería. Cuatro quintos del colegio estaba anotado en las susodichas listas, la parte restante eran por supuesto, Slytherins y niños de primer año. Draco Malfoy y un tal Theodore Nott eran los únicos que se habían anotado de cuarto año para arriba de la casa de Slytherin. A Harry no le gustó eso. De todas formas, decidieron, entre los miembros del ED original, realizar la primera reunión general después del primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.  
  
Los entrenamientos iban muy bien, como nunca, según Harry. Ron había mejorado sobremanera desde el año anterior. Ginny era imparable. Los golpeadores habían mejorado bastante, aunque Harry seguía extrañando a las bludgers humanas. Matilda era como la sucesora perfecta de Ginny. Ambas hacían un buen equipo. Natalie también era muy buena, y estaba resultando cada vez mejor debido al intensivo entrenamiento que les tomaba los fines de semana. Y Alicia ya tenía mucha experiencia. El trabajo de capitánle sentaba bien, en especial porque en esos días no necesitaba practicar Occlumancia, debido al cansancio físico y mental que le demandaba el quidditch. La sesión de la semana antes del partido, Harry se había dedicado a evaluara cada uno de los miembros del equipo. De perlas, como hubiera dicho Oliver Wood, antiguo capitán de Quidditch. La última que faltaba por pasar era Ginny. Harry estaba observándola muy de cerca, concienzudamente. Aunque no lo necesitaba, era una jugadora excelente. Parecía haber nacido para volar. Y que forma de volar, no era un bien a medias, como el de Cho Chang, sino un vuelo excelente. Casi parecía volar sola, sin escoba. Su rojo cabello brillaba y se agitaba con el viento. Sus pecas le daban un aspecto inocente engañoso. Algo así como una niña pícara. Y sus ojos, mostraban tal concentración al recibir pases esquivando bludgers y metiendo goles. Vaya espectáculo, en verdad es muy bonita... espera, un segundo, ¿acababa de pensar en que era bonita, muy bonita?...  
  
¡OUCH! –Gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Había estado quieto demasiado tiempo y ambas bludgers lo golpearon, una le dio con todo en la rodilla y la otra en el tobillo, haciendo polvo la tibia y el peroné derechos de Harry. Empezó a descender con la escoba hacia el gras, donde el equipo lo siguió preocupados por lo que le hubiera pasado a su capitán y buscador estrella una semana antes del partido contra Slytherin.  
  
Estoy bien, vamos, continúen –dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie. Ron y Ginny lo tuvieron que coger para que no se estrellara contra el suelo. Harry lanzó una palabrota al tratar de apoyar su tobillo e el pasto.  
  
No estás bien, Harry, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería. –le dijo Ginny. Harry se sintió muy avergonzado por el hecho, no de que las bludgers le habían dejado los huesos listos para vender en polvo por kilos, si no porque el hecho de que lo que lo había distraído era ella. Sintió que se ponía rojo como no se había puesto nunca.- Vamos, no se discuta más. Ron, ayúdame, los demás se pueden ir, no creo que demos para más el día de hoy. Han estado excelentes.  
  
En la enfermería la señora Pomfrey no paraba de criticar el quidditch.  
  
Pero mira que distraerse hasta tal punto... ¿qué las gafas ya no te sirven, muchacho?  
  
Estaba evaluando a mis jugadores, señora Pomfrey. –soltó a modo de excusa  
  
Y tú ya tienes mala experiencia con las bludgers. Eso podríamos volver a hacer si no fuera porque los pedacitos de tus huesos deben ser removidos primero y eso tomará cerca de dos semanas.  
  
¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! –Gritó Harry consternado- ¡Pero el partido de Quidditch es el sábado!  
  
Pues a menos que tengas un suplente, y lo registres en este mismo momento, Potter, el equipo jugará con seis. –dijo la profesora McGonagall, que en ese momento entraba a la enfermería.- Casi como si hubieras adivinado que necesitarías un suplente, ¿No?  
  
Pues sí, profesora, pero uno no planea hacerse polvo la pierna, ¿O sí? –respondió el chico. Ron hacía rato que lo miraba raro, y Harry trataba de evitar su mirada, ¿Se estraía dando cuenta de la razón de semejante distracción?  
  
Bueno, entonces, no te preocupes, Potter, ya hablé con la profesora Hooch y le expliqué el cambio.  
  
Gracias profesora.  
  
Al rato, cuando Hermione hubo llegado y pegado el grito en el cielo, y ya estaba más calmada, Ron se lanzó.  
  
Harry, ¿Con qué te distrajiste tanto como para que esas dos bludgers te hicieran semejante cosa? –le dijo poniendo un tono de o me dices o te lo saco a cucharaditas.  
  
Pues... estaba... concentrado en el entrnamiento -dijo, era verdad, era el entrenamiento... de Ginny- y no las vi venir. –Tenia la impresión de que Ron no le terminaba de convencer su versión incompleta del asunto.  
  
Si, eh, bueno, yo me voy a llamar el resto del equipo para que les digas lo que sea que tengas q decir, ya sabes, para el partido. –dijo Ginny y salió rápidamente.  
  
¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron  
  
¿Huh? –dijo Harry, aunque sabía que no funcionaría el hacerse el loco.  
  
No te hagas Harry... –dijo Ron  
  
¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Hermione que no había estado en el entrenamiento  
  
Pues que le preguntaba a Harry a quién había estado mirando para que se distrajera tanto que no viera ninguna de las dos bludgers que le hicieron añicos la pierna –dijo Ron con tono serio, casi amenazante.  
  
¡Está bien! –dijo Harry- ¡Sí, estaba mirando a tu hermana! ¡¿Contento?!  
  
Pues, a decir verdad, -dijo Ron con tono serio, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego su expresión se tornó en una sonrisa.- Me encanta que haya sido mi hermana.  
  
¿? –Harry no entendió, pero tampoco preguntó, ya bastantes preguntas tenía en la cabeza, y una de ellas era si Voldemort se habría dado cuenta de ello.  
  
-----  
  
¡Y la nueva alineación temporal de Gryffindor... le deseamos que se mejore al buscador de Gryffindor: Harry Potter! –Colin Creeve había heredado el puesto de Lee Jordan en la narración de los partidos. –Weasley Ron, Spinnet, McDonald, Windbag, Sloper, (el otro que no me acuerdo su nombre) y Ginny Weasley!!  
  
El partido transcurrió como el mejor de la historia de Hogwarts en que jugara un suplente. Las cazadora estuvieron al máximo y Cuando Ginny atrapó la snitch Gryffindor les llevaba una ventaja de 220 a 20 a Slytherin.  
  
¡SÍ! ¡Gryffindor Gana por 370 a veinte! –Gritaba de alegría Colin abrazando a la profesora McGonagall- ¡Es lo más impresionante en la historia de Hogwarts!  
  
Malfoy no parecía poder con la humillación de que una niña probretona, con escoba mil veces inferior le ganara en quidditch. Miraba a Harry y este pensaba en que ninguno de los insultos recibidos aquella semana (Qué Potter, ¿asustado por el partido? Decidiste dejarle la obligación a otros, otra vez...)  
  
Cuando regresaban al castillo (Harry con una férula) Habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Todos felicitaban al equipo y le deseaban a Harry que se mejore pronto para ganar la copa de Quidditch por tercer año consecutivo. Todos estaban felices. Pero de pronto, Harry vio la cara preocupada de Jo Windbag.  
  
¿No han visto a Matilda por ahí? –Les preguntó luego de felicitarlos.  
  
No desde que vinimos al castillo –eso había sido varias horas atrás- donde estará... ¿No le has preguntado a su amigo'  
  
Dice que tampoco la ha visto, me preocupa, ojalá esté haciendo una travesura y no está en problemas...  
  
Como si lo hubiese adivinado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y se hizo silencio. Matilda Windbag venía con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Miró alrededor de la silenciosa sala llena de caras sorprendidas al verla en ese estado, localizó a su hermana, corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jo estaba paralizada con los ojos como platos y le pregunto.  
  
¿Qué... qué te pa'pasó?  
  
Unos nabos ca-ca-cabezones... me-me a-a-ataca-caron...  
  
60 REVIEWS Los amo los adoro con todo mi chicharrón... lleguemos a los 100 HOLA! Disculpen la demora, pero no saben lo dificil que fue escribir este capi... HOY ES MI CUMPLE! Asi que creo que tengo escusa, o no?... jejeje. Diana Black Mas te vale...  
  
CoNnY-B Jejeje, su grupete esta cerca...  
  
jessytonks Gracias, ya ves que con Luna no es... jejeje  
  
fawques7 ¡Te adoro!  
  
snadewizard Primo, gracias, vivan los LUPIN!!!! Espero que te guste y gracias por la ayuda.  
  
Sacralo Por supuesto eso es lo que sucede, cada vez es mas fuerte...  
  
amsp14 Bueno...pues ya viste, jejeje, pero de eso hablaran luego. En ese momento llegaron los otros miembros del equipo... 


	12. Rojo, rojo, y más rojo

Disclaimer: Le agradezco a la señora... perdón, a la "Doctora Rowling" (Qué creidez) por restarle importancia al personaje de Nadie Mark Evans. También le agradezco por "mudarse a Bolivia" que está aquí cerquita de Perú, así que, espéreme... estoy empacando mi rifle, aunque no creo que la bazuca le deje espacio... Todos los personajes son propiedad de ella y sabe Dios cuantos empresarios más, a excepción de Matilda y Jo Windbag, que son míos. Hago esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. El único fin es pasar el rato, tener algo en que ocupar la mente aparte del estudio y por supuesto, recibir reviews que ya vamos por los 65, ¡los adoro! ¡Lleguemos a los 100!  
  
FanFiction: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente  
  
Capítulo 11: Rojo, rojo y más rojo.  
  
Cuando regresaban al castillo (Harry con una férula) Habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Todos felicitaban al equipo y le deseaban a Harry que se mejore pronto para ganar la copa de Quidditch por tercer año consecutivo. Todos estaban felices. Pero de pronto, Harry vio la cara preocupada de Jo Windbag.  
  
¿No han visto a Matilda por ahí? –Les preguntó luego de felicitarlos.  
  
No desde que vinimos al castillo –eso había sido varias horas atrás- donde estará... ¿No le has preguntado a su amigo?  
  
Dice que tampoco la ha visto, me preocupa, ojalá esté haciendo una travesura y no está en problemas...  
  
Como si lo hubiese adivinado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y se hizo silencio. Matilda Windbag venía con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Las usualmente bien peinadas trenzas estaban medio desarmadas, como si alguien hubiese tironeado de ellas. Tenía varias cortadas en la cara y manos que sangraban ligeramente. Su túnica estaba salpicada en sangre y toda desarreglada. Además le faltaba una de sus lindas zapatillas rosadas. Miró alrededor de la silenciosa sala llena de caras sorprendidas al verla en ese estado, localizó a su hermana, corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jo estaba paralizada con los ojos como platos y le pregunto.  
  
¿Qué... qué te pa-pasó?  
  
Unos nabos ca-ca-cabezones... me-me a-a-ataca-caron... –dijo la niña sollozando. La sala común se quedó muda. Todos estaban tan impactados que interrumpieron la celebración para oír lo que le había sucedido a uno de los héroes del partido de aquella mañana.  
  
¡¿QUIÉNES?! –Gritó Jo, a la que le saltaba una vena en el ojo izquierdo.  
  
No, nadie... –susurró la pequeña, aunque había tanto silencio que todos escucharon.  
  
¡¿Cómo que nadie?! –Preguntó Jo agachándose para quedar a su altura.  
  
Nadie...  
  
Matilda Annie Windbag, o me dices o lo averiguo. Tú sabes que yo lo hago... –dijo la hermana mayor en tono amenazante. Harry podía sentir la furia que emanaba de ella. Estaba fuera de control.  
  
U-u-unos go-go-gorilas d-de S-sly-the-slyther-rin... –se oyó un grito ahogado de casi todos en la sala común al unísono.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle –murmuró Ron.  
  
Jo, en opinión de Harry, era una chica encantadora e inteligente, algo atolondrada, pero buena gente en general. En ese momento, sin embargo, si Harry había pensado que parecía fuera de control, no era nada comparado a aquellos tres segundos. Sus brazos se tensaron y sus manos se cerraron en puño. De los ojos saltaban chispas y parecía lista para matar.  
  
Los mato... ¡YO LOS MATO! –Dijo sacando la varita. Dio un par de pasos hacia la entrada del retrato y gritó- VOY A MATAR A ESOS DESGRACIADOS HIJOS DE MALA BLUDGER...  
  
¡Jo! –Gritó Hermione- ¡Cálmate!...  
  
Hermanita, no, por favor –dijo la niña tirándose a los pies de su hermana y aferrándose a ellos- no hagas nada, ellos... ellos me dijeron que si... si yo abría la boca... me-me-i-i.ría-pe-pe-peor... –dijo su voz entrecortada. De pronto, al ver que toda la sala común miraba, soltó un- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Se podía observar como, a pesar de que la mayoría había sido víctima de sus bromas, le habían cogido alguna clase de cariño a la pequeña. Todos la miraban con una profunda pena y luego se miraban entre sí, con resentimiento, como si desearan acompañar a Jo en su caza de serpientes. Mark Evans estaba entre sorprendido y furioso y tenía la varita en la mano soltando chispas. Harry pudo oír a Hermione murmurar muy bajito algo que sonó como a "abusivos". Ginny parecía en una lucha interna entre calmar a Jo y decirles a Ron y a Neville que la soltaran. Estos dos últimos agarraban a la premio anual de los brazos para que no fuera en caza de Crabbe y Goyle, aunque Harry sabía que por dentro tenían las mismas ganas que él de ir a pegarles por meterse con la pequeña. La chica se les escapaba de las manos ya que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de ellos mientras gritaba improperios de los atacantes de su hermana. Harry no podía creer que aquella chica, quien por lo general era muy tranquila y pacífica ¡rayos, era la premio anual! Estuviera en aquel estado. Luego recordó como estaba Fleur Delacour en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando quería ir a ver si su hermana había salido bien. Luego también recordó como se había puesto él mismo en el despacho de Dumbledore una mañana de junio, no hacía mucho. La muchacha se soltó del brazo de Neville y ya se estaba soltando del de Ron cuando llegó la Profesora McGonagall quien parecía muy sorprendida de que esta vez el barullo no fuera a causa de las usuales fiestas de la casa cuando el equipo de quidditch ganaba un partido.  
  
¡Señorita Windbag! –Exclamó por encima de los gritos- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!  
  
¡MI HERMANA! –Gritó- ¡ESOS HIJOS DE MALA BLUDGER HAN ATACADO A MI HERMANA! –Vociferaba señalando a la pequeña, quien ahora se escondía detrás de Hermione.  
  
¡Windbag! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall- maniobra #1AZ-0  
  
¡PROFESORA! –Exclamó la chica contrariada mientras Harry se preguntaba qué demonios sería la maniobra #1AZ-0.  
  
¡AHORA!  
  
La muchacha se paró, dejó de luchar contra Neville y Ron [N/A: ¡Qué suerte tiene Jo de que el pelirrojo la haya tenido tan fuertemente sujeta ;P] hizo un movimiento extraño con los brazos y tomando aire profundamente comenzó a contar.  
  
Unodostres cuatro, cinco, seis... siete... ocho... nueve... –suspiró- diez...  
  
Bien, ahora te quedarás aquí tranquila y no dirás una palabra más si todavía quieres ir a la escuela de aurores –dijo la profesora tranquilamente, aunque Harry pudo ver que sus labios se tensaban y se ponían blancos al ir pasando la vista a la pequeña que había salido de detrás de Hermione sorprendida al ver como se había clamado tan fácil su hermanita mayor.  
  
Pero, profesora, Crabbe y Goyle... –intentó replicar Jo, aunque ya sin gritar.  
  
¡Windbag! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Sí profesora. –dijo en tono de derrota.  
  
Así me gusta. Espero que reflexiones este fin de semana sobre el mal ejemplo que acabas de dar a tus compañeros, -dijo la profesora, acomodándose las gafas cuadradas- en especial a esos cuatro –murmuró mirando a Harry y compañía- ya que te quedarás en el castillo –al día siguiente tenían salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
Sí profesora. –Dijo Jo en tono monótono.  
  
Las espero a ti y a tu hermana mañana en mi despacho a las siete y treinta de la mañana.  
  
Sí, profesora. –Terminó de decir Jo en un suspiro.  
  
La profesora dio las buenas noches y se marchó por donde hubo venido. El resto de la sala apartó la vista y comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí. Harry estaba de piedra en su sillón. Tan tieso como su pierna en cabestrillo acomodada sobre un banquillo. ¿"Sí, profesora"? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Aquella era la misma Jo Windbag que les dio la primera clase de asesoría? ¿La que les estaba diciendo constantemente que recuerden sus motivaciones para poner más empeño en su carrera que se trataba de CAZAR MORTÍFAGOS? Jo fue hacia su hermanita, la abrazó y cargó, la puso en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea mientras le susurraba algo al oído y le empezó a curar las heridas con la varita.  
  
¿Alguno de ustedes tiene esencia de murtlap? –Les preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Tenía los ojos irritados pero parecía dispuesta a no llorar. Sus manos temblaban.  
  
Yo –dijo Harry- Accio esencia de murtlap –aunque seguía desconcertado, le entregó la botellita del kit que le había regalado Hermione.  
  
¿Sí profesora? –Preguntó Ron sin contenerse- ¿No harás nada más?  
  
Tengo motivos –dijo la chica mientras acomodaba a su pequeña y conmocionada hermanita en sus brazos y le pasaba la esencia de murtlap por las heridas de la cara, ya que la pequeña se oponía a que le vieran los brazos.  
  
Es tu hermana –replicó el muchacho pelirrojo.  
  
Lo sé, Ron, lo sé –dijo, luego señaló uno de los múltiples arañazos que le había hecho mientras luchaba por librarse- siento eso. Siento haber actuado de esa manera. La vieja tiene razón –Hermione se escandalizó un poco al oír que se referían así de su profesora favorita- Siento el mal ejemplo.  
  
Pero como Hermione ya había convivido más de cinco años con Ron y Harry, era evidente que algo de ellos se le había quedado porque dijo- Pero Jo, ¿te quedarás así?  
  
¿Les importa si hablamos de esto después? –Les dijo sin emitir sonido, articulando la boca. Miró de reojo a su regazo, donde su hermanita se hallaba apoyada y secándole las lágrimas que surcaban su carita.  
  
Media hora después, cuando la sala común se hubo vaciado, lo cual era un récord en día de victoria del equipo de quidditch, y Matilda se hubo dormido (Ron y Hermione volvían a la sala común luego de dejar a Mark Evans en su habitación, ya que se había quedado dormido también mientras trataba de ayudar a Jo en lo que podía para curar a su amiguita) Jo comenzó a hablar.  
  
Sé que deben estar pensando que soy una cobarde, que no debería estar en Gryffindor después de esto, y que soy una chupa medias, lame zapatos como ese tal Malfoy –dijo acariciando el cabello de la peque, que ahora lo tenía suelto al igual que su hermana mayor- Pero el motivo es simple: si los mato ahora, no podré entrar a la escuela de aurores. Cuando sea aurora, ellos serán a los primeros que busque, y por lo brutos que son, estoy segura que no me tomará mucho. Son hijos de Mortífagos, todos ellos, lame culos de –tomó aire- Voldemort –Ron no se atrevió a hacer ni medio gesto a la mención del nombre, por una vez en su vida- están instruyendo a sus hijos para que lo sean, de eso estoy segura.  
  
Harry puedo ver que tanto Ron y Hermione como Neville y Ginny la miraban tan sorprendidos como él. De repente, Hermione estuvo a punto de levantar la mano, pero luego a Harry le pareció que recordó que no estaba en clase y preguntó.  
  
¿Qué es la maniobra #1AZ-0? –Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina a la que no hizo caso, mientras Jo la miró atentamente y soltó una de sus características risas medio estridentes.  
  
No cambias, Hermione. La m #1AZ-0 es una maniobra para controlar los actos impulsivos. Consiste en respiraciones profundas que se van alargando progresivamente. Son muy efectivas para aclarar la mente, funcionan de maravilla en los exámenes.  
  
¡Qué cobardes para meterse con tu hermana! –exclamó Ginny.  
  
No creas que me quedaré sentadita sin hacer nada. Esos no saben que nadie se mete con Matilda Windbag y sale ileso –rieron- eso es porque yo estoy cuidándola.  
  
Jo, Matilda dijo que si hablaba –dijo Hermione- le iba a ir peor...  
  
Lo sé, pero ellos no tienen porqué enterarse de que todos los Gryffindors lo saben. –dijo mientras seguía lavando sus heridas- No permitiré que se metan con mi familia, no de nuevo... –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y por su expresión, Harry sabía que era de furia, de resentimiento, de odio...  
  
Jo... –dijo Neville- tranquila...  
  
No, Neville, los mortífagos ya se metieron con mi familia varias veces como para quedarme sentada... Les dije que me choca que la gente crea que es mejor que cualquier otro sólo por ser sangre limpia o por cualquiera de esos motivos. Pues... la verdad es que, es más que eso... No sé si le dije que nos criaron como muggles, fue porque mi madre no quería regresar al mundo mágico. Mi padre la quería mucho y por eso aceptó. [N/A: Recuerden que la madre de Jo es una bruja sangre limpia y el padre es nacido de muggles] Cuando ellos eran jóvenes, pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix, una organización de Dumbledore...  
  
Sabemos lo de la Orden, continua –interrumpió Harry.  
  
Bien... Ellos estuvieron ahí, creo que conocieron a tus padres –dijo mirando a Harry- El asunto fue que cuando yo tenía dos años, los mortífagos mataron a mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre. Ella estaba tan triste, que decidió alejarse un poco del mundo mágico. Aunque seguían en la orden, ahora se encargaban de los muggles. Además trabajaban en el máximo secreto. Creo que sólo Dumbledore y Moody sabían que mis padres seguían en la Orden. Cuando Voldemort cayó, mi madre y padre sabían que todavía quedaban los mortífagos, así que decidieron ir y ayudar a la orden, así que me dejaron con mis abuelitos, los padres de mi padre, que eran muggles. Durante los siguientes dos años, mamá y papá siguieron ayudando a la Orden, capturando mortífagos, pero un día, un grupo de ellos, aprovechando que ellos nunca estaban cerca, por seguridad, averiguaron donde estábamos y atacaron. –la muchacha soltó otra lágrima, pero aún se resistía a llorar- Mis abuelitos se dieron cuenta lo suficientemente rápido como para esconderme en el sótano. Por las rendijas de la ventilación vi cómo los torturaban y luego... –ahora soltó más lágrimas- los mataron. Debieron haber supuesto que yo estaba con mis padres, o de repente no sabían que estaba ahí, no lo sé. El asunto es que no me buscaron. Varias horas después llegaron mis padres. Estaban destrozados. Me empezaron a buscar pero yo no respondía cuando me llamaban, de esto yo no me acuerdo, me lo contaron después, cuando me contaron que ellos también eran magos, cuando recibí mi carta, pues Mamá decidió que deberíamos vivir como muggles del todo. Papá estaba tan dolido que aceptó. Salieron de la Orden y todo. Les tomó años recuperase, pero yo olvidé que eran las varitas mágicas y los calderos, incluso olvidé ese episodio, al que mis padres llamaban pesadilla, me dijeron que los abueltios habían muerto en sus camas calientitas, durmiendo. Mi madre le tomó tanta aversión a todo lo que estuviera relacionado a la magia, que se molestaba mucho cuando yo hacía algo de ella. Pero no lo pudo ocultarlo más cuando llegó mi carta. Ellos me contaron la historia, a medias, que ellos habían venido a Hogwarts, que aquí se conocieron, que se casaron, que Voldemort era un mago "malo" que sus seguidores habían matado a los abuelitos, que mi sueño no era un sueño... Me prohibieron decirle nada a Matilda, que tenía cinco añitos, le dijeron que me iba a estudiar lejos porque había ganado una beca. Pero ella también resultó bruja y no se lo pudieron ocultar por tanto tiempo como a mí, porque yo, le enviaba lechuzas todas las semanas... –rió un poco- mi madre me enviaba cartas desesperada diciéndome que no lo hiciera. El anteaño pasado, cuando Voldemort volvió –volvió a poner el semblante serio- Ellos sabían que era verdad. Decidieron, bueno, mi padre quería volver, mi madre no quería, pero cuando le dije que quería ser aurora... creo que fue demasiado para ella, me contó la historia completa, pensando que me desanimaría. Pero no, aún peor, me dio más motivos para hacerlo. Al final, terminó uniéndose a la Orden ella también, aunque siguen trabajando por el lado muggle. Por eso –continuó después de tomar aire y arremangándole las mangas a Matilda para limpiarle lo que sea que tuviera que no dejaba que le vieran- no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados... –se detuvo al ver el bracito de su hermana, su expresión, que ya estaba algo tranquila se torno en furia de nuevo- ¡MIERDA! –exclamó.  
  
Tenía escrito en verde en medio del antebrazo izquierdo, con la letra de jardín de niños de Crabbe, la palabra "Sangre Sucia".  
  
Malditos, me las pagarán... –murmuró, y con el encantamiento fregotego le limpió esas marcas.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Al día siguiente, tenían visita a Hogsmeade. Ron y Hermione dijeron que irían "a cuidar a los peques", Ginny se quedó con Harry, quién decidió quedarse un rato más a ver si podía hablar con Jo. Lo habían discutido luego de que esta se fuera a dejar a su hermanita en los dormitorios y luego al suyo propio. Ellos, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny, se turnarían para hacer guardia y no dejar a la pequeña sola. Se lo dijeron luego del desayuno y Jo les dio las gracias. También les dijo que le dijeran a todos los de Gryffindor que encontrasen que no dijeran nada al respecto. Que luego habría reunión en la sala común. Entonces se fueron a Hogsmeade. Harry no supo por qué, pero llevó la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, algo le decía, mientras cojeaba apoyado del brazo de Ginny, que los podría necesitar. Pasaron por varias tiendas, tenían pensado ir a Las Tres Escobas, pero a la salida vieron que Cho Chang estaba parada en la puerta con su amiga Marietta y Harry, quien no tenía ganas de verla, le dijo a Ginny que mejor se fueran a la casa de los gritos primero. Al darse la vuelta, vio que Cho empezaba a cuchichear con los que iban llegando. Definitivamente, pensó Harry, había sido una de las pocas buenas decisiones que había tomado el año anterior. Cho no era para él. Llegaba a la casa de los gritos cuando descubrió un motivo para haber llevado la capa y el mapa.  
  
Con las caras más felices de su vida y con las mejillas coloradas, Matilda y Mark Evans estaban contemplando la casa de los gritos. Los bolsillos les rebalsaban en dulces. Como habían llegado hasta ahí, Harry no lo sabía. Aunque, un momento, días antes, cuando regresaba de una de sus visitas a la enfermería (La señora Pomfrey insistía en revisarlo cada día para observar el progreso) vio que Matilda y Mark iban paseando por el pasillo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Matilda iba jugando con la varita mientras Mark trataba de persuadirla de no lanzar bombas fétidas a los de Slytherin. Harry decidió hacerse de la vista gorda, pero ahora se preguntaba como habrían dado con la palabra correcta. Se acercó con Ginny y los llamó por la espalda. Ellos se miraron, culpables, voltearon lentamente y subieron la vista. Ahí estaba una prefecta y el amigo de los otros prefectos. Además eran amigos de la Premio Anual, quien era hermana mayor de la infractora. A Harry le dio risa las caras que pusieron, y miró a Ginny. Esta también parecía estar luchando entre la risa y el deber de Prefecta.  
  
¿Cómo, en el nombre de las barbas de Merlín, han llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Ginny poniéndose las manos a la cintura, como Harry había visto que lo hacía la señora Weasley cuando regañaba a Fred y George.  
  
Nosotros no sabíamos... –comenzó Mark.  
  
Sólo jugábamos por el pasillo... –continuó Matilda.  
  
Y la estatua de la bruja fea se abrió...  
  
Y no sabíamos a dónde iba...  
  
Y queríamos descubrir a dónde iba, hoy...  
  
Porque habría paseo para los grandes...  
  
Y vinimos...  
  
Y fuimos a parar a la dulcería...  
  
Y hay tantos dulces, tan riiiicos...  
  
Y de ahí salimos... y...  
  
¡Basta! –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, parecía haber ganado su diversión- Harry, tú que opinas, ¿Los entregamos a Jo, o los dejamos libres?  
  
Pues... –a Harry le pareció que la niña mas bien se merecía un premio por haber encontrado la entrada sin ayuda- Ellos no sabían nada, así que no podemos culparlos ¿O sí? –dijo, otra vez con la voz profunda que le salía cuando quería convencer a Ginny de algo, además notó que la miraba directamente a los ojos. "No, yo solo quiero convencerla... no quiero nada más" pensaba... A la muchacha pelirroja se le encendieron un poco las pecas de las mejillas, y dijo finalmente.  
  
Pues, no, pero... como hacemos para... –dijo devolviendo la mirada a Harry, el cual sentía que las mejillas se le encendían.- tú sabes, devolverlos al castillo sin que nadie lo note.  
  
Pues aquí tengo la solución –dijo Harry- vengan –les dijo a los pequeños.  
  
Con la ayuda de Ginny les explicaron que debían ponerse la capa, y como usar el mapa del merodeador.  
  
Y no olviden chequear que el profesor Snape no ande cerca, o sabrá que han estado haciendo. –Les dijo Harry.  
  
Y recuerden dejar la capa y el mapa en un lugar seguro hasta que nos la puedan devolver... –repitió Ginny por enésima vez.  
  
Y no olviden, "travesura realizada" cuando hallan llegado o Jo se enterará automátiamente de dónde han estado... –Harry inventó esta última parte para que no decidieran sacarle provecho al mapa... Era muy peligroso.  
  
Luego de enviar a los niños en su misión, se dirigieron a las tres escobas para tomar algo.  
  
Crecen tan rápido –exclamó Ginny,, imitando a su madre y apartando una lágrima imaginaria mientras se partía de risa.  
  
Ya en el bar, se encontraron con Hagrid, quien trataba de hacerse pequeñito, en lo que no hace falta decir que fracasaba tanto como si quisiera que Harry se pasara a Slytherin. Cuando lo vieron, tenía la cara más magullada de lo que la había tenido cuando trataba de entrenar a Grawp. Cuando le preguntaron, les susurró en voz baja que lo acompañaran a su cabaña, ya que ahí los podían escuchar.  
  
Encontré compañera para Grawp, me la trajeron anoche... se llama Gondwina, al parecer le gusta Hogwarts y Grawp le está enseñando el español –las palabras de Hagrid resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras cojeaba hacia la sala común a contarles a Ron y Hermione, a Ginny la había llamado la profesora McGonagall, no estaban ahí, la biblioteca, nada, el comedor, el vestíbulo, las cocinas, la lechucería, nada de nada. Camino de regreso a la sala común, se encontró con Ginny de nuevo. El pobre Harry estaba cansado de arrastrar su pierna por todo Hogwarts y casi se cae al intentar correr hacia su amiga.  
  
¡Harry! ¡Cuidado! –dijo ella mientras lo cogía en el aire para que no cayera [N/A: AJÁ, dijeron ustedes, empieza el G/H. Muajajajajajaja, digo yo]. Harry se sintió algo cohibido por un instante, pero luego recordó lo que había estado pensando antes, Matilda tenía el mapa del merodeador.  
  
Gracias, Ginny, no los encuentro, ya he buscado por todo Hogwarts y nada...  
  
Yo también y McGonagall quiere verlos, al parecer no han estado haciendo muchas rondas estos días –dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño  
  
Pero si últimamente no hacen otra cosa... –dijo Harry  
  
Exacto, ¿Tu crees que estén... ? –preguntó Ginny, pero Harry no necesitó que ella terminara de decir nada, porque entendía a lo que se refería.  
  
Pues, no sé, tú que crees... –Harry recordó que habían olvidado un lugar. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?- Ginny, ¿Ya buscaste e el cuarto del requisito?  
  
No, pero... ¡ah claro!, pero Harry, si ellos no quieren que los encontremos...  
  
Pero nosotros NECESITAMOS encontrarlos –dijo Harry, otra vez la voz, esa. Además se extrañó al notar que le guiñó el ojo.  
  
Fueron. Pasaron tres veces pensando en lo mucho que necesitaban encontrarlos, la puerta se les hizo visible. La abrieron y casi se caen al ver lo que había dentro.  
  
Llegaban a la sala común, todavía sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver. Hermione y Ron estaban abrazados, de pie en la sala, a punto de besarse, cuando abrieron la puerta, se quedaron de piedra y ahora que lo recordaba, era gracioso ver como sus rostros iban enrojeciendo, todavía sin soltarse.  
  
Nop, Harry, aquí tampoco están, será mejor que los vayamos a esperar a la sala común. –dijo Ginny, disimulando y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Sip, vamos y ahí les decimos que McGonagall los anda buscando y que tenemos que contarles lo de Hagrid. –dijo Harry para que escucharan a lo que habían venido.  
  
Yo no vi nada –dijo Harry al sentarse en su sillón favorito- y tú...  
  
Tampoco –dijo ella- McGonagall será suficiente. ¿Tú crees que lo sigan ocultando?  
  
Pues, no lo sé –dijo Harry.  
  
Ah! Mira, los andábamos buscando. McGonagall los andaba buscando, ¿por qué no han ido a sus rondas? –Preguntó Ginny quien parecía disfrutarlo más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Ah, ah, eh... no-no-nosotros... –empezó Hermione, que estaba igual de roja que Ron. Por lo que se habían demorado, suponían que estaban donde McGonagall.  
  
Déjalos, seguro encontraron a McGonagall antes que nosotros... –dijo Harry.  
  
Definitivamente necesitaban tiempo para conversar sobre ello, entonces Harry decidió contarles lo de Gondwina para darles un respiro.  
  
------------  
  
Luego de eso, sus desapariciones se hicieron menos frecuentes pero era habitual que lo hicieran luego de las reuniones del ED, que se llevaba a cabo en el gran comedor (No querían decirle a todo el colegio lo del salón del requisito.) Malfoy y Nott se portaban bien dentro de las reuniones, a Harry no le gustaba eso, no era normal. En fin, volviendo a nuestros furtivos enamorados, trataban de llevar las cosas con la más tranquila normalidad. No lo hacían espectacularmente bien, pero al menos lo intentaban, pensaba Harry. Lo que él y Ginny se preguntaban era hasta cuando les duraría el teatro.  
  
¿Por qué tan felices? –preguntó Harry, una tarde de diciembre especialmente fría. Su pierna ya había mejorado sobremanera y ya había vuelto a los entrenamientos de quidditch, lo cual lo ponía de muy buen humor- ¿Ya dejaron de jugar a que nadie se dio cuenta? –Ron y Hermione estaban cogidos de la mano y entraban a la sala común.  
  
Sip –dijo Ron sin pizca de vergüenza mirando a Hermione, quien parecía no dejar de sonreír- Ahora hasta Malfoy lo sabe  
  
¿QUÉ? –Saltó Ginny- ¿Antes que nosotros? –hizo un gesto como de profundo resentimiento.  
  
Si, y no se atreverá a molestarnos más. –dijo Hermione.  
  
¿Qué le hicieron? –preguntó Harry sorprendido con ojitos de huevito frito.  
  
¿Nosotros? –dijo Ron señalándose y poniendo cara de Matilda Windbag diciendo "yo no he lanzado trescientas bombas fétidas en lo que va del año" miró a Hermione y Harry vio que los ojillos les brillaban de una manera especial- Nada, él se lo hizo solito.  
  
Nos lanzamos un encantamiento de impasibilidad en las espaldas cuando empezó a cantar "El pobretón y la sangre sucia..", así que todo lo que dijo o hechizó, le rebotó.  
  
Así que no creo que vuelva a fastidiar por un buen rato. –dijo el pelirrojo- Por supuesto, lo notificamos a Dumbledore, de ahí venimos.  
  
Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la biblioteca a buscar la tarea de pociones. –dijo la chica del pelo rebelde.  
  
Pero Hermione, -se quejó Ron- ¿tenemos que hacerlo ahora?  
  
Si, y sin excusas...  
  
Bueno, al menos no tenemos que seguir fingiendo que no sabemos nada... –comentó Ginny.  
  
Ajá –asintió Harry.  
  
------------ A la siguiente clase de asesoría, una semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Hermione llegó a la sala común bastante contrariada.  
  
Harry –dijo- Cho está lanzando improperios de ti.  
  
Qué dices, Hermione –contestó Harry, no creía que Cho fuera tan... así- No lo creo.  
  
Es verdad, Harry, está lanzando chismes, dice que tú y yo andamos juntos... –dijo bastante más molesta y sentándose al lado de Ron.  
  
Pe-pero, todos saben que tú y yo... –dijo Ron, algo asustado.  
  
Precisamente, dice que te estoy poniendo los cuernos –dijo como si tal cosa. Habría que tomarle una foto a la cara de Ron que en ese momento era todo un poema [N/A: Siempre quise usar esa expresión, desde que aprendí qué significaba]- Y también dice que a la vez sales con Ginny, Lavender, Luna y con Parvati, creo que hasta dicen que andas enamorando a Matilda, es increíble, y lo peor de todo ¡es que la gente se lo cree!  
  
Por favor, Hermione... –dijo Harry, algo fastidiado, mejor dicho, bastante fastidiado- eso es ridículo, nadie creería semejante cosa, además, no he visto a nadie cuchicheando por ahí... –Harry tenía experiencia de sobra en que la gente murmurara cosas de él.  
  
¿No me crees? Ya verás –dijo. Justo llegaba Jo, con la misma cara de TE- ODIO-CHO-CHANG- Jo, ven un momento.  
  
Dime Hermione –dijo la chica, tirando sus cosas a un lado. Ron y Harry se sobresaltaron- Disculpen. Es que no sé que se les ha metido a los Slytherins de molestarme. ¡Nabos cabezones! ¿Me decían?  
  
¿Tú conoces a Cho Chang? –preguntó Harry, si iban a averiguar, él tenía más derecho que Hermione de ser quien preguntara.  
  
Ah –dijo la muchacha, con una clara nota de asco y aversión en su cara- La Chang... esa es otra que me tiene hasta AQUÍ –señaló su frente- La tengo aquí –hincó su dedo en medio de la frente, donde tenía un pequeño lunar- entre ceja y ceja...  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Acabo de venir de pelearme con ella –dijo- Ella quería que les cuente a ella y su grupete de barbies descerebradas como tú vas y juegas con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, que sales con todas a la vez, creo que hasta con mi hermana te quiere meter. Yo le dije que te conocía y que eso no era posible, que se metieran su rumor por donde le cupiese. ¡Empezaron a decir que yo era otra de las que salía contigo! –estaba exasperada- Por supuesto, ahora Ravenclaw tiene como cincuenta puntos menos... –soltó un pequeño aire de suficiencia.- Niñitas mimadas...  
  
¿Lo ves? –le dijo Hermione- te lo...  
  
Sí Hermione, lo sé, lamento no haberte hecho caso... ahora, ¿podemos comenzar? –Iban a comenzar con los métodos de control de mal carácter.  
  
Ahora no es buen momento, Harry –dijo Jo- estoy demasiado cabreada para enseñarles a portarse bien así estén diciendo que andan con todas las tipas de Hogwarts a la vez... ¿Les parece un repaso de maldiciones para apresar a la gente sospechosa?  
  
Harry no podía creer que Cho Chang, la que él había conocido y que le había gustado, estuviera haciendo eso, mientras se acostaba y le daba las buenas noches a Ron. Recordaba que en cuarto, cuando nadie creía que él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, ella era una de las pocas que no llevaban las insignias de ¡Apoya a Cedric Diggory! El verdadero campeón de Hogwarts/Potter Apesta. Le costaba. Aunque, pensándolo bien, su actitud caprichosa en la primera y última cita de ambos, fue cambiando de opinión. De repente, la imagen de Ginny se le apareció en la mente... ella lo entendía, era mucho más fácil hablar con ella, sobre todo ahora que Ron y Hermione tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer, además de ir a hacer rondas de prefectos.  
  
Cayó en un sueño profundo. Iba caminando por la calle Magnolia y luego apareció en el callejón donde le habían atacado los dementores el verano anterior. Vio una rata corriendo por delante de él, tenía la pata delantera derecha plateada, brillaba. ¡Colagusano! Gritó. La comenzó a seguir. De pronto otra, y otra, y otra más, varias, muchas, miles y aumentando. Todas eran iguales. Todas tenían la pata delantera derecha plateada. Harry ya no sabía si seguirlas o no, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, vio que una oleada de ratas se le venía encima. La cicatriz le dolía, le dolía mucho... le punzaba, l hincaba, le ardía. Despertó asustado. Esta vez no sabía que podía ser eso.  
  
Yeeeee, terminé este más rápido que el anterior y eso que es mas largo... Es que la semana pasada me demoré al contestar toda mis felicitaciones de cumpleaños, por cierto, gracias a los que me saludaron, y otro que mi ma estaba de vagaciones y no dejaba de molestar... – Todo el día en la computadora, que barbaridad, ¿Ya acabaste? ¿Cuánto te falta? ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? –con voz de Sra. Weasley- Todo el día en la computadora, ya no sé que hacer contigo... Pero ahora está trabajando así que es más tranquilo trabajar sin tenerla fastidiando. ¡Nah! Adoro a la bruja de mi madre, pero a veces es muy... ella.  
  
Y que tal, ¿les gustó este Capitulín? A alguno de ustedes le dije que Jo era muy atolondrada, pero que tenía un punto débil, bien ese punto es Matilda. Ya la vieron. El próximo capitulo se enterarán de que es lo que hará la chica para fastidiar a los "Nabos cabezones" como dicen ellas. ¿Y lo de Ron y Hermione? ¿Se lo esperaban? Esa parte fue la primera de toooodo este ff que escribí. Me siento realizada, ¡ya vamos por la mitad! Espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora... Los Reviews, ¡y abajo la Chocha!  
  
Víctor(fawques7) : ¿Qué te tenía que decir? Ya me olvidé... pero encontrarás la respuesta en este caítulo. Te quiero mucho, mi fénix favorito;P.  
  
GinnyPotterWeasley : Jejejeje, Ya ves que no son ni Malfoy ni Nott, y que esos tampoco se pueden estar muy quietitos mucho tiempo... Ya va, que matilda Windbag tendrá su venganza. Recuerda que nadie se mete con Matilda Windbag y sale ileso.  
  
amsp14 : Muajajajajaja, Ginny le va a hacer pasar ratos más duros que esos en el futuro, y todo sin siquiera proponerselo, ni saberlo. Jejejeje.  
  
mago-snade : Malfoy sufrirá lo suficiente al final como para hacerle algo ahor. En cuanto al Ginny/Harry, no cantes victoria todavía. Harry piensa en ella, pero recuerda que ella también debe decidir si todavía le gusta o es solo su amiga... ¡Gracias Primito Lupin!  
  
jessytonks: ¡Gracias por las felicidades! Ya ves que la Chocha es una rata.. una niñita caprichuda y egoísta que quiere a Harry pa ella solita... Y Yo soy de la opinión que Harry necesita a sus amigas...  
  
Flor: Gracias por escribir tu Review... ¡Gracias!  
  
Sacralo :sí, lamento haberme tardado, pero esta vez lo puse rápido, ¿a que sí?  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, que vamos en 67... (Lunita pone pucherito y en su mente se dibuja el número 100) Nos vemos la próxima semana, si Dios quiere. Los AADORO, ¿se los dije ya? 


	13. El mal de los Potter y el espejo

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la Rowla, a quien mando mis felicitaciones desde aquí por su tercer hijo, que se cuide y descanse mucho, por su salud.  
  
FanFiction: Harry Potter y La Deuda Pendiente. Por LunitaL  
  
Capítulo 12: El mal de los Potter y el espejo.  
  
¡Aaaaaaaah!  
  
¿Harry? –Preguntó Ron a su costado, sacudiéndolo- ¿Otro sueño?  
  
No –dijo el chico jadeando- sí, pero no de él...  
  
¿Entonces? –Dijo el pelirrojo bajando la voz, ya que los demás seguían durmiendo.  
  
¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
Son... las cinco y treinta –dijo Ron consultando su reloj, y bajando más la voz ante uno de los ronquidos de Neville- ¿Bajamos a la sala común y me cuentas?  
  
¿No duermes?  
  
Falta poco para el amanecer, además no podía dormir.

* * *

¡Ratas! ¡Qué sueño tan feo, compañero! –dijo ron cuando Harry hubo hecho el relato detallado del sueño... ratas con patas plateadas...  
  
¡Y que lo digas! –respondió el muchacho- ¿Tú crees que tenga algo que ver con Colagusano?  
  
Pues, no lo sé, no hemos sabido nada de él desde que Vol... Quien-tú-sabes regresó –hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento- lo siento, pero sigo sin poder decirlo.  
  
No te preocupes, le cogerás el truco –Ya habían estado practicando decir el nombre con Jo una vez por semana, y la muchacha les dejaba deberes (A Ron y a Neville) a decir el nombre cuantas veces puedan. Otro tanto hacia Lupin con el resto de colegio mientras supervisaba las sesiones del ED.  
  
Claro, para ti es fácil, no has crecido temiendo un nombre la mayoría pare de tu vida...  
  
Ron, tú ni siquiera lo has visto cara a cara. –le reprochó Harry suavemente.  
  
Está bien, tú ganas. Regresando al tema de las ratas... –Dijo Ron tratando de evadir sus deberes escolares.  
  
Ron, dilo. ¬¬  
  
No puedo contigo... ¬¬  
  
Dilo... ¬¬  
  
El chico pelirrojo tomó aire y dijo- Voldemort –la piel se le puso de gallina y su piel muy pálida.  
  
¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? –Dijo Harry sonriendo desde su butaca favorita aquella madrugada de Diciembre, mientras regresaba la vista hacia la nieve que caía por fuera de la ventana, blanca como su Hedwig.  
  
Regresando al tema de las ratas –dijo el pecoso amigo ignorando el último comentario- ¿Dónde crees que esté ahora? Colagusano, quiero decir...  
  
Pues, si Voldemort –Ron suspiró- no lo ha matado aún, debe estar cumpliendo órdenes en contra de su voluntad, últimamente es lo único que parece saber hacer, obedecer por miedo.  
  
¡Maldición! Hermione siempre tiene una respuesta para estas cosas –exclamó Ron- ¿dónde está cuando quiero hacerle una pregunta?  
  
¿Qué pregunta tiene ahora, señor Weasley? –dijo una voz adormilada, aunque mandona como siempre desde las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano, señorita Granger? –Preguntó Ron con una voz que no le había escuchado antes, muy diferente a su tono de voz sarcástico o el tono que le salía cuando estaba asustado. Se parecía a... "se parece al que me sale cuando hablo con Ginny" dijo una de las voces de su cabeza de papaya. "No, se dijo a sí mismo, no es igual, ¿o sí?"  
  
¿Harry? –Hermione lo sacó de sus conflictos existenciales. La chica movía la rosada manga de la rosada bata de felpa que llevaba sobre el camisón de dormir- ¿estás aquí o en Marte'  
  
¿O en "Ginebra"? [N/A: Ginebra con b de burrito es una ciudad sueca. Ginevra con V de vaquita es el nombre de Ginny] –dijo Ron riendo, o mejor dicho, aguantándose la risa ante la cara asesina que Harry le estaba dedicando como un poema. Hermione, al parecer no entendió el chiste.  
  
Dónde sea, ¿cómo es eso de las ratas? –Harry se sintió infinitamente agradecido con su amiga internamente, tanto que se resignó a contar la historia otra vez.

* * *

Se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad y a Harry no le apetecía nada más que irse a la madriguera con Ron, Ginny y los otros Weasley, por eso se sintió ligeramente incómodo cuando Remus le preguntó que haría en cuanto salieran de vacaciones.  
  
La Señora Weasley me ha invitado a la madriguera...  
  
Qué bueno, Harry, no sería prudente que te quedaras en el castillo, aunque últimamente ningún sitio es seguro...  
  
¡Qué diferencia! Pensó Harry. Mientras que Sirius, el año anterior no podía ocultar su tristeza, Remus no lo mostraba para nada, uno podría decir que no tenía problema en que Harry pasara las Navidades con los Weasley. Uno podría decir eso si no conocía bien a Lunático. Pero Harry lo conocía, lo había llegado a conocer mucho en los últimos meses en su afán de "aprovéchalo mientras lo tengas" (La cual era su nueva frase favorita), que sabía que no estaba del todo bien con él. Se acercaba la Luna llena, el día de Navidad sería Luna llena y eso significaba que tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts. Era parte de las "medidas de seguridad para los alumnos".  
  
Yo, bueno, probablemente los visite el día de Navidad, claro, si Molly acepta. – dijo Remus resueltamente.  
  
Pero Remus, la luna llena... –Dijo Harry, preocupado.  
  
Remus sonrió- Así que me has estado vigilando, ¿eh? –le dijo- Tu madre también ,e descubrió a tu edad, aunque ella pensaba que tu padre y Sirius me ayudaban, me cuidaban... cuando nosotros nos íbamos de parranda. Te pareces bastante a ella. –hizo una pausa para dejar que Harry meditara [N/A: Pausa de media hora para verlos penales de la final de la copa América...] lo que le acababa de decir. A su mamá, se parecía a su mamá.- Te voy a decir algo, Harry. Ven aquí. –lo condujo a su despacho- ¿Ves esto? –le señaló su armario- lo abrió. Habían un montón de armatostes para pociones. Al otro lado habían varios frascos ordenados, el color de la poción en cada frasco iba variando de tonalidad de acuerdo a la fecha que ponían los rótulos- es la gran "protección" para los alumnos.  
  
¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a donar mi parte de la herencia de Sirius a la investigación de los hombres lobo en San Mungo? Resulta que no tomaban donaciones. Disposiciones de esa vieja bruja imbécil buena para na... –Remus había dicho lo último con una cara que Harry no le había visto poner jamás. Pero luego puso cara de Matilda Windbag siendo atrapada por Jo Windbag. Sonrió culpablemente y soltó como disculpa un- Lo lamento Harry, no debí haberme expresado así delante de ti de...  
  
¿Esa vieja gárgola buena para nada? ¿Dolores Umbridge? –dijo Harry, sonriendo- No, no debiste expresarte así de ella, fuiste demasiado blando...  
  
Ella –continuó Lupin- dispuso que no se aceptaran donaciones para la investigación de los "híbridos", mucho menos departe de gente, digámoslo así, que no sean magos de sangre limpia y de renombre. Así que decidí abrir mi investigación propia.  
  
¿Que tú qué?  
  
Sí, mi propia investigación para hallar una cura para la... licantropía. Mi investigación tiene dos personas, salvo la ocasional ayuda del Profesor Dumbledore. Por el trabajo en alquimia. Pero hay dos partes, la operativa- experimental, o sea yo y la investigativa de pociones, es decir...  
  
No, no es él, ¿cierto? –preguntó Harry aterrado ante la idea que se le acababa de cruzar por lamente, y no podía ser, no quería que fuera él...  
  
Sí es él, Harry, el profesor Severus Snape.

* * *

¡Snape! Sí, no me maten, el próximo capi les digo... no, mentira, no les voy a hacer esto, sólo quería saber como era ponerlos en ALERTA PERMANENTE.

* * *

Disculpa, ¿estás demente o ya te hizo efecto el veneno? –Preguntó Harry muy preocupado por la salud mental y física de su querido profesor.  
  
JAJAJAJAJA, rió Remus- Harry, ¿Todavía no le das una oportunidad a Severus?  
  
Ni se la daré nunca –Por Harry, que la tierra se trague a esa bola de pelo cochino [N/A: Esa es la opinión de Harry, la cual no significa que sea compratida ni rechazada por la autora de este ff]. Él opinaba igual que Sirius sobre esa persona.  
  
Harry, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que el profesor Snape fue... desagradable contigo?  
  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía memoria de suceso desagradable de tipo Snape en lo que iba del... año. De hecho, Snape ya no le ponía D´s ni T´s. Además ya no hacía demasiados comentarios sarcásticos de los Gryffindor (aunque insultar a Neville le seguía siendo especialmente difícil) Esta actitud, lejos de aliviarlo, lo preocupó al principio, se mantuvo en ALERTA PERMANENTE, pero luego, sus actividades escolares lo distrajeron a tal punto que lo terminó olvidando hasta ese momento. Pero lejos decir "Que bueno, que ya no molesta" pensaba "¿Qué caracoles hervidos andará tramando?"  
  
Harry, Severus, al parecer, ha cambiado de actitud hacia ti y hacia mí luego de la muerte de los dos merodeadores a los que más odiaba. Cuando me descubrió intentando hacer variaciones en la poción mata lobos casi me mata hasta que no le dije lo que me proponía hacer. Me dijo –Remus imitó excelentemente la voz de Snape- Remus, así no conseguirás más que matarate. Déjame ayudarte –Harry llegó a pensar que Snape estaba delante de él diciendo eso, Remus lo imitaba muy bien.  
  
Desde ahí me ha estado ayudando, al principio yo también asumí que quería matarme, pero ahora debo admitir que vamos avanzando muy bien. Aunque todavía nos faltan unos ajustes. Hasta ahora hemos logrado suprimir el efecto violento, pero la transformación se vuelve aún más dolorosa. En fin. ¿Le puedes decir a Molly si puedo darme una vuelta el día de Navidad? –dijo dando la conversación por terminada.  
  
Seguro, espero que vengas... –dijo el chico. Luego se le ocurrio que Remus le iba a decir que no le diga a nadie lo de Snape y las pociones y se dio la vuelta para ver a remus tratando de llamarlo- No, no se lo diré a nadie- finalizó. Remus sonrió y Harry se sintio raro. ¿Cómo había sabido eso? No lo podía decir. Quizás el nivel de Occlumancia ya era lo suficientemente bueno para empezar con la legeremancia tan largamente pospuesta.

* * *

A partir de aquella conversación, Harry estaba muy preocupado. Temía que Remus cayera muerto a cada paso que daba. Y no podía dejar de mirar escrutadoramente a Snape. Trataba de ver si se le expresaba algo... Nada, parecía normal, dentro de lo que cabría en lo posible.  
  
Así llegaron las tan ansiadas vacaciones. Hermione iría a pasar la primera semana a casa de sus padres y luego iría a la madriguera. Como ninguno de los Weasley, aparte de Ginny, sabía que ella y Ron eran novios, aquello iba a ser interesante. Fueron a la madriguera en el autobús noctámbulo (No otra vez, dijo Ron) y llegaron. La señora Weasley los recibió más que feliz aquella tarde de diciembre. Los gemelos habían preparado la bienvenida, así que no se sorprendieron mucho cuando unas bolas de nieve gigantes los aporreaban mientras ellos les estrechaban las manos. Luego los llevaron adentro a conversar.  
  
¿Bill y Charlie? –preguntó Ginny a los chicos mientras la señora Weasley iba a la cocina a supervisar la sopa.  
  
Pues no vienen, tienen trabajo. Cuéntenos lo de la chica. –Dijo George sin rodeos, se mostraban muy interesados.  
  
¿Qué chica? –Dijo Ron con un ligero tono rosa en sus orejas.  
  
La niña, la de las bombas fétidas, ¿cuántas eran? –Preguntó Fred animado.  
  
Ahhhh, pues, -dijo Ron, aliviado- según la cuenta oficial, van doscientas cincuenta, no hay persona en Hogwarts que no haya olido siquiera una de ellas, aunque creo que ha usado mas que eso. Un día la atrapamos atándole una al lomo a la señora Norris, créanos fue difícil castigarla...  
  
Vaya, ¿y es cierto eso de Peeves? –Preguntó Fred.  
  
¿Y lo de la casa de los gritos? –añadió George  
  
¿Peeves? ¿La casa de los gritos? –Preguntó Ron- ¿De qué me he perdido?  
  
Ginny y Harry rieron, había sido el día del descubrimiento en el cuarto del requisito.  
  
Lo de Peeves es un mito, nadie sabe como fue, salvo que Peeves desapareció por dos días y luego reapareció llamándola mocosa de las bombas apestosas, y el olor era nauseabundo. –contestó Ginny sonriendo- Lo de la casa de los gritos... pues eso es verdad, los vimos fuera de la casa de los gritos, ellos encontraron la entrada de la estatua de la bruja tuerta...  
  
... Y como consideramos que era más un logro que una transgresión, y tomando en cuenta que ellos no sabían a donde iba el túnel, pues, los ayudamos a regresar sin que nadie se diera cuenta... –continuó Harry.  
  
... Es decir que les dimos el mapa y la capa invisible...  
  
... Y nos costó que nos los regresaran.  
  
Excelente... –exclamaron los hermanos Weasley- Y ¿recibió nuestros regalitos? –soltó Fred.  
  
¿Fueron ustedes los que le mandaron el surtido de diversos olores de bombas fétidas? –exclamó Ginny contrariada- ¿Y los caramelos suavizadores de carácter?  
  
Pues, si... asumo que su hermana no la ha fastidiado en mucho tiempo... –dijo George.  
  
Eso es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, Jo no la ha hecho copiar líneas en... ¡un mes! –dijo Ron.  
  
Planeamos hacerla nuestra "aprendiz" y apoyarla con mercancía gratis. –declaró Fred.  
  
¡Dios nos coja confesados! –exclamó Ginny- Weasleys y Windbag se asocian.. ¡Renuncio!  
  
Lo que me recuerda.. Hermanita, no pensamos que nos defraudarías de esa forma... –exclamó George.  
  
¡Prefecta! La pequeña Weasley siguiendo los pasos de sus torpes hermanos mayores... –Dijo Fred  
  
¡HEY! –exclamó Ron algo contrariado.  
  
... Cuando pensábamos que serías la que nos sucediera en Hogwarts... –continuó George.  
  
Ya déjenla en paz... –dijo Harry inconscientemente, para que la dejaran de fastidiar. Ginny se lo quedó mirando. Los tres hermanos mayores de Ginny, Harry notó lo alto que era Ron y lo fuertes que eran los gemelos luego de años como golpeadores, se quedaron en silencio. Luego llegó la super Señora Weasley al rescate de los pobres e indefensos Harrys de las garras de los hermanos mayores.  
  
Chicos, es hora de cenar, pasen por favor, su padre estará aquí en cualquier momento. –Dijo. Uno a uno fueron saliendo del shock y pasando a la cocina. Los gemelos parecieron olvidar (o aceptar) la situación, al menos por un rato, pero Ron es harina de otro costal. Lo miraba con cara muy seria. Demasiado. Hady tenía meyo, ¿Miedo? ¡Enfrentarse a Voldemort cara a cara al menos una vez al año se había hecho costumbre! y le tenía miedo a su mejor amigo porque era el hermano mayor de su... ¿Su Ginny? Era demasiado para su cabeza...- Harry, cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálido...  
  
Si-Señora-Weasley-estoy-bien –contestó Harry mecánicamente. Estaba en serios aprieto. Ginny no dejaba de pasar la vista de su hermano a Harry y de reversa. Aquella noche, en el cuarto de Ron, su amigo no hablaba, o contestaba con monosílabos.  
  
Erm, ¿Ron? –Trató Harry de entablar una conversación civilizada por la quincuagésima, vigésima tercera vez. ¿Por qué no estaba Hermione para que lo tranquilizara?- erm, yo...  
  
Siento haber actuado de esa forma, Harry –dijo Ron- Hermione tiene razón, soy un hermano celoso, y a pesar de que siempre pensé que sería el mejor para mi hermana, nunca lo vi llegar...  
  
Ron, yo... –Harry ni siquiera había admitido para sí mismo que le gustaba Ginny y ya estaba hablando con Ron.  
  
No, Harry, yo se que no te lo tienes claro –Harry tubo la impresión de que Ron estaba repitiendo algo q Hermione probablemente le había dicho.- pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que por mi no hay problema –Ron lo miró y le sonrió.  
  
Er, bien –dijo Harry mucho más confundido- gracias, creo.  
  
Buenas noches Harry.

* * *

Un día antes de Navidad llego Hermione y fueron a Grimmauld Place (los llevó el señor Weasley) a visitar a Remus, lo cual dejo a Harry más tranquilo. Había estado teniendo mas sueños con ratas. Pero eso ya no se lo decía a nadie. Estaban en la sala, y entraba por la puerta. Harry la miraba, le encantaba verla, algo que hacía mucho últimamente. La miraba y re miraba. Sus ojos, su cara, su boca...  
  
¡Harry! –exclamó Remus- hola... ¿Estás bien?  
  
Hola, Remus, que tal, excelente, de maravilla... –Dijo Harry despertando de sus ensoñaciones. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que todos los Weasley estaban mirándolo.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, Harry se sentía compungido, confundido y alarmado. Le gustaba Ginny, y mucho, pero no como le había gustado Cho, era muy diferente, le gustaba no solo la cara bonita de Ginny (aunque le gustaba mucho esa cara de niña pícara), si no también le encantaba conversar con ella, pasar tiempo con ella, jugar al quidditch con ella, y mirarla, mucho. "¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil?" Pensaba. Tan preocupado estaba por ello que intentó tomar la sopa con el tenedor y echarle sal al jugo de calabaza. Todos estaban tan contentos que no parecían darse cuenta. Aunque uno que otro ojo se posaban en él de vez en cuando.  
  
Harry ¿Estás bien? -susurró Remus disimuladamente que estaba al lado de Harry  
  
Si...si, bien –dijo Harry automáticamente, pero se lo pensó mejor al recordar que el año anterior quería hablar de chicas con Sirius y no pudo hacerlo nunca- no, ¿Podemos hablar luego, a solas?  
  
Está bien –Remus parecía muy feliz de que Harry estuviera confiando tanto en él, y Harry no le iba a quitar esa felicidad.  
  
Dime Harry –le dijo cuando estaban buscando a Buckbeak, se lo iban a mandar a Hagrid para que lo cuide. Remus estaba preocupado.  
  
No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, pero necesito hablar con alguien, tú sabes, adulto, y... –quién mejor que tú, pensó Harry.- lo que pasa es que... verás, es difícil, y no puede hablar con Sirius de esto, pero fue porque no se podía...  
  
¿Chicas, Harry? –Adivinó Remus una vez más, sonriendo suspicazmente.  
  
Erm, esto... sí –admitió tímidamente y poniéndose algo rojo.- necesito consejo de alguien... adulto...  
  
Bien, yo no era del tipo conquistador, nunca lo he sido, pero ver a tu padre ya Sirius le enseña a cualquiera que NO hacer, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Pues, verás, ni sé como empezar... Hay una chica que me... pues, eh –Harry sentía que su cara hervía.  
  
¿El nombre de esa linda chica pelirroja no comenzará con Gin y terminará con ny?  
  
Si –respondió Harry- No, em... sí –dijo vencido- ¿Qué tanto se me nota?  
  
No, es muy sutil, -Harry lo miró serio, no le creía- pues no tanto. Pero sólo un merodeador se daría cuenta hasta que punto.  
  
¿EH?  
  
Pelirrojas, el mal de los Potter... –declaró solemnemente.- Tu padre, tu abuelo, tu bisabuelo... y los que vinieron antes, loquitos por pelirrojas. Todos sucumbieron ante los encantos de alguna pelirroja, -explicó. Harry necesitó esta vez un minuto para asimilar lo que le había dicho Remus. ¿Tradición familiar? No le parecía que hablara en serio... –Pero tu padre, por supuesto0, no le importaba nada de eso cuando llegó al colegio, hasta que vio a tu madre –hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos sonriendo.- Qué no hizo tu padre para conquistarla, se trasnochaba pensando en tu madre, en cómo conquistarla, en qué podía hacer para ganársela, cuando la respuesta estaba ahí, fácil y simple... xq antes salió con medio Hogwarts...  
  
Entonces, ¿Es una tradición familiar o algo así? –preguntó Harry indignado.  
  
Más que eso, es como si fuera genético, los Potter tenían un algo por las pelirrojas desde hacía un tiempo, creo que no ha habido niñas Potter desde hace unos dos siglos, desde que empezaron con lo de las pelirrojas. Algo así me dijo tu abuelo una vez... Pero al verte, la cara que pones, me haces recordar mucho a James, cuando se quedaba mirando a tu madre, era como si no estuviera en este mundo, y bajarlo de su nube... era muy difícil.  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio. Así se sentía en esos momentos, como si no existiera nada más. –Bien, pero, ¿Qué hago entonces?  
  
Se lo dices, Harry, se lo dices.  
  
¿Pero Cómo? –Preguntó Harry aterrado, ya era suficiente con haber aceptado y asimilado la idea de que le gustaba Ginny, pero de ahí a decírselo... era demasiado.  
  
Ya encontrarás el momento y el lugar indicado, Harry, pero si no se lo dices, pues nunca lo sabrá... ¿Me esperas un momento? –Dijo, habían tocado el timbre.  
  
Claro. –Respondió, seguían buscando al hipogrifo, Harry entró entonces al desván y encontró algo que no había visto desde su primer año en Hogwarts y su primer encuentro con Voldemort desde que hubo regresado al mundo Mágico: EL ESPEJO DE OESED.  
  
Con miedo se fue acercando, escuchaba en su mente la voz de Dumbledore: Nos muestra nada más y nada menos que los más profundos deseos de nuestro corazón. Se fue acercando cada vez más. Se acercó y los vió.  
  
Su reflejó abrazaba a Ginny y esta estaba muy feliz. Pero no llevaba ni medio minuto observando esto cuando el reflejo cambió. Se vio a sí mismo, como estaba exactamente parado en ese lugar, y sus padre empezaron a aparecer. Eran sus padres, exactamente como había recordado verlos en primero, pero junto a ellos no estaban sus demás familiares, estaba...  
  
¡Sirius! –Exclamó, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas desobedientes. Allí, saludándolo estaba su padrino, Entre lo de Ginny, y esto, el día había sido demasiado emotivo para...  
  
¡Harry! –exclamó una voz que lo asustó- ¡Oh!, lo encontraste... un viejo amigo, ¿no?  
  
Mis padres y Sirius... –se limitó a decir el muchacho mientras se las ingeniaba para limpiarse las lágrimas sin que se note.  
  
Harry... – la mano se posó en su hombro- ¿No quisieras... ir allá... a...?  
  
Harry miró a Remus, no sabía si había entendido bien...

* * *

Llegamos... –dijo Remus con la voz quebrada, era un terreno grande, había habido un jardín en el frente y uno mucho más grande atrás, a juzgar por la maleza. Pasaron y vieron más claramente las ruinas de aquella que había sido casa de Harry y sus padres alguna vez. Remus lo había convencido, y para no ir sólo, fueron también Ron y Hermione (Estos aprovechaban ya que todavía no habían tenido tiempo de decírselo a la familia.). Lo que quedaba de la puerta se abrió con un poco de dificultad y entraron, parecía que lo que quedaba del techo del segundo piso se caería en cualquier momento. El recibidor, la sala, el comedor, la cocina en el primer piso, era lo que parecía una casa muy sencilla, simple, aquí y allá se veían restos de retratos, todos tirados por aquí y por allá. Harry recogió uno, ahí estaba él, al parecer dando sus primeros pasos y su padre recibiéndolo con los cabellos más desordenados que nunca. Nadie decía nada. Subieron al segundo piso... la habitación de invitados, la habitación de sus padres, Harry no se atrevía a entrar allí. La última habitación de la casa, esa debió haber sido la suya... entró seguido por Hermione Ginny y Ron, Remus venía más atrás, tenía más que recordar que ellos  
  
Era la que al parecer conservaba mejor los detalles, aunque no parecía lógico, ya que allí había sido destruido Voldemort, Era una habitación sencilla, el papel tapiz (un toque muggle) era de ositos de peluche por lo que podía vislumbrar. La cuna, ubicada en la esquina que daba a la ventana, estaba en el suelo, las patas rotas, los cobertores desarreglados, una maleta de bebé, debajo de ella, como si alguien hubiera querido huir... el ropero, ya no había ropas de bebé, solo algunas bastante chamuscadas. Algo se encontró con el trayecto de su pie. Un oso grande de peluche sin cabeza.  
  
Regalo de Sirius... –musitó Remus al ver lo que Harry levantaba. Ginny y Hermione ahogaron un grito y Ron dio dos pasos hacia atrás. A Harry se le salían las lágrimas, pero estas no llegaron a ver el mundo, no, porque un estallido verde llenó sus oídos y, por la ventana sin vidrios alcanzaron a ver...  
  
¡Mortífagos! –Gritó Remus-, dame eso –le arranchó el oso de peluche y lo tocó con la varita- ¡Portus! Váyanse rápido, no debí haberlos traído... es muy peligroso... ¡quiero que se vayan! –les gritó al ver que ninguno se movía,( a excepción de Ginny que recogía algo del piso)  
  
No nos iremos –dijo la muchacha incorporándose.- No te dejaremos solo...- Los Mortífagos entraban a la casa.  
  
¡Váyanse! –Les gritó de nuevo Remus. Los mortífagos subían las escaleras... Los jóvenes alistaban las varitas...  
  
No... -exclamó Harry. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix hicieron su aparición.  
  
Ya no estoy solo, ¡váyanse! –Les gritó... Harry y los demás cogieron el cuerpo del Oso. Alguien apareció centre ellos y Remus, un mortífago con capa negra, un Mortífago muy pequeño, un mortífago con una... ¿¡Mano de Plata!? Muy tarde, Harry ya sentía el clásico tirón debajo del ombligo y el transporte a través del túnel de colores.  
  
¿Lo vieron? –preguntó Harry desesperado.  
  
¡Colagusano! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione. Ginny estaba algo confundida pero seria al respecto con un bulto en los brazos. Lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento, en la Madriguera, fue avisar a los Señores Weasley.  
  
¡Y Pusieron a Amos Diggory en el puesto! –decía el señor Weasley, ya casi calvo pero con los cabellos de la nuca que se resistían a pintarse de blanco, al parecer acababa de llegar del ministerio.- Ese sí no se dejará corromper, Y veremos si lo intentan corromper si es que Quien-tú-sabes recuerda a todas sus víctimas...  
  
¿En vez de quién pusieron a Amos Diggory? –preguntó Ron.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, esta tarde lo hicieron presentar la carta de Renuncia... salió con toda su gente... ¿Por qué las caras? –preguntó el Señor Weasley.  
  
¡Mortífagos! –dijo Harry que acababa de entrar a la cocina- En el valle de Godric, Remus y los demás están allá...  
  
¿Pero qué demonios hacían allá? –las expresiones de los señores Weasley se tornaron extrañas- Y por qué no nos avisan...  
  
En ese momento, una nota con una pluma de Fawkes hizo su aparición en medio de un destello rojo y dorado.  
  
Ah, bueno, esto lo explica... – dijo el Señor Weasley, y al ver las caras preocupadas de los chicos, leyó en voz alta- Situación controlada, ya no hay peligro, voy mañana. Remus.  
  
Harry Iba a decir algo cuando sonó el timbre. A nadie se le ocurrió mirar al reloj que indicaba el estado de cada uno de los miembros de la familia. La señora Weasley pegó un grito y todos corrieron a ver. La señora Weasley estaba conmocionada aferrada a un Joven alto y de cabello intensamente rojo, algo ondulado (y bastante despeinado, a decir verdad).  
  
Era...  
  
¡Percy!

* * *

¡No me maten! Yo se que me demoré mucho más de lo esperado en este capi, pero viene largo, ¿No? Espero que no me vuelva a suceder, pero es que tuve una semana de perros que no creerían. En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Que tal, un dramón, ¿cierto? Mi hermana me dijo que era para cortarse las venas. Espero sus reviews...  
  
Ah, me olvidaba, Le dedico este capi a mi amigo Víctor Faukes que me ayudó mucho a desarrollar la historia mejor de lo que lo tenía pensado. A principio de este año, este capítulo era sólo la conversación de Remus y Harry sobre Ginny y ahora... ¡WOW! Todo un capítulo 35 del quinto libro... o algo así. Sigan leyendo que la próxima semana viene la continuación... ¿Qué caracoles hervidos querrá Percy? ¿Y que habrá pasado entre Remus y Colagusano? ¿Harry le declarará sus sentimientos a Ginny alguna vez? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de su emocionante telenovela "Los pandilleros también lloran" no, me confundí, "Travesuras del corazón", no, no... "Harry Potter y el príncipe de sangre mezclada", no, ya va, ya casi... "Harry Potter y el nuevo hijo de J.K. Rowling", bueno, esa, ya saben el título...  
  
Lunita L 


	14. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, No soy Warner, sin fines de lucro, rating G, ya saben, lo de siempre, Matilda y Jo son de mi cabeza.

FanFiction: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente

Capítulo 13: ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Era...

¡Percy! –exclamó Ron.

¡Rayos! –soltó Ginny

¡Qué hace ese imbécil aquí? -musitó Fred a George quien asentía con la cabeza.

Hermione, yo creo que aquí no pintamos –susurró Harry a su casi cuñada.

Ajá, tienes razón, mejor nos vamos... –y salieron sigilosamente al jardín.

Vaya, vuelve el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las piernas... –dijo el chico Potter.

Era de esperarse, Harry, si todos los de Fudge han sido relevados...

Sí, pero esperó hasta el final...

Bueno –concluyó la chica del cabello rebelde- No nos corresponde a nosotros perdonarlo y darle la bienvenida a la familia... no somos miembros de ella.

No, técnicamente, no, aunque en la práctica tú...

Hermione se puso colorada- Bueno, es que no hemos tenido tiempo de decirlo, y ahora...

No te preocupes, no me debes explicaciones a mí... eso es asunto tuyo con Ron...

Pero tu puesto en la familia es mayor que el mío...

Harry se atragantó con la saliva- ¿Qué? Oo

El año pasado la Sra. Weasley declaraba a los cuatro vientos que tú eras como un hijo para ella, "Cuñadito"... –dijo la chica con voz inocente.

Ah... –suspiró Harry aliviado- sí, claro, por supuesto que te referías a eso...

¿Pensabas que me refería al puesto de único yerno/cuñado de la familia? –Preguntó Hermione con una mirada que decía claramente V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A. Harry Se volvió a atragantar con la saliva (¡Qué imbécil! Pensó) Pero no tuvo tiempo de devolvérsela porque en ese momento salían Ginny y Ron con caras de ranas mugidoras.

¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? ¿Harry estás bien? –preguntó Ginny

¡No entiendo! Después de lo que hizo... –refunfuñaba Ron.

Pues, como que la familia debía discutir algunos asuntos y... –Comenzó Harryciento.

Bueno, nosotros no... –continuó Hermione

¡No diga tonterías! –Exclamó Ginny- Si ustedes son como dos hijos más para mamá y papá... y tú Hermione... –dijo Ginny. Harry le sacó la lengua a Hermione por detrás de Ron y su hermana en señal de victoria- En fin... lo perdonaron, al menos papá y mamá...

No sin antes recibir una reprimenda de parte mía, Fred y George –dijo el menor de los Weasley con el semblante serio- Pero, bueno, mamá los llama para cenar...

Harry no sabía como actuar ni qué esperar, después de todo, en las contadas ocasiones en que había visto a Percy el año anterior, este había actuado como si Harry de verdad fuera un demente estúpido con ansias de fama, ahora, "una disculpa no estaría mal –pensó Harry- pero no pienso pedirla"

LA cena transcurrió de la forma más tensa que una cena familiar puede ser. Los cuatro hombres de la casa estaban mirando fijamente cada uno de los movimientos del recién llegado, La señora Wealsey miraba a su hijo embelesada. Ginny se concentraba en cortar las alverjitas (o judías) de su guiso exactamente en la mitad y Hermione pasaba la mirada por cada uno de los Weasley alternativamente. El mentado hermano tenía la vista fija en su plato y no miraba a nadie. Harry no podía culpar a Ron y Hermione por posponer cierto anuncio, al menos por aquella noche.

Al día siguiente, Harry pensó que la tensión parecía haber sido amilanada por los obsequios navideños. Ahora tanto la montaña de regalos de Ron como la de Harry eran casi del mismo tamaño.

Gracias amigo –le dijo a Ron al abrir su regalo, una insignia de colores Rojo y dorado que decía "El mejor capitán del mundo" y que luego cambiaba a una foto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, todos sonrientes.

Ginny me ayudó a elegirlo... –soltó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.- y tuvimos que compartirlo, porque... tú sabes...

No, al contrario, gracias, ¡está genial! –dijo Harry poniéndosela sobre la camiseta verde palta (o aguacate) donde le combinada perfectamente...

¡Gracias a ti compañero! –le dijo al arir una caja que contenía una quaffle nuevecita- ¿Y qué es esto? –preguntó sosteniendo el espejito de marco de madera de doble sentido que Remus le había dado en su cumpleaños.

Eso es un espejo de doble sentido, pero se los explico después. –Le dijo mientras seguía desenvolviendo el paquete de Hermione, ya luego se los explicaría a todos a la vez.

¡Oye, y eso! ¡De dónde lo sacaste...! –preguntó Ron señalando a lo que Harry sostenía en las manos, una bufanda de lana color rojo y ...

Esto –dijo Harry señalando a la bufanda- regalo de Jo, Matilda y Mark Evans, muy amable de su parte al enviarme un obsequio, y esto –señaló a un par de medias con rayas de colores dignas de Luna Lovegood- es un regalo extra de Matilda... –no sabía dónde meter la cara.

Ron leyó la nota tirada en el suelo de la habitación- Para el señor capitán de su cazadora suplente –Ron rió- ¿No habrá estado hablando con Dobby, o sí?

Ocúpese de sus propios asuntos –le dijo Harry arranchándole la nota- Señor Granger...

Hey... –en ese momento estaba desenvolviendo un suéter, pero no un suéter Weasley sino uno hecho por su novia, tenía cara de ¿Por qué a mí?

Harry bajó la cara y siguió abriendo sus regalos. La Señora Weasley había regalado el típico suéter Weasley, este año era de color verde esmeralda. Hagrid, una correa que parecía hecha de coraza de escreguto de cola explosiva, Tonks, un libro titulado "La enciclopedia del buscador", Remus, un "manual del aprendiz de Auror" junto con una copia astante desgastada del anuario de Hogwarts 1977-1978, era el de Sirius y estaba firmado por sus amigos, aunque a juzgar por la esquina de la última página, alguien había arrancado la firma de Peter Pettigrew. Finalmente el paquetito anual de los Dursley.

Típico –dijo Harry en voz alta- No me extrañaría que fuera otro paquete de servilletas de papel... –no, no era ni una servilleta de papel, era un marco para fotos de madera, toscamente tallada, había una nota que decía, cn letra desigual, "para HaRrY de DuDlEy" y otra de tía Petunia.

Feliz Navidad

Esto es algo que hizo mi Duddy en su terapia ocupacional... esperamos que te guste.

Tía Petunia y DuDlEy

Vaya... –musitó Harry algo sorprendido, así que seguía yendo a San Bruto... aparecieron los gemelos con las caritas bastante molestas.

Mamá le dio nuestros suéteres Weasley al Tránsfuga.(1)

¿Qué mamá hizo qué? –preguntó Ron olvidando por completo el par de medias verde oscuro que tenía en las manos.

No hemos recibido nuestros suéter Weasley... –dijo George con cara de vaca estreñida.

Hemos recibido obsequio, pero no suéter, a... pero a él, le han dado nuestros suéteres, los DOS ... –dijo Fred casi gritando con toda la indignación del mundo.

¡No lo puedo creer! –dijo una voz que hizo que Harry se volviera a atragantar aunque , para su suerte, nadie le tomó atención- Mamá está fuera de sí, ¡Y ya le está preguntando que quiere de desayuno!

George, ¿Tú crees que nuestro capital de empresarios exitosos en el mercado de las bromas alcanze para mudarnos fuera de casa por un año a ver si nuestra madre nota que existimos?

¡Fred! –dijo una voz mandona que asustó a Ron al punto que también se atragantó- ¡No hables así!, por cierto, gracias chicos, a todos, por sus obsequios.

De nada Hermione –dijo George guiñándole un ojito. Ron pareció incomodarse un poquito.

Bueno, yo creo que será mejor bajar a tomar el desayuno antes que ese arrase con todo –finalizó Fred.

Una vez se hubieron ido los hermanos idénticos, dándole un respiro a Ron y Hermione, pudieron conversar con un poco más de tranquilidad (especialmente los mencionados).

No puedo creerlo, mamá se volvió loca... –dijo Ron acercándose a darle un abrazo a su chica.

Mientras ellos se ponen al día –musitó Ginny haciéndole una seña para que se dirigieran a la puerta- Gracias por esto Harry, está genial –sacó una snitch dorada del bolsillo, regalo de Harry. Los ojitos castaños de la muchacha brillaban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana del pasillo. Harry no cabía en sí de feliz, a ella le había gustado el regalo. Se había quebrado la cabeza tres semanas para pensar que e podía regalar.

De nada, sabes lo que pienso de tus capacidades de buscadora, y –sentía la cara caliente al darse cuenta de que estaban en pijamas "que me pasa2 pensó, "ya la he visto y me ha visto en pijamas"- Gracias por esto –trató de dismular haciéndose el que miraba la insignia- está genial.

Pensábamos que alguien te lo debería decir... –dijo ella- y... hay algo más que quiero darte... –decía mientras llegaban al tercer rellano- ven un segundo... –dijo llevándolo de la mano a su habitación.

La cabeza de Harry no funcionaba, Ginny lo estaba llevando de la manito como a un niño chiquito a su cuarto... entraron y ella la chica se dirigió al ropero de la esquina mientras Harry se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el marco para aparentar tranquilidad. Sacó algo entre los brazos... ¡Que podría ser aquello? Pensaba Harry.

Toma, lo arreglé anoche y no tuve tiempo de dártelo, esto te pertenece –le estaba entregando un... el oso de peluche que habían sacado el día anterior de la casa de sus padres, el que Remus dijo que había sido regalo de Sirius... estaba ahí, reparado como nuevo. Con un lindo lazo de color rojo en el cuello y una sonrisa que daba a uno ganas de abrazarlo. Harry se dio la vuelta, no quería, no podía... era demasiado para él, Sirius, sus padres, mucho en que pensar, mucho que recordar...

Ginny, no, yo no puedo... Quédatelo tú... –dijo casi sin pensarlo... no lo quería para sí.

¿Yo? Harry, ¿estás seguro? -dijo la chica que seguía con el oso en las manos, con los brazos extendidos- es un regalo de...

Precisamente, no puedo, me... me daría mucho.. tómalo –le dijo empujando el oso hacia su pecho- te lo regalo. Quiero que lo conserves tú –le dijo, pero esta vez, mientras decía las palabras... sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cara, la muchacha recibió el regalo, lo abrazó como una niña abraza a su muñeca. Le dio un beso y lo dejó en su cama. Harry la seguía mirando fijamente a la chica.

Está bien –dijo la chica- vamos a tomar desayuno antes que mis hermanos nos dejen sin nada hasta el almuerzo... ¿Harry?

Sí, vamos –dijo el chico algo sorprendido, otra vez se había quedado mirándola mucho... se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la escalera, para la cual faltaban varios metros, gracias al cielo, pues Harry tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo (2)

Ginny rió con ganas mientras Harry se levantaba –bien, y ¿eso? ¿Que pasó con los súper reflejos de buscador? –preguntó divertida.

No te burles, Ginevra, eso me do... –Harry paró pues tenía la varita de Ginny en frentede la nariz.

No me llames así –le dijo ella con un tono con el que no se juega que a Harry le encantó.

Lo que su majestad ordene. –le respondió con la voz esa que le salía bien seductora- pero le recuerdo que la pequeña señorita no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio...

Eso no quita que regresando no te pueda hacer nada... –le dijo ayudándolo a terminar de levantarse y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Oye... – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema- Tu hermano...

Harry, mi hermano es un idiota que se dio cuante de lo que hizo y regresó tragándose el orgullo porque era lo que le tocaba, ahora tendrá que pedir muchas disculpas, y una de las primeras personas en la lista, aparte de mis Padres y hermanos, eres tú.

Mmm... –le limitó a decir Harry. La verdad era que quizás lo perdonara, pero por mero respeto a los Weasley.

Bajaron y Ginny soltó a Harry. En el primer piso, alguien los esperaba, o mejor dicho, a Harry.

¿Harry? –Dijo una voz que sonaba mucho menos pomposa que la última vez que la hubo escuchado- ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro Percy –respondió Harry algo incómodo.

Yo me voy a tomar el desayuno... –declaró Ginny con voz aburrida y se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Harry, yo... quería... pedirte... per-perdón por... lo que hice... –dijo el joven mago mirando a sus zapatos- yo... fui un tonto y... lo lamento.

Eh... está bien –se limitó a decir Harry, le parecía que a quienes les debería decir eso era más a su familia. Y en especial cierto cuarteto de hermanos menores que no le arecían que fueran a perdonarlo tan fácil.

Harry entró a la cocina y se dio cuenta que, a excepcion de Percy y el señor Weasley, nadie llevaba los suéteres Weasley, como si fuera una protesta, si no que llevaban otro, los gemelos unos que parecían comprados en alguna tienda famosa y Ginny con una parecida, que Harry supuso que se la habían regalado sus hermanos. Ron y Hermione entraron a la cocina y Harry se dio cuenta que Ron llevaba el suéter de Hermione. Ella llevaba ropa muggle.

Harry, cariño, feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad señor y señora Weasley.

Feliz Navidad Ron, hijo.

Feliz Navidad Papá, feliz Navidad mamá.

Y para ti También, Hermione Querida.

A ustedes, señor y señora Weasley...

Ronnie, ¿y ese suéter?

Ron y Hermione se pusieron como tomates-

Uuuun –regalo-de-na-na-na-navida-da-da-dad.

¿De quién? Está bonito –dijo la señora Weasley.

En ese instante entró Percy con su suéter weasley (que le quedaba un poco ancho) la cocina se hizo silencio.

Por eso, a la hora que llegó Remus, Harry se sintió aliviado doblemente, no solo por lo de la familia si no tambien por verlo vivo.

Y entonces, ¿qué pasó anoche? –le preguntó una vez que él y los demás alumnos del recién llegado estuvieron en el jardín.

Pues, fue bastante... raro –dijo el profesor- la verdad es que estuvieron muy poco tiempo luego de que se fueran porque los aurores y los de la Orden fuimos más, pero... –metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó algo brillante. Lo observó y su cara cambió de una expresión relajada a una de alarma y luego una de concentración, y poniendose de pie, dijo- Díganle a Molly que gracias por la invitación pero no me voy a poder quedar a almorzar... debo hacer algo. –se guardó lo que sea que había sacado del bolsillo y desapareció.

¿? –todos estaban con cara de "¿anotaron la matrícula del camión que me atropelló?" pues no entendieron. Se dirigían a la cocina especulando cuando Ginny. Que iba adelante, se paró en la puerta de la cocina y les hizo señas para que escucharan.

¡Pero Arthur! –decía acaloradamente la voz de la señora Weasley- Son niños todavía, es muy peligroso...

Molly, deja de pensar que son niñitos porque ya no lo son... –replicaba el señor Weasley- Ron está a punto de ser mayor de edad, a Ginny no le falta mucho, y en cuanto a Hermione y Harry, pues no puedes hacer mucho, porque no son tus hijos y porque también ellos serán mayores de edad...

Pero Arthur, ¿y si algo les pasa?

Molly, ellos ya han ido a enfrentarse a Mortifagos a sabiendas de que podían encontrarse con Vo-Vol-VoVoldemort –la señora Weasley chilló- Han demostrado que son capaces y Dumbledore piensa que son necesarios....

Arthur... ¿Y su mueren? –preguntó la señora Wealsey bajando la voz-

Molly, es un riesgo que corren estando expuestos, como sentados en la biblioteca del colgeio haciendo tareas. Y no esperes que se queden tan tranquilos, porque no importará si se los prohibes o no, ellos no se van a quedar sentaditos como niños buenos haciendo la tarea, ya viste lo que hicieron el año pasado...

¡Ir al departamento de Misterios que estaba infestado de Mortífagos! –chilló la mamá de Ron- Y Dumbledore pidiéndonos que no los regañemos... Arthur... a qué los estamos exponiendo...

Molly, al parecer no podemos hacer nada contra ellos, ya están bastante metidos a estas alturas como para traerlos a casa y fingir que nada pasó... Debemos dejar que Dumbledore les diga y siga adelante con el plan...

Tránsfuga es alguien que pertenece a un equipo, asociación, grupo o entidad y por una cantidad de dinero, se pasa a la competencia.

Espero que te guste Dianis, para que veas que cumplo con lo prometido... muajuajuajuajuajua.

Esto es para responder a sus reviews y/o comentarios... Empezaré repondiendo a algunos que me llegaron la semana pasada...

Víctor: Sí, ya se que no lo puse, pero es que (otra vez) tuve que dividir el capi en dos, así que lo del dedito viene en el sgte capi.

Conny:Este fic está planeado desde antes que supiera lo que un ff era, allá en el año 2002, pero sólo algunas partes. Luego hice uno que no terminé nunca pues no estaba para nada bien hecho (siento que no se puede desde los foros de la pag oficial de HP) pero este ff, la idea la tengo planeado desde fines del año pasado, nació con nombre y apellidos el día que Dianis Black vino por primera vez a mi casa. allí escribí parte del capítulo donde Harry y Ginny descubren a Ron y Hermione.

Mary Tonks: ¿El lado Gryffindor? eso no lo se, tendrás que seguir leyendo a ver que hace el traidor

Dianis Black: pues si fue venganza por ponerme cabe, aunque esa parte ya la tenía hace tiempo, algo por ahí añadió mi dolor de tobillo que resultó un esguince (Dianis:¬¬ ya ta divagando) En fin, dile a Harry que no jo...robe y que te deje la pc pa q hables con tu Lunis

Arios: Gracias por tu review, trataré de usar al mínimo los N/A. Por cierto, ¿hay alguien más a quien no les guste? podría poner números entre paréntesis (1) y aclararlo al final...

Tonks, por favor, no escribas este tipo de comentarios, acuérdate q mi ma tiene la direccion y podría entrar de casualidad y tú castigada otra vez será mi muerte.

Jessy Tonks: No! llamen a la ambulancia, a esta chica no le puede dar un infarto!

Gaby: Gracias por tu corrección, si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta nunca, la verdad fue un pequeño desliz, gracias a mi hna menor q estaba q fastidiaba...¬¬ como a ella no le gusta HP, las mayores pagamos ¬¬ GINEBRA NO ES UNA CIUDAD SUECA, ES DE SUIZA, mea culpa

Snade: gracias por tu rr, al pobre Harry todavía le falta... espero que te haya gustado este capi... y a Percy... con lo que le van a hacer los gemelos es suficiente, creo yo. Y en cuanto a lo de tardarse, lee lo que está al final.

Librado: Ya te respondí el review, pero otra vez, gracias por las críticas constructivas. Realmente ayudan.

Bien, eso es todo, ahora los dejo antes que me caiga de nuevo (que me caiga es q se me cuelgue la pc, algo que me sucede muy a menudo, Víctor y Dianis se los pueden decir) A, y SNADE!

Ahora, tengo un anuncio que hacer...

Dianis: vas a poner dos capis a la semana!

Luna: em, no.

Snade: vas a publicar el final esta semana!

Luna: No, para eso falta.

Tonks: Luna, diles ya mientras termino de empacar...

Luna: Lo que les quiero decir es... (veo sus caras de "¿Y ahora qué?") Que a partir de ahora... Los que leyeron este fic desde el principio recordarán que empecé publicando los viernes, luego lo pasé a los lunes para que encajara con mi horario del instituto... pues bien, ahora... Los capis se van a seguir poniendo los lunes... (Luna se monta en su escoba y Tonks le alcanza la mochila) pero... (se acomoda en la escoba y ajusta la mochila a su espalda) cada dos semanas, es decir, una semana sí y una semana no. (Luna le da un abrazo fuerte a Tonks y le da la bendición) Tonks, saludas a mi mamá y no olvides alimentar al cuy de matilda, que si no, ya sabes como se pone. Los capis se pones dejando una semana por que no me da tiempo para terminar los capis en una. Lo lamento. (Luna da una patada al suelo y se marcha volando)

...

...

...

...


	15. La vida te da sorpresas

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, personajes no míos sino de Rowling, Jo y Matilda son mías y no las comparto. Disfruten el capítulo.

FanFiction: Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente.

Capítulo 14: La vida te da sorpresas...

¿Es mi cerebro, o esto que escuchamos a escondidas nos incumbe? –preguntó Ron en un susurro.

No, no es tu cerebro, esto nos incumbe –contestó Hermione.

Pero lo que seguía no lo escucharon, pues los gemelos fantásticos los sorprendieron por detrás.

Ajá, veo que no se curan de escuchar a medias, ¿eh? –dijo Fred pasando por delante de ellos y entrando a la cocina.

Por nosotros no se preocupen –les dijo George levantando los pulgares- Y si alguno de ustedes tiene algún anuncio que hacer... –miró disimuladamente al cuarteto- será mejor que lo haga ahora. –y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Ginny y Harry miraron a los ahora rojos Ron y Hermione, se miraron y se echaron a reír con ganas. Parecían tener tomates en vez de cabezas (En especial Ron).

Creo que dejamos a los tórtolos planear su discurso, Harry –dijo Ginny.

Lo que usted mande, señora –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la cocina y haciéndose a un lado para que Ginny pase.- Mucha suerte, Sr. Y Sra. Weasley... –y entró tras Ginny, quien se aguantaba la risa. Se sentaron a la mesa y vieron que los gemelos estaban leyendo un pergamino preocupados. Pergamino que se ocuparon de esconder con el máximo disimulo posible. Los padres de Ron parecían nerviosos. Definitivamente había gato encerrado.

¿Y Ron y Hermione? –pregutnó el Señor Weasley como quién comenta el clima que hace.

La expresión de la Señora Weasley cambió a una más reflexiva, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cocinar.

Eeeesteeee.... –murmuró Harry.

Ya vienen, Hermione le está explicando a Ron algo sobre un encantamiento que no entendía –dijo Ginny con la máxima frescura. Harry estaba admirado, pues, si él no hubiera sabido, le habría creído al 100%.

Ron y Hermione hicieron su ingreso a la cocina al mismo tiempo. Estaban fuertemente cogidos de la mano, así que Harry asumió que esta vez por fin les dirían. Miró a Ginny y vio que esta les levantaba un pulgar en señal de apoyo, muy disimuladamente.

Emmm, ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –Aventuró la voz llena de altibajos de Ron.

Dinos, hijo –El Sr. Weasley apartó su periódico y la Señora Weasley se dio vuelta con el sartén en la mano lleno de salchichas. Ellos habrían notado que estaban cogidos de las manos, si en ese momento no hubiera sonado un PLIN y Bill Weasley no hubiera aparecido en ese mismo instante.

Más mortífagos han sido vistos, nuevos.

¿Nuevos? –Preguntó al Señor Weasley acercándose- ¿cómo es que pueden saber que son nuevos?

Eso es lo peor, son jóvenes, sin experiencia –Bill tenía el rostro preocupado- No será mayores que ellos –miró a nuestros cuatro jóvenes.- La teoría es que son los hijos de los mortífagos que aún se encuentran en Azkaban.

Malfoy –exclamó Ron, quien milagrosamente se hallaba a bastantes metros de una ceñuda Hermione.

Así que Jo tenía razón –pensó Harry. Los hijos de los mortífagos andaban en actividad bajo las narices de Diggory y Dumbledore juntos. Hizo una nota mental para decírselo a la chica regresando de vacaciones, ya que siendo muggle quizás careciera de esta clase de información.

Chicos, se deben andar con cuidado con ellos regresando al colegio, podrían estar actuando de espías. Por eso Malfoy se ha portado tan bien este año... –dijo Hermione pensativa.

Precisamente –apuntó Fred- no quieren levantar sospechas.

Tontos, ya lo hicieron. –Añadió George.

Aún así, no tenemos pruebas y Dumbledore no puede lanzar una acusación así a menores de edad. –Dijo Bill, a lo que añadió- Madre, esta noche tampoco vendré a cenar, quiero ver qué averiguo.

Está bien, hijito, ve con Dios.

PLIN, Bill desapareció.

¡Por el caldero de Merlín! –exclamó el señor Weasley- ¿Chicos?

Parece que fueran a la guerra y no a la escuela... –comentó la señora Weasley sentándose por la conmoción- Arthur... son niños... ¿no podemos...?

No, Molly, no podemos hacer más. Creo que es mejor...

No- exclamó la señora Weasley con la voz quebrada y tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Sí, Molly. Ron y Ginny son nuestros hijos, y estamos al cuidado de Harry y Hermione. Ya viste lo que dijeron sus padres y su tío –dijo señalando a Hermione y a Harry respectivamente.- Vamos, Molly, ya no son niños.

E-está bi-bi-bien –musitó la Señora Weasley.

George, dáme eso –le pidió el pergamino que habían estado escondiendo.- Muchachos, sé que es un poco tarde para esto, pero deben escucharnos.

Su madre y yo estamos aún consternados por lo que hicieron en Junio. –se dirigió hacia Ron y Ginny- Fue muy peligroso ir a enfrentarse a los mortífagos a sabiendas de que podían encontrarse a Vo-vo-voldemo-mort –la señora Weasley chilló y sus hijos lo miraron fijamente- podría estar allí. A su madre casi le dio un ataque cuando nos enteramos, y sin embargo Dumbledore intercedió por ustedes y nos hicimos los de la vista gorda. Hijos, los queremos mucho y no queremos que nada malo les pase. Lo mismo va para ustedes dos –Harry se empezaba a preguntar cuando le llegaría su parte- Saben de sobra que los queremos como si fueran dos hijos más y que nos encanta tenerlos aquí. Y también nos preocupamos por ustedes. Hermione, tus padres no parecen estar muy enterados de los sucesos en Hogwarts... –Hermione miró culpable sus zapatos, sabían de sobra que Hermione había ocultado ciertos acontecimientos de sus padres, ya que ella quería seguir yendo a Hogwarts- entendemos que no quieras preocuparlos, pero... Molly y yo...

Nos hemos tomado la libertad de invitarlos esta noche a cenar –continuó la señora Weasley. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y Ron, detrás de Harry, tenía las orejas rojas- para comunicarles lo que Dumbledore nos ha pedido y sería bueno que antes les cuentes ciertas cosas, entiendes, ¿verdad?

Sí, Señora Weasley, lo entiendo perfectamente. –contestó Hermione resignada

En cuanto a Harry... –continuó el Señor Weasley- bueno, ubicamos a tu tío y pues...

Mi tío sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto y la verdad él preferiría que me encuentre siempre y cuando lo deje en paz...

Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijo, lamentablemente no estaba tu tía... en fin, de todas formas pensamos que deberían andarse con cuidado...

¿Qué es lo que Dumbledore quiere que hagamos, a qué nos enfrentaremos? –Preguntó Ginny, quien hasta entonces había permanecido callada. Harry supuso que estría harta de fingir que no habían escuchado nada. El señor y la señora Weasley la miraron sorprendidos.- Ya me harté de fingir que no escuchamos nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno, exactamente no sabemos –dijo el señor Weasley- pero la idea es que se tendrán que enfrentar seriamente a lo que se han estado enfrentando todos estos años. Él les dirá en cuanto lleguen a Hogwarts, pero hijos, no queremos que se expongan más.

Ya estamos expuestos, mamá –dijo Ron.

Todos saben con quienes anda Harry y ahora los mortífagos también deben saberlo –continuó Ginny.

Yo creo que sus padres tienen razón, no deberían exponerse más, es muy peligroso. –Dijo Harry. Sus amigos ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello y estaban por meterse aún más, a punto de arriesgar sus vidas por ayudarlo. Las caras de sus padres en las fotos, la de Sirius atravesando el velo, la de Remus al ver a Pettigrew frente a sí, la de los padres de Cedric cuando les contaba cómo había muerto este, la de Ron diciéndole que habían caído en una trampa y que el perro era un animago, la de Hermione petrificada en la enfermería, la de Ginny, pálida y tumbada a los pies de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, todas le daban vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza. No quería perder a sus amigos también, y a Ginny (La sangre le empezó a subir al rostro al ver a la muchacha poniendo cara "No digas estupideces")

No digas estupideces –dijo Ginny. Su madre y padre la miraron aún más sorprendidos, mientras que sus tres hermanos mayores parecían estar viendo un partido de ping pong entre ella y Harry- Número uno, ya estamos metidos hasta el fondo en este asunto. Número dos, ya lo hemos hecho antes y número tres, NO te dejaremos sólo. –La chica iba levantando los dedos a cada número que decía y todos la miraban atónitos, especialmente por el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre Harry.

Porque Harry estaba cediendo, de hecho, estaba pensando que no podía negarles el derecho de meter su cucharilla en el asunto, tenían derecho de saber, ir y pelear si querían.

Sigo pensando que... en fin –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa tarde, no hubo persona más nerviosa en Gran Bretaña que Ron Weasley. Este estuvo muy ocupado eligiendo entre su ropa de segunda mano cual sería la mejor elección para usar aquella noche y ensayando las mejores frases para darles la bienvenida a los señores Granger.

- ¿Qué te parece así? –le preguntó a su amigo por centésima vez en la tarde- Buenas noches y bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar, Señor y señora Granger –dijo mientras hacía una ligera inclinación ante unos señores Granger imaginarios.

- No, no sirve, ¿Qué te parece: Buenas noches señor y señora Granger, Hermione y yo nos casaremos mañana? –bromeó Harry.

- ¡No bromees con eso, Harry! –exclamó Ron muy fastidiado.

- Por favor, los has visto trescientas veces y no es como si fueran a decírselo ahora, ¿o sí?

- Pues no, pero aún así, es la primera vez que los veo desde que Hermione y yo somos... No me parece gracioso.

- A mi tampoco –mintió Harry.

- Ginny... –dijo el chico pelirrojo, provocando que Harry se atragantara por enésima vez en aquellas vacaciones. Casualmente la muchacha mencionada entró en la habitación.

- Qué. –dijo la muchacha- ¿Harry, estás bien? Me parece que tienes tos.

- Cof, estoy, cof, cof... bien... cof... gracias por preocuparte... –respondió el de la tos crónica.

- Mamá dice que bajen, ya están por llegar tus suegros, digo, los padres de Hermione... –ahora fue Ron el de la tos- Es en serio, ¿No quieren un jarabe o algo así?

- No, gracias –respondieron al unísono.

Bajaron pues a la sala, y allí estaban los padres de Ron, Fred y George conversando con una semi-sonrojada Hermione. Aquello parecía como una de las pedidas de mano delas tantas novelas que había visto Tía Petunia desde que Harry podía acordarse. Sonó el timbre.

- Ven, Ron cariño, abre la puerta. –dijo la Señora Weasley.

Ron fue hacia la puerta, caminando despacio, y la abrió. A los pocos segundos los Weasley y los Granger estaban saludándose y tomando asiento como si hicieran aquello todos los domingos. Luego de ofrecer servir algunas bebidas, todos se dispusieron para oír lo que había que oír. Hermione entonces, se puso de pie y comenzó a darles un breve relato de lo sucedido con respecto a Voldemort desde que entraron a través de la trampilla debajo de Fluffy en primero, hasta el presente año, ayudada por Harry y Ron. Los padres de Hermione escuchaban atentos. Al parecer Ron y Ginny también habían ocultado cosas de sus padres por las caras que estos ponían ante ciertas partes del relato. Cuando al fin hubieron terminado, los padres de Hermione parecían conmocionados, quizás por el hecho de que su hija había hecho tantas cosas sin que ellos supieran, pensó Harry. Entonces, llegó el turno del Señor Weasley de comunicarles lo que había sido el real motivo de llamarlos aquella noche de invierno.

- Pues, verán, el profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio, nos envió esta carta, contándonos que necesita que los muchachos se entrenen para enfrentarse seriamente a lo que han estado enfrentándose todos estos años. Y quiere su consentimiento. En el caso de Harry, sus familiares no muestran el interés necesario... en fin, el asunto es que, Molly y yo pensamos que ustedes debían saber la real magnitud del asunto. Y como habrán podido ver, habían cosas que ni Molly ni yo sabíamos completas.

Ron y Ginny no parecían muy sorprendidos con lo que su padre acababa de decir. Hermione se mostraba imperturbable, aunque Harry pudo notar que se mordía el labio disimuladamente. Los Granger no parecían llegar a entender cómo era que alguien les pedía que dieran permiso a su hija a enfrentarse a una muerte casi segura, mientras que la señora Weasley parecía por fin haber encontrado aliados para retener a sus hijos (los de sangre y los postizos) de las garras de la guerra.

- Bueno, -dijo el señor Granger- la verdad es que no nos gustaría que le pasara nada malo a ninguno de estos chicos. Hermione, te queremos mucho, hija, y sabes que te prometimos cuando te fuiste al colegio de magos que te apoyaríamos cualquiera fuera tu decisión. Sin embargo...

- Hija, es muy peligroso lo que intentan hacer. Y no quisiéramos que te pase nada, eres nuestra única hija –Ron se pasaba el dedo por el cuello del jersey- pero si es realmente lo que quieres...

- Es lo que quiero, mami, papi, sé lo que hago.

- Según los magos eres casi mayor de edad, espero que estés decidiendo correctamente. –le dijo su madre.

- Hija, ten mucho cuidado. –repitió el Señor Granger.

Padres e hija se unieron en un abrazo y luego se volvieron a sentar, ellos en un sillón y Hermione en otro, junto a Ron y Harry. Ron Parecía no querer ni mirarla por temor a sonrojarse y Hermione miraba a cualquier sitio que no fuera a Ron. Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry por lo bajo y le señaló a la señora Weasley, quien miraba a su hijo menor y su amiga en forma suspicaz. "Pobres, pensó Harry, lo que le espera". Sin embargo, la señora no hizo comentario alguno. La cena pasó y los Granger se fueron, a pesar de la invitación de Arthur Weasley a quedarse unos días, dejando a su hija en las manos de los buenos Weasley, al parecer habían recibido una nota de Dumbledore en la que les pedía que dejaran a Hermione con ellos por su seguridad.

El final de las vacaciones llegó como había venido. Hermione y Ron seguían sin decir ni pío sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro, hasta que una tarde, el día antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Harry los oyó discutiendo en la habitación de Ginny. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la familia Weasley en pleno, exceptuando a Charlie quien estaba en Rumania, se había reunido en torno a la puerta entornada de la habitación de la hija menor de la familia.

¡ Lo que pasa es que tienes vergüenza! –gritaba Hermione.

¡Vergüenza! Nada de eso, eres tú la que no quiere decir nada... –decía Ron.

¿YO? Si es tú familia...

Tu familia también estuvo aquí y no les dijiste nada...

Estaban aquí por otros motivos, además, no me cambies el tema, tienes vergüenza de andar con una sangre sucia...

Nunca jamás sentiría vergüenza de andar con una... ni siquiera lo puedo decir... yo no soy el que tiene vergüenza, si no tú, de andar con un... –la voz bajó considerablemente, pero pudieron alcanzar a oír- pobre.

¿ Me estás llamando ELITISTA? –La voz inconfundiblemente indignada de Hermione. Los Weasley estaban en shock mientras que Ginny y Harry se miraban y apartaban la mirada sin saber si reír o preocuparse.- ¿Me estás comparando con Malfoy? ¡Se acabó! ¿No les quieres decir nada? ¡No sigamos pues, se acabó!

La puerta se abrió y salió una furiosa, luego confundida, luego avergonzada Hermione. La familia le miró con casi la misma cara (cambiando la vergüenza por la pena) y se dirigió a las escaleras, Ron salió casi corriendo tras ella, miró a su familia y de inmediato la siguió decidido y seguro, como Harry no lo había visto nunca, la alcanzó antes de la escalera, la tomó por el brazo y le dijo:

Hermione, a mi no me importa nada de eso, y yo te quiero y... y... –la abrazó y la besó.

Oooooooh –dijeron los Weasley y Harry, Ginny se apartaba unas lágrimas falsas mientras que su madre lo hacía en serio. Los gemelos sacaban de sus bolsillos unos paquetitos que resultaron ser "Picapica especial para celebraciones Weasley". Bill los miraba sonriendo y Los señores Weasley se abrazaban.

Ron y Hermione se separaron y miraron a los espectadores, sus caras parecían hervir, pero al final todo quedó bien y Hermione fue declarada oficialmente la nuera favorita, su nuevo puesto en la gran familia Weasley.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, hubo poco tiempo para eso, pues todos andaban de un lado para el otro recogiendo sus cosas para irse de vuelta a Hogwarts. El desayuno fue muy rápido y en menos de lo que uno se tarda en decir "llegamos tarde" estuvieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos con quince minutos de adelanto. Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y los gemelos (El señor Weasley y Bill se habían ido temprano al ministerio).

Se subieron al tren, Harry y Ginny estaban tratando de safarse de Ron y Hermione, para darles su espacio. La verdad era que desde el día anterior habían estado melosos y era un poco incómodo para el dúo de "violinistas". La oportunidad llegó cuando se fueron a "patrullar los pasillos" luego de que Ginny regresara. Allí también se encontraban Neville y Luna.

Harry ¿Dumbledore les mandó una carta a tus tíos? –preguntó Neville.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y Harry contestó- Se la envió a los padres de Ron, ya que yo estuve allá en las vacaciones... ¿sabes de qué se trata exactamente?

Pues... no, mi abuela no me dijo mucho. Dice que Dumbledore nos dirá en cuanto lleguemos.

Papá dice que es para combatir a los que se amotinen en contra del nuevo Ministro, ya saben, Fudge y su pandilla... –dijo Luna con su voz cantarina y distraída como siempre.

Supongo que será algo relacionado a lo que hicimos en el departamento de misterios. –puntualizó Ginny.

El trayecto transcurrió en medio de la nieve que caía más copiosamente conforme el tren avanzaba. Llegaron al castillo envueltos en sus capas y dispuestos a tomarse unas sopas bien calientes para luego irse a dormir y comenzar de nuevo con las clases. Sin embargo, en el vestíbulo, Harry vió a alguien a quien no había visto hacía ya algún tiempo y se dirigió hacia la pequeña figura para saludarle.

Hola Dobby, ¿Qué tal? –saludó al elfo.

Shhhhhh, Harry Potter debe ser discreto, señor. Dobby lke agradece que se preocupe, señor. Pero Dobby tiene un mensaje para Harry Potter de partes del Profesor Dumbledore, señor.

Dime.

El profesor Dumbledore lo espera junto con sus valientes amigos en su despacho, señor, quiere verlos antes de la cena.

Gracias Dobby.

Una chica a la que no se le puede ver el rostro, pues está oculta tras una armadura de la época del Rey Arturo se sienta delante de la computadora (Haciendo un ruido terrible). Toma una respiración profunda y comienza a golpear las teclas con los dedos en forma sincronizada.

Lo siento –escribe- siento demorarme tanto con los capítulos y siento que ustedes paguen por mi horario. Para serles sincera, antes de empezar, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escribir y no había pensado seriamente en el fic desde hacía dos semanas. Todo eso es por el estudio, que ya saben, el horario me mata. Si no fuese mi prioridad, les pondría tres capítulos por semana. La verdad es que la semana pasada, cuando empezé a escribir este capi, no tenía la más pálida idea de que iba a escribir, ni siquiera sabía en qué me había quedado. Lo lamento mucho, Mea Culpa, pero yo... prometo ponerme al día.

La chica arroja la armadura hacia un lado, porque hace un ruido terrible, y levantando la mano izquierda y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón, se pone de pie y dice: JURO-SOLEMNEMENTE-QUE-ACTUALIZARÉ. Palabra de hija de Merodeador.

Y ahora los reviews.

CoNnY-B Gracias, Conny, y que bueno que se entienda. Avísenme si hay algo que no entienden, que yo contenta se los explico.  
Cristhie Claro que te recuerdo. Me siento honrada por eso de que solo lees los Draco/Ginny y me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando mi fic.La aventura es la parte que no quería dejar de lado en este fic. Ya ves que los Harry/Ginny tienen su encanto.Te aseguro que no es injusto, pues me esfuerzo en dejar el fic listo lo más antes posible

Annie Malfoy Merodeadora No te preocupes, a veces no se puede, yo lo sé, y gracias por dejar tus reviews, tan importantes tanto para los lectores como para los autores

Gran Patronus Gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Las relaciones las estoy llevando de a poquitos, porque no quiero que se pierda la acción. Y en cuanto a las hermanitas... siempre lo digo y lo diré, son mi orgulloEl Harry y Ginny se viene, algún día caerá el chico Potter, pero no se desesperen, sean pacientes. Y por Potter no te preocupes, que ya verás que sí está aumentando sus poderes, aunque él no se de cuenta.

jessytonks Gracias, ya ves que los Weasley lo han aceptado, pero se me ha desaparecido... rayos, me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido. En fin, sigue leyendo y dejando rr.

Sacralo La acción se acerca, no se preocupen.

Y bueno, esos son los rr que me llegaron, espero que les guste el capitulo y que esperen el siguiente...

Lunita L


	16. Las lenguas de las serpientes son muuuuy...

Disclaimer: No Rowling, no lucro, Windbags son de mi cabeza... ¿Tengo q ponerlo en todos hasta q se acabe el fic...?

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi profesora de Inglés, Ms. Meylin Uribe, if you´re reading, hope you enjoy it! y a Las personas que saben lo mucho que me gusta escribir... Natalia (Tonks Black), hermanita, te adoro, a Dianis, no te me vulevas a perder, a Vic, a Lizzy, a Snady, a Vanessa y Anita, a Roberto, que me ha visto escribiendo con pasión... claro, a las horas de break. Y a todos los que saben lo que esto significa para mí. Uy! casi lo olvido, a Conny también, Conny gracias por estar ahí... Y a todos los que me paran preguntando por el msn cuando publico... son los que me dan fuerza a seguir..._

FanFiction: Harry Potter y la deuda Pendiente

Capítulo 15: Las lenguas de las serpientes son muyyyy largas

Por Lunita J. Lupin

_Aviso: No leer este capítulo si no tiene tiempo, siéntese, relájese y le recomiendo q estire las piernas cada veinte minutos._

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Como ustedes habrán sido informados por sus padres, quiero proponerles algo. -dijo Dumbledore.

Harry no apenas podía creer lo que Dumbledore estaba a punto de pedirle a sus amigos.. Dobby le había llevado en secreto a un lado.

Pero, Harry Potter, Señor... El profesor Dumbledore desea hablar primero con Harry Potter, señor -el elfo le indicó con el dedo q se acercara y al hacerlo le susurró- a solas -tenía los ojos abiertos cual luna llena.

Está bien -imitó Harry el susurro, se lo esperaba.

Harry, quiero comunicarte lo que les voy a decir a tus amigos antes, es muy...

Peligroso, lo sabemos..

Harry, quiero que se entrenen para pelear contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos -dijo finalmente el director para que Harry dejara de hacerse el sabihondo. Harry estuvo algo sorprendido... ¿**Pelear CONTRA**?- Dado que ellos tienen a sus hijas, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. Ha llegado la hora, no solo de plantarles la cara, si no también de atacar... La guerra nos ha sido declarada, no podemos quedarbos esperando más ataques. Sé que Voldemort intentará volverte a sacar del castillo de la misma forma que las veces anteriores...

Engañándome o llevándose a alguien que... -Harry se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue...- signifique mucho para mí.

Exacto, Harry, y eso también significa que no intentarás alejarte de tus amigos para protegerlos, porque **LOS NECESITAS**. -Dijo Dumbledore echando por la borda lo mismo en lo que había pensado, alejarse de los otros para que no salieran lastimados, ya que, a fin de cuentas, era él y nadie más quien tenía la responsabilidad de matar a Voldemort.

Justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta y Dumbledore dejó pasar a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, impidiendo que el chico replicara.

Buenas noches, muchachos, bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts. Iré sin más rodeos. Como ustedes habrán sido informados por sus padres, quiero proponerles algo. -dijo Dumbledore.

Los recién llegados miraron a Harry y luego a Dumbledore con los rostros llenos de expectación.

¡No puedo creer que nos ha pedido que hagamos lo que el año pasado nos decían que **NO** deberíamos hacer! -dijo Ginny luego del silencio entre ellos mientras se dirigían perplejos a la sala común- ¿Tan desesperados están?

Entremos aquí -dijo Hermione algo preocupada mirando a los costados y señalando un aula vacía. Luego de comprobar q nadie los siguiera y cerrado la puerta, dijo- Lo que sucede es que ahora, con los hijos de los mortífagos, un verdadero ejército de Dumbledore es de veras necesario...

Sí, el problema es que todo el colegio sabe del ED... -dijo Ron.

¡Ahora me doy cuenta! -dijo Hermione casi saltando y dándole un susto a los demás- ¿No te das cuenta, Ron? -Ron negó con la cabeza, perplejo- **ESE ED** es purita fachada... ¿Cuántos ahía han alcanzado el nivel de los TIMOs? ¡Casi nadie! Y mientras tanto... hay dos o tres grupos que están súper avanzados...

Sí, y ¿eso qué? -preguntó Ron

¡Ron! -chilló Hermione acercándose amenazadora hacia su novio- ¿Quiénes están en esos grupos?

Pues... los mejores del ED... -dijo Ron cayendo en cuenta...

¿Y aparte de ellos? -insitió Hermione, pero esta vez fue Ginny quien contestó.

¡Claro! ¡Los que tienen potencial! Si no mira a las Windbag, y Dennis Creevy...

Y hemos estado haciéndolo sin darnos cuenta...

Por eso no todos los miembros del ED enseñaban... -dijo Neville desde su rincón- Y por eso algunos seguimos recibiendo clases...

Y por eso las reuniones del ED original, menos las desertoras (Ahora se referían a Cho Chang y a Marieta Edgecombe de esa manera) eran aparte... -dijo Ron

Claro que sí...

Harry, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, pensaba en lo que Remus le había dicho hace meses... "hablaré con Dumbledore para ver si les enseño Legeremancia" Harry no se paró a pensar en ese momento, pero ahora tomaba sentido, la página 345 del libro que le había regalado Remus, en el que estaba subrayada la frase: "El arte de sumergirse en los pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente humana."

Bueno, señor callado, ¿tú que opinas? -le preguntó Ginny mientras, dos horas después, bajaban a cenar.

Pues, que bueno que al fin nos tomen en cuenta -dijo con falso entusiasmo. Espero que podamos ser útiles...

Harry, ese cuento barato se lo cuentas a tu abuela A mí no me engañas

¿Eh? -dijo Harry, ligeramente sonrojado.

Harry, no te hagas... tú no quieres que vayamos -se puso delante de él para que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Cierto? -mientras Harry le volteaba la cara ella le ponía la mano en la barbilla y le obligaba a mirarla a los castaños ojos que buscaban confirmación.

No... sí... tienes razón, no quiero que vayan -la presión o sabía Merlín qué hizo que Harry se encontrara de repente abrazando a la pelirroja- No soportaría perderlos -la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella le daba palmaditas en la espalda- a nadie más...

Harry, no... -ella al parecer no tuvo mejor idea que darle un beso en la mejilla- no te dejaremos sólo, tú lo sabes...

Y entonces se fueron caminado en dirección al Gran Comedor. Harry no lo notó, pero Ginny vio a alguien a quien no le gustó esa escena para nada... Cho Chang.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy -dijo Harry jadeando en el suelo del despacho del profesor Lupin.

La verdad es que estaba pensando en aturdirte si te empeñabas en intentarlo una vez más. -dijo este sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Pues, no pude ver nada... eh... ¿Entonces, cuando es la siguiente lección?

¿Te parece el martes? -dijo el licántropo, como tanteando.

No, mejor este jueves... el martes hay luna llena...

Por eso no te preocupes, Harry, es antes del anochecer, además... los experimentos van tan bien que... el mes pasado logré controlar la mente del licántropo.

¿QUÉ QUÉ?

Había pasado un mes desde que habían regresado de vacaciones. Y febrero se abria paso tan lluvioso que las prácticas de Quidditch habían sido casi imposibles. Especialmente porque tenían que compartir con ambas sesiones del ED y el entrenamiento de Dumbledore casi todos los días, y para completarlo, Remus les estaba dando clases a cada uno por separado de legeremancia. Aquella era la segunda sesión y si antes había pensado que la Occlumancia era lo más difícil del mundo (Sin contar a matar a Voldemort y hablar con Ginny que empataban en el primer lugar) era porque no había visto la legeremancia. Aún así estaba contento por ya dominar la primera porque ayudaba en el proceso. Teniendo asesoría después de eso, cualquiera lo estaría. Pero ahora algo había distraído su mente.

Sí, Harry, un accidental descubrimiento, al principio sospechoso, pero luego mas bien productivo, me ha permitido tomar control sobre la mente y psiquis del licántropo

Remus, eso es -Harry, a pesar de estar muy preocupado por los efectos que aquello pudiera tener, se alegró mucho por el último de los amigos de su padre que le quedaba- Genial, es verdaderamente genial.

Sí, y ahora sólo me queda la transformación.

Remus, ándate con cuidado... -le recomendó Harry.

Harry -dijo Remus negando y dándole la espalda para ver la lluvia caer a través del vidrio de la ventana, la cual parecía no tener ganas de parar- es un riesgo calculado. Por más de treinta años he sido un licántropo y realmente me llegué a acostumbré... pero ahora... teniendo semejante oportunidad en mis manos, no la voy a desaprovechar. ¿Entiendes? -dijo volviendo a mirarlo y guiñándole un ojo.

Sí... entiendo -dijo Harry pensando en las cosas para las que quería una oportunidad así.

Jo les había estado enseñando ya a transformarse (Básico en ocultamiento y disfraz). La desilusión la tenían manejada y la capa invisible la sabían usar desde primero. Iban a entrar con las transformaciones, pero como la poción multijugos demoraba en prepararse (Para la cual no necesitaron robar nada ni esconderse en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.) estaban avanzando con la transmutación humana, la cual era difícil para los chicos, la habían estado viendo de pasada con la Profesora McGonagall.

Así que se transformaban con la varita. Era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía cuando Tonks lo hacía.

Al menos tendremos E en Transformaciones -decía un Ron bastante morocho con rulitos, aunque el cabello seguía rojo por detrás y seguía pecoso.

Ese es el propósito de la asesoría -decía una pálida, guapa y muy rubia (además de bien transformada) Hermione.

Hablen por ustedes -dijo un Harry que parecía Tom Felton pelirrojo (sólo para molestar)- No me puedo deshacer de esta cicatriz...

Y yo sigo sin poder transformar mi nariz... -continuó Neville, algo contrariado.

Pero al menos no revela tu verdadera identidad... -se quejó el ahora pelirrojo.

Vamos, chicos, concéntrense... concéntrense en lo que transforman -les decía Jo paseándose entre ellos con la trenza despeinada-Sé que lo lograrán -le dijo a Harry, aunque sus ojos oscuros miraban no muy convencidos a su cicatriz.

Espero que sí... -contestó el muchacho, comprobando la hora en su reloj -es hora de cenar...

Luego de cenar, seguía el ED. Dispusieron entonces las mesas y se separaron en grupos como siempre. El grupo de Malfoy siempre vigilado por Lupin y Harry. Harry le daba a algunos miembros del antiguo ED, cómo Neville y a otros de primer año, entre los cuales estaban Matilda y Mark Evans. Mientras ellos practicaban, Harry miraba a otros grupos también.

Aquel día parecía que la lluvia se había llevado las ganas de todos, ya que lo estaban haciendo catastróficamente mal, algo raro. A clara excepción de algunos, por supuesto.

Malfoy lo miraba atentamente haciendo que Harry se sintiera excesivamente observado. Malfoy le seguía los pasos muy de cerca, quizás no sería bueno utilizar la Legeremancia hasta que esté listo, pero la occlumancia era la mejor alternativa en ese momento. Sólo en caso de que...

¡AH! -gritó cuando cayó al suelo. Había estado tan concentrado que no había visto cuando Mark Evans había saltado para esquivar el encantamiento de piernas unidas. Encantamiento que le dio a él.

¡Ay no! Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no... ¡Señor capitán! -chilló la niña de trencitas y zapatillas rosas- Discuuuuuuulpeme, señor capitán, no era para usted...

No te preocupes Matilda -dijo Harry desde el suelo- finite incántatem -se puso de pie mientras el resto del comedor se calmaba la risa.

¡No fue mi intención! -continuaba la niña- ¿Ves? -se dirigió a Mark- Te dije que no te saltaras el encantamiento -volvió dirigirse al "señor Capitán"- lo siento mucho...

Está bien, fue un accidente...

Pero Harry miraba de reojo a Malfoy, quien parecía estar tomando notas mentales a ritmo de secretaria ejecutiva computarizada bilingüe.

Está bien, vamos para allá -dijo el reflejo de Ron desde el espejo de doble sentido de Harry antes de desaparecer. Harry les recordaba que tenían asesoría y que llegaran temprano porque tenía algo que decirles.

Malfoy lo había estado siguiendo y actuando, si era posible, de manera mas extraña. Se lo encontraba en cada esquina o al doblar en un pasillo, lo más extraño fue que esta vez lo había saludado como si fueran compañeros de casa.

Hola, Potter, disculpa, pero tengo algo de prisa, hasta luego -y así sin más se fue. ¡qué rayos había sido eso! Se preguntó Harry. Era como si Hermione se pusiera a decirle a Luna que había encontrado pruebas de la existencia de los Snorkaks de cuerno arrugado y Luna le dijera que estaba loca, que no existían semejantes cosas. Por eso no dudo, al encontrarlo en su bolsillo, que había llegado la hora de estrenar los espejos de doble sentido. Llamó primero a Ron, que se encontraba patrullando (de verdad) los pasillos con Hermione. Luego dudó y terminó llamando también a...

Ginny Weasley -le dijo al espejo. Miró expectante unos momentos a su preocupado reflejo y luego desapareció para darle paso a unos ojos castaños, una nariz con muchas pecas y unas cejas color rojo fuego.

¿Harry? -respondió- ¿Qué sucede?

Ginny, ¿tienes algo que hacer a eso de las cinco? -le preguntó

Pues... hoy es lunes... tengo... ¡nada! -le decían los ojos de la chica mirándolo desde el espejito. -¿Por qué lo preguntas? -sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de duda.

Necesito decirles algo a ti y a Hermione.

Está bien, veré si puedo ir... no te preocupes, que no me saltaré clases -dijo la chica adivinando la expresión de los ojos verdes que la miraban.- es que tenía que studiar con Colin... tú sabes, los TIMOs... -dijo. Harry podía ver que la muchacha, mejor dicho, sus ojos, miraban distraídamente hacia otro lado mientras lo decía... A Harry no le gustó para nada...

Bueno, no me demoraré mucho, tampoco quiero que pierdas tus horas de estudio con... Colin... en fin, nos vemos. -dijo el señor capitán.

¿Estaba celoso? Ese sentiemiento lo recordaba de cuando miraba a Cho Chang de la manito con Cedric Diggory. "No, sólo van a estudiarpara los TIMOs, nada más" pensaba Harry... aunque de veras quería, tenía ganas asesinas de cerrar sus manos alrededor de algpun cuello.

Así que Malfoy... no lo puedo creer -decía Ron, con los ojos más huevos fritos que si hubieran gando la copa los Chuddley Cannons.

¿Y tan idiota es? -preguntó Hermione- ¿No se da cuenta de que así nos damos cuenta más fácil?

Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa... -dijo Harry.

¿Te refieres a...? -dijo Ginny poniendo la misma cara que su hermano mayor.

¿A que derrepente...? -contoinuó Hermione.

¿Él sí quiere que sospechemos? -terminói Ron.

Elemental, mis queridos Weasley... y Granger... -acertó Harry- Ya no podemos descartar ninguna teoría por la borda, ¿o sí?

No podemos darnos ese lujo.

**¡AJÁ!** -exclamó una vocecita recién llegada- ¿Conspirando sin llamarme?

Matilda, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ginny.

¿Yo? -dijo la niña con cara de yo no fui- Nada, Jo me mandó a decirles que la esperaran cinco minutos, que tenía que poner en su lugar a un par de nabos cabezones. -la niña se encogió de hombros- eso es todo, vámonos Mark -le dijo al niño que bajaba corriendo con su mochila de las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos- **"las papas me gustan en puré".**

¿Eh? -dijo el niño, cambiando rápidamente la expresión de "no entendí ni jota" a "avísame antes"- ¡Ah, sí! Vámonos. -y salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Esos dos traman algo... -musitó Hermione ceñuda.

Esos dos **SIEMPRE** traman algo -dijo Ron acxercándose a su novia y poniéndole el dedo pulgar en la frente para que relajara el ceño.

Lo que yo quiero saber -interrumpió Harry antes que sus amigos se pusieran melosos- es que trama Malfoy...

**¡AJÁ, **¿así que el nabo cabezón vuelve al ataque? -dijo otra voz, muy parecida a la anterior, recién llegada.

Jo, hola, casi lo olvido, -dijo Harry recuperando la nota mental perdida por meses en su cabeza de alfalfa- hallaron nuevos mortífagos, la Orden cree que son los hijos de los mortífagos que están todavía en Azkaban... Y no están muy bnien entrenados.

¿Qué? -dijo la muchacha de la trenza larga y a medio desarmar- lo sabía, te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? y yo quitándole puntos... derechito a Azkaban los debería enviar.

Sólo por curiosidad... ¿A quién castigaste? -preguntó Hermione.

¬¬ A Malfoy. -contestó la muchacha poniendo cara de "ajjjj, acabo de ensuciar mi zapatilla nueva pisando un bicho asqueroso"- ¿Por?

No, por nada... -contestó Harry.

La aplastante victoria de 500 a 150 que le impuso Gryffindor a Hufflepuff en cinco emocionates horas de una mañana de sábado a fines de febrero, dejó a los leones a la cabeza de la copa de Quidditch y la copa de las casas. También significaba que Harry se enfrentaría a Cho Chang en el último partido de la temporada (sin mencionar que sería el último partido de Cho Chang vistiendo la túnica azul y cobre). La chica, en definitiva opinión profesional de Harry, estaba fuera de forma. El capitán de los rojos con dorado la había estado observando y cada vez jugaba peor.. Por otro lado, eran cada vez más los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin (en especial las chicas) que miraban mal a nuestor buscador. Esto se incrementaba cada vez qe andaba con Hermione, o hablando con Ginny mientras vigilaban a Matilda, o cuando vigilaba a la niña de trencitas graciosas él sólo, o haciéndole preguntas a Jo, o en general, cada vez que se le veía acompañado de alguien que usara faldas. No hará falta decirles que a Harry no le gustaba este asunto en lo absoluto.

Una tarde de inicios de Marzo, Harry se acercaba al Gran Comedor conversando con Hermione y Jo sobre la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras (varios Ravenclaws y Hufflepufs que por allí pasaban le miraron con caras de "¿Entonces es verdad que se alucina árabe con arem?") Cuando se oyó un alboroto que venía del piso de arriba. Ellas, como prefecta y premio anual, respectivamnete, corrieron a ver,aunque el característico **olor a bomba fétida **de Dudley cuando acaba de atragantarse con tres kilos de frejoles le dio una idea muy aproximada de quién podría haber sido. Harry entonces, siguió su camino hacia el comedor, esta vez sólo, aunque...

Malfoy andaba cerca. lo miraba disimuladamente. A Harry no le gustaba que Malfoy le mirara así. Derrepente el chico-hurón empezó a acercarse a harry, el cual ya tenía la varita lista dentro de su túnica en menos de una milésima de segundo (un reflejo adquirido gracias al Quidditch y los entrenamientos de Dumbledore). Pero entonces Ginny se cruzó en el camino, venía del comedor con cara algo contrariada. Harry se preocupó aún más al verle la cara, aunque... el cabello se balanceaba detrás de ella de un lado al otro mientras andaba y los últimos rayos de sol de aquella tarde de Marzo le arrancaba reflejos, al igual que a sus ojos... y sus pecas que la hacían ver tan linda... **s_i eso no era magia, entonces nada de lo que le enseñaban en Hogwarts valía la pena... _**ella le empezó a hablar, pero él estaba tan concentrado mirándole que la pelirroja tuvo que sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones con una palmada cerca de los ojos.

¿Harry? -le dijo la chiquilla- ¿Oíste lo que te dije? Ya averigüé lo que anda diciendo Cho Chang, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella, esto no está bien.

Tenía razón, toditita la ra... un segundo. ¿Hablar con Cho? No era que ya no la soportara, pero... últimamente más parecía una niñita caprichosa, lanzando las más desagradables indirectas e inventando mentiras dignas de Rita Skeeter. La más ridícula de todas, y que sorprendentemente el resto del colegio creía, era que andaba saliendo con Hermione, Ginny, Jo, Matilda, Parvati, Lavender y la Profesora McGonagall a la vez, además qde una ex alumna de pelo rosado con la que se veía en vacaciones (Harry asumió que había visto a Tonks en alguna de sus idas y venida en el tren o por la Orden). Por supuesto, Dean sabía que Harry no andaba con Lavender, Seamus sabía que no andaba con Parvati, Ron sabía que no andaba ni con Hermione ni Ginny, y todos los Gryffyndors sabían que no andaba ni con las Windbag, ni mucho menos con McGonagall. "No, gracias, que mantenga su distancia... ¿Qué hace Malfoy mirando...?" se decía el chico mentalmente.

Ginny, no, no creo que sea una buena idea... -dijo el chico, suplicante...

Harry, es la única forma de solucionar las cosas de raíz... a menos que no quieras...

Malfoy miraba de Harry a Ginny, de Ginny a harry y de Harry a una persona que salía del comedor...

Pero va a llorar... -suplicó Harry por última vez.

Ahí viene -dijo la chica pelirroja sin hacerle caso- suerte -y le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla. Malfoy parecía secretaria ejecutiva especialmente eficiente luego de una costosa manicura, con las notas mentales. Sonreía. Cho venía con cara de "acabo de ver como se le sale el palsma a la cucaracha que acabo de pisar". Por otro lado, pensó bambi junior, Ginny tenía razón, había que aclarar el asuntito.

Cho, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo el muchachito que tenía los cabellos de la coronilla en punta- **¿a solas? **-malfoy seguía dando vueltas como la mosaca cuando se acerca a la...

Sí, claro... -soltó la muchacha tratando de poner expresión de "no me importa, pero ya que no tengo nada que hacer..." aunque Harry pudo adivinar que estaba de cierto modo complacida.(Efecto de los entrenamientos de Legeremancia, pensó el chico).

Entonces harry tomó un pasadizo de los que había visto en el mapa del merodeador, que lo llevaba directamente del vestíbulo a la lechucería.

Vaya, no conocía este pasadizo... -comentó la chica algo sorprendida.

Ajá -soltó Harry. Mientras más rápido acabaran, mejor.- Ven. -le indicó la salida y ella se le pegó bastante. Harry se sentía incómodo como no se había sentido en muicho. Aunque al menos se habían deshgecho de Malfoy.

Bueno, Harry -dijo la chica apartándose un mechón del lacio cabello negro del rostro y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja- dime que sucede.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo -dijo el hijo de Cornamenta sinceramente y mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Por qué le andas diciendo a todo el mundo estupideces como que ando con todas las chicas de Gryffindor a la vez? -dijo sin rodeos, cruzando los brazos.

Ah... eh... uh... oh... -tartamudeaba la susodicha.

¿Y? ¿Y bien? -inquirió Harryque quería salir de ahí corriendo.

Pues... bueno, yo... -se mordió el labio- pues yo... ta... todavía me gustas, Harry. -dijo como si tal cosa- y... pues no soporto verte todo el tiempo con tus amigas las prefectas por ahí. -sus ojos empezaban a parpadear como si le picaran... no, ¿no lloraría, oh sí?

Ese no es motivo para hacer semejante cosa. -reclamó indignado el ex de la manguera humana.

¡Lo sé! Me dejé llevar un poquito. -Harry levantó una ceja con la expresión facial de un entrenador militar- Está bien, me dejé llevar demasiado. -corrigió la manguera humana a regañadientes.- pero, es que pensé... que si llamaba tu... tu atención... quizás lo podríamos... tú sabes... volver a intentar...

Lo siento, Cho -lo mejor era ser sincero. Esto de tratar con las chicas era demasiado difícil.- pero... -suspiró- a mi... ami ya no me pasa nada contigo... lo lamento, pero es así.

Pe-pero... ¡Harry! -insistió la chica con las lágrimas a punto.

¡Por favor! No llores, te lo pido -Harry ya estaba vacunado contra el síndrome de manguerits crónica- lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Pero... Harry... ¿no me puedes dar otra oportunidad? -insistió ella pasándose los dedos por los lacrimales de sus oscuros ojos.

No, no lo creo, no funcionará, Cho, ya no siento nada por tí. -dijo el muchacho firmemente empujando con la llema del dedo índice derecho el puente de sus anteojos hacia arriba.

¡Claro! -chilló derrepente la chica del apellido oriental- Siempre fue por hermione Granger, ¿verdad? No me negarás que andas saliendo con ella ¿O sí?

¿QUIERES-PARAR-CON-ESO? -Su paciencia estaba al borde- ella es mi amiga, casi una hermana para mí, no siento nada más que eso por ella- su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse, es decir que casi estaba gritando- Y NI SIQUIERA SÉ PARA QUÉ TE EXPLICO ESTO SI AL FINAL VAS A ANDAR INVENTANDO QUE LAS ENGAÑO A TODAS CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE -Cho retrocedía a cada palabra que el chico, exsasperado, soltaba.- Perdóname por gritar. Yo sólo quería aclarar las cosas de manera pacífica -dijo bajando la voz al ver en la cara de Cho "Transtornado y peligroso" el título que había dado origen el año anterior a los chismes de que estaba loco de remate. Entonces recordé que estaba en plan de llevar las cosas de forma más ligera para que sus cargas no lo atormentara... además estaba la occlumancia.- pero tú no me dejas... así que, haz lo que te plazca... -se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía la mano en el pomo cuando la muchachita lo llamó.

Harry, espera... -harry volteó la cabeza- Harr, yo... lo siento. Lamento haber actuado como una niñita caprichosa e ingreída, no te molestes por favor... -lo miró y le extendió la mano- ¿Amigos? -preguntó Cho como quien quiere retener el agua entre los dedos.

Harry la vió y le pareció que se sentía bastante humillada... quizás era lo mejor...

Amigos -le estrechó la mano.

Harry salió por la puert y dejóo adentro a la muchacha, que había dicho que aprovecharía para enviarle una lechuza a su madre. Iba caminado y por uno de los pasillos transversos vió una cabellera rubia sobre un uniforme de Slytherin que corría en dirección a las mazmorras...

Travesura realizada -dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny, la cal tenía cara de "al fin llegaste, estos dos melosos me tienen de violinista hace más de media hora, y me aburro a morir...". "¿Legeremancia?" se preguntó Harry.

¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ron como saliendo de un sueño.

Pues... -y Harry se los explicó- Y así que quedamos como "amigos".

Ginny había estado muy silenciosa durante el relato. Hasta se miraba las uñas constantemente. Ron y Hermione enfrentaban una batalla por el cabello de la última. Ron le cogía el cabello y la muchacha se lo apartaba y mientras escuchaban se decían a susurros "déjame el cabello, Ron." "A mi me gusta." "A mi no." "pero..." "shhhh, discúlpa, Harry, te estamos escuchando" porque Harry se los quedaba mirando mitad divertido por la escena y mitad disgustado por la poca atención que le ponían.

¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Ron- ¿no lloró? ¿No amenazó con tirarse al vacío?

Nop, todo fue por la paz...

¿Y de verdad decía que tú y... -tragó saliva y miró a Hermione y luego se empezó a matar de la risa- y ... Mc... McGonagall? Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Eso no se lo iba a preguntar... -intervino Hermionemientras Harry negaba con la cabezaPero... -dijo el pelirrojo algo más serio- de veras creía que tú y Hermione... -parecía no poder con la idea.

Por supuesto que no, Ron, -le dijo su novia abrazándolo y dejándose coger el pelo- es sólo una excusa para hacerse la víctima.

Al menos ya solucionaste ese problema... -dijo la chica que había estado muda.

Sí, al menos... -respondió Harry mirándola, ya que Ron y Hermione estaban dándose un "banquete de babas", como decía Ginny, la verdad es que era algo incómodo estar ahí y que empezaran a hacer ese tipo de cosas con uno mirando...

¡Váyanse a un hotel! -les dijo Ginny algo molesta.

Y entonces -dijo Ron saliendo delos brazos de la prefecta- ¿Harry Potter, el soltero más codiciado, vuelve al ataque?

JA-JA-JA -dijo Harry con el semblante serio- muy gracioso Ronald Weasley. -Harry notó que Ginny tambioén estaba seria. ¿Estaría celosa'

¿Quién será ahora, Eloise Midgeon? -preguntó Ron, al cual su novia le tapó la boca y le susurró al oído "no lo molestes, cariño"

Déjalo en paz, Ronald -dijo Ginny poniéndose de pié sujetando la varita debajo de la túnica y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde estudiaba con Colin, quien acababa de llegar.

A partir de ese día, Ginny, a opinión de Harry, estuvo muy rara... "Serán los exámenes" se decía para convencerse.

¡Bien hecho, Colin! -le decía la peliroja al muchacho saliendo de clase de pociones- Ya ves que si pudiste con Snape... tú sigue estudiando que ya verás que logras una S...

No lo sé... -decía el chico- mas bien creo que se equivocó al corregir...

Iban pasando y Ginny apenas si miró a Harry y le dió una rápida sonrisa antes de volver a seguir andando.

"Tengo que impresionarla" Se sorprendió pensando una tarde de fines de Marzo, luego de una sesión práctica de Quidditch especialmente difícil para el partido contra Ravenclaw... "Debo dedicarle la victoria de Gryffindor, tiene que ser una súper atrapada, no, pero eso ya lo he hecho antes, debe ser algo que impacte... algo sorprendente... debo hablar con Hermione, ella sabe de estas cosas..." pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza dirigiéndose a la biblioteca luego de haberse bañado, aquella tarde nublada y borrascosa, el clima no parecía querer cambiar.

¿En que piensas? -preguntó la voz que le quitaba el sueño.

¡COF!... en ¡COF!... yo... estaba ¡cof! pensaando en los exámenes... -dijo Harry tratando de sonar natural en medio de tanta tos.

Harry, tienes esa fea tos hace meses... ¿no crees que deberíasir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey? -le dijo la quinceañera.

No... ejem, ejem, no te preocupes... creo que ... me atoré con algo... eso debe haber sido... ya se me pasó... ¿vas a la biblioteca?

Pues... -Ginny se encogió de hombros- sí, qué remedio... los exámenes se me vienen encima...

Sí, pero los pasarás, no te preocupes, eres inteligente, y brillante... -¡Qué rayos! ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella?

Sí, ajá, pero no me debo confiar... -dijo la chica como tratando de hacerlo sonar indiferente con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.- ¿Qué demonios...?

Crabbe y Goyle estaban haciendo desaparecer en un "¡PUFF!" al cuy de matilda, la cual estaba tan pálida y quieta como una estatua, cvon los ojos muy abiertos. Harry y Ginny empezaron a correr hacia la escena con las varitas listas pero los abusivos se echaron a correr, no sin que antes Ginny les gritara "¡VEITNE PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN POR MALTRATO A UNA ALUMNA!". Llegaron a dinde estaba la niña, a la cual le corrían las lágrimas por el pequeño rostro, pero no eran rabias de temor o pena, si no de rencor...

Matilda, ¿qué pasó? ¿No estaba Mark contigo? - preguntó Ginny, la profesora McGonagall todavía no le había levantado los turnos para cuidarla... como toda la casa le había tomado cariño, se encargaban de no dejarla solita en ningún momento, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era Mark Evans el que se encargaba de la labor.

Le dije que se adelantara... snif... a la biblioteca... snif... -contestó Matilda entre sollozos- y esos... snfi... anbos cabezones grandotototes... snif... me atraparon...

¡¿Qué te hicieron! -preguntó Harry con la sangre que le hervía de cólera, le recordaba a la época en que la banda de Dudley abusaba de él por ser pequeño... ahora estaban en San Bruto.

Pu-pues... snif... se cogieron a mi pequeño cuy... snif... y... snif... lo hicieron dar muchas, muchas vueltas en el aire... snif... y luego... sniflo hicieron ¡PUFF! y esto es... snif... lo que quedó del cuy... -señaló unos pelitos en el suelo y unas hierbitas que parecían **alfalfa**.

Pero y tú... ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación.

Sí, yo si estoy bien, señorita segunda capitana...

No estés triste por tu cuycito...

No estoy triste por mi cuy... -respondió la niña con algo de altivez, mirando a los dos mayores que se encontraban en frente de ella- NADIE SE METE CON MATILDA WINDBAG Y SALE ILESO... además, no importa el cuy. Nos habíamos peleado.

¿No te importa tu cuy? -preguntó harry algo sorprendido recordando que Jo les había dicho que no se metan ni con sus zapatillas rosadas, ni con sus trencitas, ni con su cuy.

No, se había vuelto medio loco ultimamente, por eso estuve fallando en la práctica de hoy, señor capitán -les mostró los dedos llenos de banditas, mordicos y arañazos- Porque últimamente me mordía mucho.

Debiste habérmelo dicho...

No, señor capitán, yo de veritas de veritas quería estar ahí, no como Sloper y Kirke, que se estaban quejando a cada rato...

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados, la niña era una verdadera gryffindor.

Ehhh... Tu cumpleaños es en estos días, el sábado, ¿cierto? -preguntó Harry, Ginny lo miró desconcertada.

Sí, señor capitán -dijo la niña con la cara iluminada por un recuerdo más alegre- ¡Cumpliré doce años

Vaya, toda una señorita, hagamos una cosa. Te regalaré una mascota nueva, ¿está bien?

¡UNA VACA! -gritó la niña emocionada.

Ginny y Hary soltaron una carcajada ante la cara perpleja de la "señorita". Al fin, Harry recuperó la compostura y le dijo:

No, Matilda, -le dijo Harry- no puedes meter a una vaca a Hogwarts, pero puede ser una lechuza, un gato o un sapo...

¿En serio? -pregutnó la niña como dudando un poco de tanta amabilidad.

Sipi -respondió harry como le había odio responder a Matilda cuando hablaba con Jo o Mark Evans.

¿De veritas, de veritas?

De veritas de veritas.

¡Entonces Quiero un gato!... no, una lechuza, no, un ga..lechu... ¡AY! no sé que quiero...

¿Qué tal una lechuza? -preguntó Ginny.

No, no lo creo... Jo y yo tenemos una roja muy bonita que se llama Rufino, y Jo me ha dicho que como se vá a los Aurores, me la va a dejar...

¿Y un gato? -preguntó Harry.

No lo sé... ahora que recuerdo, mamá es alérgica a los gatos, así que no creo que me deje tenerlo en casa... además está Fragiadakys...

Fragi... ¿quién?

Fragiadakys, el perrote de Jo, es muuuuy bnito, y es felpudito y es negrito y...

Tal vez Ginny se dio cuenta de que aquella descripción estaba transportando a Harry a un pasado no muy lejano cuando... porque interrumpió a la niña.

¿No queires un sapo, verdad?

U.U no, me dan medio asco... son feos...

Entonces... -aventuró Ginny- que te parece un gatito,pero me lo das para cuidártelo en las vacaciones. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

Es una excelente idea. -dijo Harry, volviendo al presente.

¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -dijo la de las trencitas saltando de arriba a abajo hacipendolas volar- ¡Es una idea genial!

Está bien, entonces un gato será tuyo el día sábado.

¡Usted es el mejor capitán del mundo! -le dijo la niña- ¿Se lo habían dicho antes?

Sí -dijo mirando de reojo a Ginny recordando la insignia que tenía colgada en la solapa de su túnica de Quidditch.- me lo habían dicho.

Oh... -dijo la niña algo desepcionada por no ser la primera.

Pero es la primera vez que tú me lo dices... -le dijo para consolarla.

¡Sí! -dijo la "futura señorita"- bueno, me voy que mark se va a preocupar por mí... -y se fue dando saltitos de felicidad hacia la biblioteca.

¿Te has encariñado con la niña, no? -le preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaban a la biblioteca caminado lentamente.

Bueno, es muy simpática, ¿no crees? -le contestó Harry.

Sí, es muy simpática.

Además, eh... -Harry se puso nervioso, quizás ese era el momento...- me recuerda a... a... alguien...

¿En serio? -preguntó la muchacha tratando de fingir apatía, aunque harry pudo ver que le saltba el ojo lo cual formuló una pregunta en su cabeza: "¿Estaba Ginny Celosa?"- ¿A quién?

Harry se adelantó un paso con las manos en los bolsillos y dijo- ¡Nah! Olvídalo.

No, vamos, Harry, dímelo... -le insistió la muchacha pelirroja con un signo de interrogación en cada peca.

La curisidad mató al gato -se limitó a responder Harry.

Bien, guarda tus secretos -le dijo molesta.

Bien -respondió harry con media sonrisa.

Bien -dijo la chica aún más molesta.

Como mande mi señora -le dijo con esa voz que le salía de cuando en cuando y haciendo una inclinación ante la damicela, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Payaso. -se limitó a decir.

Es un cumplido para este servil vasallo, mi señora -volvió a hacer una elegante inclinación y le dejo paso para que entrara a la biblioteca.

¡GRACIAS! -gritó una niña con trebzas el sábado por la mañana al recibir una cesta con un gran moño- ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR CAPITÁN Y SEÑORITA SEGUNDA CAPITANA!

Cálmate, Matilda -le dijeron, peo fue inútil, porque la niña estaba demasiado emocionada aquella mañana del 31 de Marzo.

¡GRACIAS! ESTÁ LIIIIIIIIIIINDO -dijo señalando a un gatito bebé negro con ojitos azules- ¡ESPERO QU SEAN FELICES Y QUE CUANDO SE CASEN Y TENGAN HIJITOS, TODOS SE PAREZCAN A MÍ! -y se fue saltando con elpobre gatito con dirección al jardín, dejando a los "futuros padres" con las mandíbulas en el suelo.

¡Plop! -dijo Ginny.

Sí... Dios nos libre de que todos nuestros hijos se parezcan a ella -se sorprendió diciendo el chico de los anteojos, poniéndose automáticamente rojo como un tomate.

Con uno así bastará, dos a lo más, pero no todos... -dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego, aunque también estaba algo roja.

Los otros siete serán más tranquilitos... -bromeó Harry.

¿SIETE? -dijo la muchacha escandalizada.

Nueve en total... -corrigió el chico.

Más te vale -dijo Ginny poniendo un tono serio por un segundo, pero luego ambos empezaron a reir mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme, discúlpenme. Sé que tres semanas ya es un abuso, pero es que el instituto me tiene loca... me encantaría poder decirles que no volverá a suceder, pero... volverá a suceder, pero ya se me acaba el ciclo, chicos, una vez que pasen los finales, pondré cada semana un capi si me es posible. Otra cosa que quiero que sepan es que... ESTE FIC SE ACABA, sí, como lo oyeron, se acaba... no porque ya no quiera escribir, ni porque me aburra, al contrario, he amado cada minuto de este fic, cada palabra, CADA REVIEW, pero ya va llegando la hora de que Harry pase a séptimo año... para eso faltan cinco capítulos. Sí, cinco capítulos. Pero... (siempre hay un pero) me tomaré medio año para acabar mi carrera, dar mi exámen de grado y entonces... pondré una secuela. Sí, Harry en su séptimo año... es algo que empezé a planear poco despues de empezar a planear este fic... y la verdad es que tiene dos finales... eso sí, durante ese medio año, no los dejaré abandonados, porque los quiero mucho, así que iré escribiendo song fics, one shots y otros... para que me sepan extrañar... Y ahora, con ustedes... los reviews...

lizZyd: Ya ves cuanto me he demorado en darme una escapadilla... pero bueno, acá va el capi.

Sandokan: gracias por lo de genial, aquí está el capi

fawques7: Vic, gracias por ponerme tu review, no importa que no me pongas, no ,e n realidad si importa... pero mientras sepas que el fic se sigue poniendo y me hagas saber que lo estás leyendo, no hay problem.

librado: Gracias por entender mi demora, profe, yo sé como uno se desespera cuando no le ponen su fic... pero ahora también sé lo que cuesta poner un fic a tiempo. Harry está pasando los veranos en casa de los Dursley, sólo que esta vez sólo pasó un par de semanas allá. Harry está pasando por una fase de autoajuste. El año anterior, su carácter le trajo muchos problemas. Cuando uno tiene un trauma tal como el que pasó Harry con la muerte de... pues entonces él decidió disfrutar la vida un poco más y tomar más en cuenta los consejos de los demás. Sigue teniendo el carácter, como lo ha visto en este capi. Pero también influye la práctica dela occlumancia. Ginny ha crecido y ya no es la niña calladita... No quiero reivindicar a Percy, quiero que quede mal, porque después voy a utilizarlo para oscuros propósitos generados en mi cabeza... mua jua jua. Cho, como puedes ver, tomo una decisión al final, y ahora te prometo que se va a portar bien en lo que queda del fic. Espero que le haya gustado este capitulín.

CoNnY-B  Jajajaja, Si, CLARO QUE ESTOY CONTENTA CON MIS 107 REVIEWS, pero estoy segura que pueden dejárme más... sobretodo los que leen sin dejar rr. Ya ves que no siempre se puede poner los capis a tiempo y TÚ lo sabes...

lizlovegood12  Perú? en dónde? que bueno, una peruana más... vamos creciendo. que buieno que hayas encontrado mi fic, yo que pensaba que estaba perdido en el espacio cibernético... y que bueno que te haya gustado, sigue dejando rr!

vicu-malfoy  ¿De un tirón? ni yo he hecho eso... bueno, fics de otros quizás pero no el mío, gracias por tomarte el tiempo... sigue dejando rr y a ver si te gusta el capi...

Maryhttha  ¿Cómo es que se eleen todos los capis de una sola? Sí, Harry y Ginny van en el camino, Ron y Hermione, sentí que los estaba dejando ser demasiado herméticos, así que conforme vamos avanzando los voy dejando ser más libres, claro, sin llegar al punto del meloseo excesivo.

Diana Black: No, y con semejante... quien puede... Sí, es un tarado y que no me venga con esas sonseras que no se pone rojo, ya ves que en este capi se ha puesto rojo diez mil veces. y eso de las vías del tren... MUAJUAJUAJUA...

Mary-Tonks Yo tengo mi cuaderno donde escribo todo y luego lo paso a la pc, fue solo un moment de distraccion...

Anonymous : Ya ves que se van a poner en orden pronto

Sacralo : espero que te guste este.


	17. De las muchas interrupciones y los nabos...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Señora Joanne Rowling, no a mí, los demás son míos. Evidentemente yo no soy la señora Rowling. Escribir este fic no tiene como propósito ningún fin de LUCRO.

_Nota de la Autora: Hay una parte que me olvidé de incluir en este capítulo, la pongo ahora, mañana viene el siguiente chap lo q me olvidé estará en cusiva._

Este capi va para Snade, que fue el que le dio más precio a mi cabecita y a Squall que se dignó a leer, ji ji ji

**Fan Fiction: _Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente_**

**Capítulo 17: _De las muchas interrupciones y los "Nabos Cabezones_"**

**Por: _Lunita Lupin_**

- Ginny Weasley se la pasa a Spinnet, Spinnet a McDonald, una bludger del golpeador de Ravenclaw, se la devuelve kirke en la cabeza, Weasley en posesión, entra al área, tira y... ¡ANOTA! ¡10 puntos más para Gryffindor! ¡Y el partido queda 600 a 100 para los leones! -gritaba Colin Creevy muy entusiasmado aquella mañana de fines de mayo, algo borrascosa, desde la tribuna al lado de la profesora McGonagall.

Sesenta goles en un sólo partido hechos por las excelentes cazadoras de Gryffindor, entrenadas por Harry Potter, el capitán con las mejores victorias en partidos de Quidditch de la historia registrada de Hogwarts (Superando a algunos que él conocía como Wood o ... otro Potter). Harry no tenía motivos para dejar de capturar la snitch, apesar de la gran ventaja que le otorgaba una victoria aplastante contra el equipo de Cho Chang, la cual seguía a harry muy de cerca. Harry estaba mirando como Sloper le enviaba una bludger al cazador de Ravenclaw para dejarle el camino libre a Ginny cuando la pelirroja le hizo una seña.

La snitch se cruzabaen el camino entre él y Cho. Rápidamente se dió la vueltacuando la pelotita cambió de rumbo hacia el césped. La especialidad de harry, las caídas en picado. El muchacho inició el descenso en picado acelerando cada vez más por la fuerza de la gravedad a la vez que veía que Cho descendía dando vueltas en espiral alrededor de él, casi cerca del gras, justo antes de enderezar su escoba, sintió la rebelde snitch entre sus dedos. La estrujo y levantó en el aire en señal de victoria.

- ¡Y SÍIIIIIIII! ¡La COPA NUEVAMENTE PARA LOS LEONES! ¡GRYFFYNDOR GANA 750 A 150!-Gritó Colin Creevy mientras se abrazaba de la profesora McGonagall, la cual estaba en las lágrimas- ¡ES UNA VICTORIA INCREÍBLE! ...

Cuando se bajó de la escoba, Harry se encontró cara a cara con Cho Chang. Se acercó a ella y en un último gesto de caballerosidad hacia su contrincante le extendió la mano, la cual la muchacha estrechó amistosamente. luego le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y se marchó en dirección a los vestidiores mientras Harry era alzado en hombros por la multitud rojo y dorado que cantaba la victoria de su casa. Esa sería la última vez que Harry vio a Cho Chang de cerca.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La fiesta que siguió a ese partido se contó como la mejor fuiesta dada por la casa de Gryffindor en "La Historia de Hogwarts" o al menos de eso fue lo que Hermione y la Profesora McGonagall escribieron para la siguiente edición. Aún a las siete y treinta de la mañana quedaban dos o tres estudiante disfrutando de las últimas cervezas de mantequilla, obsequio enviado desde la nueva tienda en Hogsmeade de los "Sortilegios Weasley" cuyos dueños se encargaron de entregar personalmente y de paso se quedaron un rato. Incluso la profesora McGonagallaceptó una cerveza de mantequilla que le alcanzó Colin Creevy cuando fue a "acabar con la fiesta" a las tres de la mañana, aunque luego les dijo que si volvía a escuchoar un sólo ruido, empezaría a aplicar castigos dicho esto, convirtió dos pasteles de calabaza en unos tapones de oído que supusieron que eran tan fuertes que la profesora no volvió a aparecerse por allí a pesar de que el alboroto no cesó.

Por supuesto, que había intentado aprovechar para hablar con Ginny, pero dado que ambos eran ahora estrellas escolares de Quidditch, eso le resultó casi imposible. Harry pensaba en esto, o al menos lo intentaba con semejante resaca encima, a las once de aquella mañana de domingo. Ahora que podía recordarlo, hasta a Hermione y Jo había visto algo pasaditas de cervezas de mantequilla. Definitivamente había sido una fiesta memorable.

Luego de tomar un baño con agua fría, sae cambió y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor a ver si habría algo de café para tomar, aunque si no encontraba se iría a las cocinas. En el Gran comedor habían dejado la mesa de Gryffindor servida con jarras y jarras de café y vaso con agua fría y sobrecitos de sal de frutas. Harry vió a una cabeza pelirroja hacia la mitad de la mesa inclinada sobre un vaso de agua burbujeante y blancuzca. Se sentó frente a aquél muchacho.

- Q... q... quetal? -dijo Harry sin poder contener el bostezo.

- B... bi... bienytú? -dijo Ron contagiado del bostezo.

- Se me parte la cabeza... -respondió Harry cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y sobándose los ojos con los dedos por debajo de las gafas.

- Genial... -dijo Ron que seguía mirando a su vaso.

- Ajá -dijo Harry cogiendo el sobre de sal de frutas y abriéndolo.- ¿Y Hermione?

- Durmiendo, supongo... -responió Ron y se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

- ¿Y...? -Harry no sabía si preguntar o no por Ginny.

- Ginny también debe estar durmiendo, Harry... -respondió Ron luego de tomarse la mitad del vaso- ¿Y cómo te va con eso?

- Pues, mal, y no es por falta de intento... -contestó Harry de mala gana- te lo puedo asegurar...

- Eso me consta, compañero, debo haberte visto intentarlo unas tres veces sobrio y ocho veces borracho antes de que yo mismo perdiera punto de referencia...

- ¿Eh? -Harry no podía creer que lo hubiera intentado ocho veces borracho cuando sobrio lo habría hecho unas cinco veces desde que regresaron de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y más aún le hacía sentir raro que el hermano de Ginny hubiera estado contando cuando había tomado más o menos la misma cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla que él. Era un trago muy suave, cierto, pero si uno toma más de una caja no se puede esperar otra cosa...

- Crecí con Fred y George robándole traguitos al whisky añejo de papá, es lógico que aguante más que tú... -dijo su amigo.

- Oh... -dijo desanimado- es que a veces... no sé... pero... me siento... siento...

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí

- ¿A qué, exactamente?

- Pues, a perderla... es que... Mírame -se señaló la cicatriz- estpo es el maldito signo de mi maldición, Ron, tengo que matar a Voldemort si no quiero que me mate. y yo no soy un asesino, pero tampoco me quedaré a esperar, y él vendrá por mí. Vendrá por mí y me atacará por lo que más quiero, y lo que yo más quiero son ustedes, tú y Hermione, tu familia, Remus, Hagrid, Hogwarts y Ginny... vaya que me importa Ginny, y no quiero perderla, o hacerla sufrir, me importa demasiado... -dijo en voz baja para que sólo Ron escuchara, ya que había unos dos o tres estudiantes más en el comedor.

- Vaya que te importa, hermano... Bueno -dijo resueltamente y poniendose de pie como si se hubiera pinchado con algo- debo ir a ver si Hermione ya despertó de su sueño de belleza...-y se fue guiñándole el ojo. Harry se preguntaba que bicho le había picado. la respuesta la halló cuando, no más de un minuto después, levató la vista de su vaso, ya sin el líquido blancuzco, y un par de ojos castaños, con los que solía soñar despierto desde hacía algún tiempo, lo miraban llenos de flojera y resaca.

- Bs dís Hrry -dijo la chica pelirroja con flojera.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente con resaca... -dijo mirándola a los ojos con alguna legaña y adornados con bonitas ojeras que hacían juego.

- Le importaría al cabellero si lo acompañara en su desayuno? -le preguntó la chica con una voz que sonaba tan dulce para los oídos de Harry, algo ronca.

- Al contrario bella dama -dijo Harry mirando su cabello rojo y despeinado- me honraría usted con su presencia... -y dicho esto se puso de pie para acomodarle el asiento. Ginny se entó, con la mirada perdida en la veintena de vasos con agua que había a lo largo de la mesa.

- Gracias... buena fiesta, ¿no lo crees? -le dijo como para romper el hielo.

- Pues... ha sido la mejor en todo el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts... -dijo el muchacho- aunque el dolor de cabeza le resta un poco...

- Dicen que despues del gusto, viene el disgusto... -se limitó a decir la chica...- Por cierto -dijo derrepente como recordando algo- ¿Me querías decir algo anoche?

- Em... pues... que... yo-o-o-o... -Harry empezó a tartamudear y se enrojecía a cada tropiezo.

- ¿Es sobre... -la chica lo miraba cautelosamente, quizás lo sabía, y lo rechazaría, sí, eso iba a hacer- ... Cho?

Harry se sorprendió mucho, tanto que- Sí -dijo, pero luego recapacitó pensando que no sería buena idea mencionarla- digo, no, no es de ella...

- Ah... ¿y... -Ginny se apoyó sobre los codos mirando de un lado a otro- ... entonces... de qué es?

- P-p-p-pu-pue-e-e-epues... -comenzó Harry otra vez con la tartamudeada cuando...

- Harry, buenos días, y Ginny, ¿qué tal dormiste? -era Colin con su cámara... seguía estando chico para su edad pero ya no se le veía tan obsesionado con Harry como cuando estuvo en primero o algo así... aún así, a Harry le paredció que era la persona más inoportuna del mundo al interrumpir SU conversación con Ginny.- ¿Les importa si les tomo una fotografía? Es para el anuario escolar... La profesora McGonagall me dijo que sería una buena idea y...

- Claro, Colin, seguro que la puedes tomar -dijo Ginny poniendo la mejor cara que podía con una resaca. Harry se esforzó por igualarla, en lo que fallaba estrepitosamente.

- Bueno, oye Ginny, quieres ir a la biblioteca a reservar las copias de Historia de la Magia? -dijo el muchachito.

- Ay... no... bueno, vamos... nos vemos, Harry, ya después hablamos... -le dijo y se fue con Colin-

- Mierda... -musitó el pobre Potter mirando al vaso a medio vacear de su amiga- así no se puede.... -y se marchó con dirección a la sala común.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los exámenes le cayeron enciama a los de sexto como una gran roca en la cabeza. se acercaba la fecha temida por todos y la gran euforia de los Gryffyndor por su gran victoria les duró mucho menos de lo que querían. Ni siquiera habían sentido la vacaciones de semana santa, antes del partido, ahora mucho menos y cada semana se acababa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jo los ayudaba en lo que podía y ellos la trataban de ayudar tomándole preguntas que ellos sabían y que vendrían en su exámen. Harry incluso se sorprendió de ver a Matilda y Mark estudiando tranquilitos en su rincón y no los escuchó decir que "las papas les gustaban en puré" en ningúan momento seguían cuidando a Matilda por si las dudas. Y Harry ahora sí que ni siquiera se encontraba a Ginny enlos pasillos, y cada vez que la veía, en la sala comúno en el comedor, la chica tenía unas ojeras que se le caían hasta el suelo. -Los Timos... -pensaba Harry.

Y la semana de exámenes les llegó. Cada día de aquella semana tuvieron que dar los exámenes más difíciles que Harry havía visto... Cada quien daba los exámenes de acuerdo al nivel que requería su carrera elegida en los Timos. Esto quería decir que algunos estaban extremadamente estresados, como Ron, Hermione, Neville y Harry, y otros tan relajados como Parvati y Lavender que sólo se debían preocupar por aprobar el exámen con la Profesora Treawney y otro con Firenze (porque ambos hab´pian estado enseñando en los años de sexto y séptimo, en los demás enseñaba solo la profesora Trelawney). Además de ello, había que presentar un informe de lo aprendido durante el año que creas que puede ser muy útil en tu carrera en los cursos prioritarios. Aún con todo, la mayoría de sexto no se comparaba con las caras de desesperación de los de quinto y séptimo. Jo parecía estallar de nervios cada vez que algún ruido la distraía. A Harry le fue mejor de lo que esperaba encerrado en una mazmorra con Hermione, Ron y Neville cada uno a siete metros de distancia del otro, y con Snape murmurando odiosos comentarios sobre los Aurores que venían de la casa de Gryffyndor. "Occlumancia" les aconsejó Harry a todos antes de ese exámen, y con decir que hasta Neville logró una nota muy buena, el consejo fue bueno. Asignaturas como encantamientos y herbología le fueron bastante bien, y los cursos no prioritarios estuvieron aún mejor, ya que la presión no era tanta en aquellos. El viernes tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones. _Harry tuvo un sueño extraño aquella mañana. Primero estaba de noche en Hogsmeade, tratando de darle un abrazo a Ginny, pero ella se apartaba diciendo que nunca podría llenar el espacio de Cho Chang. Entonces en su lugar aparecía Cho. Ella lo miró triste, le dijo adiós y desapareció. En su lugar vijno una rata gorda que se le subió al hombro, tenía la pata derecha delantera de plata, pero un dedo cortado. La rata le susurró que ya faltaba poco. Luego saltó y tras ella vinieron varias ratas más, exáctamente iguales, y tras ellas venía un hombre lobo. El grupo de ratas desapareció, pero quedó la primera, con la cual el lobo sostuvo una batalla a muerte. El lobo intentaba morder a la rata, pero retrocedía cada vez que la rata le enseñaba la pata lisiada. En eso se acercan Hermione y Ron por detrás diciéndole que les duele las cicatrices (porque tienen cicatrices idénticas a la de Harry) y que voldemort se acerca. En eso, un grupo numeroso de niños de primer año salen corriendo del bosque prohibido, aterrados, y una onda expansiva de color verde salió del interior del bosque, alcanzando a todos. Harry despertó sudando frío y con un picor en la cicatriz. Era evidente que, de no haber sido porque practicó Occlumancia aquella noche, habría visto planes de Voldemort, fueran un engaño, o de verdad._

Al día siguiente, Harry y sus amigos estaban más que contentos con sus exámenes de Defensa y con su asesora, que les había prestado su exámen del año anterior, lo cual les dio una idea de la clase de preguntas que los profesores podrían incluir en el exámen. Harry había estado tan concentrado con los exámenes que no se había percatado de algo. Algo que Ron les hizo recordar a él y a hermione al final del exámen de Transformaciones.

-Entreguen los exámenes -les dijo la Profesora McGonagall desde su pupitre cuando hubo finalizado la hora y media del exámen- Pueden retirarse. Buena suerte, chicos. -decía mientras iba recogiendo los diferentes exámenes, mirando a los alumnos de acuerdo a los exámenes que tenían, la más seria para los más fáciles y la más "sonriente", por así decirlo, para los más difíciles, entre ellos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville.

En medio del revuelo de los alumnos que salían desesperados hacia los terrenos murmurando cosas como "libertad", "maldita..." y "nunca más", Ron se dirigió a Harry y Hermione.

- ¿No debería haber sucedido algo ya?

- ¿A qué te refieres exáctamente? -saltó Hermione mientras rebuscaba entre sus apuntes para su tradicional repetición de los exámenes.

- A que, a estas alturas del año ya teníamos algo en qué preocuparnos, ustedes saben... -dijo Ron y luego sólo articuló para que nadie oyera- Voldemort...

- ¿Voldemort...? -preguntó harry en voz casi inaudíble.

- Sí, en primero, estaba la piedra y Snape... y en segundo, Hermione estaba petrificada y raptaron a Ginny...

- Y en tercero, el juicio de Buckbeak y Sirius... -añadió Hermione.

- Y en cuarto, salir vivo de la tercera prueba... -continuó Harry.

- Y el año pasado... el punto es -Ron sabía que el tema del año anterior seguía algo fresco, a pesar de que harry no lo demostraba.- que ya debería haber pasado algo, parece la calma antes de la tormenta...

- ¿ Ustedes también tienen la senseción de que en cualquier momento nos cae un rayo encima? -dijo Hermione y entonces Harry se decidió.

- Si en cualquier momento nos cae un rayo encima, entonces debo ir a hacer algo, y tiene que ser ahora. -Harry salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a Ginny. _El sueño de la noche anterior no dejaba de tener sentido, quizás habría sido un mensaje de su subconciente tratando de hacerle recordar lo que Ron había puesto en palabras._

- ¿Harry, vas a ...? -alcanzó a oír que Ron preguntaba y hermion e lo callaba.

- Claro que sí, déjalo ir en paz...

Buscó por todos los sitios posibles hasta que recordó que por alguna misteriosa razón metió el mapa del merodeador en la mochila aquella mañana. - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -y nada pasó... harry se puso a pensar que tal vez era porque sus intenciones eran buenas, entonces dijo- ¿Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas? -aún peor, el mapa le respondió (con la letra de Sirius) que "Si tus intenciones son buenas, eres un caso perdido" entonces harry se paró en una esquina vacía, puso la varita y susurró- Yo Harry Potter, no tengo malas intenciones, ¡pero necesito encontrar a alguien urgente! -La misma letra dijo "¿Un Potter? seguro que buscas a una pelirroja..." a lo que Harry respondió- Si, pero por favor, déjame usar el mapa... -y el mapa respondió con una letra diferente esta vez, letra que estaba en la dedicatoria de una foto que él había recibido en su cumpleaños, diciendo "¿No será Lily Evans, no?" y Harry dijo sonriendo- No, Lily es tuya, de hecho, se casarán, tendrán un hijo y estarán juntos hasta el último día de sus vidas, ahora ¿me dejan usar el mapa? -Harry pensó que no les haría daño si no se enteraban de que el último día de sus vidas iba a ser tan pronto y tan trágico. El mapa respondió con la letra de Sirius "Para qué le das alas¬¬" y la de el padre de Harry escribió "Te lo dije, Canuto, te lo dije, démosle a este chico la oportunidad de conquistar a su pelirroja" y la de canuto respondió "ta güeno pues, encuentrala y sean felices, y coman perdices..." y el mapa se abrió. Allí estaba, en los terrenos, en el lago, junto con Luna, genial, podría hablar con ella si se apuraba, esta vez tendría que hacerlo. Ya despues se preocuparía por haber mantenido una conversación con un trozo de pergamino viejo. Salió corriedo, y casi atropellando a cuantos estaban en su camino, hasta que la encontró. Efectivamente, estaba con Luna, se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y le habló.

- hss, Ginny, hss, necesito, hss, necesito hablar con... hsss hsss... contigo... -le dijo jadeando

- Bueno, yo me voy a ver si me han devuelto ya mis cosas... adios, Ginny, adios Harry... -dijo Luna con un repentina sonrisa en la cara y se fue hacia el castillo.

- La gente le saca las cosas y no se las devuelve hasta el final... -le dijo Ginny algo triste a Harry.

- Lo sé, el año pasado me la encontré cxuando estaba pegando avisos... pero te quería hablar de algo....

- Oh, cierto, me querías hablar de Cho...¿no? -dijo la chica con una nota triste en la voz.

- No, Ginny, no era de Cho, yo quería de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de... -Harry tomó una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse, aunque sabía que nunca en su vida había estado tan rojo. Sentía miles de hormigas dando vueltas por su estómago, de veras quería decírselo, pero no podía... pero debía hacerlo o quien sabe...- decirte que yo... yo... yo....

- Pepino Rufino, es mi nuevo gatito, me mira, lo miro, y sé que quiere un bocadillo... -venía Matilda cantando- ¡Señorita capitana segunda! -dijo, para desgracia de Harry, genial, a este paso no se lo diría nunca.- Tengo un mensaje para usted... hay un muchacho que quiere verla, dice que es urgente... -dijo la niña, sin embargo lo dijo de una forma que a Harry no le gustó.

Nunca había visto a matilda seria. La había visto siempre con cara pícara antes de una travesura o inventando escusas para safarse de un castigo, hasta la había visto llorando, y tambien regañando a Mark... pero nunca tan seria y preocupada como en aquel momento, hasta parecía su hermana cuando ponía cara de te bajaré diez puntos...

- Dice que es de vida o muerte que venga rápido, la espera en la puerta de los baños del segundo piso, donde está la fantasma llorona... Aunque... si quiere mi opinión, a mí me pareció que era un Nabo Cabezón... pero no es de mi incumbencia así que vaya usted. -terminó la niña y entonces se dirigió a Harry- Señor capitán, a usted lo llama mi hermana. Dice que tiene que decirle algo, tiene una cara de fiera que mejor se aparece porque si yo fuera usted, me pongo un casco... eso es todo.

- Tienes razón, es linda la niña, pero...

- ¿Viste la cara que tenía? -contestó harry.

- Si... bueno, mejor voy a ver que pasa...

- Ginny, si quieres te acompaño...

- Calma, Harry, estoy bien -le dijo la chica al ver la cara de Harry, la cual estaba llena de preocupación- es sólo el baño de Myrtle... le enviaré saludos de tu parte -y diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo, dudó un segundo y lentamente se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Y se fue corriendo detrás de Matilda y su gato Rufino Pepino.

Media Hora después, Harry deseó haber utilizado unos tapones como los de la Profesora mcGonagall. Jo les gritó a él y a Ron hasta quedarse ronca porque había descubierto el pequeño incidente del inodoro explotado.

- ... ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HAYAN AVISADO! ¡LE DIERON ALAS Y PARA COLMO TUS HERMANOS LA CONSIDERAN SU "AHIJADA" EN LA TRAVESURA! ¡DE RAZÓN NUNCA SE LE ACABABAN LAS BOMBAS FÉTIDAS! ¡SI CADA VEZ ERAN PEORES!...

y así siguió por media hora hasta que se quedó ronca. Harry y Ron salieron de ahí con un ligero dolor de cabeza... Aunque después de media hora más, el dolor de cabeza de harry se transformó en un intenso y bastante perceptible dolor de cicatriz. Uno de esos de cuando Voldemort anda cerca, muy cerca... ya era hora, debía averiguar que sucedía. Estaba por decírselo a Ron cuando hermione entró a la sala común con cara de "alguien se murió".

- ¿Han visto a Ginny? no ha aparecido desde que salió del gran comedor, segun lo que he averigüado -estaba muy preocupada y harry sintió un punzón más fuerte.

- Yo hablé con ella despues de eso... estaba en los terrenos cerca del lago, le iba a decir, ustedes saben... pero matilda nos interrumpió, estaba muy seria, nunca la había visto así, y dijo que la llamaba alguien, según matilda era un "Nabo Cabezón" que le mandaba a llamar que era de vida o muerte... ¡Y se iban a encontrar ecerca de los baños de myrtle la Llorona!

- ¡Y POR QUÉ NO FUISTE CON MI HERMANA! -gritó Ron casi tirándose encima de Harry, siendo retenido por Hermione.

- ¡POR QUE TU HERMANA NO QUISO Y PORQUE ESTUVE CONTIGO SIENDO REGAÑADO POR JO! -gritó Harry y calló al sillón. La cicatriz le dolía aún más con los gritos... entonces le golpeó la posible verdad.- Es ella, ha sido raptada... ¿por Malfoy? Están aquí, en el colegio, afuera... ¡MORTÍFAGOS! Están en los límites del colegio, esperando órdenes...

Hermione y Ron lo miraban perplejos cuando a harry se le vino lo último que habría esperado.

- Voldemort entrará a Hogwarts.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ya sé que me demoré demasiado,ya sé que este capi ta muy corto, ya lo sé, pero ténganme paciencia, estuve en Exámenes-Finales-Landia y fue horrible, por eso no actualizaba. También sé que le estaban poniendo precio a mi cabeza y que no daban más de 20 knuts... hasta que Snade dio 30 y un cromo de Albus Dumbledore...¬¬. Ahora voy a poder regularizar y hasta acelerar, ya falta poco, aunque no se cuanto, porque se me perdió la hoja de avance del fic y ahora tuve que hacer este capi lo mejor... y quedó bien, eso creo... ya va el siguiente... Sí que no se quejen, no hay muchos reviews...pero ahí van.

**airam** Gracias por tanto elogio. Matildita y Mark... jejeje, espera que esos dos tienen potencial... ¿La has leído más de una vez... wow... gracias por eso. Lo de Scabbers, a ver si lo logro explicar luego luego.Harry y Ginny, pues, por falta de intentos no es, ya veremos, ya veremos.

**tonksn-nblack **Ya te regalaron una vaca la navidad pasada. ya, anda alimenta a tu cuycito...

**LizLovegood12** A mi también me gusta... ya verán.A, que bueno, yo vivo en Miraflores... en fin, espero que sigas leyendo, ya falta poquillo.

**Violet Potter** jejejeje, varias quieren estar en lugar de Ginny, yo en lugar de hermione... jajajaja sigue leyendo y gracias por tu rr.  
  
**Ying-Fa-Aome** Gracias, ellos van en camino y la acción apenas comienza... ya verán.  
domo, arigato!

**Mary-Tonks** Ya verás... ya verás...

**CoNnY-B** Yo sé que me demoré, pero no me des la lata... Bye!

**Sacralo** jejeje, espero que te guste este.


	18. Crónicas de la batalla de los niños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Señora Joanne Rowling, no a mí, los demás son míos. Evidentemente yo no soy la señora Rowling. Escribir este fic no tiene como propósito ningún fin de LUCRO.

Para todos los que me han ayudado a pasar el maldito exámen sustitutorio de Terapia Física en Patologías Neurológicas (Si, es tan difícil como el nombre) y también a Squall, lean su fic... Y por supuesto, la incomparable Lizzy Dumbledore, por "animarme" (apuntándome con la varita en la sien) a seguir escribiendo que si no no avanzo nunca...

**Fan Fiction: _Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente_**

**Capítulo 18: _Crónicas de "La Batalla de los Niños_"**

**Por: _Lunita Lupin_**

- ¡Y POR QUÉ NO FUISTE CON MI HERMANA! -gritó Ron casi tirándose encima de Harry, siendo retenido por Hermione.

- ¡POR QUE TU HERMANA NO QUISO Y PORQUE ESTUVE CONTIGO SIENDO REGAÑADO POR JO! -gritó Harry y calló al sillón. La cicatriz le dolía aún más con los gritos... entonces le golpeó la posible verdad.- Es ella, ha sido raptada... ¿por Malfoy? Están aquí, en el colegio, afuera... ¡MORTÍFAGOS! Están en los límites del colegio, esperando órdenes...

Hermione y Ron lo miraban perplejos cuando a Harry se le vino lo último que habría esperado.

- Voldemort entrará a Hogwarts.-dijo Harry no queriendo creer lo que decía.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Hermione cayendo en el sillón mientras que se cogía fuerte de la mano con Ron que abría los ojos como platos.

- Dumbledore no está en el castillo, así que se lo esperaba

- ¿Que DUMBLEDORE no está?

- Se lo oí decir a McGonagall, o mejor dicho, lo susurró cuando estaba recogiendo los exámenes..., entonces él sólo está esperando la señal. Voldemort entrará luego de que entren los mortífagos. Malfoy todavía tiene a ginny, están en los acantilados, cerca al lago, no entiendo cómo la capturó, hay que dar la alarma... -dijo Harry lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía como podría resultar todo bien...

Harry fue corriendo a la oficina de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña y entró subiendo los escalones de a dos. Abrió la puerta de rble y buscó con la mirada al ave fénix.

- Fawques(), avísale a Dumbledore que ya es hora... -luego se dirigió a los retratos en la pared que lo miraban con las mandíbulas desencajadas- Creo que ya saben qué ees lo que tienen que hacer, así que no pierdan tiempo -y comenzó un revuelo de gentes pintadas que iban de un lado a otro. Harry sabía la misión de la mayoría de ellos: alertar a alumnos sobre las posiciones que debían tomar, las cuales habían sido incluídas en alguna seción del ED, porsupuesto, fue discreto y sólo a algunos. Luego bajó corriendo y conforme avanzaba se encontraba más y más gente en el camino y al llegar al vestíbulo y vio que la mayoría de los alumnos del ED formado tres grandes grupos, dispuestos a lo que sea, aunque también se les veía algo asustados. Entonces vio a hermione y a Ron en el primer grupo, miró a los demás que ya estaban ompletos y les dijo- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiezen YA!.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiezen YA! -dice el Señor capitán, por lo que escuchamos Marky y yo, han raptado a la capitana segunda... y tan buena que era... ahora, a lo que me toca.- Mark -le digo- Tú busca a los de primero y segundo, yo te espero allá...

- Pero, Matilda... tú sola... -me dice con cara de que le estuvieran aplastando la pata- no...

- No seas tonto, cerebro de mosquito, ¿no ves que no hay tiempo? -y luego le susurro- Ya sabes dónde está nuestro equipo de emergencia. Las papas me gustan en puré.

- Pero, Matilda....

- ¡LAS PAPAS ME GUSTAN EN PURÉ! -le digo, él sabe que a la segunda ya no puede apelar, pero me da pena gritarle, aún así, esto es muy importante.

Salgo corriendo hacia la joroba de la bruja tuerta, la que lleva a Honeydukes, en Hogsmeade, le digo "Disendio" con la varita y se abre. Pronto vendrá el grupo de Mark y tengo que dejarle el camino libre, y nadie puede descubrir que ese es nuestro escondite secreto... Saco la mochila repleta de bombas fétidas, pueden ser útiles, y ahora, ahí vienen...

- Mark, por aquí, vámonos, tu ve adelante, yo me quedo atrás... vigilando que nadie se quede....

- Ya, pero no te vayas a quedar, ¿eh?

- ¿Son todos?

- Sí...

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, Matilda, vámonos ya, ¡ya están llegando!

Mark tiene razón, ya se oyen gritos afuera... que miedo... bueno, lo único que tenemos que hacer...- ¡Vamos, chicos, avancen y sigan a Mark! -... es seguir las instrucciones del papel que nos dió Harry...- Sigan a Mark y no se detengan... -¿¿¿dónde está ese papel??? lo dejé en mi bolsillo, aquí está...- ¡¡¡Mark!!!

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que seguirlos, Windbag? ¿Y si es una trampa para que nos castiguen? -dice uno de los de Hufflepuff. Nabo soplón, es el que le dio el soplo de las bombas de peeves a Jo.

- Porque si no sigues a Mark, vendrán los mortífagos y te harán polvo, ¿Entendiste? -ups, metí la patota, ahora se van a poner...

_Los niños que están corriendo se detienen atónitos y estallan en desesperación._

- SI NO SE CALMAN Y SIGUEN CORRIENDO, LES LANZO UNA BOMBA FÉTIDA EN LA NARIZ! -se calman- ahora, ¡SIGAN CORRIENDO!

_Los niños reanudan la marcha y Matilda se fija en un pergamino que acaba de sacar del bolsillo._

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -al salir todos a sus puestos, El señor capitá pasó por mi costado y me lo dejó, me dijo que quizás me fuera útil y que luego se lo diera a él o a sus amigos. El mapa se abre. ¡Hay gente en la enfermería! ¡Y no está la señora Pomfrey! ¡Caracóles hervidos con cebollas y fritos en salsa de alfalfa! ¡Alguien debe ir a salvarlos!- Tú, Green, corre y alcanza a Evans, le dices que me fui a la enfermería a ver que no quedara nadie más. Y le das esto -me saco la colita que sujeta mi trenzita izquierda. Me las regaló él, así que sabrá que fue de veritas.- Le dices que nos encontraremos luego- digo esperando que de veras los encuentre de nuevo, a todos... Todos son buenos... ojalá que le vaya bien al señor capitán... y que le de duro a ese pesado que nadie quiere decir su nombre... ¡ese Voldesonso!.

_Matilda corrió cono nunca lo había hecho en su vida y llegó a la enfermería en menos de lo que uno se demora en decir "anda prepárame papitas con arroz". Llega a la enfermería y en efecto, no se ven señales de la Señora Pomfrey, sin embargo, hay ahí algunos resfriados, un par de aturdidos, un cojito y..._

- ¡Tienen que salir todos! ¡AHORA! -_les grita Matilda_- ¡Hay... Hay que salir...!

- ¡Shhhhh! ¿Qué no ves que son enfermos? -_le responde una chica mayor, bonita, cabello negro y lacio atado en una cola_- Ahora, si nos haces el favor de salir, la señora Pomfrey debe estar por venir...

- ¡Por mis bombas fétidas! -_le grita Matilda a la muchacha, pero luego le susurra_- ¡Hay Mortífagos en Hogwarts! ¡Debemos evacuarlos ahora!

- Mor... ¡Harry! -_exclama la chica_- ¿Sabes si Harry Potter está bien?

- ¡Por supuesto que está bien! ¡Si él está al mando! -_dijo Matilda tratando de sacar de la cama a un resfriado_- ¡Es que han raptado a la... a Ginny Weasley! -_le dice al oído. La muchacha parecía un poco triste ahora._

- Y el fue a salvarla, ¿cierto? -_dijo la chica_- me lo esperaba...

- Señorita, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDEME O NOS QUEDAREMOS A QUE LOS MORTÍFAGOS NOS HAGAN LLAVEROS! -_la sala se queda en silencio, ya que Matilda, otra vez, metió la pata_- ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!

- Bueno, vamos, a él lo tenemos que cargar... -_dijo señalando al cojito, tenía una pierna entablillada_- y los demás...

- Los demás fórmense de a dos, cójanse de la mano todos y síganme, no se vayan a perder, ni a soltar, vamos... -_miró al mapa_- ¡AY NO! -_dijo al verlo_- ¡Vamos a tener que ir por el otro lado... hay que coger un atajo. ¡POR AQUÍ! -_les dijo señalando a la Lechucería. Ahí cogieron un camino oculto que llevaba al vestíbulo, que parecía vacío._

- Yo conozco este camino... -_dijo la chica, recordando algo_- es el que...

- Sí, como sea, yo tengo que ir adelante, o si no se van a perder... ¿Puedes ir atrás, verificando que nadie falte? Ya todos se fueron... espera, no, nada.

- Bueno, está bien, vamos.

Corrieron como pudieron a través del túnel que las sacó al vestíbulo, pero, en vez de dirigirse a la puerta, Matilda los llevó a la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que llevaba a los terrenos. La niña los llevo hacia el sauce boxeador, volteó a ver y una figura encapuchada que se acercaba amenazante.

- ¡Ay mamá! -grité- ¡Ya vienen! Mira, yo iré atrá, tu ve adelante, sigues el camino que llegará a la casa de los gritos en...

- ¡NO! Eres muy pequeña, ve tú adelante -la chica se ve decidida y saca la varita- Yo me quedo a hacer mi parte.

La miro y veo que está decidida, despues de todo, yo sé que es lo que hay qye hacer luego, luego.- Ya pues, ¡suerte!

Corrimos hasta la salida de la casa de los gritos, la mayoría, que son de primero o segundo, no saben que están en Hogsmeade, Salimos a ver que hay afuera, y vemos que muchos están ya aquí, ¡Ahí está Mark! Se supone que deben alertar a la gente y luego venir aquí, les abriré la puerta...

- ¡Matilda! -me dice Mark, el primero en entrar- ¡Me asustaste! -y da un abrazo. Está asustado, y yo también.

- ¡Había que sacarlos de la Enfermería! -digo, mientras los demás entran, hay chicos asustados, me confunden- ¿Todo te salió bien?

- Todo bien, los grandes ya salieron también, pero los que me ayudaban, McDonald, la cazadora de Gryffindor y Stuart Ackerley no han salido...

- La chica que me acompañaba tampoco... era la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mi Nombre es Stuart Ackerley, soy de Ravenclaw y tengo trece años. Estoy en tercer año y soy miembro de la brigada de refuerzo a la evacuación en esta batalla. Mi misión es ayudar a los pequeños a irse de aquí. Natalie McDonald viene conmigo. Mark Evans y Matilda Windbag deben reunir alumnos de primero y segundo, organizarlos y traerlos afuera, donde esperamos Natalie y yo. Entonces, mientras ellos los guían, nosotros servimos de refuerzo, debemos ir de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que les hagan daño. Luego de que nos aseguremos que nadie nos sigue, nos vamos nosotros también.

O al menos ese era el plan.

La imagen retratada de Armando Dippet apareció en la sala común, interrumpiendo una partida de pócker entre perros. Estaba colorado y parecía sudar. y nos dijo: "¡Ustedes! ¡Es Hora!, vamos ya que el tiempo apremia. vayana a formarse de una bvuena vez...

Era la señal que habíamos estado temiendo cada día desde que nos alcanzaron esos papeles en la seción del Ed. Entré al ED porque creí que sería necesario luego de ver que el ministerio admitía que Dumbledore y Potter tenían razón. Debo admitir que yo no es creía, ni aún luego de lo que dijo en "El Quisquilloso". Los mayores decían que entonces tenía sentido que hayan armado tanto revuelo cuando escapó un tal Sirius Black, que pusieron dementores por todos lados, y que ahora no había ni uno, entonces era probable que el ministerio hubiera perdido el control sobre los dementores, entonces era probable que fuera cierto que Voldemort hubiera vuelto. Pero yo tenía que armar mi propio juicio, ya que soy hijo de muggles y no me gustaría que mis padres me sacaran de Hogwarts. Además la "cara de sapo" Umbridge andaba al acecho de cualquiera que quisiera creerle a Potter.

Llego al vestíbulo y me ubico al lado de Natalie. la conozco desde que éramos niños, solíamos tener un grupo de amigos en el barrio, aunque siempre fuimos los raros, ya saben, sucesos inexplicables, osea magia. Cuando vinimos, nos volvimos algo distantes, ya saben, rivalidad entre casas... Cuando Potter y el profesor Lupin empezaron a entregar papelitos discretamente a algunos miembros del ED, en el gran comedor y me llegó uno diciendo que debía ir al espacho del profesor el día miércoles a la hora de la comida, pensé que era por haber fallado una pregunta en el exámen. Pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver que también había llamado a natalie, entonces nos explicó lo que debíamos hacer.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiezen YA!. -nos grita Potter, y sale rumbo al grupo donde está el famoso ED original, los que se iniciaron para llevarle la contraria a Umbridge. Luego se dirige al grupo que está delante nuestro y le entrega algo a Matilda Windbag. Y ahora se va con sus amigos por un lado del vestíbulo. Entonces, mientras ayudamos a Mark Evans a reoger niños de primer año, veo que la niña se va a otro lado. ¡Ah! creo que ella tenía que ir a despejar el camino. Con tanta bomba fétida, no le será difícil.

Ya estamos listos, pero la Windbag no viene, debemos salir por la puerta de enfrente... oh, no, mortífagos vienen en manada por alá, ahora qué haremos.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? -exclama Natalie.

-Vamos, conozco otra salida... -dice Evans y nos lleva de regreso al castillo.

- Pero falta Windbag... ella vendrá... -digo yo.

- Ella sabrá que iremos a donde vamos.

En efecto, al llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el rellano del tercer piso, la encontramos y... ¡La estatua está abierta!

- ¡Vamos, entren! -nos dice Windbag. vaya que es una líder natural. Luego se separa del grupo... ha mandado a Green, un Hufflepuf de primero a que le de un aviso a Evans.

-Vamos, ya no queda nadie... -me dice Natalie.

- Falta Windbag.. -le digo- Hay que ir a buscarla...

- En realidad, deberíamos ir abajo y ayudar en lo que podamos, ¿no crees?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -la miro extrañlado, ni aún cuando la conocía bien, se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que ella me estuviera sugiriendo hacer eso.

- Bueno...

Natalie me jala hacia el vestíbulo, supongo que bajaremos a los terrenos de Hogwarts a ver que hacemos. Aquí estamos, hay muchos mortífagos. vienen hacia acá, ya el tercer grupo está peleando y los del grupo de Potter están adelante, buscando a la chica Weasley. Creo que era novia de Potter, o al menos eso me dijo Chang, una de séptimo. Ahí vienen dos.

- Vamos, Natalie... ¡Impedimenta! -corremos hacia atras, el otro se nos viene encima.

- ¡Estupefy! -grita Natalie, no parecen hacerles mucho efecto, pues en menos de un minuto recuperan la movilidad.

- Crucio -le da a Natalie.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Expeliarmus! -le da al pecho, pero el otro se viene encima...

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- ¡ERNIE! ¡ERNIE! -me grita Hannah desde atrás- Tengo a otro...

- Bien, llévalo para el castillo, allí está la señora Pomfrey, ella los seguirá atando.

Ya llevamos como dos horas atrapando a hijos de mortífagos, pero estamos en batalla desde hace ya cuatro. Estuvimos como dos horas tratando de contener a los mortífagos desde que llegaron hasta que vinieron los miembro del equipo de Dumbledore, ellos sí que saben pelear, entonces estamos detectando y capturando hijos de mortífagos. Hannah y yo ya llevamos como diez...

- Enie... Mira... -Hannah señala hacia el lago, los acantilados, ahí están Potter y quien... Vo-Voldemo-mort, luchando...- ¡Madre Santa!

Potter le acaba de dar a Voldemort, y Voldemort parece haber caído con un crucio...

- ¡ERN... -la voz de hannah se apaga, doy la vuelta y... ¡La han atrapado! y... Rayos, ¡me han atrapado a mí también!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Diferente, ¿no? Un capítulo extra, de los que nunca planeé y salieron de la nada, es para que vean que era lo que hacían en el ED, que no todo era expeliarmus... y para que supieran que esta ves no era sólo Harry, o un grupo de tres, o de seis, esta vez son todos. El próximo capi viene con lo que ha hecho Harry en todo este tiempo. Y sí, ya sé que a Ginny ya la raptaron en segundo, que soy poco original, pero qué querían... si no raptaban a ginny, no se iba a dar lo que viene... ya verán, ahora viene lo bueno.

Aparte de eso, tengo una cosa que decir... ¿ES QUE NADIE SE ACUERDA QUE EL TÍTULO DE ESTE FIC ES "_HARRY POTTER Y **LA DEUDA PENDIENTE**_"? No Harry y Ginny, o cómo el lenteja de Harry se le declara por fin a Ginny. Hay una deuda que quedará saldada en los próximos capítulos, ¿Quién tiene una deuda pendiente? piensen, recuerden los libros anteriores... Bien, piénsenlo y me dicen, tienen un capi pa pensarlo.

ahora, los Rewinwins:P

**Celina:** Hola! ya ven que no he tardado mucho en poner el capi,y gracias por el beso de España, ;P

**airma:** El nombre del gato fue idea de la misma Matilda... "Rufino Pepino". La lógica de Ron es producto de que por fin está empezando a pensar más allá de lo que sus lindos ojos ven, algo que le deberíamos agradecer a lo mucho que "se junta" con Hermione

**Diana Black:** Dianis!! es definitivamente inspirado en tí. Por la demora, ni te preocupes. y la teletón te he dicho que viene el lunes... El gato, ya sabes quien fue la del nombre... Y Ron y la pelos tiesos, pues q ya va siendo hora, la otra vez los tuve q sacar de la casa club porque Matilda estaba jugando con Mark y no se me hacía que vieran semejantes cosas y aprendan tan chikitos...¬¬ Yo TB TQM

**CoNnY-B** Ta mas rápido, no? y justo se pone re-interesante...  
  
**tonksn-nblack**: hermanita linda, te voy a preparar puré...

**lizlovegood12 :** Tú lo has dicho: **HARRY POTTER SIN ACCIÓN, NO ES HARRY POTTER.**

**Alexia Black**: Gracias! espero que te guste este capitulín

**Mary-Tonks**: pues... ya verás... muajuajuajuajua

**galadriel:** sí, es recontra lenteja, pero por el momento está ocupado acabando con un Voldesonso, porfavor deje su mensaje después del beep... BEEEEEP

**Gran Patronus ** Que me pongo roja con tanto elogio... Matilda y Mark son lindos, y como siempre lo digo, Matilda se para por si sola. Lo de Harry y Ginny, te digo lo mismo que a Galadriel. Está peleando con un Voldesonso, denle un respiro...

**jalogon:**Ya verás, ya verás, ya verás...

lizZyd: Sí, soy mala, malula, me encanta hacerte sufrir diciendo que me falta un cachto y demorarme una semana más... nah! tú sabes que no esasí,y ese fue uno de los reviews más lindos que me han enviado. Si, claro, cómo si los viejitos en el gimnasio de terapia me necesitara... jejejejeje. Si, estás loca, pero así te quiero.

Nos vemos el miércoles.

Lunita Jane Lupin


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Señora Joanne Rowling, no a mí, los demás son míos. Evidentemente yo no soy la señora Rowling. Escribir este fic no tiene como propósito ningún fin de LUCRO.

Este va para mi lapicero de vaquita y me cuadernito gordo que me acompañaron todo el cuarto ciclo mientras escribía el final de este fic... (es q el final lo escribí primero) Ellos me han acompañado en cada atasco creativo, como en este capítulo...

**Fan Fiction: _Harry Potter y la deuda pendiente_**

**Capítulo 19**

**Por: _Lunita Lupin_**

Harry llegó entonces al acantilado y vio donde estaba Malfoy... pero ya no era Malfoy, Era una figura encapuchada seguida de varias figuras encapuchadas, unos no parecían mayores que Harry y Malfoy, a juzgar por la contextura, y reconoció a otras que había visto el año anterior en el departamento de Misterios, porque cuando a uno lo persiguen para arrebatarle algo de las manos y luego matarlo, uno no olvida.

Los Mortífagos hacían dos círculos alrededor de una figura rígida, como una gran roca... Los más jóvenes en el círculo exterior y los más adultos en la interior. luego, una de las figuras adultas, la más delgada de todas, se puso al centro y le habló a la figura que a Harry le había parecido una roca. Era una roca, pero al acercarse pudo vislumbrar, con la poca luz de día que quedaba que debía haber alguien atado a esa roca. Una ráfaga de viento que venía del noroeste hizo que Harry viera con los últimos rayos del sol que atado a la roca había alguien que tenía cabello largo y de un vivo color rojo.

- Bien, bien, bien, la pequeña señorita Weasley... -dijo la voz que aún le daba escalofríos a Harry cuando soñaba con sus padres- nos volvemos a encontrar...

"Ginny" adivinó. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio como, abajo, unas figuras empezaban a subir por el camino que él había utilizado. Hermione y Ron ya debían estar guiando a los demás hacia arriba. Continuó acercándose... esperaba que se acordaran de la occlumancia.

Ginny no respondió a la pregunta.

- Te preguntarás por qué he decidido... citarte para este re-encuentro entre tú y yo. -Ginny seguía sin responder- Verás, gracias a mis espías en Hog...

-Draco Malfoy es el peor espía del mundo -interrumpió la muchacha con voz firme y desafiante.

- ¿Eso crees? -preguntó la voz de la figura delgada- Yo también, ni él ni sus amigos saben ser discretos... pero al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es que te han traído a mi, ¿no te parece? -una de las figuras del círculo interno volteó la cabeza y la que estaba detrás de él se irguió... "Los Malfoy" identificó Harry, así que antes se habían dado una vueltecita por Azkaban... negó con la cabeza... en verdad les faltaba discreción...

- ¿Y por qué a mí? -preguntó Ginny, con la voz más indiferente y arrogante del mundo, como si le estuviese preguntando a su mamá por qué ella tenía que limpiar algo q no había hecho.

- Pues, verás, es un hecho conocido que tu amiguito, el señor Potter, no puede luchar contra su complejo de Héroe... así que el señor Malfoy, hijo, me ofreció información sobre quienes podrían servirme de carnada... para comienzos del año escolar, me dijo que Potter había estado saliendo con una señorita muy bonita... de familia de sangre limpia... tenía buen gusto, el señor Potter... -dijo voldemort con voz siseante- Pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión, porque me sugirió una solución más fácil... su mejor amiga... una jovenmcita menos agraciada, aunque muy inteligente y... sangresucia -a Harry se le enervaron los nervios, pero se calmó rápidamente, debía controlarse y esperar al momento más indicado...- créeme, sus palabras no fueron tan educadas... perono me terminaba de convencer, necesitaba yo algo más... fuerte... y entonces... algo interesante ocurrió... -Harry estaba más cerca y podía vislumbrar a Voldemort mirando directamente a Ginny a los ojos...- ¿No se te ocurre qué pudo haber sido? -Ginny no contestó.

- Recordé algo muy curioso... un diario... -Harry podía ver que Ginny se hacía la sorprendida- sí, un diario que había dejado en el colegio... y en él ¿Qué crees que había?

- Ni idea... -contestó con una voz tan convincente que hasta Harry casi se la cree.

- Pues, mi recuerdo a los 16 años... Hice "memoria" y pude ver lo que había sucedido con ella cuando fue liberada... hace unos cuatro años... y entonces me enteré de la relación tan cercana que había surgido entre usted y yo... Y sumemos a eso las nuevas informaciones que me traía el señor Malfoy... que Potter quizás podría interesarse por la señorita aquí presente... Decidí entonces organizar este re-encuentro entre tú y yo... espero que no te haya molestado que traiga a unos amigos... -los mortífagos se rieron- Ahora... ¿cuanto crees tú que tu amiguito Harry tarde en venir con sus amiguitos, los sangre sucia y los que se les unen?

-Mira, TOM, -dijo Ginny y al ver que los mortífagops empezaban a murmurar entre sí, Ginny sonrió- ¡AY! ¿No les has dicho a tus amigos tu nombre verdadero? Cuando te presentaste a mi, me dijiste que ese era tu nombre... ¿Sabes? pienso que no deberías renegar del nombre que te puso tu mamá... fue su última voluntad que te llamaras como tu padre y tu abuelo MUGGLES... -dijo la chica mezcla de reproche y placer en la voz. Voldemort estaba tieso. Ginny, entonces pronunció claramente sílaba a sílaba- Tom-Sorvolo-Ryddle -y la chica sonrió.

- MOCOSA INSOLENTE -exclamó Voldemort, abandonando todo signo de buena educación- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ¡YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT!

- ¿Y que pasa si esa frase la volvemos un anagrama? si no me equivoco diría TOM-SORLVOLO-RYDDLE -dijo Ginny, como sin darle importancia- Como te seguía diciendo, TOM, tengo mis razones para decirte que tu súper espía es un inútil chismoso, porque alguien... adivinó lo que hacía... y lo que pasaría esta noche, alguien que tiene las mismas ganas de verte que tú de ver a Potter -a Harry eso le dolió un poco, no le gustó que Ginny se refiriera a él como "Potter", pero era parte de lo planeado- ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a él también a tu "fiesta de re-encuentro"? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de los viejos amigos?

- ¿A quién te refieres, niñita? -terció Voldemort con una levísima pero audible nota de terror, pánico y horror.

- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE -dijo Ginny, irguiéndose como podía atada como estaba a una fría roca.Todos los Mortífagos retrocedieron un paso y voltearon a mirar a las dos figuras que Harry había reconocido como Lucius y Draco Malfoy.

- Estarás muerta antes de que él llegue... -musitó Voldemort y todo quedó en silencio...

- ¿Eso crees? -dijo la voz de Harry antes que él pudiera hacer algo. Decidió que ya que había hablado, tendría que intervenir...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el héroe en persona, viniendo a rescatar a la princesa en peligro... -dijo Voldemort mientras Harry entraba en el círculo. estaba oscuro, pero podía ver el rostro de Ginny. Se puso frente a ella y en una mirada le djio q estuviera tranquila, que ya venía... ella pareció entender.Se dio la vuelta para ver a Voldemort- Aunque llegas tarde. ¿Tus amiguitos no quisieron venir a morir contigo esta vez? ¿Se cansaron de decirte que dejaras a los grandes solucionar todo, que era una trampa?

- No era una trampa, sabíamos lo que ibas a hacer... ¿no habrás caído tú en alguna trampita? -preguntó Harry usando una de sus mejores sonrisas, estaba con la varita a punto.

- ¿Trampa? Lord Voldemort no cae en trampas, porque Lord Voldemort lo sabe TODO... -Voldemort intensificó su mirada a Harry, estaba tratando de entrar en su mente, harry ya estaba con la mente en blanco y distrayendo la atención del invasor...

-Pues, como ya te habrá explicado la señorita Weasley, tu espía mal remedo de su padre, es un inútil, descuidado, torpe e indiscreto chupamedias que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo. -Harry oyó un ruido detrás del círculo, estaban llegando los demás... debía mantener la atención de Voldemort en él.

- WIlkies, anda a ver -dijo el mago. era lo que querían que suceda.- Eso ya lo sé, sin embargo no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que tú quieras imaginarte que tienes ventaja sobre mí... Avery, ve, y ustedes, Crabbe y Goyle, vayan con él -Harry sonrió por dentro, ese era el punto, dejarlo sin Mortífagos alrededor...

- Alguien ha venido conmigo, tiene ganas de verte...

- Snape, ve a ver por qué tardan los demás -dijo dirigiéndose al mortífago que se hallaba detrás de él., al pasar por el costado de Harry, Snape miró hacia arriba y siguió de largo. Harry miró y se sorprendió al ver que una delgada capa de nubes tapaban la luna llena. "Remus", era muy peligroso, pero los mortífagos seguían llendo a ver q ocasionaba que se olleran piedritas callendo del acantilado.- ¿Quién vino contigo, tu amigo imaginario?

- No, ya te dijeron Harry y Ginny que vine yo, tu viejo amigo... -dijo la voz llena de cólera fría de Albus Dumbledore...

Abajo se olló una explosión que iluminó la escena por unos momentos, en los que Harry, aparte de cortar las cuerdas y sacar a Ginny de la roca, pudo vislumbrar que un grupo de magos y brujas se acercaba. Adultos y jóvenes. Pero no encapuchados... ya habrían capturado a un tercio de los mortífagos que habían estado en los círculos.

- Debí haberme imaginado qeu era demasiado fácil... -dijo Voldemort- El defensor a capa y espada de los muggles viniendo al rescate de su alumno favorito...

-Heme aquí... Tom, ahora, por qué no dejas que ñlos niños se vayan y nos quedamos tú y yo a hacer cuentas... Mira, que reclutes a los que te quieran acompañar está bien... ¿pero a niños? Míralos, no tienen por qué estar aquí...

- Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó con la moda de tener ejércitos de chiquillos... ¿sabes? fue una buena idea... empezar desde chicos, así de grandes no se vuelven traicioneros...

--------------------------

- Ginny,¿ estás bien? -le preguntó Harry a la muchacha, estaba pálida y se cogía las piernas.

- Si, sólo, me quebraron las piernas... maldito Malfoy, deja que le ponga las manos encima...

- Ginny, ¿Puedes ir al castillo?

- No, Harry, no puedo...

- Bien... creo que por aquí... estarás bien... -la sentó sobre una especie de muro bajo de tierra y piedra.

- Harry... ten cuidado...

---------------------------

- ¿No aprendes, o sí? -le dijo Voldemort a Dumbledore- es tu cariño al mocoso el que acabará contigo... Nunca te entendí, tanto poder desperdiciado en protejer a muggles...

- Pues, mira de nuevo, te apuesto a que de esta no sales victorioso... -Harry regreasaba al campo de batalla- Y que lo que tanto desprecias te vencerá al final...

- ¿Cómo? Pero si han vuelto a caer en lo mismo que el año pasado... -el rostro se le tornó en una sonrisa macabra- Cuando mi querida Bellatrix -una figura encapuchada se adelantó- mató a tu querido padrino... -añadió dirigiéndose a Harry. Dumbledore lo miró como en una advertencia, pero Harry estaba listo para evitar cualquier provocación de ese tipo- ahora me llevé a tu nueva novia... ¿no es así, Harry? -Voldemort miró a Harry diréctamente a los ojos, y Harry adivinó que estaba tratando de entrar a su mente de nuevo.

- Pero si yo no tengo novia... -Harry recordó lo que Ron le había dicho que debía recordar en aquel momento.

--- Flash Back ---

- Mira, esto es lo que debes recordar cuando Vo-Vo-voldemort intente entrar en tu mente... -Ron le enseñó a Harry un dibujo caricaturizado de Harry volteando a Voldemort de cabeza con la varita, tal como su padre lo hiciera alguna vez con Snape. No sabía por qué, pero le causó muchísima gracia...

- ¡Ron! ¡Esto es serio!...

- No... está bien... necesitaré algo que me de risa... -dijo Harry tratando de dejar de reírse del dibujo de Ron.

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero esta vez te equivocaste... ahora, ¿te importaría empezar ya, tom? la verdad es que tenemos otras cosas que hacer... -dijo Harry sonriendo. Sabía que Voldemort había visto el dibujo en su cabeza. Sólo el dibujo.

- Vaya, estamos impacientes por morir el día de hoy... -dijo Voldemort, el cual ahora lucía molesto, desconfiado de sí mismo y confundido- bien... Avada...

Dumbledore puso un escudo alrededor de Ginny y otro alrededor de Harry en aquel momento- Mmmm, no progresamos...

Y empezó la buena...

Harry salió del escudo y Voldemort sonrió. Le lanzó un crucio que Harry logro esquivar con gracia y elegancia.

- Aprendimos cosas nuevas este año, ¿no? que tal si... -Voldemort intenta meterse en el cuerpo de Harry, como lo hizo el año anterior... sin embargo lo que más logró fue ver el dibujo más grande. Eso lo ponía furioso, Harry lo sabía.

- Ya ves, estoy en forma...

- ¿Y qué tal tú?... ¡Avada Kedavra! -lanzó el mortífero hechizo que fue tragado por la Fawkes, quien apareció en aquel momento y estalló en volutas de fuego y humo y cayeron al suelo sus cenizas...

- Ese pájaro me tiene harto...

- Y no importa cuantas veces lo mates, volverá a vivir. -dijo Harry, en tono arrogante.

Dumbledore se limitaba ha ayudar con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del Ejército de Dumbledore, y sin embargo seguía en el centro y atento a cada movimiento de Harry y Voldemort.

- Que arrogante te has vuelto, la confianza en tí mismo no te servirá... así murieron tus padres, ¿Ya te lo había dicho, no? Creyeron que podían contra mí y ya ves...

- Pero no se unieron a tí. -dijo Harry firmemente.

- Harry, no me deberías dar ideas... me haces recordar cómo acabé con ellos... Avada -la varita se dirigía al inici a Harry, pero luego, como si fuera en cámara lenta, Harry vio que cambiaba de dirección hacia donde estaba Ginny, lanzándole un expeliarmus a un mortífago encapuchado- Kedavra....

Harry lanzó un expeliarmus hacia la mano de Voldemort y el hechizo mortal le cayó al mortífago.

- Conque esas tenemos... Pues, te daré una oportunidad de atacarme... Potter...

- ¿Seguro? Bueno -dijo harry a la velocidad de una Windbag, sin dejarle espacio para hablar ni reaccionar dijo concentrándose en verlo sufrir y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho- _CRUCIO_

Lord Voldemort cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Harry definitivamente no lo estaba disfrutando, pero le estaba haciendo pagar una mínima parte de todo lo que le había hecho. Los mortífagos gritaron de dolor... harry luego supuso que estaban unidos de alguna manera a Voldemort por la marca tenebrosa, así como Harry estaba unido a él con la cicatriz. La cicatriz le ardía como nunca en su vida le había ardido, quemándole y abrasandole, la cabeza se le partía en dos, en tres, en cuatro, pero resistía. Al fin, lo dejó...

Harry estaba tomando aire, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas. Entonces, así de distraído como estaba, Voldemort reunió toda la furia que sentía en ese momento hacia el chico que había logrado lo que ni Dumbledore, lanzarle una efectiva maldición imperdonable, y lanzó un Avada Kedavra para el que nadie estaba preparado. Nisiquiera la persona que en ese momento puso la mano de plata, a la que le faltaba un dedo, estaba preparada para ello.


	20. La DEUDA PENDIENTE

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Señora Joanne Rowling, no a mí, los demás son míos. Evidentemente yo no soy la señora Rowling. Escribir este fic no tiene como propósito ningún fin de LUCRO.

FanFiction: Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente

Capítulo 20: LA DEUDA PENDIENTE

Por: Lunita Lupin

- CRUCIO -pronunció Harry.

Lord Voldemort cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Harry definitivamente no lo estaba disfrutando, pero le estaba haciendo pagar una mínima parte de todo lo que le había hecho. Los mortífagos gritaron de dolor... harry luego supuso que estaban unidos de alguna manera a Voldemort por la marca tenebrosa, así como Harry estaba unido a él con la cicatriz. La cicatriz le ardía como nunca en su vida le había ardido, quemándole y abrasandole, la cabeza se le partía en dos, en tres, en cuatro, pero resistía. Al fin, lo dejó...

Harry estaba tomando aire, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas. Entonces, así de distraído como estaba, Voldemort reunió toda la furia que sentía en ese momento hacia el chico que había logrado lo que ni Dumbledore, lanzarle una efectiva maldición imperdonable, y lanzó un Avada Kedavra para el que nadie estaba preparado. Ni siquiera la persona que en ese momento puso la mano de plata, a la que le faltaba un dedo, entre la varita de Voldemort y Harry, estaba preparada para ello.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó a más de cien metros a la redonda. La mano de plata cayó al suelo mientras que el muñón de su antiguo dueño volvía a sangrar como hacía dos años atrás. Ni Voldemort ni Harry entendían qué era lo que había sucedido. Dumbledore, Sí.

- Colagusano... exijo una explicación... ahora... -dijo Voldemort firmemente en un tono que no admite réplica.

- Se-se-se-seño-ño-ño-ñor... yo-yo-yo-yo-yo... no lo sé señor...

- Crucio -Colagusano se retorció ahora en el suelo como lo había hecho su amo hacía unos pocos minutos- A Lord Voldemort no se le traiciona, Colagusano, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes... ¿Has estado sirviendo de espía para ambos lados? -miró a Harry y a Dumbledore. Ellos negaron con la cabeza con cara de "a mi ni me mires".

- Noooooo, mi señor, yo nunca lo haría, mi devoción hacia usted es infini...

- ¿Y entonces qué puedes decirme de esto? -le reprochó.

- Ma-maestro... yo...

- Ya no me sirves... Avada...

Un rayo plateado le cayó a Voldemort en el pecho. De la varita de Harry había salido un hechizo en el momento en que la mano derecha de Remus Lupin se posaba en su hombro derecho. Entonces vio que las pocas nubes que quedaban se habían disipado un poco y dejaban ver claramente la luna llena. Voldemort quiso llegar a Colagusano, pero Dumbledore había puesto un escudo sobre él. Voldemort retrocedió dos pasos, se agachó, cogió una roca, le dijo "Portus" con la varita y se fue.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero lo primero era llevar a los heridos a la enfermería, a los mortífagos con los funcionarios del ministerio que recién llegaban, recoger a los refugiados en Hogsmeade, antes de ir a darse una vueltecita por el despacho de Dumbledore... como de costumbre.


	21. Calculando los daños

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Señora Joanne Rowling, no a mí, los demás son míos. Evidentemente yo no soy la señora Rowling. Escribir este fic no tiene como propósito ningún fin de LUCRO.

Dedicado a Diana (Sango Chan) por ayudarme con los nombre de los elfos y a Dianis... jejeje, no me mates por lo de abajo... y también a mi VaneHermi que ya está en el capi 4... jejejeje, cuando llegues aqui, espero que sea dentro de poco... y a Carlita, que aunque no lee, me hizo uel favor de pedirme cambio de turno y pude poner tres capis casi de corrido.

FanFiction: Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente

Capítulo 21: Calculando los daños

Por: Lunita Lupin

Entonces Harry se dirigió a la piedra donde Ginny estaba sentada, medio aturdida por un mortífago en huída, la hizo ponerse de pie como pudo y se la empezó a llevar. Por el camino se encontró con Hermione con las puntas del cabello algo quemadas y a Ron con la nariz chamuscada, ambos iban buscando a chicos del colegio que estuvieran por ahí, llamándolos a todos a regresar al castillo. Varios Profesores se dirigian a la salida a Hogsmeade. Iban a recoger a los pequeños que estaban escondidos en Honeydukes y en la casa de los gritos.llegando al vestíbulo, Harry se dio cuenta que la pierna de Ginny estaba rota, tenía los huesos a la vista y sangraba a chorro de mangera de los bomberos. La otra tenía un moretón verde. La muchacha apenas si podía con su alma, entonces, Harry la cargó. Así al menos llegarían más rápido. Así subió hasta la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey ya estaba más que atareada con los que había logrado llegar hasta ahí. Al ver a Harry con Ginny exclamó.

- Oooo, eso necesitará un tiempo, hay algunos aquí con heridas más leves, pero todavía faltarán cuantos... -dijo mientras instalaba a Ginny en una de las últimas camas libres. El resto o estaban llenas o, la gente menos herida, estaba en sillas. Harry vió que en una cama habían un muchacho y una chica sonrojados de espaldas, estaban unidos como si fueran siameses.- ¡Atacar una escuela llena de niños! ¡DE NIÑOS! -y se marchó para quitarle el termómetro a una pálida niña rubia al otro extremo de la sala.

Harry quería quedarse ahí con Ginny, pero al ver a la señora Pomfrey tan ataredada, no quiso darle más trabajo, además, tenía otras cosas más que ocupaban su mente.

Al salir de la enfermería, se dió con la sorpresa de que venían en grupos varios heridos, todos menores de cuarto año, a juzgar por las caras. Entonces eso significaba que ya habían regresado los de Hogsmeade. bajó al vestíbulo y vió a un mar de niños con las caras más tristes, asustadas, que podía uno ver en chicos de esa edad. Varios hermanos se buscaban, primos, amigos, conocidos, todos intentaban buscarse y encontrarse. Una de esas personitas se paró al costado de Harry.

- Señor capitán -le dijo Matilda, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión entre asustada e ida de este mundo, estaba despeinada y con la cara sucia- ¿Ha... Ha visto a mi... a mi hermanita mayor?

- No, Matilda, lo siento, no la he visto... -dijo Harry. Mark Evans iba y venía de un lado a otro del vestíbulo- Allí está Mark, quizás él la ha visto.

**- **Quizás, porque nos separamos cuando veníamos hacia acá... -dijo la niña. parecía estarse obligando a no preocuparse.

- Mark, ¿Has visto a Jo? -le preguntó Harry.

- Negativo, señor. -dijo Mark- Matilda, ya no hay nadie afuera... Quizás...

- ¡Quizás esté adentro! -exclamó Matilda, no dispuesta a rendirse.- Yo la buscaré en el comedor, donde están tomando lista, Mark, ve a la enfermería...

- Matilda, vengo de la enfermería, y tu hermana no estaba ahí... -dijo Harry, pero añadió al ver la cara amenazante de la niña- pero no vi a todos los que estaban ahí, así que podría estar ahí...

- Señor capitán, yo sé que usted quizás tiene alguien con quien hablar, pero si ve a mi hermana... -una pequeña lágrima se le escapó del ojo izquierdo- dígale que me busque, que estaré con Mark, y que... lamento haberle dicho que estaba con un humor de los mil Snapes esta tarde...

- Lo... lo haré, Matilda.

A Harry aquello lo golpeó en uno de los lugares más profundos del corazón. La última vez que hubo visto a Jo, ella los había estado regañando, a él y a Ron, pro haber pasado por alto el hecho de que la niña haya hecho una travesura hacía meses... ahora la niña estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho que estaba con un humor de los mil Snapes. Era como... como cuando Harry no quería creer que el hecho de que Sirius haya cruzado el velo significaba que no lo volvería a ver nunca más en questa vita maledeta. "Maldito Voldemort" pensó. Ni Matilda ni Jo, ni ninguno de los que había visto allá abajo tenía la culpa de que él, Harry, fuera el único que podía acabar para siempre con aquella amenaza para la raza humana que era Lord Voldemort. "Tengo que acabar con él" se dijo "No es justo para nadie que deje con vida a ese.. a ese..." La imagen de Sirius cayendo a traves del velo se le empezó a repetir una y otra y otra vez, mezclado con la voz de Lupin diciéndole "Está muerto" y la de Matilda diciéndole "Dígale que siento haberla llamado..." mientras se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Te estaba esperando -le dijo Dumbledore al verlo en el resquicio de la puerta- Sabía que todavía te podía servir yo como fuente de respuestas... -Harry no respondió. Seguía pensando en la gente que se había visto involucrada.

- Ellos no tenían la culpa. No deberían haber peleado...

- ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto de vista cuando no quería arriesgar tu vida?

- ¡MI VIDA! ¡Mi vida está arriesgada desde el momento en que la profesora Trelawney hizo aquella predicción! ¡Demonios! ¡Mi vida no vale tantas! ¡Matilda Windbag está buscando a su hermana! -Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro del despacho- ¡Me ha dicho... ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Me dijo que si la encuentro, que le diga que la busque y que le diga que lamentaba haberle dicho que hoy había amanecido con un humor de los mil Snapes! ¡ESO ME DIJO!

- Lo entiendo, Harry, -dijo Dumbledore desde su escritorio, mirándolo con algo de trizteza- entiendo que te sientas responsable. Varios de los miembros de la Orden tienen esposas e hijos. Pero esto es una guerra, Harry. Es inebitable que la gente, sea del bando que sea, muera, y esta, me temo, es una guerra que les ha tocado vivir más de cerca a los más jóvenes que a los viejos.

- No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder... -dijo Harry apoyándose en el escritorio, mirando de frente a los ojos del director.

- Nadie quiere que esto suceda... -dijo Dumbledore, poniendose de pie- pero esto es lo que marca el fin de mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort... y el inicio del tuyo... ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que ahora Albus Dumbledore ya no representa ningún peligro para Voldemort? Él ya lo sabe, ya sabe que no es a mí a quien debe temer, si no a tí... Es por eso que ahora, más que nunca debes acabar con él...

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? -dijo Harry, sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

- Eso no lo sé... pero ya hemos tenido una pista... y hemos estado muy cerca, verdad que sí, ¿Harry?

- ¿Se refiere a la maldición Cruciatus y al rayo que salió de mi varita cuando... cuando iba a matar a.. a ese?

- Colagusano, Peter, cumplió con la deuda que adquirió contigo hace tres años, Harry, arriesgó su vida por tí.

- Por yo lo volví a salvar...

- Por el vínculo mágico que los une... Harry, la magia antigua, como te lo he dicho con anterioridad, es mucho más compleja de lo que nos imaginamos, y en ocasiones nos resulta útil... Peter Petigrew ha sido entregado a la justicia por todos los delitos que cometió. Y no recibirá juicio porque él mismo se declaró culpable y dijo que si lo llevaban a juicio, él no diría una sola palabra. que si a Sirius no le habían dado juicio, él no se merecía ni que lo dejaran vivo... ahora se encuentra camino a Azkaban, luego de haber sostenido una breve charla con Remus Lupin...

- ¿Con Remus? -se preguntó extrañado... con él también quería hablar...

- ¿No te parece curioso que Remus de repente haya podido luchar esta noche en su forma humana a la plena luna llena y que además a Peter...? -comenzó Dumbledore.

- ¿ ...Le vuelva a faltar un dedo? -completó Harry- Si lo noté. Creo que por eso Remus vino cuando vió que Voldemort lo iba a matar... Lo libró de la licantropía, no sé a qué nivel, pero Remus intentó salvarlo de las garras de Voldemort...

- Porsupuesto... Todos los Mortífagos ya han sido entregados a la justicia Mágica. Inclusive el profesor Snape...

- ¿Incluso él? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

- Sí, Harry, si yo lo saco así como así, ten por seguro que Voldemort lo descubre todo, y necesito al profesor Snape en mi colegio y en el lado de Voldemort... pero eso es un asunto entre él y yo. Lord Voldemort intentó muchos golpes a la vez esta noche, no sólo matarte, si no también perjudicar a los que me siguen, que la gente confíe menos en mí poir haber expuesto a sus hijos a semejante cosa, raptar a la profesora Trelawney... pero recuérdalo, Harry, el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta, y Voldemort estiró demasiado las manos esta vez, se andará con cuidado.

- Igual que nosotros... -dijo Harry- Supongo que todavía debo ir a casa de los Dursley -Dumbledore lo miró significativamente- ¿Qué?

- Llámalo tu casa, Harry, mientras más casa tuya sea, más protección te dará...

- ¿Y por qué tengo que estar tan seguro yo? ¿Por qué no protejen también a los demás?- preguntó harry soltando los brazos y haciendo un ademán de "y por qué yo".

- Porque los demás no son los que pueden derrotar a Voldemort...

-Está bien -dijo harry rodando los ojos y volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

- Harry, este año ya cumples la mayoría de edad, comprendo que quieras irte de ahí, pero te pediría que vayas... quizás podamos arreglar que vayas pronto, como el verano pasado, a Grimmauld Place, pero primero ya sabes que debes ir... sabes por qué, sabes para qué...

- Lo sé...

- Harry, no quiero ser redundante, pero... Esta vez demostraste que...

- Que puedo con la carga de un adulto y he sido muy valiente -dijo Harry sin emoción ni orgullo.

- No, Harry, que realmente me equivoqué al no decirte las cosas desde un principio, y que puedes realmente hacer lo que te está destinado... Harry... te tengo más aprecio del que crees. Tanto como quise a tus padres, y a Sirius y a Remus cuando estuvieron en el colegio.

- Emmm, pues... -Harry no sabía qué decir. Sabía que había sido grosero con el pobre viejo, y él diciéndole que le tenía mucho aprecio.- Gracias, por preocuparse tanto por mí, todos estos años, de veras, gracias...

- Ha sido un placer, Harry, ahora, por favor ve al gran comedor, que tus amigos te deben andar buscando, además, debemos contar que no nos falte ninguno de ellos -señaló a la puerta, donde se oían muchas idas y venidas.

- Sí profesor Dumbledore. Permiso.

- Sigue, Harry.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS SE ENCUENTRAN HASTA EL MOMENTO DESAPARECIDAS. QUIÉN TENGA INFORMACI"N SOBRE SU PARADERO, FAVOR ACERCARSE AL JEFE DE SU CASA.

Alumnos:

Abbot Hanah Hufflepuff

Bones Susan Hufflepuff

Boot Tery Ravenclaw

Brokelhurst Mandy Ravenclaw

Brown Alfred Slytherin

Chang Cho Ravenclaw

Crabbe Vincent Slytherin

Dilbert Demian Gryffindor

Earngood Gwenog Gryffindor

Finch-Fletchley Justin Hufflepuff

Finnegan Seamus Gryffindor

Frobisher Victoria Gryffindor

Goyle Gregory Slytherin

Greengras Daphne Ravenclaw

Jakeson Janis Gryffindor

Kirke Andrew Gryffindor

Malfoy Draco Slytherin

McDonald Nathalie Gryffindor

McDougal Morag Gryffindor

McMillan Ernie Hufflepuff

Moon Juliette Slytherin

Nott Theodore Slytherin

Palence Diana Gryffyndor

Parkinson Pansy Slytherin

Patil Padma Ravenclaw

Quinstone Jesica Ravenclaw

Russel Jane Gryffindor

Smith Mandy Gryffyndor

Turpin Lisa Ravenclaw

Trent Lucas Ravenclaw

Windbag Josephine Gryffyndor

Zabini Blaise Slytherin

Profesores y personal del colegio:

Dixo(elfo de las cocinas)

Hagrid Rubeus

Hooch Rolanda

Filch ARgus

Filius Flitwick

Kupi(elfo de las cocinas)

Panki(elfina de las cocinas)

Puki-Puki (elfo de las cocinas)

Rery(elfina de las cocinas)

Rolly(elfo de las cocinas)

Teto(elfo de las cocinas)

Vector Angelica

Habían colgado por todos lados en el colegio carteles grandes con la lista que llevaba el nombre, la edad la casa y la foto de los desaparecidos. Dos días después, Harry la estaba contemplando por cuarta vez. Conocía a la gente que estaba mencionada. Cho Chang estaba desaparecida, y la última vez que harry la vió, la había saludado de lejos en el desayuno. Jo, Jo le había estado regañando antes de que empezara el alboroto. Sus jugadores de Quidditch, Nathalie y Andrew. En fin... Dos figuras pequeñas se le acercaron a mirar.

- No va a aparecer, ¿verdad? -dijo la voz temblorosa de Matilda, que no había arrojado una sola bomba desde aquel día- Se la llevaron, ¿verdad? -rompió en sollozos y Mark la abrazó.

- Ya, Mati, vas a ver que la Jo si aparece, no te preocupes, segurito que está regresando...

- No es cierto... lo dices para que no me preocupe...

- Matilda -dijo Harry- Jo regresará -dijo esperando que fuera cierto lo que decía- ella sabe defenderse y sabrá como hacer para venir, ya lo verás...

- ¿En serio? ¿Y si aún siendo la hermana más inteligente del mundo, no puede?

- Pues... de donde sea que esté, seguro que pensará en tí...

- ¡Entonces, la esperaré! ¡Y hasta entonces la extrañaré mucho!

- Y ¿por qué me vas a extrañar, hermanita? ¿Y quién me puso Josephine? ¡Es ...

- ¡JO! ¡HERMANITA! ¡HAS VUELTO! ¡ESTÁS VIVA! -gritó Matilda, tan fuerte, que se escuchó en todo el castillo. Peeves, que se encontraba rompiendo las cañerías del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, tembló pues había vuelto la hermana de Matilda y ahora la niña volvería a ser feliz... y a perseguirlo...

- Si, bueno, esque, nos costó un poco, pero... trajimos a toda esta sarta de Slytherins... -señaló con su varita a los mortífagos hijos- Los dejaron por ahí, a la de Dios, y en eso nos tardamos, somos varios... eh! que grosera, Harry, Mark, estas son Jane Russell y Diana Palence, amigas mías...

- Un gusto -dijo Harry

- Encantada -contestó Jane

- Ajá -dijo Diana

- en fin, debo ir a reportarme... Matilda.. Suéltame...

- No!

- Matildita... ¡Que me ahogas...!

- No me importa...

- ¿Harry?- Alguien llamó a Harry por detrás.

- Remus...

- ¿No te apetece ir a mi despacho a tomar un té? Me gustaría cambiar un par de palabras contigo.


	22. Tenías que ser tú

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Señora Joanne Rowling, no a mí, los demás son míos. Evidentemente yo no soy la señora Rowling. Escribir este fic no tiene como propósito ningún fin de LUCRO.

FanFiction: Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente

Capítulo 22: Tenías que ser tú

Por: Lunita Lupin

- Así que encontraste el dedo de Colagusano en tu bolsillo la ves que fuimos a... al valle de Godric... -dijo Harry mientras posaba su taza a medio vaciar de té en el platillo, sentado enel despacho de Lupin.

-Y de ahí recordé que la plata... -dijo Lupin desde el otro lado del escritorio, mirando a Harry sonriente.

-Mata a los hombre lobo... -completó Harry posando el plato y la taza en el limpio escritorio de roble.

- Por supuesto, tuve que tener cuidado, al principio, Severus me dijo "Estás loco, Lupin... te vas a matar si tomas plata..." -dijo Remus imitándolo tan a la perfección que Harry volteó para ver si era que Snape había vuelto- por supuesto, decidimos probar... y yo... de casualidad... pues... ¿Recuerdas que hagrid no dio clase un día?

- Sí,¿ por?

- Me fue a buscar algo... vacuna antirábica muggle...

- ¿Qué? -Harry escupió sin querer el té que acababa de tomar- ¿Vacuna antirrábica muggle? eso me pusieron los Dursley cuando memordió un perro, dijeron que era para que no muerda a Dudley¬¬

- Pues...ya ves que... sin que Severus me viera... hice una mezcla, cuando él volvió se dio cuenta, pero ya estaba hecho y le dije que no podíamos botarlo... podría servir...

- ¿Y sirvió? ¿Estás completo? ¿No te falta nada?

- No me había sentido tan bien en años, Harry, todavía tenemos que trabajar en una cura permanente, esta poción sólo me permite permanecer en mi forma humana si la tomo cada cinco horas durante la luna llena... pero ya es un gran avance...

- Por eso ...

- Por eso no quería que dejaras a Peter a merced de Voldemort... al parecer entendiste mis intenciones... -dijo el profesor frunciendo el entrecejo donde se le formaba una linea vertical- ¿cómo fue eso?

- Pues, se lo pregunté a Dumbledore y no me supo responder...

-Pero qué es lo que tú crees, Harry

- Yo... -Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana desde la cual se veía un perfecto día soleado, aunque del este venían unas nubes grises que amenazaban con lluvia- yo creo que... lo averiguaré pronto, pero tiene algo que ver con lo que yo quiera hacer de verdad... o algo así...

- Es posible... ya lograste lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, eso es algo que no creo que muchos hayan logrado, Harry, quizás, la próxima vez...

- Quizás...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante raros. Por todos los corredores cada quién tenía algo que contar, fueran chicos o grandes, niños o niñas, cada quién tenía algo que contar, algun rasguño que enseñar, y por supuesto, pregutas que hacer... como por ejemplo: ¿Qué era lo que quién-ustedes-saben quería en Hogwarts? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore había dejado que los chicos del colegio entraran a la batalla? Había tal entusiasmo que hasta había por ahí gente buscando relatar todo las amigas de Jo, por ejemplo, se les veía por todo el colegio con libretas y plumas preguntando a todo el mudno y anotando todo. Decían que harían un libro y narrarían la historia de "la batalla de los chicos de Hogwarts". Harry las evitaba cada que podía, aunque ellas no parecía estar interesadas en preguntarle nada, por el momento.

Para Harry, sin embargo, era volver a plantearse la vida. Para empezar, seguían habiendo desaparecidos, entre ellos, Cho Chang. Aunque la mayoría había vuelto con el grupo de Jo, heridos, magullados, arañados, fracturados, habían vuelto. También se veía gran desconcierto entre los alumnos sobre el paradero del profesor de pociones, pero nadie parecía querer dar exxplicaciones. Por otro lado, había menos gente en el colegio, ya que los padres de los chicos de familia de Magos, al enterarse de lo que había acontecido en Hogwarts al leer el profeta matutino del 26 de junio no habían perdido el tiempo en vir a Hogwarts a reclamar que les devolvieran a sus hijos. una que otra vez Harry vio a varios que salían del despacho de Dumbledore con las peores caras del mundo. Madres que salían desconsoladas, Padres destrozados, tíos, abuelos... Harry los vio ir y venir, pero cada vez que pasaban, él se escondía detrás de Ron, no quería que lo vieran... no podría soportar ver miradas que lo culparan. A la que veía todos los días era a una señora a la que pronto identificó (por la resemblanza familiar) como la madre de Cho Chang. Harry pasaba solo en dirección a la biblioteca (a buscar a Ron y Hermione) cuando la señora se lo quedó viendo con una expresión entre el reproche y la nostalgia, pero no dijo nada y se fue.

Si se preguntan por Matilda y Mark, Peeves estaba en lo cierto al temer que la niña se alegrara: Habían logrado que cerraran las mazmorras por tiempo indefinido debido a la cantidad épica de bombas fétidas que habían lanzado, lograron hacer que el calamar gigante les hiciera un raverencia cada vez que pasara y ataron, nadie supo nunca como, a Peeves a los retretes de Myrtle la llorona para que esta se vengue de todo lo que la había molestado en aquellos años. Cada día les llegaban nuevos paquetes de los sortilegios Weasley que ni Jo se atrevía a quitarles, quizás porque ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo... si no limitarse a reír con las ocurrencias de su hermana

Así que ya no tenían clases por esos días,porque no tenía sentido. El invierno no parecía querer irse, y cada día parecía más cerca la lluvia, aún así gozaban de algo de sol... los pocos que quedaban aprovechaban para huir de las amigas de Jo en los terrenos de hogwarts, o a visitar a los pocos que quedaban en la enfermería, sea porque algunos ya habían sanado, otros habían sido trasladados a San Mungo y otros porque habían sido sacados (a ratras, pues ahora todos parecían tener más valor) por sus padres del colegio. Los pocos que quedaban eran los hijos de muggles y los que tenían padres que creían en Dumbledore, como Ginny Weasley.

Sus piernas ya estabn completas, lo que habría ocupado menos tiempo si la señora Pomfrey no hubiera estado tan atareada, aunque todavía le costaba ponerse de pie sin fingir que no sentía dolor alguno. Harry iba todos los días a visitarla junto con Ron, Hermione y la ocasional compañía de Luna y Neville. Y allí se encontraban, el día que la señora Pomfrey le dijo que se podía marchar al día siguiente.

- ¿Qué creen que hará ahora Voldemort? -preguntó Ron mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate para Hermione y se apresuraba en desenvolver la suya.

- No lo sé, buscar a sus mortífagos, quizás... -contestó Neville.

- Tienes razón, o buscar unos nuevos si no los encuentra... -añadió Ginny desde su cama, algo aburrida de estar echada en una cama sin poder ir a estirar las piernas por ahí.

- Aún así los encuentre... -terció Neville- después de cómo los dejamos moralmente...

- Ya veo los titulares: Mortífagos desmemoriados luego de prestar declaraciones ante el Wizengamot -dijo Ron henchido de orgullo, enmarcando las palabras en el aire- papá le dió esa idea a Amos Diggory para controlar a los mortífagos y prevenir que se fuguen tan pronto.

- Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿qué hará Dumbledore ahora con Malfoy y los demás -dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida en su rana de chocolate sin cabeza.

- Y ahora te preocupas por el pobre "Draqui de caramenlo" -protestó Ron bastante enfadado por la poca atención que le brindaba su novia cuando se ponía a pensar en esas cosas.

- No me preocupa MAL-FOY, Ron -dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él- Solo me pregunto si después de esto, Dumbledore lo dejará quedarse en el colegio. Recuerden que los mortífagos lo querían mata cuando se enteraron de que Dumbledore estaba en Hogwarts y que no lo habían logado distraer...

- Nah! -dijo Ron espantando a esa teoría como se espanta a una nube de mosquitos- Dumbledore no tendría aquí a ese mortífago en potencia...

- Recuerda a Snape -soltó la muchacha. Todos torcieron el gesto en señal de desagrado. En el periódico del día anterior salió publicado su juicio, en donde lo habían amenazado con darle pociones mal preparadas si no confesaba que pertenecía a los mortífagos esta vez. De pronto Luna entró a la enfermería con un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso".

- Otra vez hemos superado las ventas... -dijo con su voz cantarina- desde que informamos los movimientos de los mortífagos ¡mi padre ha tenido que aumentar la producción! les mostró la copia que tenía en la portada un dibujo, mal hecho, de un Lord Voldemort aterrorizado y arrodillado a los pies de un Albus Dumbledore que guiñaba el ojo y un Harry que tenía cara de confundido. El titular decía: OTRA DERROTA MÁS DEL LADO OSCURO.

- Luna, ¿no crees que sería peligroso que esto llegara a las manos de Voldemort? -preguntó Harry algo preocupado.

- Primero tendrían que encontrar a mi padre, lo cual es difícil porque hay veces que ni él mismo sabe dónde está. Además lo tiene todo bien cubierto...

Hermione rodó los ojos y dijo- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Hagrid acaba de llegar de buscar a más estudiantes... deberíamos ayudarle.

- Si, bueno, que te mejores, Ginny, ya mañana sales, así que no pongas cara de gato estreñido -dijo Ron.

- Gracias, hermano... dijo Ginny sin molestarse tanto por el comentario.

Y mientras se despedían, Harry pensó que aquella sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirle quele gustaba, ya que nadie lo interrumpiría esta vez, o al menos eso esperaba. Era quizás su última oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ella antes de las vacaciones (faltaban tres días). Se despidió y salió casi corriendo detrás de sus amigos. "cobarde", se reprendió a sí mismo, "así viene otro y te la quita fácil. Y así estoy en Gryffindor. Puedo contra Voldemort y no le puedo decir que me gusta". De pronto pensó que valía la pena de veras intentarlo, después de todo, tenía a su favor el hecho de que a ella le había gustado él por mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada para que no lo molestaran, regresó a la enfermería.

- Harry -exclamó Ginny algo animada pues estab jugando a soplar una pluma de la almuada hacia arriba mientras abrazaba al oso que le había regalado Harry en Navidad- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste algo?

- Em, no, digo sí... -dijo el muchacho que sentía calor en la cara- esto... e... quería hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ah! cierto, el asunto importante que no era ho... -dijo ella clavando sus ojos como dagas en los de Harry- cuéntame.

- Em, bueno, yo... -se sentó a un costado de la cama ¡Se atrevería a tocarle la mano?- bueno -dijo llevandose la mano a la cabeza y rascándosela. No podía, no podía.

- Dime Harry, que yo no muerdo -le dijo Ginny sonriendo- ¿estás bien? -preguntó de repente- te noto algo raro...

- Es que... es muy importante para mí- dijo y sentía que la cara le hervía y que le iba a salir vapor por las orejas en cualquier momento.

- Entonces dímelo -le dijo ella tomando su mano. Harry no sabía como reaccionar a eso.

Tomo aire y ya estaba a punto de soltar la primera palabra cuando hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la Enfermería. La muchacha vió lo que había interrumpido y salió diciendo- no, Ron, en la enfermería no está, vamos al comedor...

Ginny lo miró con la expresión más escrutadora que le había visto poner en su vida. Entonces harry, no sabía como, había reducido la distancia entre ambos a escasos diez centímetros. Ginny lo miraba desconcertada. Entonces Harry redujo la distancia aún más, mirándola a los ojos, con la mano izquierda tomo sus manos y con la derecha, temblando, acarició uno de los mechones que le caían por la cara, era tan bonita, su cabello, Harry la miraba a los ojos y veía que su expresión estaba entre el asombro y la expectación. Harry se acercaba más y cerrando los ojos, la besó.

---------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos de pronto y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la miró aterrorizado de sí mismo y sin siquiera pensarlo, salió corriendo de la enfermería, corrió sin rumbo tratando de encontrar un escondite y regañándose mentalmente ¿Qué había hecho? ¡LA HABÍA BESADO! ¿Pero si nisiquiera le había dicho nada! ¿Y qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué explicación le daría ahora? La verdad, obviamente, pero es que ahora... le había tomado meses tomar coraje para decirle que le gustaba y ahora, haberse ido sin dar explicaciones, le parecía que tardaría mil años en hallar el valor para decírselo. Una puerta apareció a su lado izquierdo... ¡El cuarto del requisito! no había nadie dentro, así que entró y cerró con llave. Se sentó en un cojín que había en el suelo y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Y ahora qué tenía que hacer? se preguntaba constantemente. Se recostó sobre los demás cojines que habían alrededor, cerró los ojos y recordó el momento. O mucho se equivocaba o Ginny le había correspondido el beso, quizás hubiera dejado que le diera otro si él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella. Si le contaba sobre el revolcón en el estómago cada vez que se acercaba. No sabía en realidad si la pelirroja sentía lo mismo por él. Debía hablar con ella lo más pronto posible. Luego recordó la oclumancia al racarse la frente y tocar la cicatriz, la maldita cicatriz... Si Voldemort se enteraba de aquello... un escalofrío recorrió la espina de harry y entonces, se sentó y empezó a vaciar su mente.

Laúltima semana del curso trancurrió demasiado tranquila para Harry. Ginny salió de la enfermería al día siguiente perfectamenete recuperada gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Harry ahora evitaba quearse a solas con ella. Se sentía muy avergonzado por no haberle dicho nada y no podía estar cerca de ella sin necesitar besarla de nuevo, entonces sí tendría que hablar con ella. Parecía que ella también estaba teniendo problemas de comunicación para con Harry, pues todas sus conversaciones se limitaban a "hola" y "adiós".

- Harry, ¿Qué pasó en la enfermería? -le preguntó Hermione la tarde del sábado dirigiéndose a la sala común, mientras Ron se había llevado a Ginny con el pretexto de decirle algo.

-¿Huh? -miró algo fastidiado a su amiga y luego para ver que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

- Es que desde esa tarde he notado que apenas se hablan... y evitan quedarse solos. -dijo la muchacha- Algo no anda bien

- No me digas¬¬ -murmuró el muchacho con cara de contrariedad- por supuesto que no está bien, nada bien...

- ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues yo... -sabía que podía confiar en su amiga- la besé...

- Entiendo -dijo ella sentándose en una butaca cerca del fuego.

-No, no entiendes -le dijo Harry esplomándose en la butaca de enfrente- es que yo no le dije nada, solo... la besé y salí corriendo, y hasta ahora no he podido hablar con ella... Hermione, creo que hice todo mal, otra vez.

- AY, Harry -contestó la muchacha rodando los ojos- es que se lo tienes que DECIR...

- Ya no es tan fácil... -rezongó Potter.

- Lo sé, es que tú no te lo dejas fácil, pero tienes que decírselo o la confundirás más de lo confundida que está...

- Tú sabes. -dijo Harry derrepente- ¿Le sigo gustando? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?

- No te voy a decir nada -dijo su amiga levantándose- se lo tienes que preguntar a ella.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En el banquete de fin de año, Dumbledore dirigió unas palabras a los alumnos que quedaban, invitándolos a seguir fuertes y resistir todos juntos en contra de las horas oscuras que se acotaban sobre ellos. También dijo algunas palabras sobre los desaparecidos que aún no encontraban. Que el que tuviera una noticia de alguno de ellos, por más mínima que sea, que informara enviando una lechuza al colegio. Finalmente premió a la casa de Gryffyndor y obsequió un premio por servicios especiales al colegio a los miembros del ED (ambos ED´s) por su apoyo y sacrificio. En general, el banquete de fin de año transcurrió en la más remota tranquilidad. Muy diferente al desayuno.

Todos estaban tomando el desayuno para luego subir a los carruajes cuando llegó el profesor Dumbledore a la mesa. en ese instante Harry vio que Ginny volteaba a ver algo. Miro e aquella dirección y vió que matilda y Mark llegaban corriendo algo nerviosos y espectantes a la mesa de Gryffyndor. El profesor Dumbledore se sentó y sonó una pedorreta que se oyó por todo el castillo. Todos los presentes estaban tratando de aguantarse la risa y la profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de parase a preguntar, adivinando ya la respuesta, quién había sido, pero el profesor Dumbledore estalló en carcajadas y todos soltaron la risa general. Un gran final para el primer año de Matilda. O eso pensó Harry. En la estación de Hogsmeade Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron un extrño accidente. Se tropezaron con Matilda y Mark, pero siguieron de largo, pues no querían problemas. Al dar exactamente cinco pasos, los baúles se abrieron desparramando montones de ropa interior femenina de las más variadas gamas de colores, stampados y formas, a la vista de todos los que iban y venían, mientras Matilda le entregaba a "rufino pepino" a Ginny.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron ocvuparon su habitual compartimento hacia el final del tren, aunque no debían patrullar, Ron y Hermione lo hicieron... o dijeron que a eso habían ido. Entonces Harry y Ginny quedaron solos. "esto está mal" pensó harry "Debería intentar hablar con ella ahora, sólo hablar" se decía constantemente. Una ráfaga de viento helado llegó desde fuera del tren, ya que aquella tarde la lluvia que se había estado insinuando días antes, por fin estaba cayendo.

- ¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó poniendose de pie y cerrando la ventana.

- Sí, un poco... -respondió la pelirroja, tímidamente- gracias.

- Em, yo sigo teniendo frío, ¿Tú no? -preguntó esperanzado en que los viejos clichés de las películas muggles funcionaran.

- Sí -la muchacha lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y se mordió un poco el labio.

- ¿Te molesta que me siente a tu lado? -dijo repentinamente- por el frío, tú sabes.

- Para nada -contestó la chica resueltamnete... aunque sus mejillas se colorearon. Harry se sentó junto a ella, lamiró y se acercó a ella un poco más. Ginny se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Harry y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Harry pasó su otro brazo por detrás de la espalda de Ginny, abrazándola. ESE era el momento perfecto para hablar.

- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó.

- Mucho -respondió la chica.

- Ginny, quería hablarte de... ya sabes, lo... loque ocurrió el otro día en la enfermería -esperó alguna señal, pero como esta no llegara, siguió hablando- Primero, quisiera que me perdones por haber sido tan... atrevido, pero la razón fue que... es que... Tú me gustas, Ginny -sintió que Ginny se movía ¿incómoda? ¿emocionada? decidió continuar- No puedo decirta cuando, cómo ni dónde, pero me dí cuenta de que me gustas... y mucho

- Está bien -dijo ella ¿"Está bien"? ¡Qué clase de respuesta era aquella! pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar más de la boca de Ginny, pues oyeron que venían al compartimento y Ginny se soltó de Harry, y este se sentó en asiento en frente a Ginny. Ron y Hermione llegaban al compartimento en ese momento.

- ... Mocosos! de veras que lo son -renegaba Ron- se aprovechan de que ya no les podemos sacar púntos, pero ¡que se esperen al próximo año!

- Ron, CÁLMATE -le decía Hermione- de nada sirve que te... -al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que habían interrmpido,pero Ron no, así que entró y se sentó al lado de Harry, quien tenía la misma cara que él, por la frustración y la confusión.

- ¿y a tí que te pasa? -le preguntó Ron.

- El frío -dijo tra apartar la mirada de la sonrojada Ginny- el frío...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pasaron la barrera del andén y entraron a la estación de trenes muggles de Kings Cross. harry andaba cabizbajo y meditabundo. todo lo que había pasado, lo había dejado muy confundido.

- ¡Hola Harry, cielo! -lo saludó la señora Weasley, abrazándolo- ¿Has tenido un buen curso? -preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Harry miró a Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny y a todos los pocos alumnos que pasaban por la barrera y respondió- Bastante interesante, gracias.

Saludó a los gemelos, que le dijeron que abrirían una nueva tienda. Luego, Percy, desde atrás, algo cohibido le agitó la mano en señal de saludo y harry respondió de la misma forma. Luego se le acercaron Ron y Hermione.

- Nos veremos pronto, compañero -le dijo Ron estrechándole la mano.

- Sí, vas a ver que pronto nos encontramos -le dijo hermione-. pasa un buen verano -y le dio un abrazo. Luego venía Ginny.

- Bueno, adiós... -le dijo ella, que parecía haber regresado a la época en que tiraba todo cada vez que lo veía.

- Sí, nos vemos -le respondió harry, algo cohibido, fastidiado y triste, pues le hubiera gustado obtener una mejor respuesta que un "está bien". Extendió la mano y la muchacha la estrechó, dudando- Espero que nos veamos pronto.

- yo también -le dijo la muchacha, y corrió para alcanzar a los Weasley, mientras Hermione ya se iba con sus padres.

Harry se quedó ahí, de pie en medio de la gente que iba y venía, observando a los Weasleys y los Granger que se iban, pasando por el costado de los Dursley que ya lo estabn esperando a poca distancia, fulminándolo con la mirada por hacerlos esperar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue demasiado para harry, y para todos los demás conocidos a su alrededor. pero sobre todo para Harry. El muchacho estaba dando el primer paso hacia los Dursley cuando Ginny se dió la vuelta, dejó su carrito con el baúl y fue corriendo directo hacia Harry. Los Wealsey, los Granger y los Dursley miraban la escena sorprendidos. Y entonces Harry perdió la noción del mundo, pues Ginny lo besó. Harry no se había sentido más feliz, nunca. Ella se apartó sonriendo y lo miró significativamente. harry no necesitó que le dijera lo que le dijo.

- Tú también me gustas mucho, Harry. -y regresó corriendo hacia donde había dejado sus cosas. Los Wealsey miraban sonrientes. se fueron al fin, y harry avanzó hacia los Dursley. Ellos estaban asqueados, por describir su expresión de manera cortés. Pero Harry estaba tan subido en su nube, que no cabía el disgusto en él.

- Hola tío Vernon -le estrechó la mano- Hola tía Petunia -le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué hay, Dudders? -le dio una palmadita en el hombro aguado y desinflado, como si lo hiciera todos los días, ante la mirada de consternación de sus tíos y de su primo.

Ya en el auto, Dudley empezó a canturrear, a modo de romper el silencio- Harry tiene novia, Harry tiene Novia...

-Sí, así parece -contestó harry, aún metido en sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Esa pelirroja? -preguntó Tía Petunia con desagrado, quizás por recordarle a su hermana y su marido.

- Si, su cabello es lindo ¿No? -respondió Harry, sin hacerle caso a su tía.

- ¿Y cuando dijiste que te marchas?

- Sólo tendrán que aguantarme una parte de este verano y una parte del siguiente y luego, al parecer nos libraremos uno de los otros para siempre -respondió Harry que veía por la ventana del coche a los Weasley tomar un taxi que los llevara a su casa. Ginny estaba con ellos, miró a Harry y Sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando se hubieron perdido de vista, se acomodó en el asiento y pensó en el montón de cartas en clave que tendría que escribir aquel verano.

F I N

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

la próxima entrega serán las respuestas a los reviews y notas de la autora. Ha sido un honor.


	23. Gracias a todos

**A todos los lectores de Harry Potter y La Deuda Pendiente:**

Gracias a todos ustedes por haber considerado leer este fanfiction, en especial a los que dejaron reviews, ya que es muy importante su opinión para mí. Estos últimos seis meses han sido los mejores, leyendo cada semana sus reviews. He disfrutado escribir este fic como no tienen una idea. Este fic nació a raíz de teorías entre que esperaba y que leía el quinto de los geniales libros de Joanne Katheleen Rowling. Al principio con ideas de qué sería bueno que suceda, o que me gustaría a mí que sucediera. Luego las ideas empezaron a venir. Las empecé a anotar cuando consideré que podría ponerlas como teorías, y luego, un día que Dianis vino a visitarme, se me ocurrió que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea escribir un fic... que quizás hasta sería una buena idea. hice un plan de cinco capítulos, centrando la idea principal en Colagusano, pagando su deuda pendiente. y luego lo de Ginny, y así fue creciendo hasta tener trece capítulos, luego quince, y ahí empecé a ponerlos, y conferme los iba poniendo, iban aumentando hasta llegar al capítulo 22, el final, el mismo número de capítulos que mi libro favorito, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, la cual es una coincidencia que acabo de notar mientras escribo esto. Pero también me sorprendió algo con lo que no contaba, y ese algo fue Matilda.

Matilda nació a fines del mes de Marzo, mientras preparaba un regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermana. en aquel tiempo todavía me parecía mala la idea de escribir un fic. pero mi hermana los buscaba tanto, que decidí escribir uno corto para su cumpleaños. En él mezclaba personajes de Harry Potter, junto con personajes Rebelde Way, una serie que le gustaba. Y ahía hicieron su primera aparición, Josephine, la hermana lista de la niña traviesa, quien era la que originalmente llevaba las trenzas, y Matilda, la niña traviesa que le hacía bromas a todo el mundo. Evidentemente, no llevaban esos nombres. A mi hermana le encantó, especialmente porque el cuarto y último capítulo era tipo comic, con dibujos. Entonces este fic de seis páginas (tres de dibujos y tres de texto) fue el origen, en ese momento, estos dos personajes me parecieron simpáticos, pero quedó ahí. En el fic, más adelante, Matilda tenía sólo una línea, mientras que Jo aparecía unas tres o cuatro veces. Pero no había relación, aún, entre ellas y las que había puesto en el fic de mi hermana. Cuando, al poner la primera línea de Jo en el fic... este par de chicas se rebelaron a la pluma y se negaron a ser dejadas de lado. A ellas se les sumó el pobre mark Evans, el cual, al ser restado de importancia por Rowling decidí incluirpara que fuera el compañero de aventuras de matilda, ya que Jo, siendo la hermana mayor, inteligente y premio anual, no podía acompañarla.

Y así, letra a letra, página a página, este fic nació, creció y ahora, ha llegado a su fin, con 163 (he ido cambiando este número ya tres veces en los últimos dos días) reviews hasta el momento en que escribo esto. Es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa de haber hecho en mi vida, algo que espero poderle enseñar a mis hijos y nietos, así mi madre me diga que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Este fic me ha dado muchas satisfacciones en momentos en los que he sentido que no puedo más, es muy terapeútico y si alguien está pensando en escribir uno, para ver si tiene algún talento, pues lo invito a que se lance a la piscina, coja su pluma y tinta y empiece a hacerla bailar sobre el pergamino.

Y como para cerrar, les doy una noticia. Harry Potter y la Deuda Pendiente SI tiene continuación Vamos! no pensarán que voy a dejar a voldemort vivo por ahí, no?, de hecho, hay continuación y hay L/J... Pero el proyecto está en pañales aún. Recién estoy planeando, haciendo notas rápidas, recordando todo lo que se me iba ocurriendo mientras hacía "la Deuda..." ¿En cuanto tiempo sale? eso si no lo sé, pero es probable que para Diciembre o Enero... en todo caso, el próximo año. Lo que quiero es terminarlo antes que Jo Rowling saque "El Principe Mestizo", ya que eso definitivamente echará a mi fic al olvido. En fin, en cuanto al L/J, se me fue ocurriendo y lo tengo un tantito más desarrollado que el otro, y notarán que hay cosas que coinciden, como por ejemplo, por qué la madre de Cho mira de aquella manera a Harry, o el origen de Mark Evans (cuyo padre tenía una prima lejana que era bruja pero había muerto ya), o de dónde salieron las hermanitas Windbag... en fin... varias de esas cosas, aún estoy pensando si los hago pararelamente, uno después del otro o los dos en uno solo. Ya veremos.

Y bien, lo que les vengo debiendo hace algunos capítulos, los reviews.

**lizlovegood12, Orla Potter, LIZZYD.!, DIANA BLACK, Gran Patronus, airam, kika, CoNnY-B, Vanhermi, jalogon, Ying-Fa-Aome, Celina, Violet Potter, amsp14 (Ana María), Tonksn-nblack, Mary Tonks, Galadriel, Sacralo, Sandokan, FAWQUES7, LIBRADO, Viccu Malfoy, Maryhttha, Tabatas, Cristhie, Annie Malfoy Merodeadora, jessytonks, SNADE LUPIN!!!, arios, Gaby, Ophelia dakker, Malfoy´s red-haired lover, Jareth, GinnyPotterWeasley, mago snade´s, flor, Mary Potter, Neftis, Icaro, Jara-A4, Danae Weasley, Xime, GaRrY, Maky, Elena Black, Hermi567, Ginny luna llena y Solid snaker**, Osease todos los que me han dejado un review alguna vez, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo, que ya sé que a veces es molesto andar dejando reviews, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que cincuenta personas han leído mi fic. Gracias por dedicar aunquesea un ratito a dejarme un review y decirme: "Lunita, estás poniendo demasiadas notas de autora, interrumpes" jejejeje, o por decirme "Lunita, que te has demorado demasiado en poner el capi" y por supuesto a todos los que consideraron que yo escribo bien...

Y a los que leen el fic Y NO DEJAN REVIEW, es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo y decirme "Oye, Lunita, yo leí tu fic" o "No te dejé review porque no me gustó tu fic" o "Soy tímido y no dejo rr's, pero leí el tuyo"... algo así... no le haría daño a nadie, de hecho, me ayuda a saber que la gente lee y motiva a que siga pensando en la continuación... en fin...

A todos los que estén leyendo esto ahora....

** G R A C I A S **

**L U N I T A J A N E L U P I N**


End file.
